Löwen und Despoten
by Circes Guruinen
Summary: In der Dunkelheit bezeichnet man manchen als Freund, den man bei Tageslicht gern übersehen hätte. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**Löwen und Despoten**

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 18  
**Spoiler:** Nach HP7, allerdings mit einigen Änderungen  
**Inhalt:** In der Dunkelheit bezeichnet man manchen als Freund, den man bei Tageslicht gern übersehen hätte.  
**Pairing:** Hermine/Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte an den Romanfiguren der Buchreihe "Harry Potter". Die Charaktere und Orte wurden von J.K.Rowling erfunden und gehören ihr, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros., Inc.  
**A/N:** Wir, das sind WatchersGoddess und annj, haben die soziale Idee gehabt, ein gemeinsames Projekt (aka Fanfiktion) auf die Beine zu... schreiben. Für weitere Informationen über die Abgründe unserer Musen verweisen wir auf unser Profil. Nun aber viel Spaß mit der Story.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Prolog

* * *

**

Eine Leichtigkeit lag in der Luft wie heliumgefüllte Ballons auf ihrem Weg in den Himmel. Unendliche Stille herrschte um ihn herum und er atmete sie tief ein. Er liebte diese Zeit des Tages, wenn die Welt noch in den Federn lag und keinen Gedanken an den kommenden Tag verschwendete. Ein heller Streifen hob sich bereits am Horizont ab und man konnte fast mit bloßem Auge erkennen, wie die Helligkeit gemächlich näher kroch.

Fröstelnd klappte er den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und schnaubte bei dem Gedanken an den halben Monatslohn, den er für seine Garderobe ausgegeben hatte.

_'Winterfest... ha, dass ich nicht lache. Und dabei haben wir schon Anfang Mai'_, schimpfte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um mehr Körperwärme bei sich zu halten. Noch mehr im Halbschlaf als wach beobachtete er, wie der braune, seltsam schmutzig wirkende Kaffee in die noch unappetitlichere Kanne tröpfelte und wünschte sich den hochmodernen Automaten in seinem Büro, der teurer gewesen sein musste als die gesamte Ausgrabungsausrüstung zusammen.

Sein Blick machte einen Schlenker über die Umgebung. Da stand der kleine Wohnwagen mit den Geräten und seinen Unterlagen. Daneben zwei kleine Zelte. Eines war belegt von seinen zwei Mitarbeitern, die in dem Alter waren, in dem langes Ausschlafen zum guten Ton gehörte.

Er würde ihnen noch eine Viertel Stunde geben und sie dann wecken. Ein guter Archäologe nutzte jeden Sonnenstrahl des Tages um sehen zu können, was ihn erwartete. Na ja, Archäologe war in diesem Fall wohl etwas übertrieben. Schon vor Jahren waren direkte Ausgrabungen in einem Umkreis von 100 Metern um den äußeren Steinkreis herum verboten worden. So musste er sich bei seinen Untersuchungen auf die Erforschung der Umgebung konzentrieren. Mit ein wenig Glück würde er hier den Durchbruch schaffen, den er sich seit dem Beginn seiner Karriere vor 25 Jahren erhofft hatte.

_'Ja klar, und Autos konnten fliegen.'_

Er sackte auf seinem Campinghocker zusammen und rieb sich die Hände in der Hoffnung, sie etwas zu wärmen. So sehr er die friedliche Uhrzeit auch liebte, sie war der Tod für seine alten Knochen.

Er hörte leises Murmeln in dem belegten Zelt und kurz darauf kündigte das knirschende Geräusch des Reißverschlusses die muntere Anwesenheit eines seiner Mitarbeiter an.

Es folgte ein heiseres Grunzen, das mit etwas Phantasie als „Morgen, Steve" übersetzt werden konnte.

„Morgen Greg", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Lächeln. Kein Grund, die Laune seines Mitarbeiter noch durch seine eigene Melancholie zu dämpfen. „Wird ja langsam Zeit. Kaffee ist fertig."

Ein erneutes Grunzen und Greg trottete in die Richtung des kleinen Dixiklos. Es würde nicht mehr lange bis zur ersten verbalen Beschwerde über die Zustände dieser wenig lukrativen Ausgrabung dauern. Und um ehrlich zu sein: Steve konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass Greg damit Unrecht hatte.

Oxford, ihr Auftraggeber, hatte ihnen ein lächerliches Budget zur Verfügung gestellt. Ach was, lächerlich war noch untertrieben. Entwürdigend passte schon eher. Besonders wenn man daran dachte, dass sie noch nicht einmal Geld hatten, um sich im zwei Kilometer entfernten Amesbury für die Zeit der Ausgrabungen ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Vom Benzingeld, welches sie für die Fahrt bis hierher brauchten, mal ganz abgesehen.

Nein, dieses Projekt war kaum mehr als eine Beschäftigungstherapie für ihn. Steve wusste es, doch er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, das Beste aus seiner Situation zu machen.

„Morgen Steve", ertönte eine weitere Stimme und Orlando setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den niedrigen Tisch. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und den Mund für ein enormes Gähnen weiter aufgerissen. „Und? Irgendwelche 'das X markiert den Schatz'-Eingebungen gehabt?"

Steve verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Jeden Morgen, wirklich, jeden Morgen bekam er diese Frage gestellt und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es daran lag, dass Orlando mehr im Tiefschlaf als munter war oder tatsächlich immer vergaß, diese Frage schon einmal gestellt zu haben. Steve ignorierte sie einfach wie jeden Morgen und stand auf. Er musste nur einige Meter laufen und spürte die Wärme zurück in seine Gliedmaßen kehren.

„Ich fange schon mal an", verkündete er und bekam als Antwort ein weiteres Gähnen. Wenn Greg und Orlando nicht so hervorragend im Umgang mit den Messinstrumenten gewesen wären, Steve hätte sie vermutlich schon längst ersetzt.

Er lief die paar Meter bis zu der Ausgrabungstelle und blieb einen letzten Moment davor stehen. Ein Loch, etwa drei Meter tief, lag vor ihm und war mit weißen Fäden in die altbekannten Parzellen aufgeteilt. Noch war es in tiefe Schatten getaucht, doch im Laufe des Tages würde die Sonne darüber hinweg wandern und jede einzelne Begebenheit ans Licht bringen. Bis dahin würden die Scheinwerfer genug Helligkeit bieten. Er knipste sie an und benutze die Leiter, um auf den Boden des Loches zu gelangen.

Die Parzelle, an der er gestern noch gearbeitet hatte, lag unberührt in der hintersten Ecke der Fläche und er ging in die Hocke. Mit geübten Bewegung legte er sein Werkzeuge zurecht, eins neben dem anderen, schön parallel. Nur weil man hier im Dreck buddelte hieß das nicht, dass man keine Ordnung halten sollte.

Er wollte soeben den ersten Bürstenstrich ansetzen, als eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln seine Aufmerksamkeit erhaschte. Er sah auf. „Greg? Orlando?"

Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort. Vermutlich würde es noch eine Weile dauern, ehe seine Helfer ihre morgendlichen Rituale beendet hatten.

Soeben wollte er sich wieder an die Arbeit machen, als er die Bewegung erneut wahrnahm. Hastig drehte er den Kopf, doch er konnte nichts Verdächtiges erkennen. Seine Knie schmerzten, als er sich in die Höhe stemmte und mit etwas Strecken versuchte, über den Rand der Grube hinweg zu sehen. Doch da war nichts als dämmriges Zwielicht.

Mit einem verwirrten Laut machte er sich zum dritten Mal daran, seine Arbeit aufzunehmen, als ein deutliches Glitzern seine Aufmerksamkeit erhaschte. Es kam aus der anderen Ecke und das Licht des Scheinwerfers reichte nicht ganz bis an die Schatten. Umso verwunderlicher war das wiederholte Blinken.

Vorsichtig, damit er die Fäden nicht beeinträchtigte, lief er hinüber und beugte sich hinunter. Sein eigener Körper verursachte noch mehr Schatten, als es hier ohnehin schon gab und so musste er eine Weile tasten, ehe er etwas Glattes, Kaltes und Metallenes zwischen den Fingern hielt. Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen hielt er es in den Lichtstrahl und schluckte seine aufwallenden Emotionen hinunter. Womöglich eine Münze, die Greg oder Orlando hier verloren hatten. Oder eine Münze, wie sie in unendlicher Anzahl in jedem Kleinstadtmuseum vorkamen. Trotz allem hallte Orlandos Stimme durch seinen Verstand. _'Das X markiert den Schatz.'_

„Bei Teutates", brummte Steve und umfasste die Münze fest in seiner Faust. Vielleicht gab es ja noch mehr?

Übermütig ging er wieder in die Knie und dieses Mal bemerkte er den Schmerz in seinen Gelenken gar nicht erst. Leider entging ihm auf diese Weise noch etwas anderes. Ein entferntes Rumpeln, ein Raunen, ein Geräusch, als ob ein Laster über einen unbefestigten Kieselweg fuhr. Erst, als die Erde um ihn herum Wellen schlug und er bis zu den Knien im Boden versunken war, bemerkte er, was geschah. Als würden die Wände näher kommen. Sandböen schlugen ihm entgegen, krochen in seine Nasenlöcher, seine Ohren. Überall blubberte es wie Lava. Sandige Kugeln traten an die Oberfläche und zerplatzen.

Er wollte um Hilfe rufen. Er hatte doch gerade erst seinen Schatz gefunden. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht...

Ein Schwall Erde drang in seinen Mund, kaum hatte er ihn geöffnet, und er griff nach oben in die Luft, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Doch etwas zog ihn in die Tiefe. Nur noch sein Kopf ragte aus dem Boden hervor. Schließlich nur noch seine Arme, seine Hände. Sie zuckten und er krallte sie in die Erde. Doch mit einem einzigen, kaum hörbaren Seufzen verschluckte das Erdreich ihn. Das gesamte Loch füllte sich innerhalb von Sekunden auf und hinterließ keine Spuren. Nicht eine einzige. Außer dem ungenutzten Werkzeug, das noch immer ordentlich und parallel nebeneinander aufgereiht war.

* * *

**Kapitel 1

* * *

**

Hermine Granger lief mit zur Decke gerichteten Blicken durch ihr Büro, während sie mit den Händen Gesten vollführte, die irgendwo zwischen Dirigieren und Beschreiben lagen. Ihre Schritte waren planlos und klein, was vor allem daran lag, das sie in diesem Raum nicht viel mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Die Luft war warm durch die einfallende Maisonne und Staubkörner tanzten träge im Licht.

Sie versuchte sich so exakt wie möglich an die Gegebenheiten ihres letzten Falles zu erinnern und diese dann in einer angemessenen Formulierung wiederzugeben: „Das Schloss wurde in aufgesprengtem Zustand vorgefunden, offensichtliche Einwirkungen von Magie waren am Holz und am Messing zu erkennen. Die Wohnung wirkte mäßig ordentlich. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass etwaige Verwüstungen nachträglich beseitigt wurden. Im Badezimmer fanden sich Spuren von durchbrochenen Schutzzaubern, sowie die Reste eines zerbrochenen Zahnputzbechers unter der Badewanne." Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und kontrollierte, was die Flotteschreibefeder notiert hatte. Seufzend verdrehte sie die Augen, als sie etwas von _'herzzerreißenden Schreien'_ und einem _'Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft'_ las.

„Dieser Kontrollzauber wirkt noch immer nicht richtig", murmelte sie mit gefurchter Stirn und packte die Feder beiseite, ehe sie ihre andere, vollkommen magielose nahm und alles Überflüssige zu streichen begann. Wenn ihre Hand nicht durch einige nicht vollkommen abgeheilte Verletzungen schnell zu schmerzen beginnen würde, hätte sie die Berichte alleine geschrieben. So jedoch ging es selbst mit dem nachträglichen Wegstreichen schneller.

Gerade als sie sich dem letzten Absatz zuwandte, klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Sie wischte sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter die Ohren und bat den Besucher herein. Als sie sah, um wen es sich dabei handelte, straffte sich ihre Haltung abrupt und ihre Augen wurden ein Stück größer. „Guten Tag, Sir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Ihr Vorgesetzter, Wiggam Dunabee, durchquerte mit großen Schritten ihr Büro, ließ es dabei noch kleiner wirken, als es ohnehin schon war, und setzte sich ungefragt auf den Stuhl, der leicht schief vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand. „Ich habe einen neuen Fall für Sie", kam er ohne Umschweife zum Thema, so wie er es immer tat.

Hermine hatte es aufgegeben, sich über die unnahbare und mitunter unfreundliche Art des massigen Mannes zu ärgern. Sie wunderte sich zwar noch immer, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Leitung der Vermisstenabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums zu bekommen (und das nicht nur wegen seiner Art, sondern auch wegen seinen Führungsqualitäten), doch es hatte sich als wesentlich produktiver herausgestellt, sich auf ihre Arbeit und auf das Verhältnis zu ihren Kollegen zu konzentrieren. Der Kollegen, die ihr noch geblieben waren, nachdem Dunabee mit der ersten Welle von Entlassung fertig gewesen war.

„Aber ich habe meinen letzten doch noch gar nicht abgeschlossen", wagte sie es einzuwenden. Für gewöhnlich bekam sie nie einen neuen Fall, bevor nicht der Bericht des letzten eingereicht worden war. Und davon war sie noch mindestens drei Stunden entfernt – nun ja, bei der Art und Weise, wie ihre Flotteschreibfeder sie unterstützte, eher sechs.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Miss Granger." Er sah sie gereizt an und das helle Grau seiner Augen machte die Blicke nicht erträglicher.

Hermine holte tief Luft und malträtierte dabei die Feder, die sie noch immer in Händen hielt.

„Durch das anstehende Finale der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ist das Ministerium momentan stark belastet und die Hälfte Ihrer Kollegen wurde für andere Abteilungen abgezogen, wie Sie sicherlich bemerkt haben."

Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt. Immerhin war es ihr nur knapp gelungen, sich vor einem ähnlichen Posten bei der Weltmeisterschaft zu drücken. Ron und Ginny würden ihr die Freundschaft kündigen, wenn sie nicht zu dem Endspiel käme, in das es ihre Mannschaft das erste Mal nach zwanzig Jahren geschafft hatte. Harry und sie hatten sich die Karten für die Logenplätze schon vor drei Monaten gekauft und Molly darum gebeten, an dem Tag auf James, Harrys und Ginnys ersten Sohn, aufzupassen. Es war alles geplant und sie hatte nicht vor, sich das Spiel durch einen neuen Fall verderben zu lassen. „Ja, das habe ich bemerkt", antwortete sie deswegen steif. Wenn er es damals mit den Entlassungen nicht so maßlos übertrieben hätte, wäre diese Belastung kein Problem. Aber diesen Einwand sparte sie sich.

„Also werden Sie einen neuen Fall übernehmen und die Abendstunden oder von mir aus auch die Nacht dafür nutzen, um den Bericht für Ihren letzten zu schreiben." Eine steile Falte hatte sich zwischen den Augenbrauen des Zauberers gebildet und auf seiner nur noch von wenigen Haaren bewachsenen Halbglatze standen kleine Schweißperlen.

„Ja, Sir", fügte sie sich und bemühte sich, den Missmut aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Vielleicht könnte sie sich wenigstens für das Spiel selbst loseisen, wenngleich die Feiern danach vermutlich flach fielen. „Worum geht es in dem Fall?"

Ihr Vorgesetzter holte tief Luft und schlug die Akte auf, die er die ganze Zeit in seinen Händen geknetet hatte, so dass sie nun einige tiefe Knicke aufwies. „Um einen Muggel, der am Stonehenge verschwunden ist. Steve Ruber, 45 Jahre alt, Archäologe. Er und seine beiden Mitarbeiter haben dort Ausgrabungen vorgenommen, bis Mr Ruber vor zwei Tagen verschwand. Seine Assistenten sind keine große Hilfe. Es geschah in den frühen Morgenstunden, der eine hat noch geschlafen, der andere… Nun ja, er hat auf jeden Fall nichts mitbekommen. Die Ausgrabungsstelle selbst ist ebenfalls verschwunden, obwohl die beiden darauf beharren, dass sie bereits drei Meter tief gewesen war." Hier endete er, klappte die Akte zu und warf sie auf Hermines Schreibtisch.

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen und drehte die Schriftstücke zu sich herum. Nur flüchtig überflog sie die Notizen des Verhörs der Muggelpolizei, die den Fall danach an das Zaubereiministerium weitergegeben hatte. Seit dem Fall Voldemorts hatte sich die Zusammenarbeit des Ministeriums mit den Muggelbehörden ausgedehnt. Es war nicht mehr länger nur der Premierminister, der von der Existenz von Magie wusste, auch wenn die gesamte Wahrheit nur den leitenden Positionen bekannt war. Es hatte vieles einfacher gemacht.

„Stonehenge", murmelte sie gedankenverloren. Die Grabstätte war seit jeher ein Geheimnis, nicht nur für die Muggel. Natürlich war die magische Welt der der Muggel einen Schritt voraus. Es war bekannt, dass die Grabstätte mithilfe von Magie und so in sehr viel kürzerer Zeit errichtet worden war, als bei den Muggeln angenommen. Dennoch konnte auch in der magischen Welt die Bedeutung dieser Stätte nicht gänzlich geklärt werden.

Das Einzige, was das Ministerium über Stonehenge mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass ein enormes Maß an Magie von diesem Ort ausging, dessen Quelle bis heute nicht geklärt werden konnte. Deswegen stand Stonehenge unter der Überwachung des Ministeriums und alle Vermisstenfälle oder Verbrechen, die im direkten Zusammenhang damit standen, wurden automatisch weitergeleitet.

„Ist dort schon einmal etwas Ähnliches passiert?", fragte sie, während sie die Akte schloss und sich die Informationen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Das herauszufinden, Miss Granger, ist nicht meine Aufgabe." Dunabee bedachte sie mit einem weiteren gereizten Blick, während er aufstand und sich die Hose zurechtrückte. Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Ich erwarte tägliche Zwischenberichte von Ihnen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verließ ihr Büro.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als die Tür sich hinter dem Mann geschlossen hatte. Natürlich erwartete er tägliche Zwischenberichte. So wie bei jedem Fall, den sie bearbeitete. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wann sie den Status des Neuling endlich ablegen würde. Zwei Jahre (die zwei, bevor er die Leitung übernommen hatte, gar nicht mitgezählt) schienen nicht genug.

Nun allerdings ordnete sie zuerst die Unterlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch und räumte dann eine Glasfläche frei, die in die Tischplatte eingelassen war. Mit ihrem Zauberstab tippte sie gegen die rechte obere Ecke und die Illusion einer Reihe von Aktenschränken erhob sich darüber in die Luft. Hermine nannte ihr Passwort („Verständnis reicht oft weiter als Verstand"), das ihr eingeschränkten Zugang zu früheren Fällen gewährte, und durchsuchte die Akten nach Anhaltspunkten über Stonehenge.

Dieses System der Suche war noch neu im Ministerium und zweifellos von den Muggeln und ihren Computern abgeguckt. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Aktenschränke, die sie als Illusion vor der Nase hatte, tatsächlich in dieser Form existierten. Sie standen im Keller und staubten langsam ein, da niemand sich mehr die Mühe machen musste, dort unten zu suchen.

Nach etwa einer Minute bekam sie eine Auflistung von Treffern, die sich auf drei beschränkten. Die stark vorherrschende Magie hielt Hexen und Zauberer fern von diesem Ort, während Muggel davon zwar nichts merkten, aber meistens in Reisegruppen dort waren. Hermine hätte zwar gedacht, dass gerade die Gesellschaft einer Reisegruppe zu Affekttaten verleiten würde, aber sie würde sich nicht über die geringe Anzahl der Treffer beschweren. Sie wählte alle Akten aus, woraufhin sich die entsprechenden Schubladen öffneten und das Gewünschte freigaben. Die Ordner drehten sich mehrmals in der Luft, ehe sie sich materialisierten und vor ihr auf den Tisch fielen. Eine dicke Staubwolke erhob sich daraufhin in die Luft, die sie mit heftigem Wedeln zu verscheuchen versuchte. Dieses System war noch verbesserungsbedürftig.

Dennoch nickte Hermine zufrieden und schloss die Datenbank, bevor sie zum Fenster hinüberging und es öffnete. Die Luft draußen war nach wie vor angenehm kühl und sorgte dafür, dass ein Großteil ihrer Konzentration zurückkehrte.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten lang das Treiben auf der Straße unter sich beobachtet hatte, nahm sie sich die Akten vor. Zwei davon waren so alt, dass heute vermutlich niemand der Betroffenen mehr leben würde, nicht einmal in der magischen Welt. Dennoch konnten sie interessant sein für Informationen. Hermine schlug die erste auf. Es handelte sich um einen Mord am Stonehenge, der offensichtlich nicht von einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe begangen worden war. Es gab viel Blut und ein Messer als Tatwaffe... und zu Hermines Entsetzen viele Fotos. Sie verzog das Gesicht und packte die Papiere beiseite.

Die zweite Akte enthielt lediglich zwei Pergamente. Sie galt als Vermisstenfall, weswegen Hermine interessiert zu lesen begann. Bald darauf stellte sie fest, dass es weniger ein Vermisstenfall, als eher der Fall eines eingeschlafenen Kindes war. Die Eltern hatten panisch eine Anzeige rausgegeben, während der Junge es sich hinter einem der riesigen Steine im Gras bequem gemacht hatte. Hermine schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Die letzte Akte hingegen war noch gar nicht so alt und weckte allein schon deswegen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Angelegt worden war sie im Sommer 1979 und Hermine schlug den Deckel auf. Hier handelte es sich um einen wirklichen Vermisstenfall, der sich über zwei Wochen gezogen hatte, und als sie die Namen der beiden vermissten Personen – und besonders einer der Personen – las, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Bei Merlins Bart!", platzte Severus heraus und machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Stimme zu dämpfen. Diese Angelegenheit war mehr als unpässlich. Sie war unerhört! Sie hätte ihn ja gleich fragen können, ob er nicht vielleicht Tischtennis mit dem Kraken spielen wollte. 

„Nein!", dröhnte er. Die Gläser an der Wand zitterten verdächtig und vor dem Haus stob eine Horde Vögel davon. „Und das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Severus, bitte!", ertönte die gedehnte Stimme von Minerva McGonagall aus der Richtung des Kamins. „Überleg' es dir noch einmal! Er hat die gesamte Klasse vergiftet – mit einer einzigen Ginseng-Wurzel. Ein Großteil der Schüler liegt noch immer in der Krankenstation. Wenn wir sie nicht sedieren würden, würden sie ihre Bettlaken als Fallschirme benutzen."

Severus hatte dem Kamin den Rücken zugewandt und erlaubte sich so ein gehässiges Grinsen. „Mein aufrichtiges Beileid. Das ist wirklich... eine Schande", erwiderte er und drehte sich seiner Gesprächspartnerin wieder zu. „Minerva", begann er und sein Tonfall verriet, dass er die kommenden Worte nicht wiederholen würde. „Vor vier Jahren, als ich meinen Posten als Lehrer in Hogwarts gekündigt habe, habe ich mir geschworen, nie wieder einen Fuß in diese Schule zu setzen. Ich gedenke nicht, mein eigenes Versprechen zu brechen."

„Aber die Kinder benötigen..." Minerva brach abrupt ab. Sie wusste genau, dass sie Severus auf diese Art und Weise niemals dazu bringen würde, seinen Posten in Hogwarts wieder aufzunehmen. „Fein, du hast es nicht anders gewollt."

Selbst durch die lodernden Flammen konnte Severus ihre fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen sehen und ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Ich habe bereits einen Brief an das Ministerium verfasst und werde ihn umgehend abschicken. Es gibt andere Methoden, dich wieder in deinen Postens zu heben."

„Minerva...", polterte Severus los, doch es war bereits zu spät. Glühende Asche war das einzige, was sich im Kamin tummelte.

„Hervorragend", murmelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Briefbeschwerer in die verbleibende Glut zu schmeißen. Leider wäre das seiner Situation nicht besonders zuträglich. Stattdessen rauschte er mit langen Schritten aus dem Zimmer und blieb in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Schrank mit dem Sherry stehen. Den konnte er im Moment sehr gut gebrauchen. Mit vor Wut zitternden Händen entstöpselte er die edle Glasflasche mit der honigfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

Wenn Minerva ihre Drohung wahr machen sollte, wäre das erholsame Dasein, das er momentan hier in Spinners End führte, schneller beendet, als es angefangen hatte. Er hatte es nicht bereut, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, nicht ein einziges Mal. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das Labor in seinem Keller quoll beinahe über von neuen Rezepten und verbesserten Tränken. Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatten so viele Ideen in seinem Kopf herumgespukt. Sie waren wie Geister, die durch einsame Gänge schwebten und nur darauf warteten, eingefangen zu werden. Er zog eine Grimasse, als er daran dachte, wie eingeschränkt er sich gefühlt hatte in Hogwarts.

Nein, er würde es verhindern, irgendwie. Alles, nur nicht zurück nach Hogwarts.

Ein lauter Gong ließ ihn zusammenzucken und der Korken in seiner Hand fiel ihm vor die Füße. Er kullerte in einer halbrunden Bahn unter die Anrichte und mit einem lautlosen Fluch stellte er die offene Flasche zurück an ihren angestammten Platz.

Einen Moment lang hegte er den Gedanken, das Klingeln zu ignorieren, doch seine Füße trugen ihn sehr eigensinnig von ganz alleine an die Tür. Er öffnete sie ungestüm, wollte der Person bereits eine eiskalte Abfuhr erteilen, als er aufgrund ihrer geschäftigen Kleidung und der schwarzen Aktentasche mutmaßte, dass die Dame offenbar Ministeriumsangestellte war.

„Das ging aber überraschend schnell", bemerkte Severus trocken.

Aufgeschreckt von seiner Stimme drehte die Frau ruckartig ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und ihr Blick blieb verdutzt auf Severus' Gestalt hängen. Allerdings nicht verdutzter als Severus'.

„Miss Granger?"

Er sollte sich unbedingt vorher überlegen, was genau er sich wünschte.

* * *

TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", nutzte Hermine seine kurzweilige Sprachlosigkeit, um zumindest eine Begrüßung loszuwerden.

Das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Lehrers verzog sich unmerklich. „Was wollen Sie hier?" Er stellte sich so in die Tür, dass sie keine Chance hatte, an ihm vorbei zu kommen.

Was sie ohnehin nicht ohne sein Einverständnis versucht hätte, aber diesen Einwand behielt sie für sich. „Können wir das eventuell drinnen besprechen? Ich möchte ungern auf offener Straße über Dinge dieser Art diskutieren."

Snape streckte den Kopf aus der Tür und sah die Straße erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung hinab. „Nun, ich denke, wir sind ungestört", ließ er sie dann sehr selbstgefällig wissen.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und schätzte sich glücklich, dass ihr Chef sie regelmäßig trainiert hatte, was ein Verhalten dieser Art betraf. „Man ist niemals ungestört, wenn man sich nicht in einem geschlossenen und mit Isolationszaubern geschütztem Raum befindet, Sir. Sie, als ehemaliger Spion, sollten das am besten wissen."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, suchen Sie sich am besten einen geschlossenen und mit Isolationszaubern geschützten Raum. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg dabei." Er wollte seine Tür schließen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Hermine hatte wohlweislich ihren Fuß dazwischen gestellt. Woraufhin Snape langsam seinen Blick senkte, nur um ihn danach beängstigend langsam wieder zu heben. „Miss Granger, wären Sie so freundlich, Ihren Fuß aus meiner Tür zu entfernen?"

„Nein", antwortete sie schlicht.

„Miss Granger…", begann er erneut.

Doch Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Professor Snape! Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass ich Sie nicht aufgesucht hätte, wenn ich alleine zurechtgekommen wäre oder jemand anderes zur Verfügung stünde. Sie können also davon ausgehen, dass ich Ihre Hilfe brauche. Außerdem steht es mir als Angestellte des Ministeriums zu, Ihre Hilfe einzufordern." Sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Zufriedenheit gänzlich aus ihrem Gesicht fernzuhalten und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich seines noch weiter verzog. „Also, wären Sie nun bitte so freundlich, mich herein zu lassen?"

Snape knurrte leise und wandte sich so abrupt von der Tür ab, dass diese aufschwang und innen lautstark gegen die Wand prallte. Ein wenig Putz bröckelte von der Stelle und fiel knisternd zu Boden, wie Hermine sah, als sie ihm folgte und die Tür schloss. Danach wanderten ihre Blicke durch den schmalen und sehr… nun ja, verfallen aussehenden Flur. Die Wände waren grau und ungeschmückt, außer einem Haken neben der Tür gab es hier nichts.

Sie folgte Snape durch den Flur in ein Wohnzimmer, zumindest vermutete sie, dass er es als solches benutzte. Man hätte es auch leicht für eine Bibliothek halten können. Die Wände waren gesäumt mit riesigen Bücherregalen, in denen sich Buchrücken in verschiedensten Farben aneinander reihten. Hier und da steckten Pergamente dazwischen oder quollen über den Büchern aus den Regalen; jede Holzlaus hätte hier mindestens ein Jahrtausend überleben können. Und Hermine, das musste sie zugeben, hätte sich hier gerne einmal genauer umgesehen.

Denn im Gegensatz zum Flur konnte man diesen Raum schon beinahe gemütlich nennen. Ein Kamin war auf der rechten Seite in die Wand eingelassen und im hinteren Teil führte eine Treppe nach oben, eine andere nach unten. Der Boden war mit alten Webteppichen belegt, die sich stellenweise überschnitten, an der Decke hing ein altersschwach anmutender Kronleuchter mit vergilbten Kerzen. Hermine wunderte es nicht, dass er über einer Stelle des Raumes hing, an der sich nichts außer der Teppiche befand.

„Nun, Miss Granger, der Raum ist geschlossen und ich versichere Ihnen, dass Isolationszauber nicht nötig sind. Werden Sie los, was Sie loswerden wollen." Snape war zu einem Schrank gegangen und schenkte sich ein Glas mit einer Flüssigkeit ein, die auf die Entfernung verdächtig wie Sherry aussah. Vermutlich war es auch Sherry. Natürlich bot er Hermine weder einen Sitzplatz noch ein Getränk an, aber wirklich erwartet hatte sie dies auch nicht.

Sie ging zum Tisch hinüber, der soweit wie möglich an der linken Seite des Raumes vor das Bücherregal gerückt war – zweifellos um dem Kronleuchter aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Ich arbeite beim Ministerium in der Abteilung für Vermisstenfälle", begann sie, während sie ihre Unterlagen sortierte. „Mein momentaner Fall beschäftigt sich mit einem 45-jährigen Archäologen, der am Stonehenge verschwunden ist. Ich habe mir den Ort heute Vormittag angesehen und konnte keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür finden, wohin er verschwunden sein sollte. Durch alte Unterlagen habe ich erfahren, dass Sie selbst einmal für zwei Wochen vermisst gemeldet wurden, ebenfalls am Stonehenge. Möglicherweise können Sie mir helfen, diesen Fall aufzuklären."

Snape hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, doch sogar aus dieser Position konnte sie sehen, dass seine Haltung bei der Erwähnung von Stonehenge merklich steifer geworden war. Nun legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass er seinen Sherry in einem Zug herunterstürzte. Danach erst drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Nun, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. War es das, Miss Granger?"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, woraufhin er erneut das Gesicht verzog und sich einen weiteren Sherry eingoss. Zweifellos hatte er verstanden, dass er aus dieser Sache nicht ohne eine Diskussion herauskommen würde. „Professor Snape", begann sie, doch dieses Mal war es an ihm, sie zu unterbrechen.

„Hören Sie auf, mich Professor zu nennen, Miss Granger! Ich bin kein Lehrer mehr in Hogwarts und werde es auch nie wieder sein." Ein weiteres Mal leerte er sein Glas, allerdings nicht, ohne ihr vorher feixend zuzuprosten.

„_Mr_ Snape", begann Hermine deswegen von Neuem und kämpfte um ihre Geduld. „Ich habe mir die Akte zu Ihrem Fall bereits durchgelesen. Es stehen mehrere Verhöre mit Ihnen darin und ich _weiß_, dass Sie mir helfen können."

„Wenn schon alles in der Akte steht, dann weiß ich nicht, warum ich Ihnen helfen muss. Oder haben Sie es bis heute noch nicht geschafft, die Informationen, die sie in schriftlicher Form bekommen können, sinnvoll miteinander zu verknüpfen?"

„Ich kann Informationen miteinander verknüpfen", presste Hermine mühsam hervor. „Aber in dieser Akte steht nicht drin, wo genau Sie und höchstwahrscheinlich auch Steve Ruber verschwunden sind. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich mit meiner Suche anfangen soll. Und da es anscheinend nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, dort, wo auch immer Sie und Mr Ruber hingekommen sind, würde ich es sehr schätzen, wenn Sie sich ein wenig kooperativer zeigen würden!" Tatsächlich war der andere Mann, mit dem Snape verschwunden war – Frederick Ferret – nicht zurückgekehrt. Snape hatte später ausgesagt, er sei verstorben.

In diesem Moment allerdings fasste der ehemalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke sich mit übertrieben leidender Miene an die Stirn. „Miss Granger, bitte verschonen Sie mich mit diesen Schachtelsätzen! Sie waren ein Grund, warum ich meinen Beruf aufgegeben habe."

Hermine stöhnte frustriert und ließ die Unterlagen auf den Tisch fallen. „Hören Sie, es geht nur darum, mir zu zeigen, wie ich wo-auch-immer hinkomme, um da nach Steve Ruber zu suchen. Danach können Sie machen, was auch immer Sie wollen."

Er sah sie eine Zeitlang nachdenklich an, ehe er nickte. „Also gut."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals. Also gut? War das alles? Keine weiteren Bedingungen? Genau das fragte sie Snape auch.

„Sollte ich Bedingungen stellen, Miss Granger?" Er hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Nein", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Nein, alles bestens." Trotzdem konnte sie die Überraschung nicht gänzlich abschütteln. „Also dann… Worauf muss ich mich vorbereiten?"

Snape stellte sein Glas weg und kam weiter in den Raum. Hinter einem der beiden Ohrensessel, die neben dem Tisch standen, blieb er stehen und stützte sich auf der Lehne ab. „Auf das Schlimmste, Miss Granger."

Sie schluckte, als ihr unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinab lief. Dieser Mann schaffte es noch immer, sie mit einem verschlagenen Blick und einer drohenden Äußerung aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Und das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass ich für Sie hoffe, dass Sie eine vernünftige Kampfausbildung und ein ausreichendes Wissen über Verteidigungszauber aller Art besitzen. Rüsten Sie sich mit Wasser und Lebensmitteln, sowie den Basistränken zur Wundversorgung aus! Und ziehen Sie sich etwas Bequemeres als das an!" Er deutete flüchtig auf die formelle schwarze Kleidung, die sie trug.

„Danke für diesen Hinweis", erwiderte sie knirschend. „Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden am Stonehenge."

„Zwei Stunden, Miss Granger? Sagten Sie nicht, es würde eilen?"

„Die Basistränke zur Wundversorgung brauen sich nicht in zehn Minuten, Sir. Das sollten Sie am besten wissen." Während sie dies sagte, räumte sie die Unterlagen wieder zusammen, die sie nun gar nicht benötigt hatte.

„Für zehn Galleonen bringe ich alles mit, was Sie brauchen."

Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Mit Verlaub, aber das ist Wucher!"

„Aber es spart Ihnen mindestens eine Stunde. Außerdem haben Sie ein Spesenkonto." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe, seine Zufriedenheit zu verbergen.

Hermine atmete neuerlich tief durch und konnte es sich nur schwer verkneifen, einige wenig magische Flüche zu murmeln. „Also gut. Dann in einer Stunde am Stonehenge. Sie bringen die Tränke mit und ich das Geld. Bis dann, Mr Snape." Sie wandte sich um und suchte sich den Weg nach draußen alleine. Darauf zu warten, dass Snape sie hinausbegleitete, wäre vergeudete Zeit.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen (oder wie es Zauberer ausdrückten, zwei Todesser mit einem Fluch zu treffen) war nur ein Grund für Severus, sich auf das anstehende Gespräch mit der Direktorin von Hogwarts zu freuen. Mit einer inneren Genugtuung, die im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem Unmut gegenüber einer gewissen Miss Granger stand, schnappte er sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver und lehnte sich weit über das neu entfachte Feuer zu seinen Füßen. 

„Direktorin McGonagalls Büro", sagte er mit fester Stimme und unterdrückte ein Husten, als der Rauch seinen Rachen kitzelte. Die Direktorin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und stand auf, als Severus mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Severus", begrüßte die alte Dame und anhand ihrer Miene konnte Severus erkennen, dass sie ganz sicher mit seiner Zusage rechnete. Ein Grund mehr für ihn, sich auf seine Absage zu freuen. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, sie nicht anzugrinsen. Doch er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Also setzte er seine miesepetrigstes Gesicht auf und kniff seine Augen feindselig zusammen, während die Direktorin näher kam und sich ein wenig nach unten beugte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, so bald von Ihnen zu hören", zirpte sie.

„Ja, auch ich hätte nicht geglaubt, sobald eine Entscheidung treffen zu können."

„Sie haben es sich also anders überlegt?", fragte McGonagall und nickte erwartungsvoll. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken, als würde sie einen Erstklässler mit einer langen Rüge bestrafen wollen. Dieses Mal musste sich Severus in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer in den Unterarm kneifen, um nicht boshaft zu lachen. Erstens wäre das seinem Hustenreiz nicht sonderlich zuträglich, andererseits wollte er seine Gesprächspartnerin noch etwas zappeln lassen.

„Minerva", begann er schließlich mit wohlüberlegten Worten. „Meine Zeit in Hogwarts war sehr ... lehrreich. Und es war mir eine große ... Freude, mein Wissen an kleine, besserwisserische Bälger weiterzugeben."

McGonagall schnaubte ungläubig.

„Es war immer ein zweites Zuhause. Und all die guten Erinnerungen...", sagte er weiter und McGonagall sah ihn misstrauisch an. Langsam aber sicher hatte wohl auch sie mitbekommen, dass sich eine Zusage von ihm ganz sicher anders entwickelt hätte.

„Kommen Sie auf den Punkt! Nehmen Sie den Posten an oder nicht?"

„Nein!", antwortete Severus mit aller Überzeugung, den er aufbringen konnte – und das war eine ganze Menge. „Ich habe nicht vor, jemals wieder einen Fuß in die Kerker, die Gemeinschaftsräume, die Klassenräume oder irgendeine andere Örtlichkeit zu setzen, die im Entferntesten mit Hogwarts, Schülern und Unterricht zu tun haben."

McGonagall riss ihre Augen auf und ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder und wieder, als würde sie nicht die passenden Worte für ihren Wutanfall finden können.

„S... Severus!"

„Und glauben Sie mir, es hat keinen Zweck, mich in naher Zukunft erreichen zu wollen. Im Auftrag des Ministeriums begebe ich mich auf eine Mission mit unbegrenzter Dauer." Dass diese Mission für ihn persönlich kaum mehr als eine Stunde in Anspruch nehmen würde, war dabei natürlich vollkommen irrelevant. Und dass er dies im Auftrag einer gewissen Hermine Granger tat, war noch viel weniger wichtig. „Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Tag. Ach...", fiel ihm im letzten Moment ein und diesmal umspielte tatsächlich ein fieses Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. „.. warnen sie den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vor zukünftigen Schülern mit dem Namen Longbottom, Weasley oder auch Potter. Er wird es Ihnen danken."

Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Kopf zurück und erhob sich von seiner Position auf den Knien. Die innere Genugtuung kribbelte noch immer angenehm in seinem Bauch und er klopfte sich einige Asche von seinem Umhang. Er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor er am verabredeten Treffpunkt sein musste.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ein Knacken kündigte Hermines Ankunft an, doch niemand war da, der es hören konnte. 

Sie apparierte etwa 50 Meter vom äußeren Steinring entfernt und drehte sich einige Male im Kreis, bevor sie ihren Rucksack von den Schultern nahm und ihn neben sich auf dem Rasen abstellte.

Stonehenge war weiträumig abgesperrt und in der Ferne konnte sie flatternde Bänder sehen, die das gesamte Gebiet für neugierige und unerwünschte Möchtegerndetektive unzugänglich machten.

Vor vielen Jahren, noch bevor sie überhaupt gewusst hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, hatte sie Stonehenge zusammen mit ihren Eltern besucht. Ein Bus, vollgequetscht mit Dutzenden Mitreisenden – dickbäuchige und verschwitzte Männer und Frauen – hatte sie hierher gebracht. Hermine hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, laut Hintergrundinformationen aus einem Reiseführer vorzulesen, die keinen interessierten. Nur ihr Vater hatte immer an den richtigen Stellen genickt und Fragen gestellt, während ihre Mutter sie aufforderte, endlich ihre Nase hinter dem Buch hervorzuholen, bevor sie die Realität über die gedruckten Worte hinweg verpasste.

Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie nahm sich fest vor, ihre Eltern wieder zu besuchen, wenn sie mit diesem Auftrag fertig war. Vielleicht könnte sie ja noch zwei Karten für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft auftreiben. Vielleicht...

Mit dem Wind im und dem Rucksack auf dem Rücken stieg sie einen kleinen Hügel hinauf und sah dahinter den Tatort, den sie bereits vor einigen Stunden kurz besichtigt hatte. Eine Fläche von etwa 8x10 Meter war noch einmal separat von rot-weiß-gestreiftem Plastikband abgetrennt und auch jetzt noch konnte sie nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts sehen, was Ursache für einen Vermisstenfall sein könnte. Das Gras war etwas mager und kurz. Dunkle Erde blitzte darunter hervor wie die Kopfhaut ihres Vorgesetzten. Einige Meter entfernt war der Boden noch aufgewühlter. Ein Wohnwagen und zwei Zelte hatten laut Aussagen der Muggelpolizei dort gestanden.

Ein weiteres Knacken ertönte, halb übertönt vom pfeifenden Wind, der ohne Hindernis über die Ebene der Salisbury Plainst fegte.

„Mr Snape", begrüßte sie den Neuankömmling mit lauter Stimme und betonte die ungewohnte Anrede im Besonderen.

„Miss Granger", entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Mann. Er trug legere Kleidung und zu Hermines großer Überraschung keinen Umhang. Unter einem grauen Jackett trug er einen dunkelroten, wollenen Rollkragenpullover und als Hermine einen Blick auf die Bügelfalte seine Hose warf, musste sie ganz bewusst ihren Unterkiefer wieder nach oben klappen. Seine Haare wurden ihm wiederholt ins Gesicht geweht und jedes Mal wischte er sie unwirsch beiseite. Sein Gang war steif und genauso, wie Hermine es aus ihren Zaubertränkelehrstunden her in Erinnerung hatte.

„Haben Sie noch etwas vor?", fragte Hermine so unschuldig wie möglich und rückte den Riemen über ihrer Schulter zurecht. „Etwas Besonderes?"

Severus rechtes Auge zuckte verdächtig und er deutete nonchalant über Hermines Kopf hinweg in die Richtung des Tatorts. „Nach Ihnen."

Mit gesenktem Haupt trottete Hermine los und blieb erst stehen, als das flatternde Band ihr gegen die Hüfte klatschte.

„Was ist mit den Tränken?", fragte Hermine, stellte wieder ihren Rucksack ab und gab sich dabei Mühe, Snape nicht anzublicken.

„Haben Sie denn zehn Galleonen?", gab er als Antwort und warf einen unsicheren Blick auf den unscheinbaren Flecken Erde neben ihn.

„Sie sind ein arroganter Ganove", grummelte Hermine. Snapes Blick war ihr nicht entgangen, was ihrem Selbstbewusstsein nicht gerade einen positiven Schub gab. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung, worauf sie sich hier einließ und hatte die irrwitzige Fantasie, im Laufe dieses Auftrag auf einem blutigen Opferstein einer nomadischen Gottheit geopfert zu werden. Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und holte die Münzen aus einer kleinen Tasche, die sie um den Hals zu hängen hatte. Mit knirschenden Zähnen zählte sie zehn Galleonen ab und hielt sie Snape mit einer ungehaltenen Geste vor die Nase.

„Bitte schön, Sie... Sie..." Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten. Einem Schimpfwort, das sich eigentlich in ihrem Schimpfwortvokabular befand, aber harmlos genug war, damit sie sich danach nicht mies fühlen würde.

„Ja, nicht das formale 'Sie' vergessen, Miss Granger. Wir möchten doch nicht unhöflich werden." Er lächelte süffisant, eine Mimik, die sie bei ihm schon so oft gesehen hatte. So brauchte sie einige Sekunden, ehe sie bemerkte, dass er ihr einen kleinen Beutel vor dir Nase hielt. Hastig griff sie danach und drückte ihm die Bezahlung in die aufgehaltene Hand.

„Es war mir eine Freude, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Miss Granger."

„Ja, was auch immer", erwiderte Hermine ungehalten und gestikulierte in den eingezäunten Bereich. „Wie komme ich jetzt... wo auch immer hin?"

Snapes Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe und er ließ kurz seinen Blick über Hermines Figur wandern.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie womöglich nicht zurückkommen werden, oder?", sagte er schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich gedenke sehr wohl zurück zu kommen, _Mr_ Snape. Und je früher ich weiß, wo ich hin muss, desto eher komme ich zurück."

„Wenn Sie das sagen." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, zeigte mit der linken Hand auf die Fläche und zog mit der rechten seinen Zauberstab aus einer Innentasche seines Jacketts. „Stellen Sie sich dorthin!", befahl er und Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Ich werde Sie schon nicht in einen Wurm verwandeln, damit sie sich in die Unterwelt buddeln können."

„Unter... Unterwelt?"

„Hey, Sie wollen doch den Muggel retten, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich, aber..."

„Na schön." Snape machte einige kreisende Bewegungen mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und zielte auf den Boden unter Hermines Füßen. Unsicher sah sie sich um und erstarrte, als kleine Sandwellen plötzlich auf sie zugerast kamen und sie innerhalb eines Atemzuges bis zu den Knien eingesunken war.

„Was machen Sie da?", kreischte Hermine hysterisch und zuckte verdutzt zusammen, als ihr Rucksack auf sie zugeflogen kam, begleitet von den Worten ihres Professors: „Den wollen Sie doch bestimmt mitnehmen."

Ihr blieb noch Zeit, einmal kräftig Luft zu holen und den Rucksack fest an ihren Oberkörper zu pressen, bevor eine letzte Welle über ihr zusammenbrach. Dann war es dunkel.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus Snape starrte einige Sekunden lang auf den Punkt, an dem der brünette Haarschopf von Hermine Granger verschwunden war, in Gedanken bereits weit weg von diesem Ort. Wirklich schade um die junge Frau, sie war die einzige während seiner gesamten Laufbahn als Zaubertränkelehrer, der nie auch nur ein einziger Kessel explodiert war. 

Er wollte sich bereits umdrehen und disapparieren, als ein Gegenstand seine Aufmerksamkeit erhaschte. Ein Zauberstab, hellbraun. Etwa 5 Zoll weit ragte er aus dem Boden und Severus hätte schwören können, dass der Stab ihm böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", schimpfte er mit unterdrücktem Zorn und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er mit einem ruckartigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die raschelnde Plastikfolie zur Seite zwang, sich bückte und mit einem alles-vernichtenden Augenrollen zusah, wie die Erde ihn verschluckte.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

Hermine schrie spitz auf, als irgendetwas direkt neben ihr landete. Sie sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück – zumindest hatte sie dies geplant. Allerdings landete ihre Schulter dabei relativ unsanft an einer harten Wand, woraufhin sie wieder einen Schritt nach vorne tat und in was-auch-immer hinein lief. Sie schrie erneut auf und wünschte sich nur eine kleine Lichtquelle an diesem verdammten Ort.

Und als sie diese bekam, wünschte sie sich, es wäre wieder dunkel: „Würden Sie eventuell die Freundlichkeit besitzen, sich aus meiner Intimzone zu entfernen, Miss Granger?"

Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und wankte eilig nach hinten, aber in ein anderes Hinten als zuvor. Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab entzündet und beleuchtete so einen schmalen Gang von etwa zwei Metern Höhe und einem Meter Breite. Wohin er führte, war nicht zu sehen. In beiden Richtungen endete ihre Sicht nach wenigen Metern. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", murmelte sie betreten und klammerte sich an ihrem Rucksack fest.

„Das haben Sie vergessen", überging er ihre Entschuldigung und hielt ihr ihren Zauberstab vor die Nase. Das erklärte natürlich, warum sie ihn zuvor nicht gefunden hatte.

„Danke." Sie erschuf ebenfalls ein Licht und so erhellte eine weitere Quelle den Gang, in dem sie gelandet waren. „Wo sind wir hier?"

„Oh nein, Miss Granger! Nicht _wir_. Sie! Ich werde mich jetzt wieder empfehlen." Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und pulte mit der Zauberstabspitze irgendwo in der Decke des Ganges herum.

„Prof… Mr Snape, bitte! Sie können mich hier nicht einfach alleine lassen!" Ihre Stimme war eine Nuance höher als sonst und so wie es sich anfühlte, hatten auch ihre Augen irgendwie an Größe zugenommen.

„Und ob ich das kann. Ich habe andere Pläne, Miss Granger. Das hier ist nicht mein Auftrag. Außerdem werden Sie ja bald Gesellschaft haben, wenn Sie diesen Steve Ruber gefunden haben." Er schenkte ihr einen desinteressierten Blick und widmete sich wieder der Decke, von der nun einige Brocken dunkler Erde zu Boden fielen.

„Und was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht finde?"

„Dann kehren Sie hierher zurück und verlassen das Gangsystem wieder. Nichts leichter als das." Danach sah es für Hermine allerdings nicht aus, während Snapes Zauberstabspitze immer wieder im Erdreich verschwand, aber nichts außer weiteren Klumpen zutage förderte.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wissen, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen, Sir?", wagte sie vorsichtig einzuwenden.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Miss Granger! Ich bin hier schon einmal rausgekommen." Er hatte seine Augenbrauen verärgert zusammengezogen und im spärlichen Licht ihres Zauberstabes wirkte er dabei noch eine Spur bedrohlicher als sonst.

„Schon gut, es war nur eine Frage." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände in die Luft und trat wohlweislich noch einen Schritt weiter nach hinten.

Snape machte sich derweil weiter an dem Erdreich zu schaffen und höhlte ein Loch aus, in das bequem ein Klatscher gepasst hätte. Hermines Skepsis wuchs mit jeder Sekunde und ihre Angst noch gleich dazu. Natürlich hatte man sie ausgebildet im Kämpfen und Verteidigen und auch im Umgang mit Entführern und Geiselnehmern. Aber man hatte ihr weder gesagt, wie sie sich in einem unterirdischen Gangsystem zurechtfand, noch wie sie mit ihrer gereizten Begleitung verfahren sollte, wenn sie diese ganze Sache überleben wollte.

„Worauf warten Sie eigentlich noch, Miss Granger?", schnappte er nach ein paar Minuten und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Darauf, dass Sie mir zeigen, wie ich hier wieder rauskomme. Ich würde ungern auf einen glücklichen Zufall warten und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass der Fahrende Ritter hier nicht verkehrt."

„Ihre Auffassungsgabe ist wirklich atemberaubend", knurrte er und stieß danach seinen Zauberstab so gereizt in das Erdreich über sich, dass er dort stecken blieb. Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen sank er auf seine Füße zurück und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Was?", fragte Hermine spitz. „Sie kapitulieren? Wir stecken hier fest? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!" Sie ließ den Rucksack zu Boden plumpsen und versuchte an den Zauberstab ihres ehemaligen Lehrers heran zu kommen, um ihrerseits irgendetwas damit anzustellen. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau was, aber irgendwas würde ihr schon einfallen. Nur war sie zu klein und ihre Fingerspitzen strichen immer direkt unter dem Ende entlang.

Schließlich griff Snape gelassen an ihr vorbei nach oben und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, doch ihre aufkeimende Panik schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. „Miss Granger, Sie täten mir wirklich einen außerordentlich großen Gefallen, wenn Sie sich in weniger hohen Tönen artikulieren würden."

„Ich artikuliere mich, wie ich will!", platzte sie heraus, woraufhin Snape das Gesicht verzog.

„Dann dämpfen Sie wenigstens die Lautstärke!"

„Ich rede so hoch und so laut wie ich will, Mr Snape! Sie haben mich in eine hinterhältige Falle gelockt! Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen und es scheint Sie auch nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren. Ich, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, habe ein Leben! Also sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diesen Durchgang wieder öffnen, sonst…"

„Bei Salazar, halten Sie den Mund!", fuhr er grob dazwischen und zu Hermines Erstaunen klappte ihr Mund von alleine zu. Snape hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass das noch sieben Jahre später funktioniert." Hermine funkelte ihn böse an und wollte gerade zu einer neuen Tirade ansetzen, als Snape eine Hand hob. „Ich weiß, wie wir hier rauskommen. Nur befindet sich der Ausgang anscheinend nicht hier, sondern woanders."

„Und wo?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen?" Das Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes tanzte wild durch die Luft, als sie mit den Händen zu gestikulieren begann.

„Es würde vieles einfacher machen, wenn es das täte."

„Nun, ich mache es Ihnen aber nicht einfach, _Mr_ Snape! Schließlich ist es Ihre Schuld, dass wir hier festsitzen."

„_Meine_ Schuld? _Ich_ habe meinen Zauberstab nicht losgelassen, als eine Erdwelle mich erfasste, Miss Granger! Ich könnte jetzt…" Er unterbrach sich und hustete gekünstelt.

„Sie könnten was, Sir?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Das geht Sie nichts an. Tatsache ist, dass Sie der Grund dafür sind, dass ich hier bin. Also geben Sie mir nicht die Schuld dafür, dass wir hier festsitzen."

„Sie haben doch behauptet, sich hier auszukennen!" Sie war wirklich kurz davor, ihm eigenhändig den Hals umzudrehen. Und die Aussicht, dass man sie dafür nicht mehr der Schule verweisen konnte, machte das Ganze nur noch verlockender.

„Ich habe nur behauptet, dass ich Sie reinbringen kann. Vom Rückweg war niemals die Rede." Er zupfte an seinem Pullover und wischte sich etwas Staub vom Jackett.

Hermine hingegen starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte: „Soll das heißen, Sie hätten mich hier reingeschickt und sich dann einen feuchten Kehricht darum gekümmert, ob und wie ich wieder rauskomme?"

Er tat so, als ob er angestrengt nachdenken würde. „Ja!"

„Mistkerl!", stieß sie aus, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken.

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger! Sie sind die Ministeriumsangestellte. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass Sie sich auf eine Suche begeben, ohne sich vorher über das Ziel zu informieren, geschweige denn einen Partner mitzubringen? Womöglich haben Sie nicht einmal jemandem gesagt, was Sie vorhaben."

„Natürlich habe ich es jemandem gesagt! Mein Vorgesetzter weiß Bescheid."

„Er weiß, dass Sie sich in unterirdische Tunnel begeben haben, aus denen es keinen sicheren Ausgang gibt, um einen Muggel zu suchen? Er muss ja wirklich eine hohe Meinung von Ihren Fähigkeiten haben."

Hermine lief rot an. „Na ja, so genau weiß er es nicht", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Das bedeutet also, Ihr Vorgesetzter weiß, dass Sie nach dem Muggel suchen, hat aber keine Ahnung, wohin Sie sich bei dieser Suche begeben."

Hermine wand sich unter seinen Blicken. „Er hat viel mit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu tun." Und das war nicht einmal gelogen. Sie hatte Dunabee informieren wollen, aber er war ‚zeitweise nicht erreichbar' gewesen. Und da Snape das Zeitfenster so eng gesetzt hatte, hatte es zu nicht mehr als einer Notiz gereicht, die sie bei seiner Sekretärin hinterlassen hatte. Es war ziemlich sicher, dass Dunabee diese Notiz niemals erhalten würde. Oder wollte. „Außerdem konnte ja niemand damit rechnen, dass Sie mich auf eine Selbstmordmission schicken!"

Snape atmete einmal tief durch. „Miss Granger, wie lange machen Sie diesen Job schon?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", erwiderte sie pikiert.

„Fein", schnappte Snape und verzog das Gesicht. „Lassen wir das Diskutieren und machen uns auf die Suche nach diesem Steve Ruber. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass das Ganze sich auch lohnt." Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei, während er an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes neuerlich ein Licht entstehen ließ, und beachtete Hermine nicht weiter.

Diese hob eilig ihren Rucksack vom Boden auf und lief ihrem ehemaligen Professor hinterher. „Und was ist mit dem Ausgang?", rief sie ihm in Erinnerung.

„Um den kümmern wir uns, wenn wir Steve Ruber gefunden haben!"

„Und was sagt Ihnen, dass er in diese Richtung gelaufen ist?" Sie hatte Mühe, seinem Tempo stand halten zu können, weigerte sich aber, sich diese Schwäche einzugestehen.

„Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, können Sie gerne in die andere Richtung gehen", antwortete er, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Hermine sparte sich jeglichen Kommentar. Stattdessen verzog sie das Gesicht und machte den Fehler, einmal hinter sich zu schauen. Der Gang endete im Schwarz und je weiter sie Snape folgte, desto weiter rückte ihr Ankunftspunkt nach hinten. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie hier erwarten würde und aus irgendeinem ihr unerfindlichen Grund hatte sich auch ihr Gryffindormut zeitweilig verabschiedet. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich gelegentlich mal wieder blicken lassen würde, denn gerade jetzt konnte sie ihn wirklich gut gebrauchen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine Granger hatte das Gefühl, in ein tiefes Loch gefallen zu sein. Und das Schlimme war, die Realität war von ihren Emotionen nicht weit entfernt.

Sie mussten schon seit Stunden unterwegs sein, mindestens. So kam es ihr vor. Doch in Wirklichkeit waren sie wohl kaum mehr als zwanzig Minuten gelaufen. Der Gang schien unendlich. Oder vielleicht war er auch nur so groß, wie ihre Lichter reichten und sie liefen die ganze Zeit auf einem Laufband. Alles war möglich und jede einzelne Erklärung dieses Szenarios unerfreulicher als die vorherige.

Rechts und links von ihr sah sie nichts außer Erde. Vereinzelte Wurzeln ragten aus ihr heraus, griffen weit in die nicht enden wollende Dunkelheit und einmal zuckte Hermine erschrocken zusammen, als sie an einer besonders kräftigen vorbei liefen, bei der Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sie sich einige Zentimeter weit in die Wand gezogen hatte, als das Licht sie erreichte.

Doch seitdem hatte sie nichts Verdächtiges entdecken können. Nur Erde, Erde und noch mehr Erde. Also wenn diese Unterwelt nur aus diesem Gang bestand, sollte es nicht so schwer werden, diesen Ruber zu finden. Irgendwann würden sie ja über ihn stolpern müssen.

Sie schüttelte sich. Diese Formulierung war nicht unbedingt die beste in ihrer momentanen Lage. Vor allem bezweifelte sie, dass der Vermisste eine Taschenlampe bei sich hatte. Wenn sie sich ausmalte, hier unten ohne Licht herum zu irren. Die Vorstellung ließ sie abermals erzittern und sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, an Snape vorbei zu linsen und zu schauen, ob ein Ende dieser Eintönigkeit in Sichtweite war. Oder vielleicht sollte sie in ihrer weinerlichsten Stimme fragen: „Sind wir bald daaaa?" Doch sie verkniff es sich. Stattdessen begann sie ihre Schritte zu zählen.

_Und eins – und zwei – und drei – und vier – und fünf – und sechs – und sieben, acht... ein Hut, ein Stock ein alter Mann und vor, zurück, zur Seite ran, hoch, runter, nebenan. Und eins – und zwei – und drei – und vier ..._

Ganz haarscharf schlitterte sie an der Entscheidung vorbei, noch die passenden Bewegungen zu dem alten Kinderreim zu machen, den sie in ihrem Kopf laut mitsang. Doch sie wollte eigentlich nicht erfahren, wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sie ansehen würde, wenn sie mitten in diesem trostlosen Gang plötzlich mit Tanzen anfing.

Also lief sie weiter. Ein Fuß vor den anderen. „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst" mit sich alleine zu spielen war, wie sie feststellte, auch keine funktionierende Ablenkungstaktik. Vielleicht sollte sie...

„Was machen Sie da?"

Sie sah nach vorne und spürte Snapes stechenden Blick auf sich.

„Was?"

„Sie murmeln", sagte er und tiefe Schatten füllten seine Augenhöhlen.

„Ich... Murmeln? Ich murmle ganz sicher nicht", erwiderte sie und schnaubte. „Murmeln, pft."

„Wie auch immer Sie es nennen wollen, es ist irritierend."

„Ich habe überlegt."

„Dafür benötigen Sie ihre Lippen nicht. Überlegen Sie leise!"

Er drehte sich um und stiefelte weiter, seine Schritte lang und schnell, so dass Hermine rennen musste, um zu ihm aufzuholen.

Es vergingen weitere zwanzig Minuten, ehe sie eine Änderung bemerkte. Ein kurzer Luftzug, der ihre schweißnasse Stirn abkühlte. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkte, wie stickig die Luft gewesen war. Doch nun wurde es eindeutig. Eine Böe, man könnte sie fast kräftig nennen, wehte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als würde sie auf einem U-Bahnhof der Muggel warten, während eine laut ratternde Bahn einfuhr.

Sie musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als sie sich vorstellte, dass sie tatsächlich auf einem Muggelbahnhof raus kämen. Das zu erklären wäre eine ziemliche Herausforderung.

Bei Merlin, die Luft hier unten machte sie albern. War die Luft vielleicht zu dünn? Vielleicht gab es hier ja giftige Dämpfe? Und als wäre es das erste Mal, sah sie sich um. Die Wände, die tiefe Decke, alles schien plötzlich auf sie zuzukommen und ihre alberne Stimmung wandelte sich ruckzuck in eine handfeste Panik. Ihr entfuhr ein ungewolltes Keuchen und sie blieb wie festgewachsen stehen.

„Miss Granger!", ertönte Snapes wütende Stimme. Oh, und sogar er kam ziemlich schnell auf sie zu. „Jetzt ist _nicht_ die Zeit für eine Panikattacke!"

Musste er dabei so schreien?

„Tut mir unendlich leid, Professor", kicherte sie hilflos. Konnte es sein, dass es gerade sehr heiß hier drin wurde? „Ich werde das nächste Mal einen passenderen Zeitpunkt wählen."

„Setzen sie sich!", sagte Snape barsch und drückte sie an ihren Schultern in eine sitzende Position.

„Hey, wir sind hier nicht im Unterricht", erwiderte Hermine und schloss ihre Augen. Einatmen, ausatmen! „Sie können mir nicht vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe." Sie machte Anstalten, sich aufzurappeln, ließ sich jedoch prompt wieder fallen, als der Raum sich zu drehen begann. „Setzen ist vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee."

Sie ließ ihren Kopf müde gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen und schloss die Augen. Einatmen, ausatmen. Ja, das war schon besser. Sie sah sich erst wieder um, als sie hörte, wie sich Snape fortbewegte. Noch immer war es dunkel, doch glaubte Hermine in der Ferne einen silbernen Schatten zu sehen, der jedoch genausogut eine Illusion sein könnte.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme nur in ihren Ohren so müde klang.

„Mir einen Kaffee bestellen."

„Sie wollen was?"

Sie glaubte fast zu hören, wie er in einigen Metern Entfernung mit den Augen rollte. „Sarkasmus, Miss Granger!"

„Ah." Sie nickte. „Ich verstehe schon."

Stille.

„Also, wo wollen Sie hin?"

Ein leises Murmeln war zu hören, als Snape vermutlich wenig freundlich auf ihre Frage antwortet. Doch einige Sekunden später antwortete er. „Ich wollte sehen, wie weit es noch ist. Aber ich denke, wir machen fünf Minuten Pause und gehen dann gemeinsam weiter."

„Okay", erwiderte Hermine, obwohl sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, was genau er gesagt hatte. Etwas musste einfach mit der Luft nicht stimmen. Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren wurde leiser und die weißen Punkte vor ihren Augen verblassten langsam. Kaum zwei Minuten später öffnete sie die Augen und betrachtete den Gang. Das weiße Licht ihres _Lumos _tauchte die Wände in einen gräulichen Schimmer, der die Erde noch unappetitlicher aussehen ließ, als sie tatsächlich war.

„Wissen Sie, woran mich das erinnert?"

„Will ich es denn wissen?" Snape saß ihr schräg gegenüber und trotz seiner lässigen Haltung sah er angespannt aus.

„Vermutlich nicht." Sie verstummte einen Moment lang, bevor sie mit doppeltem Enthusiasmus weitersprach. „Alice im Wunderland, kennen Sie das?" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab. „Vermutlich auch nicht. Das Buch ist ein Klassiker der Muggel. Es geht um ein Mädchen, das in ein Loch in der Erde fällt und einem weißen Kaninchen folgt."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass unsere Lage weitaus unerfreulicher ist. Und..." Er fixierte sie mit einem Blick, den Hermine auf sich spürte, als wäre er eine kalte Dusche. „... ich bin ganz sicher kein weißes Kaninchen."

„Das weiß ich."

„Beruhigend."

„Aber darum geht es..." Sie hielt inne. Ein Geräusch aus der Ferne ließ sie sich aufrichten. Es klang wie Wasser, das einen schmalen Tunnel entlang geschossen kam und anhand der Geschwindigkeit, mit der es lauter wurde, kam es erschreckend schnell näher.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie, doch inzwischen war es so laut, dass Snape sie nicht mehr hören konnte, obwohl er nur wenige Meter entfernt stand.

Wieder spürte sie einen starken Luftzug und sie trat unwillkürlich nah an die Wand, presste sich dagegen und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Das Geräusch wurde immer noch lauter und lauter, bis sie glaubte, jeden Moment würden ihre Trommelfelle platzen. Ihr Brustkorb schmerzte und sie stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

'Wow, wie stressresistent ich doch bin', war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie endlich auf die Idee kam ihren Zauberstab vor sich zu halten.

„_Protego!_", schrie sie zeitgleich mit Snape und ein Schutzschild baute sich vor ihnen auf. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Etwas rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Etwas Schwarzes mit Flügeln und es folgten mehr. Mehr und mehr Kreaturen rasten an ihrem Schutzschild vorbei mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Schnellzuges und verschwanden hinter ihnen in der Dunkelheit. Endlich wurden es weniger, bis nur noch vereinzelt ein Flattern und Fiepen zu hören war und das Geräusch, ähnlich eines Wasserfalls, entfernte sich.

„Fledermäuse", bemerkte Snape, als sie sich nach endlosen Minuten endlich aufrappelten. „Wissen Sie, was das heißt?"

„Dass die hier unten ein Meeting abhalten?", erwiderte Hermine noch immer etwas zittrig.

„Wie humorvoll Sie doch sind" , lästerte Snape mit einem bitteren Unterton. „Lassen Sie das, es steht Ihnen nicht."

Hermine kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, sagte aber nichts darauf.

„Es bedeutet, dass sie einen Weg kennen, der hier rausführt. Draußen wird es bald dunkel."

„Oh", fiel Hermine dazu ein und ließ ihren Zauberstab mit einem gemurmelten _Lumos_ wieder aufleuchten. „Das ist gut. Wirklich... gut."

Sie konnte sehen, wie Snape nur den Kopf schüttelte und wollte sich bereits laut verteidigen („Das ist der Sauerstoffmangel in meinem Gehirn."), doch sie wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit bieten, eine abfällige Bemerkung über eben dieses Körperteil zu machen. Da war sie sehr empfindlich.

„Kommen Sie, es ist nicht mehr weit", forderte Snape.

Also behielt sie ihren Kommentar für sich und trottete ihm eilig hinterher, da er bereits einige Meter Vorsprung hatte.

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

Es hatte sich alles verändert.

Dieser Gedanke war es, der Severus die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Seitdem er das letzte Mal hier unten gewesen war, hatte sich alles verändert. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen so langen Tunnel beschritten zu haben, geschweige denn einer Schar Fledermäuse begegnet zu sein. Entweder gab es hier unten genug Magie, dass diese sich selbstständig gemacht und das Gangsystem verändert hatte, oder…

Aber das war nicht möglich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, der Spur der Fledermäuse zu folgen. Es musste ja nicht unbedingt das Schlechteste sein, dass sich hier einiges verändert hatte. So würde er Granger schnell wieder los werden und könnte möglicherweise noch seine ursprünglichen Pläne in die Tat umsetzen.

Zugegeben, diese Hoffnungen waren ziemlich optimistisch. Wenn es so leicht wäre, hier wieder rauszukommen, hätte Steve Ruber es ebenfalls geschafft und Granger hätte niemals den Auftrag bekommen. Zumal er es sicherlich mitbekommen hätte, wenn sich das Gangsystem plötzlich geöffnet hätte. Jeder hätte es erfahren.

Sein Gesicht hatte sich angespannt verzogen, während er dem Gang folgte. Er hatte seine Sinne geschärft. Eine Überraschung wie die Fledermäuse wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Doch das einzige, das er bisher gehört hatte, waren Grangers schleppende Schritte hinter ihm. Wenn sie auch nur einmal auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihn in dieser leidenden Tonlage zu fragen, wann sie endlich da wären, würde das böse Konsequenzen haben.

In diesem Moment bog der Gang nach links und fiel etwas ab. Während sie mit nun schnelleren Schritten in eine Art Tal liefen, lösten sich größere Steine auf dem Boden und kullerten vor ihnen den Abhang hinunter, rissen Sand und Staub mit sich, bis sie sich in einer grauen Wolke eingehüllt fanden. Hermine hustete laut, während Severus genau das zu verhindern versuchte und stattdessen nur ein Knurren von sich gab.

„Wird es gehen, Miss Granger?", fragte er ölig und als sich der Staub allmählich wieder legte, starrten ihn zwei äußerst gereizte Augen an.

„Natürlich. Vielen Dank für die Nachfrage", gab sie süßlich zurück und ging an ihm vorbei.

Erst als Severus ihren Weg verfolgte, fiel ihm auf, dass der Gang in eine riesigen Höhle gemündet war. Sie erhob sich hoch über ihnen und erstreckte sich so weit, dass andere Zugänge bisweilen nur als kleine schwarze Punkte zu sehen waren. Doch das Interessante an dieser Höhle waren nicht ihre Ausmaße, sondern dass das Licht eines einzigen Zauberstabes reichte, um sie komplett zu erhellen. Und das, was das Licht offenbarte.

Die Wände der Höhle waren aus einem Stein, der das Licht reflektierte und quer durch die Höhle warf. Auf diese Weise wurde jeder Winkel beleuchtet, während die Wände geheimnisvoll glitzerten. Die Luft war feucht und warm, beinahe wie in den Tropen. Und genauso sah es auch auf dem Boden aus. Bäume, Büsche, Gräser und Blumen wucherten wild durcheinander, ein Bach zog sich quer hindurch und sogar einige Vögel stiegen hier und da aus dem Wald auf.

„Wie romantisch…", murmelte er und rümpfte die Nase.

Hermine hingegen bestaunte das Paradies zu ihren Füßen mit großen Augen. „Mir scheint, ‚draußen' ist nur eine Sache des Blickwinkels." Auf seine verwirrten Blicke hin deutete sie zur Decke hinauf, wo sich die Fledermäuse in Reih' und Glied aufgehängt hatten. Nun allerdings wurde zunehmendes Kreischen laut, das in den Ohren klingelte und diese Art Kopfschmerzen verursachte, die ein weiterer Grund für ihn gewesen war, seine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts aufzugeben. „Machen Sie das Licht aus!", rief Granger ihm über den Lärm zu und er tat, was sie gesagt hatte.

Beinahe augenblicklich wurde es wieder still und Severus atmete auf. Doch zu seiner Überraschung wurde es nicht dunkel in der Höhle. Irgendwo musste es eine minimale Lichtquelle geben, die ausreichte, um die Pflanzen mit genug Licht für Wachstum und Fortpflanzung zu versorgen. „Beeindruckend", murmelte er, während er den Kopf tief in den Nacken legte und nach der Lichtquelle suchte.

„Sie kennen die Höhle nicht?" Grangers Stimme klang ungläubig.

„Nein, Miss Granger, ich kenne die Höhle nicht." Er war wirklich nicht erpicht darauf, ihr Details seines damaligen Aufenthalts unter die Nase zu reiben und deswegen fügte er hinzu: „Es hat sich einiges geändert, seitdem ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen bin." Er unterstrich diese Worte mit einigen eindringlichen Blicken, die sie nicht davon abhielt, tief Luft zu holen.

Severus, der den Schwall an Fragen bereits kommen sah, wandte sich ab und stolperte den restlichen Abhang hinab, bis seine Füße vom Sandboden abrupt auf weiches Gras traten. Irgendetwas war anders hinter dieser Grenze und als er sich mit einer Hälfte seines Körpers auf den Sandboden und mit der anderen in den Urwald stellte, spürte er deutlich, was genau das war. Die gesamte Vegetation in dieser Höhle war umgeben von einem magischen Bann. Welche Wirkung dieser hatte, konnte er nicht beurteilen, aber es war naheliegend, dass er die Pflanzen und Tiere vor irgendetwas schützen sollte. Die Dürre und Trostlosigkeit des restlichen Gangsystems war sicherlich etwas davon. Der Rest… nun ja.

„Ich denke, hier lässt es sich wohl einigermaßen aushalten." Granger war neben ihn getreten, stand allerdings komplett auf dem Rasen. Ihre Reaktion auf den Bann bestand aus einem flüchtigen nachdenklichen Blick. Anscheinend maß sie dem merkwürdigen Gefühl keine wirkliche Bedeutung bei.

„Wenn Sie planen, längerfristig hier zu bleiben, trifft das sicherlich zu. Ansonsten sollten wir uns diese Höhle als Anlaufstelle für Nahrung und Wasser merken und lieber nach dem Ausgang suchen." Zu seiner Zufriedenheit schaffte er es immer noch, sie erröten zu lassen.

Mit nun deutlich besserer Laune machte er sich auf den Weg, das Grün etwas genauer zu erforschen. Was Granger machte, war ihm relativ egal. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie hier eine weitere Panikattacke bekommen würde, war wohl gering.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nun, zumindest sein letzter Gedanke erwies sich als Irrtum, denn keine zwanzig Minuten später hallte ein gellender Schrei durch die Höhle, der ähnlich wie das Licht reflektiert und verstärkt wurde, bis er laut genug war, um Vögel und sämtliches anderes Getier aufzuscheuchen. Severus duckte sich unter einer Schar besonders schriller und bunter Vögel hinweg, während er leise vor sich hin fluchte.

„Miss Granger!", rief er danach mit tiefer Stimme. Es war die mahnende Art, ihren Namen auszusprechen, so wie wenn sie damals in Weasleys Kessel herumgerührt hatte und auch dies wurde verstärkt, allerdings auf eine angenehmere Weise.

„Professor Snape!" Oh ja, sie war eindeutig panisch.

Severus knurrte und schlug einen Haken nach rechts. Während er sich durch das Unterholz schlug, murmelte er: „Nicht _Professor_. Niemals wieder _Professor!_" Etwas, das wie ein Affe aussah, landete vor ihm auf dem Boden, sah ihn mit großen Augen an und huschte fiepsend davon, nachdem er Severus' Blicken einige Sekunden lang ausgesetzt gewesen war.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann setzte seinen Weg gereizt fort und als er etwas Großes dicht neben sich an einem Busch vorbei huschen sah, griff er danach und entlockte Granger so einen weiteren Schrei. „Miss Granger!", wiederholte er die Warnung. „Wie in Circes Namen sind Sie an diesen Job gekommen, wenn Sie nicht einmal in einem so primitiven Lebensraum wie diesem eine halbe Stunde lang auf sich selbst aufpassen können?"

Sie starrte ihn mit ebenso großen Augen an wie der Affe zuvor und dieser Vergleich ließ Severus dreckig grinsen. Und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er die Blätter und kleinen Äste sah, die sich in ihren lockigen Haaren verfangen hatten. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereits auf Vorratssuche gegangen", schnarrte er daraufhin, ließ ihren Arm los und zupfte mit spitzen Fingern ein Blatt aus ihrem Haar. „Ich würde allerdings die Früchte vorziehen."

Granger wischte seine Hand beiseite und starrte ihn missmutig an. „Hören Sie auf damit!"

„Womit denn?"

„Damit, mich ständig lächerlich zu machen! Nur weil ich mich zweimal erschrocken habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich meinen Job nicht beherrsche." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein. Dass Sie Ihren Job nicht beherrschen, habe ich an der Art gesehen, wie Sie in diese Sache hier reingeraten sind. Ist das Ihr erster Fall, Miss Granger?" Während er redete, hatte er sich zu einem der mit Früchten behangenen Bäume umgedreht und pflückte etwas, das entfernt an einen schuppigen Ball erinnerte. Er hob sie an die Nase, um daran zu riechen und erkannte sie als Cherimoya, eine aus den Anden stammende süße Frucht.

„Nein, ist es nicht." Granger trat ebenfalls an den Baum, nachdem sie sich stolpernd aus dem Busch befreit hatte, und nahm die Früchte in Augenschein.

„Was ist dann anders an diesem?", fragte er mit beiläufig klingender Stimme nach und bohrte einen Finger in die Frucht. Die Schale war dünn und das Fruchtfleisch ekelerregend weich. Als er den Finger wieder rauszog, konnte er am Boden des Loches etwas Schwarzes sehen. Das war an sich nichts ungewöhnliches, denn die Frucht enthielt viele schwarze Kerne – ein Grund, warum er sie so ungern aß. Doch er hatte nichts Hartes an seiner Fingerkuppe gefühlt. Er drehte sich mehr dem Licht zu und brach das Ding auf. Seine Nase rümpfte sich, als er dabei ein Nest von dicken schwarzen Maden freilegte.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", knurrte Granger hinter ihm, doch ihre Stimme klang anders als sonst.

Severus' Augenbrauen hoben sich und er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Sie hatte herzhaft von der Frucht abgebissen, nachdem sie die Schale abgepult hatte, und schmatzte munter, die Blicke auf eine gefährlich gemeinte Art auf ihm ruhend. „Was ist?", fragte sie nach einigen Momenten.

Severus hob seine Frucht und das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, als Granger erbleichte. Als ob sie sich an der Cherimoya verbannt hätte, ließ sie die Frucht fallen und spuckte das, was sie im Mund gehabt hatte, auf den Boden. Dabei sah sie so aus, als ob sie sich am liebsten noch den Finger in den Hals gesteckt hätte.

Severus warf seine Frucht ebenfalls beiseite und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, als er an ihr vorbei ging. „Nehmen Sie es nicht so schwer, Miss Granger."

Sie murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Mistkerl!" klang, doch er beschloss, dass er seine galanten fünf Minuten hatte und überhörte es. Stattdessen machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Baum, der nicht von einer Madenplage heimgesucht worden war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Noch weitere drei Bäume waren von den kleinen Würmern beschlagnahmt, bevor Hermine einen fand, der scheinbar nicht das Wohnheim einer ganzen Generation Kleinstlebewesen war. Zugegeben, sie hatte jede Menge Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke riskiert, aber letzten Endes, hatte es sich gelohnt.

Stolz und aufrecht stand sie auf einem etwa fünf Meter hohen Felsen, der inmitten des fremdartigen Tropenwald prangte. Und dessen Spitze zierte ein in voller Frucht stehender Baum. Mit einem _Wingardium Leviosa_ hatte sie eine der appetitlich aussehenden Früchte vom Baum geholt und beäugte diese nun kritisch. Doch auch nachdem sie sie in der Hälfte geteilt hatte, schien sie vollkommen sauber zu sein.

Eigentlich wäre es jetzt die feine Art gewesen, ihrem Reisegefährten eine anzubieten, doch bei der Erinnerung an sein schadenfrohes Lächeln, als sie in die erste Frucht gebissen hatte, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Sie würde sein Verhalten nicht auch noch belohnen. Dazu hatte sie sich zu intensiv mit der Konditionspsychologie der Muggel beschäftigt.

Durch ihren erhöhten Standpunkt hatte sie einen guten Blick auf die Höhle. Sie war, wenn Hermine schätzen müsste, mindestens vier Kilometer breit und um das Doppelte länger. Die Baumkronen ragten erstaunlich hoch, wenn man bedachte, dass es kein direktes Sonnenlicht gab, welches sie gedeihen ließ. Hin und wieder stiegen Vögel aus dem grünen Dickicht hervor, um einige Meter weiter wieder zu landen. Doch nachdem sie sie ein zweites Mal um ihre eigene Achse gedreht hatte, blieb ihr Blick an einer äußerst auffälligen Struktur hängen.

„Pro... Mr Snape!", rief sie und hoffte, dass der Mann ihren Faux Pas überhört hatte... oder wenigstens ignorierte.

„Ja, Miss Granger?", erwiderte er mit einer _„Wenn sie jetzt von diesem Felsen fallen, werde ich Sie nicht auffangen"_-Stimme und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zu ihr auf zu sehen. Mit überraschend viel Ruhe und Sorglosigkeit hatte er es sich am Fuße eines Baumes bequem gemacht.

„Hatten Sie nicht die Absicht, hier so schnell wie möglich wieder rauszukommen?"

Snape öffnete schließlich doch die Augen und sah sie von unten aus an. Trotz der Entfernung konnte Hermine sehen, wie sich seine linke Augenbraue gen Himmel... oder besser gen Höhlendecke bog.

„Ich bin momentan auf der Suche nach dem idealen Mittelweg, Miss Granger." Er erhob und streckte sich und klopfte sich Schmutz von der Kleidung. Warum er sie noch nicht in etwas Bequemeres verwandelt hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel. „Man nennt es das Minimalprinzip. Möglichst wenig Einsatz für einen gewünschten Ausgang. Glauben Sie mir, falls Sie irgendwann einmal in den... " Er hustete auffällig. „... Genuss kommen, Schüler zu unterrichten, werden Sie mich verstehen."

„Aha, wie überaus erleuchtend." Sie drehte sich wieder dorthin, wo ihr die Behausungen aufgefallen waren und deutete mit ihrem Arm in die entsprechende Richtung. „Dort sind Häuser zu erkennen. Ich denke, es wäre einen Versuch wert."

Sie pflückte einige weitere Früchte und verstaute sie sicher in ihrem Rucksack, bevor sie den Rücktritt die steile Felswand hinunter antrat.

„Benötigen Sie Hilfe, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme und Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, ihre Würde noch mehr zu denunzieren, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Und das in Gesellschaft eines Mannes, der vermutlich Katzenbabys und Erstklässler zum Frühstück verspeiste.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg und Hermine war sehr froh, Snape vor sich zu haben. So war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er bemerkte, wie sie ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil rieb, auf dem sie äußerst unsanft gelandet war.

„Eine 9,1 für den Absprung, eine 7 für die Landung. Daran sollten Sie noch etwas arbeiten", sagte Snape auf einmal ohne sich umzudrehen. Und der Schmerz in ihrem Allerwertesten verstärkte sich noch um einige Nuancen.

„Sehr amüsant", erwiderte sie und machte einen großen Schritt über den schmalen Lauf eines Baches. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen wurde immer steiniger und die Vegetation wurde immer karger, während sie Meter um Meter zurücklegten. Minute um Minute verging und es schien, als ob sie sich überhaupt nicht von der Stelle bewegten. Wenn das weiter so ging, würde Hermine ihre Schätzung noch einmal überdenken müssen.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet, dass es bereits nach zehn Uhr abends war und sie spürte, wie sich Müdigkeit klammheimlich in ihre Glieder schlich. Auch die Helligkeit in der Höhle schien zu verblassen. Im Grunde wollte sich sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie es hier sein würde, wenn vollkommene Dunkelheit herrschte.

Noch immer lief Snape vor ihr. Sie versuchte, seinen Fußabdrücken zu folgen, doch musste bald einsehen, dass ihr dazu noch einige Zentimeter Bein fehlten.

„Mr Snape?", begann sie vorsichtig und redete erst weiter, nachdem Snape ein undefinierbares Grunzen von sich gegeben hatte. „Der Mann, mit dem Sie damals hier unten waren..."

Ein kaum zu erahnender Ruck ging durch Snapes aufrechte Gestalt, doch er lief weiter.

„... war er ein Freund von Ihnen?"

Noch im selben Zuge fühlte sich Hermine dumm. Dümmer als dumm. Severus Snape hatte keine Freunde. Und wenn doch, dann würde er sie vermutlich in seinem Keller in Ketten legen, damit sie nicht schreiend davon liefen.

„Er war ein Todesser", erwiderte Snape mit fester Stimme.

„Sie waren auch ein Todesser", stellte Hermine fest und warf einen Blick zu ihrer Linken, wo eine kleine Schlucht in die Dunkelheit führte. Sie war kurz davor zu fragen, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht einen besseren Weg suchen konnten, der sie zu den Häusern führte. Doch Snape lenkte sie von ihren Bedenken mit einem strengen Blick über seine Schulter ab.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Gabe, das Offensichtlich zu erkennen. Was würde ich nur ohne Sie machen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und hakte weiter nach. „Was hatten Sie hier unten vor? Ich meine, war es Zufall, dass sie hierher gefunden ha..."

„Hören Sie, Miss Granger!" Er war stehen geblieben und drehte sich zu ihr um. Der schmale Pfad unter ihren Füßen war gerade breit genug, dass man bequem auf ihm laufen konnte, doch Hermine glitt vorsorglich mit ihrer Hand den rauen Stein entlang und zwang sich, bloß nicht nach unten zu schauen. Sie brauchte ein Thema, einen Gedanken, etwas woran sie sich festhalten konnten... abgesehen von der stabilen Wand neben ihr. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ihr der böse Ausdruck in Snapes Augen sehr willkommen. „Ich sehe mich keines Verbrechens schuldig und verbitte mir daher jegliche Fragen Ihrerseits. Wir werden Ihren Vermissten finden, dann hier verschwinden und ich werde meine Sachen packen, um in Australien ein neues Leben anzufangen. Und ich werde meine Adresse wohl mit einem _Fidelius_ absichern, um ungewollten Besuch zu vermeiden."

Mit einem letzten, sehr vielsagendem Blick drehte er sich wieder um und lief weiter.

Hermine wusste, sie machte einen Fehler. Man provozierte keinen tollwütigen Hund, der in Kampfeslust war. Man tat es einfach nicht. „Hm, Australien ist wunderschön, meine Eltern wohnen dort. Und immer scheint die Sonne."

„MISS GRANGER!" Mit einem wütenden Brüllen wirbelte Snape wieder um seine eigene Achse. „Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob dort die Sonne scheint, oder das ganze Jahr Monsunzeit ist. Ich will einfach nur... meine... RUHE!"

Er erhielt ein dumpfes Grummeln als Antwort und ganz langsam wandten die zwei ihre ungläubigen Blicke die Felswand hinauf, die nun unter Hermines Fingern zu vibrieren begann.

„Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie mit Ihrer Stimme Berge versetzen könnten?", erwiderte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme und schon flog der erste Kiesel über ihren Kopf hinweg, um im Abgrund zu verschwinden. Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und presste sich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen die Felswand... schon wieder.

„Das wird langsam lästig", brüllte sie über den anrollenden Lärm hinweg und sah mit an, wie mehr und mehr Steine und kleine Felsbrocken die Felswand heruntergepurzelt kamen. Der Lärm musste in der ganzen Höhle zu hören sein. Ach was, in ganz England. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, um sich erneut mit einem _Protego_ zu schützen. Doch der Gedanke wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als ein besonders großer Brocken direkt vor ihren Füßen niederging und ein großes Stück Pfad mit sich in die Tiefe riss.

'Oh oohh', dachte sie flüchtig, während sie in Zeitlupe mit ansah, wie der Boden unter ihr langsam immer mehr bröckelte. Ihre Füße tasteten immer weiter nach hinten, bis ihr die Felswand schmerzhaft in die Hacke piekste. Mit einem letzten Versuch krallten sich ihre Finger in den harten Untergrund, doch es war bereits zu spät. Wie im Traum hörte sie, wie Snape ihren Namen rief, dann verschwand der Boden zu ihren Füßen vollkommen. Kalte, beißende Luft schlug ihr entgegen und sie bereitete sich auf einen langen Fall vor.

_Soviel zum Thema: Folge dem weißen Hasen in das Erdloch. _

Der Boden kam schneller als erwartete und noch ehe sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie noch lebte, spürte sie einen betäubenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und dann nichts mehr.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„... Granger!"

Sie wedelte mit der Hand an ihrem Ohr in der Hoffnung, der störende Etwas von ihrem Gehörgang zu entfernen. Doch es war ziemlich hartnäckig.

„Miss Granger!" Schon wieder diese Stimme und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nichts Gutes verhieß. Sie öffnete den Mund, wollte antworten „Ruhe, ich will schlafen", doch mehr als ein unartikuliertes Grunzen brachte sie nicht zustande. Der Störenfried musste es gehört haben, denn wieder begann er mit lauter, befehlsgetränkter Stimme zu bellen. „Miss Granger. Sind Sie bei Bewusstsein?"

Sie leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und öffnete die Augen. „Nein", krächzte sie und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, als erneut ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihre Schulter zuckte. Zumindest übertönte das rauschende Blut in ihren Ohren die barsche Antwort ihres Begleiters.

Vorsichtig begann sie ihre Schulter zu rollen und nach einer kurzen Inventarisierung ihrer restlichen Glieder stellte sie fest, dass sie sich offensichtlich nichts gebrochen hatte. Der scharfe Schmerz ebbte bereits langsam ab und wurde von ihrer wachsenden Unruhe immer weiter in den Hintergrund gedrückt. Unter sich fühlte sie etwas Weiches und hastig setzte sie sich auf. Etwas zu schnell, wie sie realisierte, als es für einen Moment dunkel wurde, obwohl sie die Augen weit geöffnet hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Ich bin wohl weich gefallen", ergänzte sie, als sie ihren Rucksack entdeckte. „Auf die Früchte, um genau zu sein." Sie zog eine angeekelte Grimasse, als dicker, weißlicher Saft durch die Reißverschlüsse sickerte.

Doch im Moment hatte sie wichtigere Probleme. Heftig atmend tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und erleuchtete den lichtlosen Raum. Mit einem Keuchen ließ sie das Licht erlöschen.

„Ähm, Professor Snape", begann sie betont langsam. „Das sollten Sie sich ansehen."

Sie hörte hallende Schritte über sich und holte tief Luft, ehe sie es wieder wagte, einen erneuten Blick zu riskieren. Wieder erhellte sich der lange Tunnel vor und hinter ihr. Ihre Schritte verursachten ein unangenehmes Knirschen unter ihren Fußsohlen und hinterließen eine feine Schicht weißen Pulvers. Knirsch, Knirsch und dazu das hohle Echo. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe und sah auf einen Berg Knochen.

Sie hätte es bevorzugt, golfspielende Rommékarten vorzufinden.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

°den lesern die heftpflaster vom mund nehmen° Und nun husch, husch! Gebt dem kleinen Knopf ein bisschen Futter, bevor er verhungert! ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

Severus gab missmutige Laute von sich, als er zu Granger hinunter schwebte. Ihre Blicke sprachen von dem Ärger darüber, dass er einen so viel eleganteren Abstieg vorgeführt hatte als sie und er grinste süffisant. „Wenn Sie mich noch einmal mit _Professor_ betiteln, Miss Granger, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

„Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe", murmelte sie und ließ ihre Schulter kreisen.

„Nun, es steht recht weit oben auf meiner Prioritätenliste."

„Dann sollten Sie unter Umständen mal Ihre Prioritäten überdenken. Können wir uns jetzt bitte diesem Problem hier zuwenden?" Sie gestikulierte zu den Knochen hinüber, die er bereits von oben gesehen hatte.

Severus schenkte dem Haufen einen abschätzenden Blick. Zugegeben, es waren nicht gerade wenig Knochen; wenn er schätzen sollte, würde er behaupten, sie stammten von mindestens einhundert Menschen. Dennoch war seine Antwort: „Ich sehe kein Problem, Miss Granger. Diese sterblichen Überreste werden uns weder angreifen noch davonlaufen. Wir haben also alle Zeit der Welt."

Sie gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. „Fein. Wenn es Sie so stört, wenn ich Sie mit Professor betitele – was ich übrigens nur tue, weil ich es nicht anders kenne und es nach sieben Jahren Unterricht mit Ihnen nicht eben leicht ist, sich etwas anderes anzugewöhnen – kann ich Sie ja auch Severus nennen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wagen Sie es und Sie können denen da…" Er deutete auf den Haufen Knochen. „… Gesellschaft leisten."

„Dann hätte ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wenigstens da, wo ich sie haben will. Denn diese Menschen sind keines natürlichen Todes gestorben!" Ihre Stimme war eine Nuance heller geworden.

Allerdings musste Severus ihr bei dieser Feststellung zustimmen. Die Knochen waren übersät mit Kratz- und Bissspuren, die teilweise tief in die Knochensubstanz reichten. Einige waren sogar durchgebrochen und gesplittert, andere zeugten von schweren Misshandlungen vor dem Tod. Severus nickte mit abwesendem Blick. Er wusste ziemlich genau, was hier geschehen war. Und das wiederum _war_ ein Problem.

„Was ist hier passiert, Sir?", unterbrach Grangers ängstliche Stimme seine Gedanken so abrupt, dass er leicht zusammenzuckte.

Er straffte seine Haltung und sah sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. „Wir sind nicht alleine hier unten, Miss Granger."

Sie wurde blass. „Nein, Steve Ruber ist auch irgendwo hier."

Er lachte trocken auf. „Ja, sicher." Dann wandte er sich um und untersuchte die Knochen ein bisschen genauer. Bei einer Ansammlung etwas weiter rechts fand er in den tiefen Kratzern braune Rückstände und sprach einen einfachen Zauber zur Bestimmung des Alters darüber. Eine kleine glitzernde Drei stieg in die Luft.

„Drei Monate?", kiekste Granger hinter ihm, die den Zauber natürlich kannte. Er hatte ihn seinen Schülern in einer der ersten Unterrichtsstunden beigebracht, da so manche mittlere Katastrophe verhindert werden konnte, wenn Trankzutaten vor dem Gebrauch auf ihr Alter getestet wurden. Das einzige, was man selbst herausfinden musste, war die Einheit. Und genau da hatte sie sich geirrt.

„Nein, eher drei Tage." Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu und hielt etwas in die Höhe, das wie ein äußerst mitgenommener Oberschenkelknochen aussah. „Ich denke, wir haben Mr Ruber gefunden."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie hatten die Knochen danach sich selbst überlassen und ihren Weg schweigend fortgesetzt. Severus hielt es nicht für schlau, sich weiter in der bewaldeten Höhle aufzuhalten. Nicht wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Das, was ihnen hier unten Gesellschaft leistete, würde sie zuerst dort vermuten, so wie es alle anderen auch dort vermutet und gefunden hatte.

Also stapften sie weiter durch dunkle Gänge, die kein Ende zu nehmen schienen, immer auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, die Nacht zu verbringen. Hin und wieder warf Severus kurze Blicke auf Granger, die seit dem Fund der Überreste ihres Vermissten sehr still und noch immer sehr blass war. Nachdem sie bereits eine Panikattacke hinter sich hatte, war die Gefahr groß, dass sie ihm in absehbarer Zeit zusammenbrechen würde.

Über diese Erkenntnis furchte sich seine Stirn und er konnte sich nur schwer von einem Grunzen abhalten. Warum musste ausgerechnet er hier unten mit Granger sein? Wobei er nicht gedacht hätte, dass eine Situation wie diese sie so sehr mitnehmen würde. Er hätte erwartet, sie hätte damals mit Potter und Weasley Schlimmeres erlebt und außerordentlich gut durchgestanden.

„Was ist hier unten, Sir?"

Er hatte die Worte kaum verstanden und blieb stehen, um sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Mit scheelen Blicken musterte er ihre Gestalt. „Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger."

„Aber Sie sagten, es wäre etwas hier."

„Es _ist_ auch etwas hier. Aber ich habe es nie gesehen." Und das entsprach vollkommen der Wahrheit. Während ihres Aufenthalts vor 25 Jahren hatten sie ihren Gegner nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch er war da gewesen. Hatte ihnen aufgelauert, sie im Dunkeln angegriffen und schließlich Frederick mit sich genommen. Severus wandte den Blick ab und lief weiter.

„Und wie sollen wir uns dann dagegen wehren?", rief sie und hatte offensichtlich Mühe, seinem nun schnelleren Schritt standzuhalten.

„Vorerst wäre es förderlich, wenn Sie nicht so schreien würden. Diese Gänge tragen schon leise Geräusche meilenweit durch das System, das müssen Sie nicht noch unterstützen." Er bemühte sich darum, seine Stimme gedämpft zu halten, auch wenn ihm das nicht eben leicht fiel.

„Und ansonsten?", zischte sie und er war überrascht, wie sehr sie aufgeholt hatte.

„Ansonsten werden wir uns jetzt einen Platz suchen, an dem wir die Nacht verbringen können."

Im nächsten Moment griff sie nach seinem Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Heißt das, Sie haben keinen Plan, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen oder uns im Ernstfall verteidigen?"

Er starrte hinab auf ihre Hand und sah mit einiger Genugtuung, wie sie sie zurückzog. Dann formte er sein Gesicht zu etwas, das wie ein verrutschtes Grinsen anmutete. „Nein, ich habe keinen Plan, Miss Granger. Allerdings ist es mir auch nicht ganz klar, warum ich für Ihre Rettung verantwortlich sein sollte, wo Sie doch diejenige waren, die mich hierher gelockt hat."

„Von locken kann wohl kaum die Rede sein! Sie sind mir immerhin freiwillig gefolgt."

„Das nächste Mal werde ich Ihnen Ihren Zauberstab nicht bringen und Sie sich selbst überlassen." Er neigte den Kopf und lief weiter.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint", murmelte sie schwächlich, doch weitere Schritte außerhalb seines Taktes zeigten ihm, dass sie ihm folgte.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", knurrte er mit einem ausreichenden Maß an Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

„Mr Snape, ich…"

Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und seine Stimme war kaum mehr ein gefährliches Flüstern, als er fragte: „Was bezwecken Sie eigentlich mit diesem Gespräch, Miss Granger?"

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, das Gesicht noch eine Nuance heller als zuvor. Sie schluckte umständlich und begann zu stottern, wie damals im Unterricht, wenn er mit ihrer Antwort nicht zufrieden gewesen war und weiter nachgebohrt hatte: „I-Ich will mich vom Nachdenken abhalten, Sir."

Severus feixte. „Nun, ich hingegen würde gerne nachdenken, denn anders werden wir hier nie einen Weg rausfinden. Also hören Sie auf, mich zu nerven, oder steuern Sie ein paar vernünftige Gedanken hinzu!" Nachdem er ein Nicken von ihr abgewartet hatte, wandte er sich wieder um und lief weiter.

Nachdem er sie so harsch angefahren hatte, blieb Granger still. Doch entgegen seiner Aussage konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Wenn er das Ganze richtig verstanden hatte, befand sich der Ausgang in ständiger Bewegung. Es wäre reine Glückssache, ihn zu finden. Zumal er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, woran er ihn erkennen sollte. Er war nur bedingt zurechnungsfähig gewesen, als er dieses Gangsystem das letzte Mal verlassen hatte.

Deswegen blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als vorerst Ausschau nach einem geeigneten Schlafplatz zu halten. Und dass es solche gab, wusste er ziemlich genau. So entkam ihm ein zufriedenes Grunzen, als sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später eine kleine Nische fanden, in der gerade genug Platz war, um zwei Schlafsäcke – von denen er hoffte, dass Granger zumindest einen zum Duplizieren dabei hatte – nebeneinander auf den Boden zu legen und einen angemessenen Abstand dazwischen zu behalten. Die Länge, mit der die Nische in die Wand wich, reichte allerdings, um sich ausreichend vom Gang zu entfernen und auch noch Platz für die Sachen zu haben, die sie bei sich trugen.

Granger trat neben ihn und starrte hinein in die Dunkelheit der Nische. Sie gab keinen Laut von sich, sondern ließ nur ihren Rucksack auf den Boden fallen, um sich danach hart an der Wand abzustützen. „Merlin sei Dank…", nuschelte sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und streckte eine Hand hinter ihren Rücken, ohne sie allerdings zu berühren. Es dauerte ziemlich genau fünf Sekunden, bis Granger zu schwanken begann und nur durch seine Hand nicht zu Boden fiel. Daraufhin fasste er sie auch am Arm und dirigierte sie beinahe sanft in eine sitzende Position. „Wo haben Sie Ihr Wasser?"

„Rucksack."

Er griff danach und öffnete den Reißverschluss, nur um ein verklebtes Inneres zu finden. „Großartig", knurrte er und sprach einen Reinigungszauber über den Inhalt. Dann wühlte er darin herum und zog endlich eine Wasserflasche heraus, die die Größe eines Daumennagels aufwies. „Noch kleiner ging es nicht, oder Miss Granger?"

Sie warf ihm vernichtende Blicke zu, während er die Flasche auf ihre normale Größe brachte und aufschraubte. Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln, das wohl so etwas wie ein Dankeschön sein sollte, griff sie danach und trank mit gierigen Schlucken.

Während sie so beschäftigt war, wühlte Severus neuerlich durch den Inhalt des Rucksacks und nahm letztendlich seinen Zauberstab in den Mund, um eine weitere Hand freizuhaben. Nach langem Suchen zog er schließlich einen Miniaturschlafsack heraus. „Es ist kein Wunder, dass Frauen sich in ihren Taschen nicht zurechtfinden, wenn dort so ein Chaos herrscht", ließ er sie wissen.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Snape!", war ihre schale Antwort und angesichts ihres miserablen Zustandes ließ er diese so stehen.

Stattdessen machte er sich daran, den Schlafplatz einigermaßen herzurichten und hoffte, dass Granger nicht bemerkte, dass er zwei Anläufe brauchte, ehe er den Schlafsack dupliziert hatte. Dieses elende Zauberstabgefuchtel war ihm absolut zuwider und Duplikationszauber hatte er immer nur mäßig beherrscht. Doch nach einem prüfenden Blick stellte er fest, dass sie den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet hatte und vermutlich nicht einmal einen Angriff ihres unbekannten Gegners mitbekommen hätte.

„Miss Granger, reden Sie mit mir!", forderte er, als ihr Schweigen ihm allmählich Sorgen machte. So sehr er ihre Gesellschaft auch verabscheute, an ihrem Dahinscheiden wollte er trotzdem nicht verantwortlich sein.

„Ich denke, ich soll still sein", erklang es gedämpft. Den Kopf hob sie allerdings nicht.

Severus ging zu ihr hinüber und hockte sich vor sie. „Was ist los?", fragte er, nicht ohne dabei ausreichend genervt zu klingen.

„Als ob Sie das interessieren würde…"

„Ich habe gefragt, also wird es mich interessieren, Miss Granger."

Sie gab ein leises Wimmern von sich und hob nun doch den Kopf. Ihre Augen wirkten gereizt, möglicherweise durch die Müdigkeit, der auch er sich nicht gänzlich entziehen konnte. Doch ihre Gesichtsfarbe war etwas besser geworden, seitdem sie getrunken hatte. „Kopfschmerzen", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Möglicherweise haben Sie sich bei Ihrem Sturz den Kopf angeschlagen." Er zog ihren Rucksack heran und durchsuchte die Phiolen, die er ihr vorhin verkauft hatte. Es schien schon sehr viel länger her zu sein, als es wirklich der Fall war.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb er den Gedanken und reichte ihr ein leichtes Schmerzmittel. Sie konnten es sich nicht erlauben, die wirklich starken Tränke wegen einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung zu verbrauchen. Dafür konnte hier zu viel passieren.

Nachdem sie die Phiole zur Hälfte geleert hatte, setzte sie ab und verkorkte sie wieder. Severus sah sie erstaunt an, doch sie war zu beschäftigt damit, sich aufzurichten, als dass sie dies bemerkt hätte. Möglicherweise handelte sie doch nicht so kopflos, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Legen Sie sich hin, Miss Granger! Ich werde mich um die Banne kümmern." Für eine Nachtwache war er selbst zu erschöpft, was sicherlich daran lag, dass er es letzte Nacht nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, übermäßig lange zu schlafen. So wie meistens in den letzten Jahren. Doch die Banne würden ausreichen. Zumindest würden sie sie warnen, wenn sie Besuch bekamen.

Granger nickte und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und dem dünnen Umhang, ehe sie ansonsten angezogen in den Schlafsack kletterte. Severus wandte sich ab und belegte den Gang jeweils zehn Schritte weit in jede Richtung mit Schutz- und Warnzaubern. Er war etwas aus der Übung und so dauerte es eine Viertelstunde, ehe er fertig war. Als er neben Granger in seinen eigenen Schlafsack kroch, schlief sie bereits.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wer einmal gesagt hat, dass das Unterbewusstsein einem die innersten Wünsche als Träume schickt... der muss ein Idiot gewesen sein. Hermine Granger hätte allein dafür hundert Gegenargumente gefunden. Und das noch während sie träumte.

Es war tatsächlich einer dieser Träume, bei denen man einfach wusste, dass er nur eben dieser war. Ein Traum. Oder besser Alptraum.

Hermine fand sich in den Kellergewölben Hogwarts' wieder. Zwischen den Mauersteinen der Wände quollen Wurzeln und Gräser und Kräuter hervor wie strohige Haare unter einer Wintermütze. Es roch nach verrottender Erde. Von irgendwo her drang das Geräusch von Wassertropfen auf Stein. Wieder und wieder. Sie stand inmitten einer Kreuzung und das Geräusch schwoll an. Wie ein herabstürzender Wasserfall. Sie wollte sich ducken, weglaufen, doch ein Mann, fast einen Kopf größer als sie, blockierte ihren Weg.

„Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Miss Granger." Mit einem unsanften Schubs manövrierte er sie auf ihren Hosenboden und begann wild mit den Armen zu rudern, während Hermine auf allen Vieren rückwärts krabbelte. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall rauschte eine Horde Fledermäuse über ihren Kopf hinweg. Und Snape stand wie ein vermaledeiter Verkehrspolizist mitten auf einer sich kreuzenden Gabelung. Er breitete die Arme aus, scheinbar unbeeinträchtigt von dem wilden Flügelgeschlage und den heiseren Schreien der kleinen Tiere. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und drehte sich um neunzig Grad. Aus dem anderen Gang rauschte eine neue Wolke über Hermine hinweg und sie duckte sich noch tiefer. Blinzelnd betrachtete sie Snape, der in dem ganzen Chaos stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung, einen wissenden, gelangweilten Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen.

„Ein bisschen Ordnung kann nicht schaden", polterte er über den Lärm hinweg und Hermine machte sich noch kleiner, noch kleiner und...

„Uff!"

Mit diesem Wort auf den Lippen riss sie die Augen auf und blickte sich panisch um. Sie hatte sich während des Schlafs auf die Seite gerollt und ihre angeschlagene Schulter beschwerte sich mit einem ärgerlichen Pochen, das im Rhythmus ihres Herzens vor sich hin pulsierte. Es war zu dunkel, um etwas sehen zu können, doch noch immer hing der Geruch von muffiger Erde in der Luft, als hätte der Traum ihn mit ins Wachsein geschickt. Sie schloss erneut ihre Augen, um sie rasch wieder zu öffnen, doch an den Lichtverhältnissen hatte sich nichts geändert.

Vorsichtig und ohne ihre Schulter zu belasten, richtete sie sich auf und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Schnell kroch die rohe Kälte durch ihre Kleidung. Doch sie wagte nicht aufzustehen, um ihren Schlafplatz neu zu arrangieren.

Ein Geräusch erklang zu ihrer Rechten und sie zuckte zusammen, bis sie es erleichtert als das leise Schnarchen ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors erkannte. Sie war hilflos gegen das Kichern, dass zwischen ihren Lippen hervorquoll.

'Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!', forderte sie sich mit einer ordentlichen Portion Strenge auf und fuhr sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug durch die Haare. Sie schienen nach allen Seiten abzustehen und Hermine war beinahe froh, dass es so dunkel war.

Ein leichtes, grünes Flackern ließ ihren Kopf nach rechts wirbeln und je länger sie starrte, desto deutlicher wurde das leichte Pulsieren eines Schutzbannes, welchen Snape offensichtlich errichtet hatte, als sie bereits geschlafen hatte. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn dabei beobachtet zu haben.

Nein, in ihrem Kopf spukte ohnehin nur ein Fledermäuse dirigierender Zaubertränkemeister herum, der nach einigem Grübeln auch noch um eine Trillerpfeife bereichert wurde.

„Schluss jetzt!", murmelte Hermine schließlich leise und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Ein leises Klackern kündigte seine unmittelbare Nähe an und ließ die Spitze erleuchten. Sie erschrak bei dem Blick auf die Uhr. Es war bereits elf Uhr mittags. Sie musste fast zehn Stunden geschlafen haben. Allerdings spürte sie kaum etwas davon. Ihre Augenlider waren kratzig und ihr Körper verlangte ziemlich eigenwillig nach mehr Ruhe.

Einen Moment lang spielte sie mit den Gedanken, sich tatsächlich wieder hinzulegen, als ein deutliches Knistern die Schutzbarriere auflodern ließ. Es verschwand rasch und Hermine folge dem Drang, das Licht zu löschen. Kaum war die Beleuchtung verschwunden, schien jedes Geräusch mit einem Mal doppelt so laut und Hermine zwang sich dazu, flacher zu atmen. Außer dem leisen Grunzen Snapes war jedoch nichts zu hören. Nur wenige Sekunden später flackerte das Licht erneut auf, stärker und begleitet von einem Sirren, das ihre Zähne klappern ließ.

Die kurze Helligkeit reichte aus um zu sehen, dass Snape sich aufgerichtet hatte und kerzengerade in seinem Schlafsack saß.

„Professor?", hauchte Hermine und dieses Mal schien Snape gar nicht bemerkt haben, wie sie ihn angesprochen hatte, denn er legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen. Beinahe hätte Hermine hysterisch losgelacht bei dem Gedanken, er würde in ihrer Situation tatsächlich in eine Trillerpfeife pusten, doch ihre Angst machte jeden Versuch einer hörbaren Reaktion zunichte.

Sie sah einen Moment lang mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu, wie Snape sich aufrichtete und in der fast undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen begann.

„Worauf warten Sie?", fauchte Snape sie an und sie raffte sich ebenfalls auf und tastete den Boden nach ihrem Rucksack ab. Sie fand ihn überraschend schnell und stopfte ihren Schlafsack hinein, ohne ihn zusammenzurollen oder zu schrumpfen. Dafür hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit.

„Ich bin fertig", wisperte sie schließlich und als die Barriere erneut aufflackerte, musste sie ihre Augen schließen um nicht geblendet zu werden.

„_Finite Incantatem_", murmelte Snape mit rauer Stimme und das Schild verblasste, tauchte die Nische und den Gang in erneute Schwärze. Ihr eigener Atem klang unerhört laut in ihren Ohren und sie umkrallte ihren Zauberstab fest mit klammen Fingern.

„_Lum..._", wollte sie soeben flüstern, um zumindest zu sehen, wohin sie liefen, doch Snapes Hand, begleitet von einem bedeutungsschweren „Nicht!", holte aus und traf sie an einer delikaten Stelle unterhalb ihrer Schulter und eindeutig oberhalb ihres Bauches. Sie zuckte erneut zusammen und wollte bereits lauthals Zeter und Mordio brüllen. Kein Gegner konnte so schlimm sein wie ihre momentane Blamage. „Was soll... ?", zischte sie, doch ein fremdes Brüllen schlug ihr so gewaltig entgegen, dass der Schall eine Luftwelle vor sich her schob, der ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht wehte.

„Miss Granger", erklang Snapes Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr und sie konnte deutlich den Unmut über sein Missgeschick hören. „Sie dürfen sich später über meine unpassende Art äußern, uns beiden das Leben gerettet zu haben. Jetzt würde ich Ihnen raten, wegzulaufen. Schnell!"

Sie zögerte etwa eine halbe Sekunde lang bis sie sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und, sich mit der Hand die Wand entlang tastend, so schnell wie möglich fortbewegte. Warum auch immer, aber in diesem Tunnel schienen sich die Wurzeln allesamt am Boden versammelt zu haben, um Hermines Flucht so schwierig wie irgend möglich zu gestalten. Immer wieder stolperte sie über fast kniehohe Auswüchse. Sie fluchte, als sie sich nach dem zehnten Stolpern nicht mehr abfangen konnte. Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entkam ihr, als sie stürzte und sich notgedrungen mit beiden Armen abstützen musste. Kleine Steinchen bohrten sich in ihre Handfläche und der Aufprall schickte eine vibrierende Welle zu ihrer verletzten Schulter.

„Kommen Sie!", hörte sie Snape rufen und die plötzlich aufleuchtende Spitze seines Zauberstabes zeigte ihr, dass er zurückgelaufen kam. Soviel dazu, dass sie ihre Position nicht auch noch mit einem leuchtenden Neonzeichen schmücken wollten. „Es weiß ohnehin, dass wir hier sind. Und wir sollten sehen, wo wir uns verstecken können", knurrte Snape, als er eben diese Frage in ihren Augen aufblitzen sah.

Sie griff nach ihrem Rucksack, der bei dem Sturz von ihrer Schulter gerutscht war, und stob in die Höhe. Hinter sich konnte sie kratzende Geräusche hören, wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel. Oder Krallen auf hartem Höhlenboden. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und sie wischte ihn beiseite, als er drohte, in ihre Augen zu laufen. Ein Knurren ließ sie noch einen Schritt zulegen und sie war kurz davor, sich umzudrehen. Wenn sie schon gefressen werden sollte, wollte sie zumindest wissen, _wem_ sie als Vormittagssnack diente.

Der muffige Geruch der Tunnel wurde mehr und überlagert vom beißenden Geruch toten Gewebes. Gemeinsam mit der trockenen Luft und dem windigen Zug ließ es ihre Augen wässrig werden und sie stolperte erneut, obwohl sie ihren Helligkeit spendenden Zauberstab vor sich hielt.

Ein Laut, halb Überraschung, halb Schluchzen, entkam ihr und erst jetzt bemerkte sie das penetrante Stechen in ihren Seiten, das ihre Lunge mit jedem Atemzug wie mit Messern traktierte. Eine Hand umschlang ihren Oberarm und sie sah auf in Snapes Gesicht.

„Laufen Sie weiter!", knurrte Snape und schubste Hermine unsanft nach vorne.

„Was haben Sie... ?", rief Hermine, doch jedes weitere Wort blieb in ihrem Hals stecken, als die mageren Lichtverhältnis sich in den Augen einer Kreatur widerspiegelte, die schnell zu ihnen aufgeholt hatte. Zuerst sah Hermine nur das weiße Funkeln in ihren Augen, dann die gefletschten Zähne in einem Gesicht, das aussah, als wäre es damit gegen eine Mauer gelaufen. Eine Mähne mit langem Haar umrandete die Fratze und das Wesen hätte glatt als Löwe durchgehen können... wenn es nicht etwa dreimal so groß gewesen wäre. Es musste seinen Kopf geduckt halten, um nicht gegen die Decke zu stoßen

Riesige Tatzen schlichen immer näher und zu Hermines Unmut hatte sich Snape schützend zwischen sie und die Kreatur gestellt. Den Zauberstab hoch erhoben und mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen. Doch schneller, als Hermine nach Luft schnappen konnte, war das Tier nach vorne geschnellt. Ein Hieb mit der Tatze und Snapes Körper wurde einige Meter durch die Luft geschleudert, um mit einem abscheulichen Krachen persönliche Bekanntschaft mit der Wand zu machen.

„Professor Snape...", rief Hermine und sah zu, wie die Kreatur sich mit schnüffelnden Zuckungen der leblosen Gestalt des Mannes näherte.

„Miez, Miez...", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Doch die Kreatur schien das nicht zu interessieren. „Pfui! Aus!"

Nun ja, es war einen Versuch wert gewesen. Doch Hermine, nicht gewillt so schnell aufzugeben, hob ihren Zauberstab mit bebender Hand.

„_Accio Snape_", schrie mit aller Kraft und noch während ihr Tränkemeister auf sie zugeschossen kam wie ein deformiertes Projektil, richtete Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf die Decke über der Kreatur. „_Bombarda Maxima!_"

Ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ertönte, begleitet vom wütenden Knurren des fremdartigen Tieres und Hermine warf sich auf den reglosen Mann neben ihr, während der Tunnel sie und vor allem das Wesen hinter ihr begrub.

* * *

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

„Miss Granger!" 

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie _hatte_ sich nach dem Rezept gerichtet! Es gab keinen Grund, warum Snape schon wieder mit diesem Tonfall ankommen musste.

„Miss Granger!"

Nein ehrlich, die Schrumpelfeige gehörte genau jetzt in den Trank. Sie war sich vollkommen sicher. So stand es im Rezept und auch in seinen Anweisungen. Sie konnte es beweisen.

Doch als sie ihren Kopf zum Buch drehen wollte, stellte sie fest, dass das nicht ging. Und dann stellte sie fest, dass ihr Körper sich in einer merkwürdigen Position befand. Als letztes sickerte die Erkenntnis durch ihren Verstand, dass sie auf etwas sehr Weichem lag. Etwas, das sich bewegte. Etwas, das gerade zu einem neuerlichen „Miss Granger!" ansetzte.

„Bin ja wach", murmelte sie, ehe Snape dazu kam, und versuchte es noch einmal mit einer Bewegung.

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit! Denn es wäre wirklich außerordentlich hilfreich für die Durchblutung meiner Füße, wenn Sie sich von mir herunter bewegen würden."

Sie blinzelte, sah allerdings nur schwarz. In ihrer Hand glaubte sie ihren Zauberstab zu spüren und während sie versuchte, sich gegen einen schweren Widerstand, der auf ihren Rücken drückte, aufzurichten, murmelte sie „_Lumos!_" und starrte direkt in Snapes schwarze Augen. „_Nox!_", platzte sie nach zwei Sekunden unter seinem stechenden Blick heraus und verzog das Gesicht. Sie lag _auf_ Snape. Und zwar auf seinem Bauch. So, dass ihr Kopf unter seinem Kinn platziert gewesen war. Und das vermutlich eine lange Zeit, denn seine Miene war eine äußerst grimmige gewesen.

„Miss Granger, könnten Sie die Spielchen mit dem Licht sein lassen und endlich von mir herunter steigen?"

„Ich versuche es ja! Aber falls Sie es nicht bemerkt haben sollten, der Tunnel ist zusammen gestürzt und wir liegen darunter." Einige Gesteinsbrocken fielen polternd zu den Seiten weg, als sie sich mit aller Kraft dagegen stemmte. Dummerweise musste sie sich dafür auf Snapes Brust abstützen, denn um sie herum lagen nur Trümmer, die zu wackelig für eine solche Angelegenheit waren.

„Ich wusste, dass Löwen mir irgendwann den Weg ins Grab ebnen würden", keuchte er gereizt, als er ihre Oberarme umfasste und ihr so half, sich endgültig zu befreien – und sich selbst vermutlich auch.

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Das nächste Mal werde ich mich nicht auf sie werfen!"

„Das wäre wirklich außerordentlich freundlich." Doch seinen Worten fehlte die übliche Schärfe des ernst gemeinten Sarkasmus'.

Hermine gab ein Schnauben von sich und stand auf, wobei mehr Gesteinsbrocken polternd zur Seite fielen. Von der Decke rieselte etwas Erde auf ihren Kopf und ein Regenwurm landete irgendwo auf ihrem Scheitel. „Großartig, wirklich absolut großartig", nörgelte sie, während sie das Tier von ihrem Kopf pulte und mit nun wieder entzündetem Zauberstab betrachtete. Der Wurm wand sich in ihren Fingern und vermutlich hätte sie ernstlich zu überlegen begonnen, was sie mit dem armen Vieh nun anstellen sollte, hätte Snape nicht ein lautes Stöhnen von sich gegeben.

„Miss Granger, könnten Sie bitte die Tiere in Ruhe lassen?", fragte er mit schwächlicher Stimme, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn lenkte.

„Sind Sie verletzt?" Sie warf den Wurm beiseite, freute sich, dass er ein stummes Wesen war und kniete sich neben Snape, soweit es ihr inmitten des Schutts möglich war.

„Offensichtlich", brachte er noch hervor, ehe seine Augen sich verdrehten und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Mist!", knurrte Hermine und versuchte sich an die Erste-Hilfe-Einheiten zu erinnern, die sie vor Antritt ihres Postens im Ministerium hatte ablegen müssen.

_Erster Schritt: Ursache finden. _

„_Diagnosis!_", murmelte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen, als eine ganze Menge Wörter glitzernd in die Luft stiegen. An erster Stelle stand eine Beinverletzung und so konzentrierte Hermine sich darauf, seine Hosenbeine zu öffnen.

Was sie sah, als sie dies geschafft hatte, ließ sie schlucken. Das Vieh, was auch immer es gewesen war, musste ihn dort erwischt und eines der großen Gefäße verwundet haben. Indem sie auf ihm gelegen hatte, hatte sie das Bein abgestaut und so Schlimmeres verhindert. Nun jedoch…

Hermine starrte kopflos die ausgefranste Wunde an, aus der im Rhythmus seines langsamer werdenden Herzschlages das Blut quoll und schloss die Augen, bevor sie ihren Mageninhalt hochwürgte. _'Die Erste-Hilfe-Einheit. Immer an die Erste-Hilfe-Einheit denken'_, befahl sie sich selbst, war allerdings überrascht, als das wirklich funktionierte.

_Zweiter Schritt: Ursache verstehen. _

Nun, das hatte sie hinter sich.

_Dritter Schritt: Ursache beheben._

„Okay, okay…", murmelte sie. „Nachdenken! Nachdenken…" Sie erinnerte sich an Heilzauber, die möglicherweise provisorisch helfen würden. Um einen Anflug von Panik zu unterdrücken, sprach sie alle über Snape – oder vielmehr sein Bein –, die ihr in den Sinn kamen. Irgendeiner schien zu helfen, denn die Blutung stoppte und die Wunde schloss sich oberflächlich. Hermine starrte lange Sekunden auf das blasse, spärlich behaarte Bein ihres ehemaligen Lehrers und hatte das abstruse Gefühl, niemals zuvor etwas Wundervolleres gesehen zu haben.

„Prof…" Sie unterbrach sich selbst. „Mr Snape?" Hermine fasste ihn an der Schulter und rüttelte leicht daran. Von ihm kam ein Schnaufen. „Mr Snape, Sie müssen aufwachen!" Mit beinahe hypnotisierenden Blicken fixierte sie sein Gesicht und neigte ihr eigenes soweit darüber, dass sie beinahe seine Nasenspitze mit ihrer berührte. Doch irgendwie half das Starren nicht so richtig.

Aus ihren übermütigen Bemühungen wurde sie erst gerissen, als sich etwas hinter ihr im Schutt bewegte. Mit bösen Vorahnungen drehte sie ihren Kopf über die Schulter, soweit es ihr möglich war, und starrte direkt in zwei große Augen. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit zum Schreien, bevor eine Hand ihren Zauberstab nach oben riss und ein schwächliches „_Protego!_" aussprach.

Der Löwe, der den Tunnel selbst jetzt noch komplett ausfüllte, traf bei seinem Vorstoß auf einen festen Widerstand in der Luft und zog sich jaulend zurück. Nur zwei Sekunden später griff er sie erneut an und dieses Mal hatte Hermine sehr wohl Zeit zum Schreien. Der schrille Ton wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und verstärkt, so dass es sich selbst in ihren Ohren grauenhaft schrill anhörte. Was nicht hieß, dass sie damit aufhören konnte.

„Halten Sie den Mund!", forderte Snape sie dankenswerterweise schwächlich auf, hielt ihren Zauberstab und zwei ihrer Finger jedoch fest umklammert, während er weiterhin auf den Schutzschild zielte. Hermine konnte die Magie spüren, die aus ihrem Körper in den Zauberstab und vor dort aus in den Schild floss. Snape gab nur die Befehle, er hatte keine Kraft, um selbst für ihren Schutz zu sorgen.

Heftig nach Luft schnappend, verstummte Hermine und spürte ihre eben kontrollierte Übelkeit mit aller Macht zurückkehren, als der Löwe das Maul aufriss und eine Reihe gelblicher, sehr scharfer und vor allem übel riechender Zähne entblößte. Das Brüllen hallte laut durch die Gänge und erneut fiel Erde auf sie hinab. Hermines Hand begann zu zittern und Snape umfasste sie noch energischer.

„Denken Sie nicht einmal daran, jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren!", drohte er und stemmte sich dabei sogar auf seinen freien Unterarm.

Hermine wimmerte und sparte sich den Hinweis, dass sie noch sehr viel mehr verlieren würde, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah. Denn sie zitterte nicht nur aus Angst, sondern vor allem wegen der Kraft, die zunehmend aus ihrem Körper schwand.

Dann wurde es urplötzlich still. Der Löwe verharrte und sank auf seine Hinterpfoten zurück. Er streckte die Nase in die Luft und spitzte die Ohren – ein Verhalten, das sie so sehr an Krummbein erinnerte, dass sich ein Teil ihrer Angst einfach auflöste. Schließlich wirbelte das Tier herum und lief in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels, über Schutt und Hindernisse hinweg, als würde es sie gar nicht geben.

Snape ließ Hermines Hand mit dem Zauberstab sinken und blickte dem Löwen ebenso hinterher wie sie selbst. Nur langsam drehte sie den Kopf zu ihrem Begleiter, der nach wie vor um sein Bewusstsein zu kämpfen schien. „Ich denke, Sie wissen, was das bedeutet", murmelte er.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue (und sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er diese Geste auch jetzt noch drauf hatte). „Kitty hat ein Herrchen.", erklärte er und seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Allerdings neigte er skeptisch den Kopf, als er sie länger im fahlen Licht des Zauberstabes betrachtete. „Denken Sie nicht mal daran!", befahl er schließlich, doch es war zu spät.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und erbrach das, was sie vor sehr langer Zeit irgendwann mal gegessen hatte, zusammen mit einem Schwall Magensäure.

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", hörte sie Snape ergeben seufzen, während sie sich mit einer zitternden Hand über den Mund wischte und hoffte, dass das Karussell, in dem sie sich befand, in absehbarer Zeit eine Pause machen würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Sagen Sie, hat man Ihnen als Einstellungsvoraussetzung im Ministerium das Gehirn entfernt?"

Die junge Frau ignorierte seinen Kommentar und klemmte ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab zwischen ihre Zähne, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Vorsichtig belastete Severus sein Bein und musste zugeben, dass die ehemalige Gryffindor nicht dafür verantwortlich sein würde, dass man es ihm amputierte. Außer einer gereizten Haut und einem dumpfen Ziehen in seinem Oberschenkel spürte er nichts mehr. Wären die zerrissenen Ränder seiner Hose nicht blutgetränkt, er hätte steif und fest behauptet, nicht verletzt gewesen zu sein.

Sie war inzwischen fertig mit Packen und hob ihren Rucksack auf die Schultern, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Was? Sie haben Steve Ruber gefunden. Was wollen Sie denn noch?" Er richtete sich noch größer auf und ließ einen autoritären Ton in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. „Wir müssen einen Ausgang finden, Miss Granger!"

„Nein!"

„Nein? Was bei Merlins Zehennägel..." Severus biss sich auf die Zunge und der Schmerz half ziemlich gut, seinen anrollenden Wutausbruch zu dämpfen. „Ich habe mich doch nicht mit Ihnen auf die Suche nach ein paar Knochen gemacht, um hier den Alleinunterhalter für das Haustier eines Verrückten zu spielen."

„Ich denke, in dem Vieh steckt weniger Haus, sondern mehr Hungrig…" Sie brach ab, als sie sah, wie Snape eine Grimasse zog, als hätte ihn gerade ein Kobold in die Wade gebissen.

„Hervorragend, das hat mich überzeugt. Kommen Sie, lassen wir uns verspeisen!", spottete Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen", fuhr Hermine fort und ignorierte erneut seinen Ausbruch. „Ich habe nicht vor _„Ich habe den Muggel Steve Ruber an sieben verschiedenen Stellen gefunden und bin dann vor einer großen Katze geflüchtet"_ in meinen Bericht zu schreiben. Ich möchte wissen, was hier vorgeht." Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie am liebsten mit dem Fuß aufgestampft hätte.

„Verdammter Gryffindorstolz. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen Selbstüberschätzung?"

Sie kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. „Schön, gehen Sie! Suchen Sie sich einen Ausgang! Sie können ja ein Fähnchen hinterlassen, damit ich Ihnen folgen kann."

„Miss Granger...", begann er, doch sie hatte sich bereits umgedreht und versuchte relativ erfolglos, den Felsenberg zu erklimmen, über den der Löwe beinahe problemlos hinweggestiegen war. Es klackerte laut, als die Brocken unter ihren Füßen nachgaben und mit einem leisen „oohmph" landete sie vornüber auf den rollenden Geschossen. Ohne zu zögern wiederholte sie dieses Spiel noch zwei weitere Male, bis sie endlich oben angekommen war und mit dem Bauch voran durch den Durchgang robbte. Sie drehte sich um und da sie das Licht ihres Zauberstabes hinter sich hielt, lag ihr Gesicht weitestgehend im Schatten.

„Sehen Sie, das war ..." Ein Rumpeln und ihr Kopf verschwand aus dem Loch.

„Au!", fluchte sie, begleitet von dem Klackern der Steine. „Mist! Ah!" Stille setzte ein und Severus merkte kaum, wie er die Luft anhielt. „... gar nicht so schwer!", beendete Hermine den Satz, doch sie klang deutlich gezähmter als noch Sekunde zuvor.

Severus entließ entnervt seinen Atem und sein Blick fiel auf sein bereits geheiltes Bein. Sie hatte tatsächlich gute Arbeit geleistet und er fühlte sich versucht, sie mit Poppy zu vergleichen, die meist dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sich noch elender fühlte, nachdem er aufgrund einer Verletzung bei ihr gewesen war.

„Warten Sie!", rief Snape ihr resigniert hinterher.

„Was? Wollen Sie noch ein letztes Mal meine Misere genießen, bevor Sie sich in Sicherheit bringen?"

„Passen Sie gefälligst auf, was Ihr ausschweifendes Mundwerk von sich gibt. Ich könnte es mir anders überlegen."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie hatten sich zurück in die Höhle gewagt, obwohl alles in Severus danach drängte, schnellstmöglich von hier zu verschwinden. Er spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken und wusste genau, dass sie mehr wissen wollte. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge und wenn er jetzt zu ihr zurück sehen würde, würde er erwarten, dass sie ihre Hand fest auf ihre Lippen gepresst hielt, um zu verhindern, dass die fordernden Worte ungebremst aus ihr herauspurzelten.

Doch er sah nicht zurück.

Stur setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und hatte nur den einen Gedanken: So schnell wie möglich zu den Ruinen zu gelangen, die bereits vor so langer Zeit ein Schicksal besiegelt hatten. Leider konnten sie nicht verhindern, nun doch die Höhle zu durchqueren und so lauschte er angestrengt auf jedes einzelne Geräusch, das an sein Ohr getragen wurde. Jedes Rascheln, jedes Rauschen, jedes noch so leise Raunen ließ ihn argwöhnisch die Umgebung absuchen. Und so zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als die Stimme von Hermine Granger von hinten ertönte. Obwohl sie sich offenbar bemühte, leise zu sprechen, schien jedes von ihnen verursachte Geräusch eines zu viel und so warf er einen bösen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Was?", knurrte er und sah wieder nach vorne. Sie hatten sich dafür entschieden, dieses Mal einen Weg quer durch den Wald zu nehmen, um eine erneute Aktion wie die in der Schlucht zu vermeiden. Nur leider bedeutete das auch, dass sie nicht genau sahen, wohin sie liefen. Er murmelte zum wiederholten Mal den „_Weise mir den Weg_"-Zauber und der Stab in seiner Hand wirbelte auf elf Uhr und pendelte sich dort ein. Noch einen Schritt anziehend, korrigierte er ihre Zielrichtung und hätte fast vergessen, dass Granger noch etwas gesagt hatte.

„Was?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie mir jetzt sagen werden, was genau damals passiert ist." Auch wenn sie sich alle Mühe gab, ihre Stimme fest und unnachgiebig klingen zu lassen, eine vorsichtige und beinahe mitfühlende Neugierde war aus ihren Worten herauszuhören.

„Sagt Ihnen der Spruch „Neugier ist der Katze Tod" etwas?"

Sie schnaubte. „Wäre es ein Zauberspruch, könnte man ihn bestimmt auf die Monsterkatze von vorhin anwenden."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das habe ich damit nicht sagen wollen."

„Das weiß ich", entgegnete sie so ernsthaft, dass er beinahe stehen geblieben wäre. „Ich möchte wissen, wer verantwortlich ist ... für all das."

Er ließ ihre Worte einige Sekunden lang in der Luft hängen in der Hoffnung, eine Windböe würde sie wegtragen, doch sie weigerten sich. Stattdessen begleiteten sie seine Schritte, fielen direkt vor seine Füße, bis er schließlich stehen blieb und wartete, bis Hermine zu ihm aufgeholt hatte und sie nebeneinander weiterliefen.

Severus hatte die Erlebnisse nur einmal jemandem erzählt. Dem Dunklen Lord. Und bei dem Gedanken daran schmeckte er erneut das Blut auf seiner Zunge, nachdem er sich wegen des nicht enden wollenden Crucios auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

„Frederick und ich, wir lernten uns in meinem siebenten Jahr in Hogwarts kennen, als er sich mit James Potter anlegte." Er lächelte schief bei dem Gedanken daran. „Er war ein Jahr unter mir, doch er produzierte einen Klammerfluch, der selbst Flitwick neidisch machte."

Wieder machte er eine kleine Pause. „Er war der erste Gryffindor, der jemals das Wort gegen diesen augeblasenen Potter erhoben hatte. Wir wurden ... Freunde."

Er verschwieg wohlweislich, dass er von Frederick regelmäßig über die Beziehung von Lily und James unterrichtet wurde.

„Ich war bereits im Begriff, ein Todesser zu werden, als er die Schule beendete. Allerdings hatte er als Gryffindor immer die irrsinnige Vorstellung, mich vor meinem Schicksal als 'mordendes Ungeheuer', wie er es ausdrückte, zu retten. Dieser Idiot!" Ungewollte hatte das letzte Wort traurig geklungen und für einen Moment lang glaubte Severus, Hermine hätte es nicht so verstanden, wie er es gemeint hatte.

Doch schon wieder überraschte sie ihn, als sie leise erwiderte: „Ich verstehe ... und es tut mir leid."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihr Mitleid, Miss Granger!", fauchte er und sie ging wieder dazu über, ihm aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Es war reiner Zufall, dass wir uns hier unten wieder fanden. Wir waren unvorbereitet, dumm und arrogant. Wir glaubten nicht, dass uns hier jemand finden würde. Es war wie ein großer Abenteuerplatz... bis Fred verschwand."

„Verschwand?"

„Ja", sagte er und blieb stehen. Die Bäume waren auf den letzten Metern immer lichter geworden und der Boden unter ihren Füßen wieder steiniger. Durch die verbleibenden grünen Farne hindurch erkannte er torffarbene Wände, die trotz der fehlenden Witterung in dieser Welt arg gelitten hatten. Einige der Häuser standen nicht mehr, waren zerbröckelt wie Sandburgen unter den Fingern eines ungeschickten Kleinkindes. Und Severus spürte Kälte in sich aufsteigen, als ob der Ort ihn bestrafen wollte.

Hermine Granger lief vorsichtig einige Meter voran und sah sich unschlüssig um. „Was ist hier passiert?"

Verdutzt wandte Severus seinen Blick von dem gehassten aber all zu bekannten Terrain ab und starrte sie an, als hätte sie gerade um seine Hand angehalten. Diese Granger...

„Das,Miss Granger, wüsste ich auch gerne."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine beobachtete Snape mit scheelen Blicken, während sie die Ruinen der Häuser durchsuchten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr so offen berichten würde, was damals geschehen war. Nun gut, an der interessantesten Stelle hatte er aufgehört, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen.

Was sie nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass Frederick Ferret ein so enger Freund von Snape gewesen war. Sie hatte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer irgendwie nie mit Freundschaften in Verbindung gebracht. Doch genau genommen hatte sie ihm auch niemals Gefühle wie Liebe zugestanden und da hatte er sie bereits eines Besseren belehrt. Unwillkürlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie möglicherweise noch eine Menge von ihm lernen könnte, wenn sie sich nur darauf einlassen würde.

Diesen Gedanken schob sie allerdings mit einem Kopfschütteln beiseite. Es war ganz bestimmt nicht ihre Entscheidung, ob sie sich auf Lektionen von ihm einlassen würde, sondern vielmehr seine, ob er sie ihr überhaupt _erteilen_ würde. Momentan tendierten sie eher in die Richtung, sich in absehbarer Zeit gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Vor allem wenn er aus seinem redseligen Zustand, den magische Heilungen mitunter auslösten, erwachen und sich erinnern würde, was genau er ihr erzählt hatte.

Hermine erstarrte, als sie diesen Gedanken fortführte. Möglicherweise wäre es schlau, sich schon jetzt für diesen Fall abzusichern. Sie selbst hatte auch einige seiner Fragen konsequent ignoriert und wenn sie ein paar davon beantworten würde, könnte er ihr seine Antworten nicht vorhalten.

Dieses Denken fühlte sich selbst für sie sehr slytherin an, doch sie schob es auf die Gegenwart des früheren Slytherin-Oberhauptes und entschied, dass es deswegen in Ordnung war. Genauso wie die Kalorien von Ginnys sündigem Pudding nicht zählten, wenn sie ihre Portion mit James teilte – selbst wenn sie danach noch eine zweite alleine aß.

Gerade als sie sich mit ihrem Plan im Kopf zu Snape umdrehen wollte, sah sie etwas in den Trümmern am Boden blitzten. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich beinahe automatisch, als sie darauf zuging und die Steine beiseite schob, die den Gegenstand verbargen. Er war größtenteils mit Staub bedeckt, nur wenige Stellen waren so sauber, dass sie das Licht wirklich reflektieren konnten.

Hermine streckte die Hand aus und zog ein Armband aus dem Staub. Es war ein schlichtes Silberarmband mit groben Gliedern, eindeutig für einen Mann angefertigt. Keine Frau würde sich mit so einem Fahrradschloss auf die Straße wagen. „Mr Snape", murmelte sie und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Anscheinend hat es ja doch einen Sinn, Sie immer wieder auf meinen Titel hinzuweisen", stellte er fest, schien aber nicht im Traum daran zu denken, ihr auch nur einen Blick zukommen zu lassen.

„Ich habe meine Fähigkeit zu lernen noch nicht gänzlich aufgegeben, falls Sie das meinen. Aber gerade jetzt geht es mir eigentlich nicht darum, sondern um das Armband, das ich gefunden habe."

Daraufhin ruckte sein Kopf nach oben und er drehte sich langsam auf der Stelle um. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie von dem Gesichtsausdruck halten sollte, der sich bei einem Blick auf ihr Fundstück zeigte, doch sie war sicher, dass sie ihn niemals zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

Hermine hatte die Daumen unter die Träger ihres Rucksacks gehakt, während sie Snape durch die stupiden Gänge folgte. Auf ihrer Stirn standen nach wie vor verärgerte Runzeln, die vor allem daher rührten, dass er ihr das Armband aus der Hand gerissen und eingesteckt hatte, ohne ihr zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte. Anscheinend hatte er die redselige Stimmung bereits hinter sich gelassen und dachte darüber nach, wie er ihr am besten deutlich machte, dass sie es ja nicht wagen sollte, die Antworten gegen ihn zu verwenden. Was sie sowieso niemals in Betracht gezogen hatte, immerhin war ihr ihr Leben lieb.

Also hatte sie beschlossen, den Kopf einzuziehen und solange den Mund zu halten, wie er seine Nase gerümpft hatte, als hätte er einen widerlichen Geruch in eben dieser. Dieses Verhalten wäre nicht nur ihrer Gesundheit, sondern auch seiner Laune zuträglich.

Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass sie ihr Zeitgefühl verloren hatte und sich nach einem Rastplatz und vielen Stunden Schlaf sehnte. Ihr Vater hatte früher immer behauptet, dass das Beste bei einem Muskelkater weitere Arbeit wäre. Sie konnte diese Theorie inzwischen widerlegen. Es wurde schlimmer und nicht besser, vor allem mit einer Begleitung wie dieser.

So in ihre Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte sie nicht, dass Snape stehen geblieben war – und lief prompt in ihn hinein. „Miss Granger...", sagte er sehr leise und sehr scharf.

„Tut mir leid, Sir", nuschelte sie und trat sicherheitshalber einen Schritt mehr als nötig nach hinten.

Snape gab ein Brummen von sich und deutete dann auf eine Nische wie die, in der sie schon ihre erste Nacht verbracht hatten. „Wir werden die Schutzzauber heute gemeinsam sprechen. Dann sind sie stärker und halten uns Kitty hoffentlich wirkungsvoller vom Hals als letztes Mal. Ich hatte nicht vor, schon wieder geweckt zu werden."

Hermine nickte nur und stellte ihren Rucksack in die Nische, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab zog und sich mit dem Rücken zu Snape in den Gang stellte, so dass jeder von ihnen sich jeweils eine Seite des Ganges vornahm. Erst als sie die Stäbe bereits erhoben, fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, welche Schutzzauber er zu verwenden gedachte. Zu ihrer Überraschung stimmten sie beide denselben an. Hermine ließ sich leiten von der Magie, die aus ihrem Körper gesogen und in die Barrieren geleitet wurde. Sie schien besser zu wissen, was zu tun war.

Nach ein paar Minuten blickten sie beide zufrieden auf eine schimmernde Wand, die schon von ihrer äußeren Erscheinung her machtvoller war als die, die Snape in der Nacht zuvor errichtet hatte. Sie würde niemals freiwillig laut sagen, dass seine Künste eingerostet waren, doch auch wenn man die Differenz einrechnete, die sich automatisch ergab, da sie nun zu zweit waren, waren die Unterschiede sehr deutlich. Snape mochte ein ausgezeichneter Tränkemeister sein, doch das ‚Zauberstabgefuchtel' hatte er nur marginal erlernt.

Von dieser Erkenntnis ließ sie sich natürlich nichts anmerken, als sie schweigend die Schlafsäcke ausbreitete und sich fröstelnd in ihren legte. Sie starrte nachdenklich an die dunkle Decke hinauf und hoffte, dass ihr bald wärmer werden würde. Vor allem ihre Füße waren so kalt, dass sie Abstand davon nahm, sie am jeweils anderen Bein aufzuwärmen. Sie konnte das Zittern nur bedingt unterdrücken und die Schlafsäcke hatten die Eigenschaft zu rascheln, wenn man sich bewegte.

So wunderte es sie nicht, als Snape nach einer Weile sagte: „Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie frieren und nicht vor Angst zittern, Miss Granger."

„Natürlich friere ich", gab sie verärgert zurück. „Was denken Sie eigentlich von mir? Nein, halt! Will ich es wissen?"

Sie hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, als sie ein kehliges Lachen zu hören glaubte. „Ich denke nicht", antwortete er dann allerdings mit seiner gewohnt ätzenden Stimme und sie tat es als Sinnestäuschung ab.

Hermine schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Man hat mir nicht das Hirn entfernt, als ich im Ministerium anfing. Man hat mir nur nach zwei Jahren meine Partnerin genommen und mich unter Beobachtung gestellt."

„Wundert mich nicht."

Daraufhin verschwand die Kälte in ihrem Körper allein schon aufgrund der aufsteigenden Wut, die eine Menge bisher verborgener Hitze mit sich brachte. Sie setzte sich auf und funkelte Snape durch die nur Schemen offenbarende Dunkelheit an. „Ich bin eine gute Ermittlerin! Ich habe mit meiner Partnerin viele Fälle gelöst. Es ist nicht fair, dass man mich jetzt behandelt, als hätte ich Äpfel gestohlen!"

„Nun, irgendeinen Grund muss es ja haben, dass man Sie beobachtet", erwiderte er trocken und drehte ihr nicht mal den Kopf zu.

„Die Abteilung für Vermisstenfälle bekam einen neuen Leiter."

Nun hörte sie doch eine Bewegung von der anderen Seite der Nische, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, was er getan hatte. Jedenfalls bestand seine Antwort aus einem lang gezogenen „Und?".

„Und seine erste Amtshandlung bestand darin, die Kündigungen für die Hälfte der Ermittler zu unterschreiben – inklusive der meiner Partnerin. Deswegen ist die Abteilung schon seit zwei Jahren unterbesetzt und deswegen wäre ich alleine hier runtergegangen, wenn Sie nicht so überaus gütig gewesen wären, sich als meine Begleitung anzubieten." Hier gab er einen erstickten Laut von sich, auf den Hermine jedoch nicht einzugehen gedachte: „Ich hätte diese Gänge niemals ohne ein Team betreten, wenn ich nur die geringste Chance gehabt hätte, rechtzeitig eines zu bekommen."

„Selbst rechtzeitig wäre zu spät gewesen, Miss Granger. Steve Ruber war schon tot, bevor wir überhaupt hergekommen sind."

„Das konnten wir nicht wissen."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber es ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. Möglicherweise wusste ihr Chef, dass die Aussichten, ihn lebend hier rauszuholen, gering sind und hat sie deswegen alleine auf den Fall angesetzt. Haben Sie darüber mal nachgedacht, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, das habe ich in der Tat nicht."

„Dann sollten Sie es vielleicht einmal tun."

Sie schwieg zwei Sekunden, dann: „Er wusste überhaupt nicht, worum es bei diesem Fall ging."

„Sie sind noch genauso vorschnell in ihren Schlussfolgerungen wie damals", seufzte Snape.

„Und ich bin immer gut damit gefahren!", schoss sie prompt zurück.

„Natürlich", spöttelte er und schien dies als Anlass zu nehmen, sich aufzusetzen. Anscheinend hatte er erkannt, dass es sinnlos war, weiterhin ruhig am Boden zu liegen, während sie sich in ihre Überlegungen steigerte und sie auch noch laut verkündete. Aufgrund der vielen Bewegungen bekam Hermine nun eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wohin sie gucken musste.

„Meinen Chef interessiert das Schicksal von Steve Ruber genauso sehr wie das Wetter auf dem Mount Everest vor fünfzig Jahren. Er hasst Muggel und Muggelstämmige. Meine Kollegin war muggelstämmig und hatte das Pech, eine Abmahnung wegen einer voreiligen Handlung in ihrer Akte zu haben. An mir beißt er sich seit zwei Jahren die Zähne aus und ich gedenke nicht, etwas daran zu ändern."

Snape holte einmal tief Luft und fragte dann: „Was für eine voreilige Handlung war es?"

„Sie hat einen kleinen Jungen davor gerettet, von einem Avada Kedavra getötet zu werden, dabei aber dummerweise mich ohne Deckung zurückgelassen." Die Bitterkeit stand deutlich in ihrer Stimme, als sie hinzufügte: „Wissen Sie, ich hätte sogar noch meinen Zauberstab beiseite gelegt, nur um das Kind zu retten. Es war eher eine Formalität als eine wirkliche Abmahnung."

„Das ist Pech." Seine Stimme klang merklich desinteressiert.

„Es ist ungerecht."

„Dann gehen Sie zum Zaubereiminister."

„Der hat die Rationalisierungen ja in Auftrag gegeben und ist ganz begeistert von seinem neuen Abteilungsleiter."

„Dann kündigen Sie."

„Ich denke ja nicht mal daran!"

„Dann hören Sie auf, mich mit den Konsequenzen Ihres vermaledeiten Gryffindor-Stolzes zu nerven!"

Hermine stöhnte resignierend und fuhr sich durch ihre Haare. „Okay", gab sie sich dann geschlagen und legte sich wieder in ihren Schlafsack. Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, dass er seine Meinung über sie ändern würde, nur weil er die Hintergründe kannte? Das wäre nach all den Jahren wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen.

Ein Gutes hatte dieses Gespräch jedoch gehabt, wie sie feststellte, als sie eine bequeme Position eingenommen hatte: Ihre Füße waren endlich warm.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als Severus wieder erwachte, gab er ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Er hatte geträumt. Einen ihm sehr bekannten Traum. Es war Jahrzehnte her, dass er ihn das letzte Mal geweckt hatte und eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass das niemals wieder passieren würde.

Seufzend strich er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und fand sich damit ab, dass er in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe mehr finden würde. Stattdessen setzte er sich leise auf und ließ den Kopf auf den Schultern kreisen. Es knackte mehrmals und Granger drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nun zur Wand und erfüllte ihn mit einer dumpfen Genugtuung. So musste er ihr wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen zusehen.

Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er die Hand in seine Hosentasche steckte und das Armband herauszog. Er ließ die groben Glieder durch seine Finger gleiten und erinnerte sich an die vielen Gelegenheiten, in denen er es an Fredericks Arm gesehen hatte. Er selbst hatte es immer für vollkommen daneben gehalten. Es erfüllte keinen Zweck und war eher hinderlich als hübsch anzusehen. Doch Frederick hatte es niemals abgelegt. Er hatte ihm jedoch auch niemals gesagt, warum er so sehr an dem Ding hing.

Severus verzog den Mund, als er den Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit gestattete, für einige Sekunden durch seinen Verstand zu kreisen. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, diese Schuldgefühle hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Und dennoch... hier unten, wo alles passiert war...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und steckte das Armband wieder in seine Tasche. Zumindest hatte er es geplant, doch es glitt ihm aus den Händen und so tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und entzündete ein Licht an der Spitze. Die Kette war in eine Stofffalte des Schlafsacks gerutscht und glitzerte unschuldig, als das Licht darauf fiel. Severus griff danach und steckte es weg, wobei seine Blicke durch die Nische glitten.

Und an einem Pergament hängen blieben. Sofort verschwanden alle nostalgischen Gedanken und die Vorsicht kehrte zurück. Er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass weder er noch Granger vorhin ein Pergament ausgepackt hatten. So leise wie möglich bewegte er sich darauf zu und sprach mehrere Analysezauber darüber. Es schien vollkommen harmlos, wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, dass es irgendwie hinter ihre – nach wie vor intakten – Barrieren geraten war.

Mit verständnisloser Miene streckte er die Hand aus und entfaltete es.

_1:1_

Mehr stand nicht darauf. Und dennoch reichte es, um ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter zu jagen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie saß aufrecht, noch bevor sie richtig wach war. Sie blinzelte einige Male den übrig gebliebenen Schlaf aus ihren Augen und wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Was für eine Art aufzuwachen.

Und dabei konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, was genau für ihre plötzliche Rückkehr in das Land der Wachen verantwortlich war.

„Miss Granger, schön, dass auch Sie sich dafür entschieden haben, etwas zu unserer Rettung beizusteuern. Auch wenn es nur darum geht, anwesend, ansprechbar und kohärent zu sein."

„Huh?"

„Nun gut, das kohärent sollten wir noch einmal üben."

Sie konnte die Umrisse seiner Gestalt sehen, die sich andeutungsweise von dem schimmernden Licht abhoben. Er schien mehr oder weniger gelangweilt an der Mauer zu stehen und sah abwechselnd mal nach links, dann wieder nach rechts.

„Was tun Sie da? Haben Sie etwas gesehen?"

„Nein", entgegnete Snape mit angespannter Stimme. Hermine wartete auf eine weitere Äußerung. Ein „Ich warte auf den Bus" oder vielleicht auch ein „Mir gefällt es, an der Wand zu stehen". Doch es kam nichts. Und wenn es etwas gab, das Hermine nervös machen konnte, dann genau diese Reaktion, die gar keine war. Trotzdem wagte sie nicht nachzuhaken.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", drängte Snape schließlich und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie ihre nicht vorhandenen Zelte abgebaut. Dieses Mal nahm sich Hermine Zeit, ihren Rucksack ordentlich zu packen und einige Sachen zu schrumpfen, damit er nicht allzu sehr ihre Schultern belastete. Während der gesamten Zeit schwieg Snape. Ein angespanntes Schweigen, das Hermines Einbildung Überstunden schieben ließ. Vielleicht hatte er das Monster ja doch gesehen und wollte sie nicht erschrecken?

Klar, als ob! Eher hätte er sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen und dem Tier zum Fraß vorgeworfen. So etwas Banales wie die Achtung vor der Anderen Gefühle war nicht Bestandteil von Snapes emotionalem Repertoire. Also biss sie sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe und kopierte seine lautlose Stimmung.

„Beeilen Sie sich!", fauchte er, als sie den Ausgang des Tunnels beinahe erreicht hatten. Das ewige Zwielicht lockte Hermine mit seinen billigen Versprechungen auf Sonnenlicht und sie schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Spruch „Licht am Ende des Tunnels" von jetzt an immer einen bitteren Nachgeschmack haben würde.

Snape hatte einige Meter Vorsprung und wartete bereits am Ausgang auf sie. Sein Blick schweifte ohne Unterlass über das zu ihren Füßen liegen Terrain.

„Mr Snape?", fragte Hermine nachdem sie aufgeholt hatte. „Gibt es etwas, dass Sie mir nicht sagen wollen?"

„Wollen Sie es in alphabetischer Reihenfolge oder eher nach Relevanz sortiert?"

Ah, zumindest war er mehr oder weniger wieder der Alte. Hier im Halblicht sah Snape seltsam aus, blass. Noch blasser als sonst. Hermine sah an dem nervösen Zucken seiner Pupillen, dass er scheinbar etwas suchte. Wahrscheinlich das Monster. Was sonst könnte man hier unten finden? Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Hermine das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass es tatsächlich etwas gab, das ihr Begleiter ihr verschwieg. Und wenn es nach dem Pulsieren der Hauptschlagader am seinen Hals ging, hatte das Geheimnis etwa die Größe eines Bergtrolls.

„Schön, Sie müssen es mir nicht sagen, aber..."

„Na dann hätten wir das geklärt", unterbrach er sie und lief los.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Zu sagen, Severus hätte ein ungutes Gefühl, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung.

Der furchtlose, beherrschte Mann hatte sich noch nie zuvor so unsicher gefühlt. Selbst als er als Spion inmitten von eiskalten Todessern gestanden hatte, hatte er sich nie so verwundbar gefühlt. Das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, verfolgte ihn mindestens so hartnäckig wie diese Granger, die hinter ihm in einen gleichmäßigen Trott gefallen war.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich vor?", fragte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang so, als ob sie sich lange hatte überwinden müssen, diese Worte herauszupressen. Er grinste diabolisch. Wenn das nicht ein eindeutiger Beweis ihrer fehlenden Führungsqualitäten war...

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", erwiderte er und das Geräusch ihrer Schritte verstummte abrupt. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er ihre Laune einfach ignorieren oder sich diesem Problem stellen sollte. Er wäre nicht Severus Snape gewesen, wenn er sich für letzteres entschieden hätte.

„Hey, warten Sie!", forderte sie schließlich und einen minimalen Moment lang hielt er in seinen Schritten inne. Auch wenn er sie nicht leiden konnte, war ihre Gesellschaft wünschenswerter, als mit seinen sich überschlagenden Gedanken allein gelassen zu werden.

„Mr Snape!", sagte sie, als sie ihn endlich eingeholt hatte. Sie atmete durch die kurze Anstrengung etwas schneller und ihre Gesichtshaut glänzte rot unter einer dünnen Schicht Schweiß. „Ich möchte wissen, was heute Nacht passiert ist!"

Hm, sie war intelligenter, als sie aussah.

„Miss Granger", begann er langsam und betont. „Ich möchte Ihnen und Ihrer blühenden Fantasie nicht zu nahe treten, aber..."

„Nein!", unterbrach die junge Frau und sie hatte es nur seiner Überraschungen zu verdanken, dass er ihre Frechheit nicht umgehend mit einem Punkteabzug bestrafte, der noch ihre Enkelkinder in ein schlechtes Licht rücken würde.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nie wieder Punkte abziehen würde. Das wiederum rückte _seine_ Entscheidung, Hogwarts nie wieder zu betreten, beinahe in ein schlechtes Licht. Aber auch nur beinahe.

„Ich möchte es wissen!", verlangte sie. „Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, wir sitzen hier beide im Schlamassel. Ich möchte wissen, was mit Steve Ruber passiert ist und wenn ich wüsste, was Sie vorhaben – denn soviel ist offensichtlich: Sie _haben_ etwas vor! - , könnten wir anfangen, zusammen zu arbeiten. Und wenn nicht, dann suche ich mir meinen eigenen Weg."

„Ach!" Severus riss mit gespielter Überraschung die Augen auf. „Sie wären innerhalb weniger Minuten entweder abgestürzt, von Cherimoyas vergiftet oder von einem überdurchschnittlich großen Löwen gefressen."

Granger fehlten die Worte, als sie ihren Mund öffnete. Er schloss sich wieder und sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie an ihm vorbei lief.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie fanden sich in den Ruinen der Stadt wieder, die sie gestern nach dem Fund des Armbandes so überstürzt verlassen hatten. Dieses Mal würden sie sich etwas mehr Zeit dafür nehmen müssen, wenn sie planten, Hinweise auf den Verbleib der Menschen zu finden.

Auch wenn die gewünschte Wortlosigkeit seiner Weggefährtin eine willkommene Abwechslung zu ihrer ständigen Plapperei war, konnte Severus nicht verhindern, dass er ihre Stimme hören wollte. Einfach nur um von seinem heftig schlagenden Herzen abzulenken.

Wie gestern lagen die halbverfallenen Häuserruinen am Hang des rotsandigen Hügels. Insgesamt zählte Severus sieben Hütten, von denen drei bereits so zerfallen waren, dass die Eingänge nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. Sie waren nur halbherzig gezimmert, bestanden aus ein paar Holzbalken, aufgestapelten Steinen und einer undefinierbaren, gelblichen Masse, die die ganze Konstruktion mehr schlecht als recht zusammenhielt. Granger stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt und es fiel ihm nicht schwer, ihre verstohlenen Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten.

„Wonach suchen wir genau?", fragte sie, nachdem sie einige Minuten lang auf der Stelle gestanden hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Severus kurz angebunden und duckte sich, um sich in der erstbesten Hütten umzusehen.

Ein „_Lumos_" erhellte die Dunkelheit und er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, nichts vorzufinden außer mehr Sand, Geröll und einer kleinen, grüngeschuppten Eidechse, die mit flinken Bewegungen vor dem störenden Licht floh. Er drehte einige Runden in dem kleinen Raum und fuhr mit den Händen die bröckelige Wand entlang. Einige Malereien und sogar Worte schienen in die Wand geritzt zu sein, doch leider war kaum etwas davon zu lesen. Eine Jahreszahl, ein paar unverständliche Silben eines größeren Ganzen und die bräunlichen Umrisse eines Handabdrucks. Woher die Farbe dafür stammte wollte Severus auf keinen Fall wissen.

„Mr Snape?", hörte er die leise Stimme von Granger. Sie war kaum zu verstehen und klang nicht so, als wäre sie in unmittelbarer Gefahr gefressen zu werden. Also kein Grund so zu tun, als hätte er sie gehört. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später rief sie erneut.

„Mr Snape?" Ihre Stimme klang noch dumpfer. Vermutlich war sie in eine der anderen Hütten, um ebenfalls nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Anhaltspunkte für etwas, das selbst Severus nicht wusste. „Ich denke, ich habe etwas entdeckt." Jetzt würde er erst recht nicht antworten. Selbst wenn Miss Granger den heiligen Gral gefunden hätte, er hatte nicht die Absicht, ihren Fund auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu würdigen. Also entschied er sich dafür, noch eine weitere Runde innerhalb der Hütte zu drehen. Noch immer die selben Kritzeleien und der Handabdruck war auch noch da. Unter seinen Schuhen knirschte der Schmutz und die Kiesel und es wurde mit jeder Sekunde stickiger. Doch wenn Granger etwas von ihm wollte, sollte sie gefälligst herkommen und ihm davon berichten, bevor sie ihn noch für einen verfluchten Hühnergott in Aufruhr versetzte.

Minuten vergingen und er hatte sich inzwischen auf den Boden gesetzt, genoss die Stille und das absolute Fehlen einer quasselnden Stimme.

Sie war auffallend schweigsam. Womöglich saß sie genau wie er schmollend in einer der Hütten. Nur dass Snape nicht schmollte, sondern ruhte. Genau!

Doch als die Ruhe anhielt huschten beunruhigende Gedanken durch seinen Kopf und er öffnete die Augen. Angestrengt lauschte er, ob er ihre Schritte hören konnte, ihr aufgeregtes Murmeln oder sogar ihren Atem. Doch außer dem entfernten Schreien der Vögel war es drückend leise. Kein Wind, der durch die zahlreichen Mauerritzen fuhr und kein Geklapper, Stein auf Stein.

Schließlich erhob er sich und trat aus der Hütte. Die Höhle lag friedlich zu Füßen der Anhöhe und Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, ob er sie womöglich durch die Baumstämme sah. Nichts.

„Granger?"

Er steuerte auf die nächste Hütte zu und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung. Jede einzelne Hütte durchkämmte er auf diese Weise. Sogar die halbverfallenen, doch es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass Granger hier gewesen war.

„Miss Granger?!", rief er diesmal etwas lauter und er hörte das Echo seiner Stimme. Hermine Granger war eine naive, junge Frau, aber ihm einen solchen Streich zu spielen, das traute er ihr nicht zu. Sollte sie es doch gewagt haben... Seine Finger schlossen sich in erwartender Vorfreude um seinen Zauberstab

Er brachte loses Geröll in Bewegung, als er mit schnellen Schritten zurück zu der ersten Hütte lief und dort , wo er wenige Minuten zuvor gesessen hatte, einen weiteren Zettel fand, der mit einer Ecke in einer Mauerritze klemmte.

_2:1 für mich, alter Freund._

* * *

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

Hermine keuchte leise auf, als sie aus dem Etwas stolperte, das sie grob mit sich gerissen hatte. Es hatte sich beinahe ein bisschen angefühlt wie Apparieren auf die langsame Art und das machte es ihr nicht eben sympathischer. Genauso wie Snapes Reaktion auf ihre Rufe. Sie fluchte und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, um für etwas Licht zu sorgen.

„Ich sollte mir meine Neugierde wirklich abgewöhnen", stellte sie trocken fest, nachdem sie sich einmal um sich selbst gedreht hatte. Sie befand sich in einem Käfig und zu ihrer Beunruhigung besaß dieser zwei Eingänge. Beide führten in einen dunklen Gang, wobei der vor ihr jedoch kleiner war als der hinter ihr. Gerade groß genug, dass ein Tier ihn benutzen könnte. Oder ein Hauself, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie an diesem Ort nicht damit rechnen konnte.

Hermine schluckte. Was hatte sie eigentlich falsch gemacht, dass Snape niemals auf sie hörte? Das einzige, das ihr in dieser Lage trotzdem einen zufriedenen Laut entlockte, war der Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken. Wenigstens war er es, der nun ohne Schlafsack unterwegs war. „Geschieht ihm recht", murmelte sie und wandte sich zu dem Eingang um, der groß genug war, dass sie ihn würde benutzen können.

Der weitere Gang war von diesem vielleicht fünf Quadratmeter großen Areal durch Gitterstäbe abgetrennt, die aussahen, als würden sie aus Holz bestehen. Als Hermine allerdings daran rüttelte, bewegte sich keine einzelne Strebe auch nur einen Millimeter. „Also die magische Tour", stellte sie verdrossen fest und furchte ihre Stirn. Einige Auflösungszauber später musste sie einsehen, dass es eine wirklich _gute_ magische Tour war.

„Ich schwör's Ihnen, _Mr_ Snape, wenn ich hier rauskomme, können Sie was erleben!"

Doch die Vorstellungen über die Details dieses Plans wurden von einem leisen Grollen durchbrochen. Hermines Herzschlag schnellte in die Höhe, als hinter ihr etwas scharrte. Mit ungutem Gefühl drehte sie sich um und stellte fest, dass der andere Durchgang sich geöffnet hatte. Aus dem Gang dahinter quoll ein zartes Glimmen, das es einem unförmigen Schatten erlaubte, Hermine darauf vorzubereiten, in absehbarer Zeit Besuch zu bekommen.

„Nicht gut."

Das Grollen schwoll immer weiter an und schließlich schob sich ein Geschöpf in den Käfig, das einer Katze wohl am nahesten kam. Seine Bewegungen waren elegant und geschmeidig, die Augen jedoch dunkel. Die Pupille war nicht von der Iris zu unterscheiden. Das Tier bleckte die Zähne und fauchte, ließ sich auf die Hinterbeine hinab und setzte offensichtlich zum Sprung an.

Hermine schob derweil ihr Kinn nach vorne und sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie keine Angst hatte. Sie hatte den Zauberstab und dieses Tier war vielleicht hungrig, wirkte bisher allerdings nicht magisch. Es waren nur Details, die es von gewöhnlichen Katzen unterschied. _Genauso wie Krummbein_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Und der hatte mindestens fünfzig Leben verbraucht, ehe er sich dem Alter gebeugt hatte.

Im nächsten Moment sprang das Vieh los und Hermine zog einen _Protego_ vor sich in die Höhe. Dadurch erlosch das Licht und sie fand sich in der schleierhaften Dunkelheit wieder, die nur spärlich von dem Licht aus dem anderen Gang durchbrochen wurde. Was sie allerdings mitbekam, war, dass die Katze einfach durch ihren Schutzzauber sprang.

Hermine schrie auf, als scharfe Krallen über ihre Wangen fuhren. Sie zog die Arme vor ihr Gesicht und stieß die Katze weg. Warme Rinnsale ließen vermuten, dass sie nun auch noch einen starken Blutgeruch verströmte.

Dieser Meinung schien auch ihr Gegner zu sein, denn das Vieh lief fauchend von einer Seite zur anderen, trieb Hermine vor sich her und spielte mit ihr wie Tom mit Jerry. Hermine hoffte sehr, dass sie sich noch als so geschickt erweisen würde wie die Maus.

Ihr erster Schritt in diese Richtung waren einige Lichter, die sie heraufbeschwörte. Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen, tanzten sie durch die Luft und lenkten die Katze zumindest für einige Momente ab. Momente, in denen Hermine sich erneut den Gitterstäben zuwandte und ihnen mit gezielteren Zaubern zu Leibe rückte. „_Incendio!_", flüsterte sie und einige Funken fielen auf den staubigen Boden. Wo sie allerdings verlöschten, ohne auch nur annähernd so etwas wie eine Flamme verursacht zu haben.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie, als die Katze die Lichter langweilig zu finden begann und lieber wieder dem Blutgeruch folgte. Hermine wurde am Rucksack nach hinten gerissen und fand sich plötzlich unter dem Vieh wieder. Fauchen und Maunzen vermischten sich mit ihren erfolglosen Versuchen, den Mund zu halten. Irgendwann schaffte sie es, dem Vieh ihren Zauberstab in die Seite zu stoßen, woraufhin es jaulend zur Seite sprang und Hermine Zeit gab, sich wieder aufzurichten.

Ihr Oberkörper fühlte sich an, als ob mehrere Stepptänzer darauf eine Übungseinheit abgehalten hätten. Sogar das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und war merklich schmerzhaft; sie hasste ihr medizinisches Grundwissen, das ihr gleich mehrere unangenehme Ursachen dafür zuflüsterte.

Dieser Kampf wurde definitiv mit unfairen Mitteln ausgetragen, denn sie hatte kaum Zeit, auch nur eine ihrer Theorien auszuschließen, als sich ein paar spitze Zähne in ihr Bein bohrten. Die Katze zog Hermine in eine liegende Position zurück und hieb mit den Krallen auf sie ein. Irgendwann resignierte Hermine und beschloss, dass es möglicherweise schlauer wäre, sich nicht zu wehren.

Mehrere Minuten musste sie als Spielball dieser Kreatur herhalten und schätzte sich glücklich, dass Jeans ein so robuster Stoff war. Vor allem, wenn man ihn mit einem Zauber verstärkte, was sie tat, als sie ein eigentümliches Reißen vernahm.

Als die Katze von ihr abließ, hatte Hermine den Kopf unter ihren Armen verborgen und versuchte angestrengt, ihre Muskeln nicht gegen die Angriffe anzuspannen. Das Fauchen wurde leiser und erstarb schließlich ganz. Allerdings nur für ein paar Sekunden.

Danach erfüllten Laute den Gang, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut bereiteten. Sie schauderte leicht und hoffte, dass es nicht bemerkt worden war. Erst danach verstand sie, was hier gerade passierte. Anscheinend hatte die Katze einen Herrn (und die Vermutung, dass dieser Herr auch den Löwen unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, war naheliegend) und erstattete soeben Bericht. Auch wenn das Gespräch nur aus tierischen Lauten bestand, konnte Hermine eine gewisse Zufriedenheit darin hören. Möglicherweise war es nicht schlecht, dass sie so lange Zeit selbst einen Kater besessen hatte.

Etwas, das sie nun niemals wieder tun würde, denn als es still wurde, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag rapide. Sie wartete in angespannter Stille, überlegte sich einen Plan, der so gewagt wie gefährlich war und stellte fest, dass es ihre einzige Möglichkeit war.

Als eine raue Zunge über ihren Handrücken strich, umfasste sie den Zauberstab in einem festen, wenn auch schweißigen Griff und zog ihn in die Höhe. Die roten Funken des _Stupor_ erhellten den Gang für eine Sekunde und die Katze fiel mit einem Jaulen nach hinten.

Hermine starrte einige Momente tief atmend auf den bewegungslosen Schatten, ehe sie es sich erlaubte, etwas in sich zusammen zu sacken. „Bei Merlins Eiern...", nuschelte sie und fuhr mit ihrem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht. Das trocknende Blut hatte steife Spuren hinterlassen, die unangenehm ziepten.

Im nächsten Moment scharrte es hinter ihr und sie erschrak heftig. Doch es war nur die Tür zum größeren Gang, die sich geöffnet hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn kroch sie hinüber und begutachtete die Öffnung genau, ehe sie sie durchschritt. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf die geschockte Katze, machte sie sich auf den Weg und schätzte sich glücklich, dass die Bösen immer ihren Schutz aufgaben, wenn sie sich auf der Seite des Sieges wähnten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte", schnaubte Severus, doch selbst in seinen Ohren fehlte die Schärfe in seinen Worten.

Seit einer halben Stunden drehte er ziellose Runden im Gebiet um die Ruinen herum. Doch auch ohne dass er nichts fand wusste er, dass es vertane Zeit war. Hier würde er Granger wohl nicht so bald finden. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er ein weiteres Mal laut ihren Namen rief.

„Miss Granger!"

Seine Stimme war inzwischen heiser von den lauten Schreien und er rollte mit den Augen. Er sollte aufhören, so auffallend unproduktiv durch die Gegend zu wandern, während er Hermine Granger finden musste, um sie gehörig in der Luft zu zerreißen, weil sie sich einfach so hatte kidnappen lassen.

Er stolperte. Wild mit den Armen rudernd, konnte er sich gerade noch an einem hervorstehenden Felsbrocken festhalten, während die Steine unter seinen Füßen der Gravitation folgten und eine lärmende Lawine entstehen ließen. Als sich der Staub und der daraus resultierende Hustenanfall gelegt hatten, begann er seinen wackeligen Abstieg zurück in die bewaldeten Gefilde.

Und nur ein einziger Gedanke füllte seinen Kopf aus: Ein Glück für ihn, dass Granger sich hatte kidnappen lassen. Wenn sie diese Aktion mitbekommen hätte...

Er schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er noch immer das Pergament zwischen seinen verkrampften Fingern hielt. Er hielt es sich vor Augen, schluckte die aufkeimende Übelkeit hinunter und steuerte den erstbesten Tunnel an, den er fand.

Hermine Granger und vor allem Frederick hätten einiges zu erklären, wenn er sie fand.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Kratzer waren inzwischen zu brennenden, klaffenden Wunden mutiert. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, als ob das _Kätzchen_ ihr die Haut in Fetzen vom Leib gerissen hätte. Mit den Zähnen knirschend und einige definitiv nicht jugendfreie Flüche auf den Lippen, kämpfte sich Hermine Meter um Meter durch den Gang, der sich schon allein aufgrund seines Ausmaßes von allen vorherigen Gängen unterschied. Die Decke lag hoch, mindestens drei oder vier Meter über ihr und alle zehn Meter hing eine Fackel an der Seite. Nicht alle brannten, doch trotzdem war das zuckende Lichterschauspiel hell genug, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht erleuchtet hatte.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war glatt, als wären Abermillionen von Füßen im Laufe von Äonen darüber getrampelt. Auch der Geruch dieses Tunnels unterschied sich von den vorherigen. Es roch nach Salz und mineralisierter Erde, nach modrigem Wasser und verrottenden Pflanzen. Also nicht anders als im Gewächshaus von Professor Sprout.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken und näher an die Wand herantreten. Es war ein Klingeln, als ob eine Münze auf einen metallenen Tisch fiel. Doch nicht einmal annähernd hätte sie bestimmen können, von wo das Geräusch kam. Da jedes Geräusch kilometerlang durch die Tunnel getragen wurde, hätte es überall sein können. Vielleicht war es ja sogar Snape. Sie zählte innerlich bis zehn, ehe sie sich wieder einen Schritt von der Wand entfernte und den Atem anhielt. Doch es war wieder so still geworden, dass sie das Puckern ihres Herzens beinahe hören konnte.

„Professor Snape?", hauchte sie und der Klang ihrer Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider, füllte den Tunnel aus und Hermine war der festen Überzeugung, dass selbst ihr Vorgesetzter ihren Ruf hatte hören müssen. Und Snape schon alleine aus dem Grund, da sie ihn erneut mit Professor betitelt hatte. Er würde vermutlich jeden Augenblick stampfend und aus den Ohren rauchend aus dem Nichts erscheinen und _ihr_ die Ohren lang ziehen.

Doch auch nachdem sie dreißig weitere Sekunden gewartet hatte, erhielt sie keine Antwort. Nun ja, vielleicht hatte sie sich das Geräusch auch nur eingebildet. Sie lief weiter.

Doch nur wenige Schritte später und sie war sich sicher: Ein weiteres Paar Füße huschte in einiger Entfernung über den Boden. Und wenn man nach der fehlenden Reaktion ihrer Rufe ging, dann war dieser Jemand nicht Snape.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Zurück im Tunnel und Severus hatte nicht den geringsten Plan, wo er mit der Suche anfangen sollte. Das Tunnelsystem war groß genug, um halb England während eines Bombenangriffs hier hin zu evakuieren und erwartete er wirklich, Granger zu finden, indem er darin herum irrte wie ein Erstklässler in Hogwarts' Gängen? Nein, er brauchte einen Plan. Und das ziemlich schnell.

Allerdings benötigte er zuerst etwas zu essen. Sein Magen unterstützte diesen Gedanken mit einem lauten Rumpeln und so ließ er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand nieder und holte seinen übrig gebliebenen Vorrat aus seiner Jackentasche. Ziemlich mickrig, das musste er schon zugeben. Und damit meinte er nicht den geschrumpften Zustand.

Er besaß noch zwei Cherimoyas, eine Orangen-ähnliche Frucht, von der er Miss Granger nicht einmal erzählt hatte, sowie ein Flasche mit Wasser, die er sich von ihrem Original kopiert hatte.

Die Früchte zu replizieren wäre nicht das Problem, allerdings musste er ganz ehrlich zugeben, dass seine Fähigkeiten, was Verwandlungen betraf, stark nachgelassen hatte. Sein Wasser hatte einen üblen Nachgeschmack, der ihn entfernt an Longbottoms Experimentiertfreude erinnerte. Und wenn er jetzt versuchte, die Früchte zu vermehren, hätte er vermutlich bald nur noch Brei zum Essen. Doch was war wichtiger? Die Suche nach Granger oder sein grummelnder Magen? Die Frage war rasch geklärt und er machte sich nochmal auf in die Höhle in der Hoffnung, schnell an etwas zu Essen zu kommen, bevor er die Suche begann. Mit einem leeren Magen wäre er ohnehin zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermines Füße schienen zu groß für ihre Schuhe. Sie hastete immer nur geradeaus, das Geräusch fremder Füße im Rücken und Schweiß rann in reißenden Bächen über ihre Schläfen. Auch nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten schien sich ihr Weg keinem Ziel zu nähern. Außer dem unruhigen Flackern und Knistern der Flammen und ihren eigenen, sowie fremden Schritten, war dieser Tunnel vollkommen leer.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin, kleine Lady?"

Die kalte Stimme kam so unerwartet, dass Hermine herumwirbelte und fast damit rechnete, jemanden hinter sich stehen zu sehen. Doch noch im selben Moment begann das Echo der Worte wie Sonnenstrahlen in einem Spiegellabyrinth zu tanzen. Es kam von oben, von unten, von hinten und von vorne. Sogar aus den Wänden schien es zu kommen.

Es war sinnlos sich zu fragen, ob es vielleicht doch Snape war, der nach ihr rief. Sie hätte sich so gewünscht, dass es Snapes Stimme gewesen wäre, denn selbst wenn ihr ehemaliger Professor ein überdurchschnittlich engagierter Hornochse war, konnte sie doch sicher sein, dass er ihr niemals absichtlich Schaden zufügen würde.

Natürlich mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es allein seine Schuld war, dass sie sich in dieser überaus misslichen Lage befand.

Ihr Atem steckte irgendwo zwischen Rachen und Lunge fest und sie hustete heiser, während sie vergebens darum kämpfte, ihre Füße zum Weiterlaufen zu überreden. Und ihr Kampfgeist wurde belohnt, als sie in der Ferne eine Abzweigung erkennen konnte, während der Haupttunnel weiter geradeaus führte. Weiter und immer weiter. Wenn sie lang genug lief, würde sie vielleicht in Kanada raus kommen.

Noch immer hallten die letzten Ausläufer der Worte durch die Gegend und Hermine wünschte sich fast, die Stimme würde erneut etwas sagen. Nur, damit sie wusste, dass sie sie sich nicht einbildete. Ein weiterer Blick nach hinten war ihr Fehler. Wie um Himmels Willen schafft man es, auf einer Ebene, die so glatt wie der zugefrorene See Hogwarts war, zu straucheln? Leider eilte Hermines Ruf ihr voraus. Sie schaffte alles.

Sie riss ihre Hände in die Höhe und hatte zumindest noch die Geistesgegenwart, ihren Zauberstab so zwischen Daumen und Handballen zu halten, dass er nicht kaputt ging, doch trotzdem presste ihr der Sturz alle verbleibende Kraft aus dem Körper. Sie schmeckte den metallenen Geschmack von Blut auf ihrer Zunge – sie hatte wohl drauf gebissen – und spuckte es aus. Ein unschöner Fleck entstand auf dem marmorähnlichen Boden und sie stemmte sich mühsam auf.

Sie gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich, als etwas sie wieder zurück auf den Boden presste, etwas Schweres, das es sogar verhinderte, dass sie ihren Kopf drehte, um nachzusehen, ob tatsächlich etwas auf ihr saß. Das Gewicht schien sie in den Boden pressen zu wollen und so schnell wie es sie in diese Position gezwungen hatte, riss es sie davon fort. Wie an ein Gummiseil geknotet, raste ihr Körper der Tunneldecke entgegen und der Aufprall machte sie benommen. Eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Terror, der wie Gift durch ihre Venen jagte.

„Sie sind ja noch ein Kind."

Sie sah die Person zweimal, wie damals, als sie Ron nach seinem ersten Länderspiel zum Trinken eingeladen hatte. Damals war der Effekt allerdings amüsanter gewesen. Viermal bis sechsmal sah sie ihn, wenn sie seine Spiegelungen auf der blanken Tunnelwand mit zählte. Seine Konturen waren verschwommen, als sie blinzelnd versuchte, seine Gestalt scharf zu sehen. Die Person trug einen schweren Umhang, der einige Meter hinter ihm den Boden wischte, auf dem er lief. Eine Kapuze war tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, doch sie fiel ihm auf den Rücken, als er zu ihr auf sah.

„Severus, Severus", murmelte er und irgendwo im Hinterkopf verspürte Hermine erneut aufkeimende Panik.

War Snape auch ein Gefangener? Aber er hätte ihm doch sicher nicht seinen Namen verraten?

Nein, Snape musste noch frei sein, sonst wäre sie ihm doch bestimmt hier begegnet, richtig? Ja, er musste noch frei sein. Nun ja, so frei wie man in einem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem sein konnte, dessen Ausgang unauffindbar war.

Aber wenn er frei war, woher kannte der Fremde seinen Namen?

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme stärker in seinen Ohren als in ihren eigenen klang.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, eine Geste so anmaßend und beiläufig, dass sie erwartete, dass er ihr einen gebrauchten Besen andrehen wollte.

„Als ob sie das nicht wüssten. Wozu sonst ist dieser Verräter Snape Ihre Begleitung?"

„Er..."

„Seien Sie still!", zischte er. „Ich will keine Ausreden hören. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, es ihm heim zu zahlen."

Ein weiteres Geräusch drang zu ihnen. Ein Kratzen. Das Geräusch von Krallen auf dem Boden. Mit fast übermenschlicher Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihren Kopf zu drehen, während ihr Oberkörper, Arme und Beine noch immer an die harte Tunneldecke gepresst wurden.

Das Tier reichte fast an eben diese Decke heran. Nur noch einige Meter entfernt, pirschte es langsam auf sie zu.

„Sie... Sie sind sein Herr, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine, verzweifelt darauf aus, Antworten zu erhalten. Diese Situation wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verrückter

„Ich gratuliere, Miss..." Er machte eine Pause, als würde er sie höflich auffordern, ihm ihren Namen zu nennen. Doch sie schwieg und war eher damit beschäftigt, die sich drehende Umgebung zum Stillstand zu bewegen.

„Na schön. Ich hatte gehofft, etwas nette Konversation würde es Ihnen einfacher machen. Ich habe so selten Gelegenheit dazu, wissen Sie?", erklärte er höhnisch und Hermine bezweifelte keinen Augenblick lang, dass dieser Mann schon sehr lange alleine hier unten war.

„Sie sind Frederick Ferret, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie ein grausames Lächeln in seinem Gesicht war, das breiter und breiter wurde. Er hob seinen Arm und...

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ein Schrei hallte durch die unendliche Anzahl von Gängen und Tunneln und Nischen. Er brach sich tausendfach, millionenfach und erreichte schließlich die große Höhle. Er füllte sie aus und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Person, der dieser Schrei gehörte, momentan nicht sonderlich glücklich war. Und Severus verharrte still und unbewegt, bis auch das letzte Echo verklungen war.

Was, wenn er mit seinem Zögern einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht hatte?

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

****

Kapitel 9

* * *

Während sie Fredericks Tun am Boden beobachtete, biss Hermine die Zähne fest aufeinander. Sie tat es vornehmlich, um nicht noch einmal wie ein Mädchen zu schreien, doch es half auch unglaublich, die Schmerzen zu ertragen, die ihre derzeitige Position mit sich brachte.

Die Kraft, die sie an der Decke hielt, presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und machte es ihr beinahe unmöglich, vernünftig zu atmen. Die kleinen Vorsprünge in der Decke bohrten sich dabei tief in ihre Kleidung und die Haut, einige drückten direkt auf ihre Wirbelsäule und ließen ihre Beine taub werden. Was genau das bedeutete, darüber wollte sie nicht so genau nachdenken.

Stattdessen hatte sie sich damit beschäftigt, die Regelkreisläufe dieser Magie zu entschlüsseln. Ganz sicher war sie sich noch immer nicht, aber die Tatsache, dass sie nicht einmal ihre Finger richtig bewegen konnte, sprach dafür, dass es einen Ausweg gab. Denn wenn sie sich hätte bewegen können, wäre die Magie von flexibler Natur gewesen. So allerdings schien sie steif zu sein und Hermine könnte sie durchbrechen. Wenn sie sich nur genug anstrengte. Immer wieder versuchte sie, ihre Hand von der Decke zu lösen. Immer wieder scheiterte sie. Doch mit jedem Mal fühlte es sich so an, als bräuchte es nur ein kleines bisschen mehr Kraft, damit sie doch erfolgreich war. Und irgend woher brachte sie dieses kleine Bisschen stets auf.

Frederick beachtete sie dabei gar nicht. Er hatte sich einem riesigen Findling zugewandt, der in einer Sackgasse des Tunnelsystems dicht vor der Wand lag. Sie konnte hören, dass er leise Beschwörungen murmelte und hin und wieder huschten auch einige Funken durch die Luft. Hermine wusste wirklich nicht, was genau er vorhatte.

Dafür hatte sie ihr eigenes Ziel sehr viel genauer vor Augen. Und als sie es schaffte, ihren kleinen Finger zu beugen, entkam ihr ein leises Seufzen, gefolgt von der Erkenntnis, dass ihr Vorhaben schmerzlich enden würde. Wenn sie sich dieser Kraft entzog, würde sie gute zehn Meter in die Tiefe stürzen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, indem die Kraft dafür sorgte, dass sie wie ein Puck beim Eishockey quer über die Decke glitt. Die Steinfortsätze rissen ihre Jacke und das Shirt auf, ebenso ihre Haut. Etwas Warmes, Feuchtes breitete sich auf ihrem Rücken aus und der neuerliche Schmerz ließ sie unwillkürlich schreien.

„Na, na, Sie werden doch nicht gehen wollen, ohne sich zu verabschieden, oder?", fragte Frederick, grinste verschlagen und erhöhte die Kraft, die sie an der Decke hielt.

„Natürlich nicht", zischte Hermine und zog die Nase hoch. Es war wirklich eine sehr ungünstige Situation, in die sie sich hier gebracht hatte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus erstarrte, als ein weiterer Schrei durch die Gänge hallte. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, lauschte dem Echo und versuchte herauszufinden, in welcher Richtung die Quelle lag. Nach einigen Momenten war es wieder vollkommen still und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Schrei noch einmal, Granger", murmelte er und entschied sich an einer Abzweigung für den rechten Gang. „Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du es willst!" Alles, was er danach noch murmelte, wurde von einem leisen Grollen übertönt.

Sofort duckte er sich hinter einen Felsvorsprung und blickte in den Gang zurück. Ohne es laut aussprechen zu müssen, erlosch das Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Dennoch wurde die Umgebung in ein zartes Glimmen getaucht, das ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war.

Jedenfalls warf es Schatten und diese Schatten waren wenig erheiternd. Er hatte schon immer seine Gründe gehabt, Löwen zu verabscheuen. Falls er dieses Gangsystem jemals wieder lebend verlassen sollte, würde er eine Abhandlung darüber schreiben, die er sich über das Bett heftete und jeden Abend las. Möglicherweise würden sich Situationen wie diese dann vermeiden lassen.

„Nun, ich denke, es ist Zeit für die Revanche", knurrte er, während er seinen Zauberstab fester griff und die Deckung des Felsvorsprungs verließ.

Der Löwe bleckte die Zähne und grollte tief.

Severus tat es ihm gleich.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Hermines schnaufender Atem klang laut in der kleinen Höhle.

Frederick zuckte mit den Schultern und sah nicht einmal zu ihr auf. „Von Ihnen will ich gar nichts. Sie sind nur zufällig da und… nützlich." Sein Lachen klang etwas grunzend.

„Inwiefern nützlich?" Zeit schinden – den Charakter erforschen – Schwachpunkte finden. Diese Dinge drehten sich in ihrem Kopf und sie war überzeugt, dass es mit dem Sauerstoffmangel zu tun hatte. Als ob ein Elefant auf ihrem Brustkorb sitzen würde.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich sei einer der Bösewichte, der seinen Plan detailliert auseinander nimmt, bis die Rettung kommt und mir eine lange Nase macht? Ich hatte mehr von Ihnen erwartet." Er sprach ein paar weitere Worte, die sie nicht verstand, doch offensichtlich hatten diese sich an den Findling gewandt. Der Stein begann zu vibrieren, was sich über den Boden und die Wände bis zur Decke hinauf übertrug.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es als angenehm oder unangenehm empfand. Auf jeden Fall erleichterte es ihr das Atmen ein wenig. Und es ließ die kleinen Steine auf dem Boden tanzen, was hoffentlich genug Lärm machte, um Snape in ihre Richtung zu lotsen.

Apropos lotsen… Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn, dann holte sie so tief es ihr möglich war Luft und schrie.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Der Schrei ließ Severus zusammenzucken, was es dem Löwen beinahe erlaubte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. „Ausgezeichnetes Timing, Miss Granger", murmelte er und schloss einen Fluch an, der dem Löwen ein Jaulen entlockte, ihn allerdings nur bedingt zu kümmern schien.

Severus sah sich immer weiter in den Gang gedrängt und konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht für die einzige Sackgasse in der Umgebung entschieden hatte. Ein _Protego_ hielt das Tier nur leidlich auf (so für zwei Sekunden), eher schafften es Lichtblitze, ihn zu blenden. Letztendlich war es ein kleiner Moment, der Severus auf eine Idee brachte. Als er den Gang mit einigen weiteren Blitzen erhellte, folgte der Löwe dem Licht aufmerksam und achtete für ein paar Sekunden gar nicht auf das, was Severus tat.

„Sieh einer an." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und erschuf einige leuchtende Kugeln, die knapp über dem Boden schwebten und durcheinander flossen. Sie veränderten ihre Form, die Farbe, ihre Richtung und die Geschwindigkeit. Und der Löwe hatte Probleme, alle gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten. Dennoch ließ er sich auf die Hinterpfoten sinken und begann nach dem Licht zu langen, als seien es Wollknäule, die an einem Band hingen.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich langsam in den Gang zurückzuziehen. Er tastete sich an der rauen Wand entlang und warf immer mal wieder einen Blick zurück. Letztendlich schaffte er etwa einhundert Meter, ehe der Löwe bemerkte, dass er einem Trick auf den Leim gegangen war. Das Brüllen ließ die Wände zittern und brodeln, als befände sich Leben in ihnen. Staub rieselte von der Decke und Severus begann zu laufen.

Er bog um eine Ecke, erkannte sie als Sackgasse und grinste zufrieden, als er den riesigen Stalakmiten sah, der aus dem Boden in die Höhe gewachsen war. Er reichte ihm bis über die Hüfte und Severus ging beinahe gelassen daran vorbei, während er einen Illusionszauber darüber sprach. Danach postierte er sich am Ende des Ganges und lockerte einen großen Teil der Decke auf, so dass es nur einen minimalen Anstoß brauchte, ehe etwa eine halbe Tonne Gestein zu Boden fallen würde.

Der Löwe lief zuerst an der Abzweigung vorbei, doch Severus konnte hören, wie er kurz darauf stehen blieb und umkehrte. Zweifellos hatte er seine Witterung aufgenommen (und er nahm sich vor, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit eine Möglichkeit zum Waschen zu suchen). Ein tiefes Grollen kam um die Ecke, ehe der Löwe zu sehen war. Gegen seinen Willen kroch eine Gänsehaut Severus' Rücken hinunter. Wenn das hier schief ging…

Das Tier senkte den Kopf, behielt Severus aber genau im Auge. Vorsichtig kam es auf ihn zu, setzte eine der riesigen Tatzen vor die andere und die Tatsache, dass der nun nicht sichtbare Stalakmit sich genau zwischen den Pranken befand, ließ Severus grinsen.

„Put, put", sagte er trocken und lockte den Löwen damit weit genug in den Gang. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er kurz mit dem Zauberstab und die Steine polterten auf den gewaltigen Rücken, zwangen das Tier in die Knie. Die Wucht trieb den Stalakmiten in den Körper, das Brüllen war ohrenbetäubend und die Befriedigung des Tränkemeisters grenzenlos.

Nachdem er überzeugt war, dass der Löwe tot oder zumindest kurz davor war, steckte er den Zauberstab weg und stieg über die Gliedmaßen des Tieres hinweg. „Ich hasse Löwen!", knurrte er und machte sich dann daran, Hermine Granger zu finden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Frederick Ferret hatte Hermine schnell zum Schweigen gebracht. Sie bekam nur noch am Rande mit, was um sie herum geschah. Die Ohnmacht rückte mit jeder Minute näher und sie war inzwischen soweit, sie willkommen zu heißen. Das taube Gefühl, das ihren Körper ergriffen hatte, tat sein Übriges und sie schloss ihre Augen.

Zumindest bis sie plötzlich nicht mehr die harte Höhlendecke in ihrem Rücken spürte, sondern durch zehn Meter Nichts dem Boden entgegen fiel. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Schreien, doch das Keuchen, als sie auf dem Boden aufkam und die Luft neuerlich aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde, hallte dennoch von den Wänden wider.

„Nicht einschlafen!", säuselte eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine schloss demonstrativ ihre Augen. Sie hatte genug ausgehalten für einen Tag.

Doch Frederick schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Er sprach einen Zauber, der einige ihrer Verletzungen oberflächlich heilte und sie vor allem in das Reich der Zurechnungsfähigen zurückholte. Ein sehr zufriedenes Feixen stand auf seinem Gesicht, als sie hustete, etwas Blut auf den staubigen Boden spuckte und widerwillig zu ihm aufsah. „Schon besser. Wissen Sie, ich habe ein Spiel begonnen und nicht vor, meine Figuren schon zu früh zu opfern. Ihre Zeit wird kommen, aber noch nicht jetzt."

Hermine kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Knie und sah verächtlich in das Gesicht des Mannes, der angeblich einmal ein Freund von Snape gewesen war. „Ich entscheide selbst, wann meine Zeit ist", presste sie mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

„Sind Sie sich da so sicher?" Er ließ sich mit einem Knie vor ihr auf den Boden sinken und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Hermine wich zurück und rümpfte die Nase. „Absolut."

Er gab einen bedauernden Laut von sich. „Dann sollte ich Sie möglicherweise noch einmal an die Spielregeln erinnern." Nur durch eine Geste mit seiner Hand erhob sie sich erneut in die Luft. Dieses Mal jedoch machte sie nur eine kurze Bekanntschaft mit der Höhlendecke, bevor sie wieder auf den Boden zuraste.

Nur dass der Boden plötzlich weiß war. Hermine keuchte, als sie hart auf etwas angedeutet Weichem landete. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und sah sich um, nachdem sie wieder dazu in der Lage war. Milchige, gläserne Wände umgaben sie und das, was sie als Weiß gesehen hatte, war die Parodie eines Kissens. Sie hatte so etwas für ihren Geschmack schon viel zu oft gesehen. Es war die Auskleidung eines Sarges.

Frederick trat an ihre Seite und nutzte ihre Position aus, um doch noch mit zwei Fingern durch ihre verklebten Haare zu streichen. „Kennen Sie das Märchen von Schneewittchen?", fragte er leise, ließ sein eigentümliche Lachen noch einmal hören und verschloss den Sarg dann mit einem ebenfalls milchigen Deckel.

Es wurde vollkommen still um Hermine und zumindest eines sagte ihr diese Feststellung sofort: Dieser Sarg besaß keine Luftlöcher.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Etwas Schweres, Schmerzendes füllte Severus' Magen und er war sich sicher, es lag nicht am Hunger. Der Kampf mit dem Löwen hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, die er erst spürte, nachdem er einige Meter hinter sich gelassen hatte. Seine Ohren klingelten noch immer von dem ohrenbetäubendem Todesschrei und irgendwann während seines Kampfes musste er sich den Knöchel verstaucht haben, der inzwischen auf die Größe einer Pampelmuse angeschwollen war.

Doch er verlangsamte seinen Schritt nicht.

Das schwere, schmerzende Etwas, das sich irgendwo in seiner Magengegend tummelte wie ein verdammter Niffler, der nach Gold suchte, wuchs parallel zu seinem Knöchel. Und auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, dass Severus es spürte, so war es doch noch nie zuvor so ausgeprägt gewesen. Schuld.

Das Konzept von Schuld war ihm wirklich nicht fremd. Er hatte eine Menge Schuld. Schuld an vielen Dingen, an Dingen, die hätten verhindert werden können. Schuld an vielen Todesfällen. Er war sich ganz sicher, dieser eine Tod sollte nicht in seinen Verantwortungsbereich fallen.

Doch die Tatsache, dass ihm eine vermaledeite Frucht noch vor einer Stunde wichtiger gewesen war, als das Leben eines anderen Menschen, ließ das störende Etwas in seinem Bauch noch einiges an Volumen zunehmen und er schluckte einen unangenehmen Geschmack hinunter, der sich irgendwo an seinem Rachen festgesetzt hatte.

Grangers Schreie waren verstummt und bisher schaffte er es, sich mit gewissen Überredungen zu überzeugen, dass das noch nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Die junge Frau trieb ihren Entführer ... Frederick womöglich gerade mit unerwünschten Ratschlägen in den Wahnsinn und er würde sie jeden Moment freiwillig zurückbringen. Und ihnen den Weg nach draußen zeigen. Und ihnen womöglich noch ein Lunchpaket mit auf den Weg geben.

Ja klar, und Trolle konnten Schach spielen.

Er war in den Gang zurückgelaufen, den er vorher verlassen hatte, und hatte die irrige Vorstellung, Geschwindigkeit könnte seine ziellose Suche irgendwie wett machen. Doch nach einer halben Stunde musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm seine Panik nichts brachte außer schmerzenden Fußsohlen und einem Pfeifen in seinen Lungen. Er war verdammt noch mal zu alt für diesen Mist.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Es war nass und heiß und irgendwo musste er noch einen offene Wunde haben, denn es war nicht nur Schweiß, der seine Hand glitschig machte. Nur kurz die Augen schließen und Luft holen, das klang wie eine gute Idee. Und er brauchte einen Plan. Einen guten Plan.

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen holte er tief Luft und gab sich allergrößte Mühe, seinen Puls wieder etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Verdammt noch mal!", brüllte er schließlich und erschrak heftig. Noch nicht einmal er selbst hatte mit diesem Ausbruch gerechnet. Das Echo seiner eigenen Stimme vibrierte auf seiner Haut und ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, der nichts mit dem kühlenden Luftzug zu tun hatte, der den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn trocknete. „Frederick!"

Er hatte nicht wirklich mit einer Reaktion gerechnet und so erschrak er sich um so mehr, als aus dem Nichts eine Figur vor ihm apparierte. Es gab kein lautes Knacken, keinen Hinweis darauf, dass die Person vor ihm appariert war, doch alles deutete darauf hin, dass die Person echt war. Das schiefe Grinsen, das gefährliche Blitzen in den Augen und zu guter Letzt die Stimme, die Snape vor so langer Zeit das letzte Mal gehört hatte.

„Severus. Ich würde gerne sagen, es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Aber das wäre fast gelogen."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermines Panik hatte sich bereits vor langem gelegt. Panik verbrauchte Energie, die sie nicht mehr aufbringen konnte. Jede Bewegung, selbst das Öffnen der Augen kostete Kraft und die verbrauchte sie lieber bei endlosen Versuchen genug Sauerstoff in ihre Lunge zu saugen. Jeder Atemzug füllte ihre Lunge weniger aus und es war nicht nur die Hitze, die ihr Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb. Endlos suchten ihre Finger nach Halt, nach etwas, das auch nur andeutungsweise einen Ausweg bereitstellen könnte. Aber bisher war ihre Suche erfolglos.

Sie wagte es noch einmal, die Augen zu öffnen, doch das milchige Glas ließ ihr keinen direkten Blick nach draußen. Sie konnte die Fackeln erahnen, in den die Feuer tanzten, aber nicht mehr.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Kraft und vor allem den Sauerstoff sparen, bis Snape sie endlich rettete. Das wurde langsam zu einer lästigen Angewohnheit von ihm. Sie zu retten.

Sie schnaufte leise und ärgerte sich sofort dafür. Das war ein Atemzug weniger.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Frederick", schnaubte Severus und hoffte, dass seine innere Aufregung nicht allzu sehr nach außen hin sichtbar war. „Ich würde ja gerne sagen, es ist schön, dass _du_ noch lebst. Aber das _wäre_ gelogen."

Frederick grinste schief und begann auf einer kurzen Strecke von etwa drei Metern auf und ab zu laufen.

„Weißt du, Severus. Ich hatte mir unsere Begegnung immer anders vorgestellt. Ich meine, du bist ja schließlich mein Freund gewesen. Aber du bist nie aufgetaucht. Interessiert es dich überhaupt, wo ich geblieben bin?"

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich bin hier unten, oder?"

Frederick schüttelte den Kopf und zog eine strenge Miene, als würde er mit einem Schüler schimpfen wollen, der seine Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt hatte. „Du kannst einem Hund nicht einfach Zucker geben, wenn du ihn jahrelang vernachlässigt hast und dann hoffen, dass er Männchen macht."

Severus zuckte mit einer Augenbraue. „Einem Hund? Ein Hund ist mir hier noch nicht begegnet. Nur eine große Katze. Und ich muss schon sagen, seltsame Freunde hast du dir hier unten gesucht."

„Nun ja", erwiderte Frederick. „Man kann nicht wählerisch sein hier unten." Das letzte Wort betonte er mit einer sarkastisch tropfenden Note. „Und da mein einziger Freund mich im Stich gelassen hat..."

Severus unterbrach ihn, das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend war immer schwerer zu ignorieren. „Ich _habe_ gesucht. Du warst nicht hier."

„Dann, mein Freund, hast du nicht gründlich genug gesucht." Frederick blieb endlich stehen und sah Severus mit intensivem Blick an. „Ich werde es dir dieses Mal leicht machen. Damals hatte ich das Gefühl, hier unten lebendig begraben zu sein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Weißt du, wie das ist?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern machte nur eine dramatische Pause, um sich gedankenverloren mit dem Finger gegen das Kinn zu tippen. „Na ja, deine kleine Gefährtin wird es dir berichten können. Vorausgesetzt du findest sie." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, unter dem gelbe Zähne zum Vorschein kamen.

Misstrauisch starrte Severus zurück. „Was hast du getan?" Doch noch ehe er die Frage zu Ende formulierte hatte, wusste Severus, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Du brauchst nur deiner Nase zu folgen, die Gänge werden dir den Weg schon weisen. Sag mal, bist du auf die Nase gefallen, oder war die schon immer so groß?"

Severus ignorierte seine letzte Bemerkung und war bereits losgelaufen. Doch Fredericks Stimme wurde nicht leiser. Sie begleitete ihn, so schnell er auch lief. Der Tunnel vor ihm verzweigte sich und Severus blieb einen Augenblick stehen, um zu überlegen. Doch die Sache mit dem Überlegen war schwierig, wenn ständig eine körperlose Stimme seine Gedankengänge unterbrach.

„Du hättest mir ruhig ein paar getrocknete Pflaumen mitbringen können. Die vermisse ich hier definitiv am meisten."

Fünf Minuten.

„Natürlich hat man hier unten alles, was man braucht, aber ehrlich. Ein wenig menschliche Nähe und hin und wieder ein Steak á la Frederick wäre auch nicht zu verachten."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war, als ob sie eine Suppe einatmen würde. Nudelsuppe mit zerkochten Rüben. Ja, genauso fühlte es sich an. Ein heftiger Druck schien ihre Lunge zerquetschen zu wollen, was eigentlich unmöglich war. Denn eigentlich müsste doch eine Leere zu spüren sein, oder? Wo nichts drin war, konnte auch kein Druck aufgebaut werden. Das klang logisch. Half ihr in ihrer Situation aber kaum weiter.

Sie atmete flach mit weit geöffnetem Mund. Das Geräusch ihres eigenen Herzens übertönte das Rasseln ihrer Atmung und sie spürte ganz langsam, wie der fehlende Sauerstoff ihr Gehirn beeinträchtigte. Alles wurde blasser und verschwommen. Sie spürte ihren Puls unterhalb ihres Ohres gegen die Haut pochen. Er schien genauso wie sie zu kämpfen, das Blut in Bewegung zu halten. Doch es wurde immer langsamer, das Pochen immer hoffnungsloser und Hermine konnte sich gegen die kurz bevorstehenden Bewusstlosigkeit nicht mehr wehren, die angerollt kam mit der Überzeugungskraft eines Norwegischen Stachelbuckels.

Sie schloss die Augen, ignorierte das Zucken in ihren Gliedern und schlief ein mit der Aussicht, nicht mehr aufzuwachen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus keuchte atemlos. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Plan, wo er hin musste. Allerdings waren ihm die Ratschläge „kalt, viel zu kalt, Severus" oder „Warm, wärmer... oh schau mal da hinten ist Licht am Ende des Tunnels" mehr als Recht.

Aber warum gab ihm Frederick Ratschläge, wenn nicht, um ihn damit in eine Falle zu locken? Der Gedanke war erschreckend. Aber noch erschreckender war die Tatsache, dass Severus sich nicht darum scherte. Wenn auch nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, Granger hier lebendig wieder rauszuholen, würde er sie nutzen. Er hatte bereits bei Frederick versagt. Den Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen.

Er war kurz davor Frederick zu bitten, ja anzuflehen, ihm zu sagen, was er wollte. Was sollte Severus tun, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen? Er hätte alles getan. Doch die lähmende Gefahr, bald einen weiteren Todesfall auf dem Gewissen zu haben, ließ sein Füße von ganz alleine weiterlaufen.

Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels entpuppte sich als kleine Gruft mit einem runden Grundriss. Die Wände waren nicht erdig, wie er es hier unten erwartet hätte. Sie war blank geschliffen und kleine, funkelnde Nuancen gaben ihm eine beinahe ehrwürdige Erscheinung. Wie kleine Diamanten auf einem samtenen Tuch.

Wieder ertönte Fredericks Stimme, ganz dicht an seinem Ohr, doch als er herumwirbelte um zu sehen, ob er hinter ihm stand, war niemand zu erkennen. „Schneewittchen, Severus. Kennst du das Märchen?"

Severus war losgelaufen, noch bevor Frederick seinen Satz beendet hatte. Ein gläserner Sarg war in der Mitte des Raumes aufgebahrt und darin waren die verschwommenen Umrisse von Hermine Granger zu erkennen. Und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie seine Anwesenheit bemerken.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

****

Kapitel 10

* * *

„Viel Spaß!", hauchte Frederick dicht an Severus' Ohr, ehe er mit einem dreckigen und leiser werdenden Lachen verschwand.

Severus kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er hob einen etwa faustgroßen Stein vom Boden auf und hieb damit auf das Glas ein. Das natürlich nicht darunter zerbrach. Das wäre zu einfach gewesen. Also schmiss er den Stein wieder weg und zog stattdessen seinen Zauberstab. Er atmete einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich darauf, es richtig zu machen.

Zuerst überprüfte er, was für Zauber auf dem Glas lagen. Es war starke Magie, mit der Frederick gespielt hatte. Severus hatte nicht gewusst, dass sein ehemaliger Freund dazu in der Lage war. Andererseits hatte er viel Zeit zum Üben gehabt und mindestens einen überdimensionalen Löwen unter seine Kontrolle bekommen. Möglicherweise wäre Severus fähig, die Zauber und Banne einen nach dem anderen aufzulösen. Aber nicht unter Zeitdruck.

Deswegen ließ er das Glas in Ruhe und widmete sich dem Steinsockel, auf dem es auflag. Mit vielen kleinen Angriffen aus seinem Zauberstab sprengte er den Rand weg, bis das Glas zu wackeln begann. Er hielt es mit einem _Wingardium Leviosa_ in der Luft, damit Granger nicht davon zerquetscht werden würde. Danach sprengte er auch den Rest weg und konnte sie nun abdecken wie einen Schweizer Käse.

Zusammen mit dem Glas, das dumpf blechernd auf dem Boden landete, aber nicht zerbrach, warf er auch seinen Zauberstab beiseite. „Miss Granger!" Ihr Gesicht war leichenblass, die Lippen blau. Er tastete an ihrem Hals nach dem Puls und für einige Sekunden glaubte er, er wäre zu spät. Doch dann fand er ein zartes Flattern, das ihn aufatmen ließ. Seine Hand fuhr über ihre Nase, während er ihren Brustkorb beobachtete. Beides regte sich nicht. „Sie können es nicht lassen, mir Ärger zu machen", grollte er leise, ehe er ihren Kopf überstreckte und am Kinn ihren Mund zupresste. Gerade als er den ersten Luftstoß in ihre Nase geben wollte, riss sie die Augen auf und schnappte gierig selbst danach.

Severus wich zurück und sah, wie sie sich kraftlos aufbäumte und hustete. Ihre blauen Lippen standen noch immer im starken Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut, doch je öfter sie durchatmete, desto mehr Farbe kehrte zurück. Er sah sich nach seinem Zauberstab um und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Am anderen Ende der Höhle sah er Grangers Rucksack. Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er dort und warf ihn sich auf den Rücken. Dann kehrte er zu dem Steinsockel zurück und hob ihren Körper auf den Arm.

„Was ist passiert?", nuschelte sie leise, besaß aber genug Geistesgegenwart, um sich an seiner Schulter festzuhalten.

„Später, wir müssen erstmal weg." Und während er sich noch nach einer Spur von Frederick umsah, lief er in einen der Gänge.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine krallte sich in den groben Stoff von Snapes Jackett, während er mit wenig sanften Bewegungen durch die dunklen Gänge lief. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, sie könnte alleine laufen (und das nicht nur, weil er nach knapp drei Tagen und viel Stress ebenso erbärmlich stank wie sie selbst). Doch allein das Festhalten war schon eine Anstrengung, von der sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie sie durchhalten würde, weswegen sie den Gedanken ans Laufen sofort verwarf.

Je mehr ihr Bewusstsein zurückkehrte und vor allem ihre Nervenenden wieder mit Sauerstoff versorgt wurden, desto mehr Schmerzen strahlte ihr geschundener Rücken aus. Immer wieder entkamen ihr leise Schmerzenslaute, die sie nur zu ersticken vermochte, indem sie ihr Gesicht gegen Snapes Brust presste. Die Wärme seines Körpers sickerte träge aus der verdreckten Kleidung und hatte trotzdem etwas Tröstliches an sich. Einen irrationalen Moment lang kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie sich gerade jetzt das erste Mal, seitdem sie hier waren, wirklich sicher fühlte.

Snape bog um eine Ecke und presste sich heftig atmend gegen die Wand. „Miss Granger, ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Ihre Fingernägel aus meinem Rücken entfernen könnten."

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte sie und spürte trotz ihrer schlechten körperlichen Verfassung, wie sie rot wurde. Mühsam entspannte sie ihre Finger und legte sie anders, so dass sie ihm nicht wehtat, aber trotzdem nicht den Halt verlor.

Snape gab ein Grunzen von sich, das jedoch einige fremdartige, ferne Geräusche nur schwer übertönen konnte. Hermine hörte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. „Ich denke, Frederick hat festgestellt, dass Sie seinem perfiden Spiel nicht zum Opfer gefallen sind", stellte er mit einiger Genugtuung in der Stimme fest. Der tiefe Bass vibrierte in seinem Brustkorb und machte Hermine schwindelig.

„Das tut mir wirklich… außerordentlich leid." Doch sie schaffte es nicht, den angebrachten Zynismus in ihre Worte zu legen. „Können wir jetzt bitte irgendwo hingehen, wo ich nicht länger auf Ihrem Arm sein muss, Sir?"

Snape sah auf sie hinab. „Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, können Sie auch gerne selber laufen, Miss Granger!"

„Nein, das ist absolut unmöglich. Und ich habe auch nichts dagegen, dass Sie mich tragen." Sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, warum sie nicht einfach den Mund halten konnte. Es musste am Sauerstoffmangel liegen.

„Aber?", knurrte Snape mit drohender Stimme, was seinen Brustkorb nur noch mehr vibrieren ließ.

„Aber… Bei allem Respekt, Sir, Sie riechen genauso unangenehm wie ich. Nur dass ich es bei mir nicht ständig in der Nase habe." Hermine blinzelte ihn unschuldig von unten herauf an und hoffte, dass er sie jetzt nicht augenblicklich auf den Boden fallen lassen und alleine verschwinden würde.

Snape feixte. „Bei allem Respekt, Miss Granger, ich habe Ihren Körpergeruch ebenso in der Nase wie Sie meinen. Aber solange Sie mir nicht sagen können, wie ich zu einer Waschgelegenheit komme, die von ausreichend starken Bannen umgeben ist, werden wir beide damit leben müssen."

Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte Hermine immer mehr Schwierigkeiten gehabt, seinen Worten zu folgen. Ernsthaft, so dicht an seiner Brust sollte man sich nicht aufhalten, wenn er bitterböse Gespräche zu führen gedachte. Es fühlte sich einfach viel zu gut an. „O-Okay", war deswegen das Einzige, das sie letztendlich herausbrachte.

Daraufhin richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gänge, die nun in vollkommener Stille lagen. Als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, spürte sie, dass sein Gang unregelmäßig und holprig war. Sie runzelte die Stirn und überlegte einen Moment lang ernsthaft, ob sie ihm diese Frage stellen sollte. Doch Sauerstoffmangel schien seinen eigenen Willen gerne durchzusetzen (und diese Überlegung ihrerseits klang viel mehr nach einer eigenständigen Persönlichkeit, als es beabsichtigt gewesen war): „Haben Sie sich Ihren Fuß verletzt, Sir?"

„Offensichtlich", knurrte er.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ein riesiger Löwe hat mich verfolgt, während ich versucht habe, Ihren Schreien zu folgen."

„Oh." Sie blinzelte mehrmals und rieb unbewusst ihre juckende Nase an seinem Jackett.

„Lassen Sie das, Miss Granger!"

„Natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir."

„Und hören Sie auf, sich laufend zu entschuldigen."

Sie wollte gerade ansetzen, um genau dies wieder zu tun, besann sich aber rechtzeitig, um den Mund wieder zuzuklappen. Zumindest für zwei Sekunden (sie begann sich allmählich ernsthaft zu fragen, wie viele ihrer Gehirnzellen bei dem Sauerstoffmangel ihr Leben gelassen hatten, dass sie sich jetzt so wenig unter Kontrolle hatte): „Warum?"

„Warum _was_, Miss Granger?"

„Warum soll ich mich nicht entschuldigen, wenn es doch offensichtlich gerechtfertigt ist?"

Er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie hinab und schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Weil ich es nicht verdient habe", antwortete er schließlich leise. So leise, dass er sichtlich hoffte, sie hätte es überhört.

Und Hermine war inzwischen schlau genug, jetzt weder weiter nachzubohren, noch es rigoros abzustreiten. Severus Snape war niemand, der eine angebrachte Entschuldigung von sich wies, zumindest das hatte sie inzwischen bemerkt. Sie wollte nur nicht in die Abgründe seines Wissens eintauchen, solange sie auf seinem Arm und nicht in der Lage war, selbstständig zu laufen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus kehrte in die riesige Höhle zurück, die nach seinem Ermessen das Kernstück des Tunnelsystems bildete. Nun, da der Löwe das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, hoffte er, dass sie hier einigermaßen sicher sein würden.

Dennoch belegte er eine der Hütten, in die er Hermine gebracht hatte, mit verschiedenen Bannen und Flüchen, ebenso wie die Zugänge zur Höhle, die in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe lagen. Wenn Frederick vor hatte, weiterhin mit ihnen zu spielen, dann wollte er wenigstens über ein ausreichend ausgestattetes Frühwarnsystem verfügen.

„Meinen Sie, Sie kommen für eine halbe Stunde alleine zurecht, Miss Granger?" Er stand in der Tür zur Hütte und hatte einen distanzierten Blick auf sie gerichtet. Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich seine Hilfe brauchte. Sein Jackett war an mehreren Stellen, an denen ihr Rücken gelegen hatte, von blutigen Flecken übersät. Und trotzdem ertrug er ihre Nähe gerade jetzt nicht.

Sie sah ihn müde von unten herauf an und schien genau diese Dinge zu erkennen. Ihr Nicken war wie ein Startschuss für ihn. Er wirbelte herum und lief den kleinen Abhang zum bewaldeten Teil der Höhle hinab. Nun, da Granger in Sicherheit war, konnte er sich ruhigen Gewissens um seinen Hunger kümmern. Nur dass er jetzt keinen Hunger mehr hatte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine brauchte beinahe zwanzig Minuten, ehe sie die beiden Schlafsäcke ausgebreitet und in den Untiefen ihres Rucksackes Tränke gefunden hatte, die ihr Linderung verschaffen würden. Sie wusste, dass sie sparsam damit umgehen sollte, doch bei einem antibiotischen Trank konnte sie es nicht riskieren, nur die Hälfte zu nehmen. Sie musste entweder hoffen, dass ihre Verletzungen sich nicht entzünden würden, oder dass sie hiernach nicht noch einmal in die Verlegenheit kommen würden, einen solchen Trank zu brauchen.

Letztendlich entschied sie sich dafür, den Trank ganz wegzulassen. Snapes Laune war so schon mies genug, da musste sie es nicht noch herausfordern.

Was sie bei ihrer Forschungsreise in den Rucksack allerdings zutage förderte, waren drei verkleinerte und inzwischen überreife Cherimoyas und eine Flasche reinen Alkohol. Nachdenklich wog sie beides in den Händen und zuckte schließlich die Schultern. Beide Wasserflaschen waren inzwischen so leer, dass sie den Inhalt in eine gießen konnte. Anschließend brachte sie die Früchte auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurück und bohrte ein kleines Loch hinein, aus dem sie den süßen Saft in die nun leere Flasche pressen konnte.

Nachdem alle drei Früchte trocken waren, gab sie vorsichtig einen kräftigen Schluck des Alkohols hinzu und mischte das Ganze durch. Mit skeptischen Blicken musterte sie den Saft und traute sich erst nach viel gutem Zureden, ihn zu probieren (letztendlich war es ja auch egal, wie viele weitere Gehirnzellen noch ihren Tod fanden).

Es als widerlich zu bezeichnen, war noch eine Untertreibung. Doch prinzipiell würde sie das auch über den besten Feuerwhiskey sagen, insofern war ihr Urteil möglicherweise nicht ganz objektiv. Auf jeden Fall verursachte der Alkohol ein warmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, das sie von ihrem schmerzenden Körper ablenkte und die Wartezeit verkürzen würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus war beinahe eine Stunde unterwegs, ehe er den quälenden Schmerzen seines Fußes nachgab und den Weg zurück einschlug. Rational gesehen sollte er es vermeiden, seinen Fuß irgendwie zu belasten. Doch wenn es um seinen eigenen Körper ging, war er selten rational und so biss er nur die Zähne aufeinander und tat so, als ob nichts wäre.

Der Alkoholgeruch schlug ihm schon entgegen, als er nur den Kopf in die Hütte gesteckt hatte. „Was haben Sie angestellt?", fragte er sofort und ließ die Ausbeute, die er in Form von verschiedenen Früchten, Wurzeln und Beeren gemacht hatte, in eine Ecke fallen.

„Cherimoyaschnaps", antwortete Granger und hielt ihm eine Flasche entgegen. „Probieren Sie mal! Ist ausgezeichnet, um Gehirnzellen abzumurksen."

Es war nur ihre Wortwahl, die ihn sicher sein ließ, dass sie bereits einiges von dem Zeug getrunken hatte. Und da es seine Schuld war, dass sie noch immer unversorgt hier saß und Zeit für derartigen Blödsinn hatte, konnte er ihr kaum einen Vorwurf machen. Dennoch lehnte er ab. „Ich will mich erst um Ihren Rücken kümmern."

„Okay." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte die Flasche weg und zog sich ohne zu zögern ihr Shirt über den Kopf.

Severus ging in die Hocke und griff nach ihren Händen, bevor sie auf die Idee kommen konnte, sich auch noch ihres BHs zu entledigen. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie sich erst umdrehen könnten", sagte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und dachte einen Moment über seinen Vorschlag nach. „Oh, Sie meinen…" Er nickte. „Klar!" Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, ehe sie die glatten Oberflächen des Schlafsacks ausnutzte, um sich mit dem Stoff zu drehen. Danach öffnete sie die drei Häkchen, hielt den BH aber vor ihrer Brust fest.

Severus betrachtete ihren Rücken nachdenklich. Die Kratzer und Schürfwunden waren tief und zogen sich vom Nacken bis hinunter zum Hosenbund. Die Haut dazwischen war verdreckt von Blut, Schweiß und Staub. Vermutlich wäre es schlauer, wenn sie sich erstmal waschen würden. Er hatte bisher jedoch keinen See oder Fluss gefunden auf seinen Streifzügen.

Schließlich riss er sich mit einem Räuspern aus seinen Gedanken und setzte sich hinter ihr auf den Boden. Granger hatte bereits Verbandszeug rausgesucht und so griff er nach einigen sauberen Tüchern, tränkte sie mit Wasser und begann zuerst, den groben Dreck zu beseitigen. Über ihre Schulter hinweg sah er, wie sie den Kopf in die Hände stützte.

„Sagen Sie, Sir…", begann sie nach einiger Zeit.

Severus brach innerlich zusammen. So ein Anfang konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. „Was?", knurrte er missmutig.

„Was hatten Sie eigentlich vor, als Sie vorhin über mich gebeugt dastanden?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und starrte ungläubig ihren Hinterkopf an. „Ihnen das Leben retten. Was hätte ich sonst vorgehabt haben sollen?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie arglos und ließ ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen.

Und da verstand er: „Sie glauben doch nicht…" Er fasste sie an der Schulter und nutzte nun seinerseits die glatte Oberfläche des Schlafsacks, um sie zu sich zu drehen. „Sie glauben nicht ernsthaft, dass ich vorgehabt habe, mich an Ihnen zu vergehen, oder?"

Sie blinzelte unschuldig. „Na ja, ‚vergehen' ist Ansichtssache…"

Daraufhin wurden seine Augen schmal. „Wie viel von dem Zeug haben Sie getrunken, Miss Granger?" Er nickte zu der Flasche mit dem Cherimoyaschnaps.

Granger neigte den Kopf und holte tief Luft, um sie scharf wieder auszustoßen. „Die Flasche war voll, glaube ich."

Severus betrachtete den Inhalt. Die Hälfte war noch drin. „Nun, das beruhigt mich." Er drehte sie zurück und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf.

Granger schwieg lange Zeit, offenbar eingeschüchtert von den Fragen, die ihr alkoholumnebelter, müder Verstand ausspuckte. Doch diese Einschüchterung hielt zu seinem Leidwesen nicht lange genug vor: „Wo ist Frederick eigentlich hin? Und wie kommt es, dass er noch lebt?"

Severus nahm ein trockenes Tuch und wischte das Wasser von der nun halbwegs sauberen Haut. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Und was plant er?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das wirklich wissen wollen." Sie zischte, als er die Kratzer nun mit dem Alkohol behandelte. Ein blutiges Tuch nach dem anderen landete neben ihm auf dem Boden und ließ sein schlechtes Gewissen steigen.

„Und ich denke, dass ich nicht gefragt hätte, wenn ich es nicht wissen wollte."

Er verzog das Gesicht, musste ihr aber Recht geben. So sehr ihre Fragen auch immer genervt hatten. „Ich denke, er nutzt die Gelegenheit meiner Anwesenheit, um sich dafür zu rächen, dass ich damals ohne ihn gegangen bin."

„Warum sind Sie damals ohne ihn gegangen?"

Für einen Moment geriet er in arge Versuchung, noch ein bisschen in ihren Kratzern zu bohren. Doch er konnte sich gerade so zurückhalten. Nichtsdestotrotz klang seine Stimme gereizt, als er antwortete: „Ich wusste nicht, dass er noch am Leben war!"

„Sie hätten sich dessen vergewissern können."

Das reichte. Wütend warf Severus das Tuch beiseite und drehte Granger erneut an der Schulter zu sich herum. „Sie haben nicht das Recht, sich über die Dinge von damals auszulassen! Es war meine einzige Chance, hier rauszukommen. Ich hatte keine Wahl!"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, schien aber nicht im Mindesten von seinem Ausbruch eingeschüchtert zu sein. „Wenn Sie das sagen, wird es so sein", erwiderte sie nach einigen Momenten ruhig und nahm ihm damit den Wind aus den Segeln.

Severus runzelte irritiert die Stirn und schluckte schwer. Dann nickte er und drehte sie in ihre vorherige Position zurück. Die weitere Versorgung ihrer Wunden verlief schweigend. Erst als er das letzte Pflaster geklebt hatte, räusperte er sich leise. „Haben Sie sonst noch Verletzungen?"

Sie verdrehte die Arme auf den Rücken und versuchte, ihren BH zu schließen. „Nichts Weltbewegendes", murmelte sie dabei. Severus hingegen beobachtete ihr Tun mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. Er hatte nicht viele Beziehungen gehabt, eigentlich waren es mehr Affären gewesen. Doch er hatte einige Frauen dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich ihren BH angezogen hatten. Manche verschlossen ihn vorne, andere hinten. Granger schien es für gewöhnlich vorne zu tun und verzweifelte vor seinen Augen.

Ein paar Moment tat er es sich an, sie dabei zu beobachten. Dann gab er ein gutturales Knurren von sich und nahm ihr die beiden Enden des Kleidungsstückes aus der Hand. „Das kann ja keiner mit ansehen", ließ er sie wissen und schloss die Häkchen.

Granger warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, wirkte dabei merklich rot im Gesicht und nuschelte ein betretenes „Danke".

Severus wandte sich mit einem Nicken ab und raufte die benutzten Tücher zusammen, um sie vor der Hütte zu vergraben. Selbst wenn der Löwe tot war, gab es hier sicherlich noch mehr Tiere, die den Geruch des Blutes als persönliche Einladung ansehen würden. Er brauchte nur zehn Minuten, bis dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft war. Danach kehrte er in die Hütte zurück und sah, dass Granger wieder vollständig angezogen war und den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

„Setzen Sie sich, ich werde mir Ihren Fuß ansehen."

„Nicht mit dem Alkoholgehalt in ihrem Blut", wischte er ihre Worte entschlossen beiseite.

„Feigling", zischte sie. Doch Severus ließ sich davon nicht reizen. Nicht mehr. Die Zeiten waren vorbei. Granger allerdings schien sein Schweigen als Aufforderung dafür zu sehen, erneut nach ihrer alkoholischen Eigenkreation zu greifen. „Wir sollten uns duzen", stellte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee?", fragte er entsetzt, während er sich auf seinen Schlafsack fallen ließ und den schmerzenden Fuß von sich streckte.

„Na ja, zum einen sind unsere Vornamen im Ernstfall besser zu rufen, als die langen Nachnamen mit Anrede. Vor allem, da Sie so großen Wert darauf legen." Er wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft und verdrehte die Augen. „Und zum anderen hat es etwas mit Vertrauen zu tun", fuhr sie mit ernsterer Stimme fort. „Sie haben mir schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet, seitdem wir hier sind. Und ich Ihnen." Den letzten Zusatz fügte sie eilig hinzu, woraufhin er seine Augenbrauen hob. „Ich finde einfach, wir haben genug durchgemacht, um uns zu duzen. Und ich bin keine Schülerin mehr, also spricht nicht einmal etwas dagegen!"

Severus sah sie lange nachdenklich an. Er könnte einfach schweigen und so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Doch er war überzeugt, dass sie es irgendwie herausfinden würde. Und wenn sie es nicht selbst herausfand, dann würde Frederick sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er nicht sofort begonnen hatte, nach ihr zu suchen. Deswegen schüttelte er bedächtig den Kopf. „Es gibt etwas, das dagegen spricht, Miss Granger." Sie neigte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. „Es gibt etwas, das Sie wissen sollten."

* * *

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

* * *

„Oooohhh!"

Ein Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren und es klang so erbärmlich, dass Hermine sofort Mitleid mit dem gepeinigten Wesen hatte und sich wünschte, es trösten zu können.

„Ooohh, bei Merlins Lockenwicklern!"

Moment, die Stimme klang vertraut, die Schwingungen ihres Schalls ließ Hermines Stimmbänder vibrieren und sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Snapes sonoren Bass, der seinen Brustkorb erbeben ließ.

„Ieeewwww."

Ja, den Gedanken hatte sie auch gerade gehabt. Allerdings...

„Miss Granger?"

Miss Granger? Das war sie, oder? Und die Worte waren wie eine Frage formuliert. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie darauf antworten musste, richtig?

„Mnomwh."

„Das ist gut zu wissen."

„Professor Snape?"

Stille.

„Uhm... _Mr_ Snape?"

Er räusperte sich, doch seine Stimme klang trotzdem seltsam, vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.

„Ja... Miss Granger?"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blinzelte ihrem Begleiter entgegen, der ihr gegenüber sitzend an einer Wand lehnte. Es war relativ dunkel und sie war dankbar dafür. Ein Schmerz pochte in ihren Schläfen, der ihr ziemlich eindeutig klar machte, was er von hellem Licht hielt. Die Erinnerungen an die gestrige Nacht oder Tag oder was auch immer, waren nur verschwommen und purzelten in ihrem Kopf herum, als wüssten sie nicht genau, wo sie stehen bleiben sollten. Doch eine Erinnerung schien ziemlich vehement gegen ihre Schädeldecke zu trommeln.

„Haben Sie mir gestern den BH geöffnet?"

Snape gab ein Geräusch von sich, als hätte er sich an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt und klopfte sich hart auf die Brust.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich das nicht getan habe. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, auch nie tun werde. Niemals!"

„Gut", entgegnete Hermine und ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf den Boden sinken, der sich erstaunlich weich anfühlte und sich als Snapes Umhang entpuppte. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie verstand, warum sich diese Position nicht so bald ändern würde. Brennende Schmerzen zogen sich über die gesamte Fläche zwischen Schulter und unterem Rücken. Jeder Atemzug zog und ziepte, als hätte jemand Wäscheklammern auf ihrer Haut verteilt.

„Haben Sie Wäscheklammern auf meinen Rücken verteilt?", fragte sie, ehe sie die Worte zurückhalten konnte, und erhielt dafür einen ungläubigen Blick von Snape.

„Auch hier kann ich Ihnen versichern..."

„Ja ja, schon gut. Bitte. Sie müssen darauf nicht antworten."

Sie biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und versuchte ihr Gewicht mit den Händen in die Höhe zu stützen.

„Sie sollten liegen bleiben, sonst öffnen sich die Wunden", grummelte er und rückte näher. Seine Hand war angenehm kühl, als sie auf Hermines Stirn zum Liegen kam und sie konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Sie werden heute nicht sterben", erklärte Snape trocken und nickte zufrieden, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass sich keine der Wunden entzündet hatte.

„Gut zu wissen." Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht konnte sie noch ein paar Minuten schlafen, das wäre bestimmt keine schlechte Idee. Ihre Gedanken wurden prompt von einem monströsen Gähnen ihrerseits kommentiert und sie hörte nur noch, wie Snape zurück an seine Position, angelehnt gegen die Wand, kroch.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war von Snape nichts zu sehen. Der Schmerz auf ihrem Rücken war zu einem dumpfen Krabbeln geworden und sie vermutete, dass diese Verbesserung Snape zuzuschreiben war.

Diesmal gelang es ihr beim ersten Anlauf sich aufzurichten und zumindest auf allen Vieren einen relativ sicheren Stand zu halten. Etwas komplizierter wurde es anschließend, als sie versuchte sich umzudrehen, um normal zu sitzen. Sie kreuzte ihre Beine und stützte sich mit ihren Händen ab, da sie entschied, dass das Anlehnen mit dem Rücken zur Wand keine sonderlich gute Entscheidung gewesen wäre.

Noch bevor sie wieder zu Atem kam, stand Snape in der Tür und warf ihr einen wenig verständnisvollen Blick zu.

„Was machen Sie da?"

„Mir einen Kaffee bestellen", erwiderte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen und im Halbdunkel glaubte sie fast, einen amüsierten Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Doch es hätte auch eine Täuschung gewesen sein können. Denn im nächsten Augenblick schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass das Ihrer Gesundheit zuträglich ist."

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Sorge... " Snape gab ein verhaltenes Schnauben von sich, welches Hermine ignorierte. „... aber ich denke, das schaffe ich schon. Ich wäre wohl kaum besonders hilfreich, wenn ich die nächsten Stunden faul hier rumliege."

„Wie Sie meinen."

Sie verstummten und die angrenzende Stille machte den Eindruck, als wolle sie gefüllt werden. Snape war der Erste, der der Forderung nachging.

„Ich habe einen kleinen See gefunden. Er ist einige Meter entfernt. Wenn Sie sich dem gewachsen fühlen, sollten wir..."

„... uns waschen?", warf sie ein und rümpfte ihre Nase.

„Das war der Sinn der Frage. Schaffen Sie das?", fragte er noch immer etwas missbilligend, doch Hermine störte es nicht. Er hätte ihr auch eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken können (Bettpfannen putzen oder den Rest ihres Lebens mit dem Häxeln von Bambussprossen verbringen). Der Gedanke an klares Wasser und ein frisches Bad ließ sie voller Vorfreude auf und ab wippen. Die Schmerzen im Rücken waren mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.

„Ob ich das schaffe? Wenn Sie es von mir verlangen, werde ich dort hin fliegen." Sie zischte kurz schmerzerfüllt, als sie in die Hände erwartungsvoll an ihren Oberschenkeln abstaubte. „Nun ja, ich werde zumindest aufrecht gehend dorthin gelangen."

Snape nickte und ließ sie voran gehen. Die Strecke bis dorthin war nicht sonderlich weit, doch das Terrain dafür um so beschwerlicher. Zuerst mussten sie einige Minuten bergauf stapfen, ehe sie auf dem Gipfel des Hügels angekommen waren. Dahinter fiel eine steile Felswand ab, die jedoch über und über mit grünen Pflanzen bedeckt war. Hermine erkannte verschiedenste Farnarten, Bromelien, Orchideen und mindestens fünf unterschiedliche Moosarten direkt zu ihren Füßen.

„Wow", hauchte sie und blieb einen Augenblick stehen, um den Anblick zu genießen.

Direkt unterhalb von ihnen in etwa zwanzig Metern Tiefe lag kleiner See, kaum mehr als ein Tümpel. Seerosen schwammen in dem undurchsichtigen Wasser und grünes Schilf stand am Ufer. Friedlich und unberührt spiegelte sich die hohe Höhlendecke auf seiner glatten Fläche und Hermine war fest davon überzeugt, nie zuvor etwas so Schönes gesehen zu haben.

„Ich glaube, ich bin im Himmel", sagte sie. „Zu meinem Glück fehlen jetzt noch ein Shampoo und eine Haarbürste." Sie fuhr sich durch ihre wirren Haare, die vollkommen durcheinander von ihrem Kopf abstanden.

„Sie sind weit weg vom Himmel, Miss Granger. Allerdings..." Er kramte in einer seiner Taschen und zückte eine magisch geschrumpfte Flasche hervor, die er mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes auf reguläre Größe veränderte. „... mit dem Shampoo könnte ich behilflich sein."

„So unangenehm Sie auch sein können, Sie sind mein Held." Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren und machte sich daran, den Abstieg in Richtung Wasser anzutreten.

Doch so schnell sie sich auch bewegte, Snapes Murmeln hörte sie trotzdem: „Ich rette ihr das Leben und sie betet mich wegen des Shampoos an."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Mr Snape?"

Severus hatte sich schon gewundert, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis die junge Frau ihre Stimme wieder fand. Ihr Atem ging noch immer etwas schwer und sie ging aufrecht, ihren Rücken fest durchgedrückt, als ob sie ihn so wenig wie möglich bewegen wollte. Was er sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Auch wenn die Wunden sich nicht entzündet hatten, so waren sie doch schmerzhaft. Und hier unten waren sie weit entfernt von jeglichen medizinischen Einrichtungen, die bei einem drohenden Wundbrand ihr Leben retten könnten. Doch scheinbar machte Hermine Granger sich momentan weniger Sorgen um ihr Leben, als um einen geeigneten Uferplatz.

Umso überraschter war er, als sie erneut seinen Namen rief.

„Sie haben bereits mein Shampoo, was wollen Sie noch?"

„Ich..." Er hörte Schritte. Ihre Füße auf weichem Moos. Sie schien sich zu entkleiden, denn ihr entkam ein zischender Laut. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich war gestern sehr angetrunken."

„Ihr Wort in Merlins Gehörgang", grummelte er und begann sich ebenfalls auszuziehen als er sicher war, dass Hermine weit genug von ihm entfernt war. Außer einigen Bewegungen durch einige Meter Schilf hindurch war auch von ihr nichts zu sehen.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, für..." Sie hielte inne. „Gibt es etwas, wofür ich mich entschuldigen muss?"

„Sie haben gesungen." Severus hoffte, dass man ihm sein Grinsen nicht anhörte.

„Was? Das habe ich nicht."

„_Ich möchte deine verwunschene Kröte sein_. Alle neunzehn Strophen."

„Nein!"

„Oh doch!"

„Das...!" Sie schnaufte. „Ich kenne noch nicht einmal alle neunzehn Strophen."

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie einige Strophen selber dazu gedichtet. Ich kann mir ohnehin nicht vorstellen, dass der Originaltext solch eine... blumige Sprache benutzt."

Sie antwortete nicht mehr, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Severus wusste genau, was für ein Gesichtsausdruck ihre Miene zeigen würde. Und er hatte ganz sicher keine Ähnlichkeit mit seinem breiten Grinsen.

Wenige Momente später, Severus entledigte sich gerade seiner Hose, begann das Wasser kleine Wellen zu schlagen. Hermine war offensichtlich schon dabei, ins Wasser zu gehen. Hastig zog Severus noch den Rest seiner Kleidung aus und stapelte ihn fein säuberlich zusammengelegt auf einem breiten Baumstamm um Hermine ins Wasser zu folgen.

Es war kalt und trug eine unappetitlichere Farbe als manch Zaubertrank, doch das Gefühl der kühlen Nässe auf seiner Haut, die alle den Schmutz der letzten Tag fortschwemmte, war ein Segen. Und kein Anblick würde ihm diesen Genuss zuwider machen. Schon nach drei Metern stand ihm das Wasser bis zum Bauch und er begann mit ausschweifenden Armzügen in die Mitte des Sees zu schwimmen, wo Hermines Kopf bereits über die Wasseroberfläche schwebte.

„Mr Snape?"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Langsam aber sicher ging ihm auch diese Anrede auf die Nerven. Vielleicht sollte er ihren Rat, wenn auch im Rausch gesprochen, zu Herzen nehmen und ihr das Du anbieten. „Was?"

Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

„Würden Sie mir bitte noch einmal genau erklären, was Sie damit meinten, als Sie gestern sagten, Sie hätten Cherimoyas gepflückt, während ich laut um Hilfe geschrieen habe?"

Er schluckte einen Schwall bitteren Wassers und spuckte ihn keuchend wieder aus. Soviel zu seiner Hoffnung, sie hätte seine Offenbarung vergessen.

„Sagen Sie... Hermine, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns die umständlichen, formellen Anreden in Zukunft sparen?"

Nun war sie an der Reihe, gurgelnd nach Luft zu schnappen und ihre Augen wurden erst groß, dann klein und dann drehte sie sich um. Ihre Füße strampelten und verursachten Wasserfontänen, so dass sich Severus die Augen reiben musste, um sie wieder zu erkennen.

„Miss Granger? Wo wollen Sie hin?"

„Den wahren Mr Snape suchen."

„Miss Granger. Ich versichere Ihnen..."

„Schon gut", unterbrach sie ihn und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es sind. Niemand sonst ist in der Lage, mich für so unheimlich dumm zu halten."

Er verzog seine Miene und hoffte, dass es einschüchternd genug war, um ihr den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, doch die junge Frau schien inzwischen immun und blinzelte ihn nur herausfordernd an. Offensichtlich hatte sie Grund unter den Füßen, denn außer ihrem Kopf ragten auch ihre Schultern aus dem Wasser.

„Also, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, _Severus_…" Sie zog seinen Namen scheinbar unendlich in die Länge und sah aus, als hätte sie dabei eine der madendurchsetzten Früchte auf der Zunge. „Kommen wir zurück zum Thema. Du hast Früchte gesammelt, während ich um Hilfe geschrien habe. Und außerdem..." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. „... gibt es einen trifftigen Grund, warum du Honig-Rosen Shampoo für empfindliche Kopfhaut mit dir herumträgst?"

Ihm gingen langsam aber sicher die Ablenkungstaktiken aus.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Werbegeschenk… Hermine schnaubte leise, während sie sich nach hinten beugte und das Shampoo aus den Haaren wusch. Er hatte wirklich behauptet, man hätte es ihm auf der Straße angedreht und er hatte vergessen, die kleine Flasche zu entsorgen. Wirklich glauben konnte sie ihm das nicht. Obwohl die Größe schon passen würde…

Sie schloss die Augen und entspannte, während das kühle Wasser plätschernd ihre Schläfen umspülte und die Kopfschmerzen linderte. Sie hatte gestern das erste und einzige Mal Cherimoyaschnaps gepanscht! Es wurde Zeit, dass sie zu ihren alten Grundsätzen zurückfand und sich endlich zusammenriss.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir auch etwas von meinem Shampoo zukommen zu lassen?"

Hermine quietschte erschrocken und riss die Augen auf, während sie sich wieder in eine senkrechte Position brachte. Die Umgebung geriet kurzzeitig aus ihren Fugen und löste ein beängstigendes Schwindelgefühl aus. Sie strauchelte leicht, ehe sie endlich wieder einen festen Stand fand und ihn böse angucken konnte. „Severus!"

Er feixte. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst." Er machte eine fordernde Geste mit der Hand und sie klatschte ihm die Shampooflasche hinein, die vorher neben ihr im Wasser gedümpelt hatte. Wenigstens stand sie an einer Stelle, an der ihr Oberkörper unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche lag, ohne dass sie in die Hocke gehen musste. „Danke", sagte er süßlich.

Hermine bedachte ihn mit bitterbösen Blicken, während er wieder auf Abstand ging. Dabei schien er eine flachere Stelle des Sees gefunden zu haben, denn sein Oberkörper tauchte einige Zeit bis zur Taille aus dem Wasser. Zu ihrer Schande musste Hermine gestehen, dass ihr dieser Anblick sämtlichen Wind aus den wütend geblähten Segeln nahm. Sein Rücken war breiter, als die Roben es erahnen ließen. Und abgesehen von vielen weißen Narben – die meisten zeugten mit ihren Ausmaßen, kaum dicker als die Fäden eines Spinnennetzes, von einer erstklassigen Versorgung durch eine Medihexe – war die Haut makellos und spannte sich straff über gut erkennbare Muskelansätze. Und als hätte er ihre Blicke gemerkt und beschlossen, dass er sie noch ein bisschen triezen würde, hob er nun die Arme in die Luft und begann seine Haare einzuschäumen. Das Spiel der Muskeln und Schulterblätter als faszinierend zu bezeichnen, war angemessen bis maßlos untertrieben.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie endlich realisierte, welche Gedanken gerade durch ihren Kopf fegten. „Seit wann wäschst du dir eigentlich die Haare?", rief sie ihm verdrossen hinterher. Besser spät als nie.

Es erwies sich jedoch als großer Fehler, denn nun drehte er sich zu ihr um und der Wasserspiegel lag noch immer nur knapp über seinem Bauchnabel. Hermines Mund wurde trocken und sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, ihn anzustarren.

„Seitdem du beschlossen hast, dass Honig-Rosen-Duft das Richtige für deine Haare ist. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass ich ihn weniger penetrant wahrnehmen werde, wenn meine Haare ebenfalls danach riechen." Er machte eine Pause und neigte den Kopf. Dann wedelte er mit einer Hand durch die Luft und Hermines Blicke ruckten nach oben, direkt zu dem diabolischen Grinsen, das nun seine Gesichtszüge verformte. „Starrst du etwa deinen ehemaligen Lehrer an?"

„Nein!"

Er lachte ungläubig auf und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er untertauchte und Blasen und Schaumkronen die Wasseroberfläche aufwühlten.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Stöhnend schlug sie sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und was ihr dabei auffiel, ließ die Kopfschmerzen nebst dem Anflug eines hysterischen Anfalls zurückkehren. Dieser See schien aus irgendeinem Grund so etwas wie Gezeiten zu haben. Sehr sprunghafte Gezeiten, denn ihre Brüste lagen inzwischen frei ersichtlich _über_ der Wasseroberfläche.

_So viel zum Thema ‚zurück zu meinen Grundsätzen'…_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus hatte arge Probleme, seine gute Laune zu verbergen, während sie zurück zu den Hütten gingen. Es lag nicht daran, dass er Hermine oben ohne gesehen hatte. Es lag vielmehr daran, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte und seitdem mit einem hochroten Gesicht einen halben Schritt hinter ihm blieb und es nicht wagte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Noch vor einigen Jahren hätte er einiges darum gegeben, dieses Privileg zu genießen.

Was ihm jedoch ebenso im Kopf herumgeisterte, waren die Blicke, mit denen sie ihn gemustert hatte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Verstand diese Bilder als äußerst inspirativen Anreiz nutzte. Und nichts, was diesem Anreiz entsprang, konnte als jugendfrei bezeichnet werden. Nicht, dass seine letzte Affäre schon so lange her gewesen wäre. Aber er war niemand, der eine attraktive Frau von der Bettkante stieß, wenn sie offensichtlich willig war. Und dass Hermine attraktiv war, konnte er nicht leugnen. Nicht hübsch, aber attraktiv. Und vor allem eine Frau! Die Illusion der ehemaligen Schülerin musste er nun wohl endgültig abschreiben.

Als sie die Hütten erreichten, hatte sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Brauen gebildet und die gute Laune war weitestgehend verschwunden. Diese ganze Situation war selbst ohne lächerliches ‚Ich habe meinen Lehrer nackt gesehen'-Getue schon anstrengend genug. Und für den umgekehrten Fall traf das ebenso zu.

„Ich pack' die Sachen zusammen", nuschelte Hermine und ging an ihm vorbei auf die Hütte zu.

Severus hingegen griff nach ihrem Arm und drehte sie zu sich herum. Kaum fanden ihre Blicke seine Augen, schoss ihr die Röte erneut ins Gesicht und er stöhnte gequält. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du weniger so tun könntest, als hätten wir uns nackt gesehen."

„Wir _haben_ uns nackt gesehen, Severus."

„Und offensichtlich haben wir es überlebt. Können wir es vielleicht dabei belassen?"

Hermine druckste einige Momente verlegen herum. „Aber… Du hast mich nackt gesehen!", brachte sie schließlich ziemlich hilflos hervor.

„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf: Du warst diejenige, die mit dem Starren angefangen hat. Sieh es als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit und komm darüber hinweg. Du bist kein Schulmädchen mehr." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme einen ärgerlichen Ton annahm. Was allerdings größtenteils daran lag, dass _er_ sich gerade wie ein Schul_junge_ vorkam, denn er kam genauso wenig darüber hinweg. Das Einzige, das ihn von Hermine unterschied, war, dass er diszipliniert genug war, es sie nicht merken zu lassen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte jetzt in sein Labor gehen und irgendeinen Trank brauen.

„Okay", murmelte sie in diesem Moment kleinlaut. „Deswegen werde ich jetzt aber trotzdem die Sachen zusammen packen. Oder wolltest du hier bleiben, bis Frederick uns findet?"

„Nein", knurrte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er musste nehmen, was er kriegen konnte und Frederick war in diesem Fall wirklich eine atemberaubend gute Ablenkung.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

* * *

„Sie sind ein Idiot!", schimpfte Hermine aufgewühlt und zupfte sich den Kragen von ihrem verschwitzten Hals.

„Wir waren bereits beim Du. Oder hast du dein Kurzzeitgedächtnis im Tümpel ertränkt?"

„Nein, im Tümpel habe ich nur meine Selbstachtung gelassen. Mein Gedächtnis ist mir im Gegensatz dazu bedeutend wichtiger." Sie schwieg einen Moment lang und stolperte hinter Severus hinterher, der mit zielstrebigen Schritten den Tunnel entlang hastete. „Außerdem klingen gesiezte Beleidigungen besser."

Severus antwortete mit einem Grunzen und beschleunigte erneut seine Schritte.

„Würdest du bitte nicht so tun, als ob du von mir wegrennen möchtest?"

Möglicherweise irrte sie sich ja, aber er zog sein Tempo erneut an.

„Vielleicht möchte ich das ja."

Hermine schnaufte und zog eine Grimasse, als sich ein penetrantes Stechen unterhalb ihres Brustkorbes bemerkbar machte. „Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit warst du es gewesen, der mir gesagt hat, ich solle mich zusammenreißen."

„Das war, bevor ich auf die dumme Idee gekommen bin, dorthin zurück zu gehen, wo ich dich gefunden habe."

„Ja, und wir wollen nicht vergessen, dass _du_ diese Idee hattest, nicht ich."

Diesmal schwieg Severus, wurde allerdings auch etwas langsamer.

Sie liefen bereits seit einer ganzen Weile und Hermine war kurz davor, ihn darauf zu verweisen, dass sich die Strecke nach ihrer Rettung nicht halb so lang angefühlt hatte wie im Moment. Andererseits hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich alle Sinne beisammen und war wohl mehr ohnmächtig als bei Bewusstsein gewesen.

„Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?", wagte sie es schließlich doch zu fragen und erntete dafür eine gemurmelte Beleidigung von Severus und einen dumpfen Ausruf, der vermutlich unhöflicher war als angebracht. Doch Hermine hatte nicht die Absicht, so schnell die Zügel in seine Hände zu geben. „Sagt dir der Ausspruch ‚Die Höhle des Löwen' etwas? Ich bin mir sicher, wir befinden uns ganz dicht an dem Ort, an dem dieser unglückselige Ausdruck erfunden wurde."

„Möchtest du mir damit irgendetwas sagen?"

„Ja, das möchte ich." Sie hielt an und war ziemlich überrascht, als er ebenfalls stehen blieb und sich sogar zu ihr umdrehte.

„Und was genau wäre das?", fragte er und sah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue über seine Schulter.

„Das ist Wahnsinn. Wir können dort nicht einfach zurück marschieren. Wir brauchen einen Plan."

„Wir gehen hin, sehen uns um und verschwinden ungesehen. Ich finde, das klingt wie ein Plan."

Hermine schnaubte. „Das ist ein mieser Plan."

„Das musst du gerade sagen", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Wer ist denn ohne einen Plan hier unten eingefallen und hat mich da mit reingezogen?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund. Die Worte lagen ihr bereits auf der Zunge, doch mit einem geräuschvollen Seufzen ließ sie ihren Atem entweichen und Severus sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Wir sollten aufhören uns zu streiten. Das hilft uns nichts weiter."

Severus schwieg einen Moment lang, nickte und drehte sich schließlich um, seine Schritte wieder beschleunigend. Doch unfähig, ihre Zunge im Zaum zu halten, fügte Hermine noch hinzu: „Das soll nicht heißen, dass mir der Plan gefällt."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Sie _sind_ ein Idiot!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Er musste zugeben, diese Idee war eine seiner dümmsten überhaupt. Sie war in etwa vergleichbar mit seinem Besuch beim Friseur kurz nach seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag. Doch ihm gingen die Ideen aus. Ihm und offensichtlich auch Hermine, die mürrisch hinter ihm hertrottete, als würde sie ihm zu einer Stunde Nachsitzen folgen.

Innerlich fühlte er sich beinahe mies, sie so zu übergehen. Immerhin _war_ es eine dumme Idee. Aber er musste Gewissheit haben. Er brauchte Zeit, ein Gespräch mit Frederick und eine Flasche Sherry. Reihenfolge wahlweise.

Auch wenn er versuchte, es sich äußerlich nicht anmerken zu lassen: Fredericks Anwesenheit hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen. Da hatte er den einzigen Freund, den er jemals besessen hatte, hier unten vergessen, als wäre er ein Handtuch, das man in einer Sauna liegen lässt. Gab es etwas, das er übersehen hatte?

Er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern. Was sagte das über ihn aus? Der Tag, an dem sein einziger Freund verschwand, und Severus hatte es vergessen.

Verschwommen sah er noch die Hütten vor sich, seine Rufe, nicht unähnlich denen, die er vor kaum 24 Stunden wiederholt hatte. Doch dieses Mal würde er seinen Fehler nicht wieder holen. Zwar konnte er Hermine nicht unbedingt als Freundin bezeichnen, doch wenn er diese Welt verließ, würde es mit ihr an seiner Seite sein.

„Severus", durchbrach Hermine seine düsteren Gedanken und Severus rollte mit den Augen.

_Wenn sie so weitermacht, werde ich meine Heldentat noch einmal überdenken._

Er hielt nicht an, grummelte aber ein paar Silben zur Bestätigung, dass er sie gehört hatte.

„Meinst du, Frederick hat vielleicht Sicherheitsverkehrung getroffen, damit niemand..."

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr ihn, als würde sein Magen plötzlich in Richtung Kopf wandern wollen und er fühlte, wie sich seine Füße vom Boden lösen. Und dann begann er zu fallen... in den unendlichen Gang vor ihm.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es geschah so schnell, dass Hermine kaum Zeit hatte, ihre Überraschung auszudrücken. Von einem Moment auf den anderen sah es aus, als würde er stolpern, doch dann wurde er von dem Gang... angezogen? Von Hermines Position aus machte es den Eindruck, als würde am Ende des Tunnels ein riesiger Magnet auf ihn warten.

Es sah fast so aus, als wäre Severus in ein Loch gefallen, dessen Boden auf Augenhöhe lag.

Doch noch im selben Augenblick verstand Hermine.

Severus _war_ in ein Loch gefallen, dessen Boden auf Augenhöhe lag.

Er schrie etwas, doch Hermine verstand es nicht. Es ging verloren in ihrem nutzlosen Versuch, ihre Arme auszustrecken und ihn festzuhalten. Was natürlich absolut unmöglich war. Er war drei Meter von ihr entfernt gewesen als er fiel.

Noch auf den ersten Metern schaffte er es, seinen Körper zu drehen und so starrte er sie aus großen Augen an, während er fiel und fiel... und fiel.

Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab nicht in der Hand. Er steckte in ihrer Hosentasche und es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie ihn überhaupt fand. Es dauerte nochmal so lange, ehe ihr endlich der passende Zauberspruch einfiel und sie schrie ihn von sich, als ob es nicht der Zauberspruch war, der rechtzeitig bei ihm eintreffen sollte, sondern ihre Worte.

„_Funisio!_"

Ein Seil schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Severus geistesgegenwärtig genug war, um nach ihm zu greifen. Er tat es und kurz bevor das Seil sich straff spannte, erkannte Hermine ihren Fehler. Ein wirklich dummer Fehler, für den man eigentlich nicht einmal sieben Jahre Hogwarts besuchen musste, um ihn zu erkennen. Es war einfaches Rechnen. Ihre 50 mageren Kilo gegen die 80 Kilo ihres ehemaligen Lehrers gepaart mit einer allgemeinen Fallbeschleunigung von 9,8 Metern pro Sekunde. All das deutete auf eine sehr dumme Idee hin.

Doch die rasche Schlussfolgerung ihrerseits blieb nicht ungenutzt.

Die Gesamtlänge des Seil betrug inzwischen ungefähr zwanzig Meter und es würde noch einige Augenblicke dauern, ehe es Severus' Gewicht tragen würde. Hermine nutzte die Zeit mit einem weiteren Zauber, der einen Pfosten entstehen ließ, um den sie das Ende ihres Seiles wickelt, bis der robuste Stoff unter ihn Fingen davon zu gleiten drohte. Sie fasste das Seil fester, stemmte sich mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht dagegen und biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Reibung ihr die Handflächen verbrannte.

„Gnnnn!", zischte sie.

Es gab einen mächtigen Ruck und das Seil baumelte straff gespannt.

„Severus?", knirschte sie schließlich und sie musste einige Zeit warten, ehe sie eine Antwort erhielt.

„Ja?", kam sie schließlich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens!" Er machte einen Pause. „Könnte nicht besser sein."

„Das ist schön für dich." Ihre Stimme klang gepresst und der Schmerz in ihren Händen ließ Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. „Es wäre hilfreich, wenn du irgendwas tun könntest, damit mir dein Gewicht nicht länger die Haut aufreißt."

„Oh", erwiderte er und Hermine war kurz davor hysterisch zu kichern, als die Anspannung in dem Seil nach einigen Momenten nachließ. Vorsichtig löste sie ihre Hände von dem Seil, sicherte es allerdings noch einmal ausreichend, ehe sie erleichtert kühlend auf die wunden Handflächen pustete.

„Hermine?", rief er ihr zu und sie versuchte ihn in der Entfernung auszumachen. Es waren mindestens dreißig, wenn nicht vierzig Meter, die sie trennten und sie sah ihn nur, weil er es endlich geschafft hatte, seinen Zauberstab zu erleuchten. „Vielleicht solltest du jetzt runter kommen."

Sie war kurz davor, ihm einen Vogel zu zeigen, eine Geste, die sie bereits während des Kindergartenalters aufgegeben hatte. Aber im Moment war es ihr egal. Wieso tappten sie die ganze Zeit von einer Falle in die nächste? Sie würden langsam aber sicher den Spieß umdrehen müssen, wenn sie noch vorhatten, vor Weihnachten diese Unterwelt zu verlassen, die sie beide verschluckt hatte, als wären sie in ein riesiges Grab gestolpert..

„Ich komme", antwortete sie nun erfüllt von Wut und Angriffslust und fügte noch leise hinzu. „Ich habe langsam die Schnauze voll."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nachdem sie den Übelkeit erregenden Übergang in den um 90 Grad gedrehten Raum hinter sich gebracht hatte, kostete sie der vorsichtige Abstieg beinahe eine Viertelstunde. Severus hatte sich in der Zeit schon einmal umgesehen, wie sie feststellte, als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte. „Danke, mir geht es gut", murmelte sie, um ihrem Unmut Luft zu machen, hoffte aber gleichzeitig, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte. Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue, als er sich zu ihr umwandte, verriet ihr allerdings, dass er sie natürlich gehört hatte.

„Damit hatte ich gerechnet. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich dir zu viel Geschick zutraue."

Sie schnaubte leise. „Ich erinnere dich ja wirklich ungerne an deinen wenig eleganten Abstieg, aber wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal so eine Gelegenheit habe?"

„Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du in der Tat niemals wieder das Vergnügen haben", knurrte er leise, während er mit seinem Zauberstab bereits wieder die Wände untersuchte. „Was sagt dir das?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden, die Hermine noch damit beschäftigt war, das Seil loszuwerden.

„Dass du eine brutale Ader hast?"

„Hermine, könnten wir uns bitte wieder konzentrieren?" Der gereizte Klang seiner Stimme veranlasste sie dazu, hart zu schlucken.

„Natürlich, entschuldige." Sie nahm nun endlich ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, um sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien, und trat danach neben ihn. Der kleine Lichtkegel beleuchtete eine Wand, die übersät war mir mehr oder weniger tiefen Kratzspuren. Sie reichten vom Boden aus in die Höhe, endeten etwa zwei Meter über ihren Köpfen. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir Kittys Spielplatz gefunden."

„Allerdings. Und ich fürchte, Kitty gibt es nicht nur in einfacher Ausführung." Severus deutete auf einige Stellen, wo sich die größten Kratzer überschnitten. Eine der Spuren hatte nur drei Krallen.

Hermine starrte auf die Wand und versuchte ihren Adrenalinpegel unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Erinnerungen an ihren eigenen Kampf mit der Katze – wenn es auch eine kleinere Version gewesen war – waren noch äußerst lebhaft. Und beinahe ebenso schmerzhaft.

„Hermine?"

Sie blinzelte mehrmals und riss sich so aus ihren Gedanken. „Aus welchem Haus stammte Frederick noch mal?"

„Gryffindor." Severus' Stirn war tief gerunzelt und durch die eigentümliche Beleuchtung wirkte sein Gesicht sehr schattig, irgendwie undurchsichtig.

„Hätte ich auch drauf kommen können", murmelte Hermine und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wir haben also einen Jahrzehntelang eingesperrten und dementsprechend sehr angep…" Sie warf einen Blick zu Severus, der sie aufmerksam musterte. „…verärgerten Gryffindor, der es geschafft hat, ein paar Katzen unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Nenn mich kleinkariert, aber wie ist er an die Viecher gekommen?"

Severus ging nun einen halben Schritt vor ihr und leuchtete den Gang aus, der, soweit sie sehen konnte, keine Abzweigung bot. „Wir haben damals in einigen Nächten Brüllen gehört. Vermutlich lebten sie schon vorher in diesem Gangsystem."

„Woher kommt dieses Gangsystem? Wer hat es angelegt? Und welchem Zweck dient es?", führte Hermine ihren Gedankengang weiter, ohne großartig darauf zu achten, was Severus tat. Sie folgte ihm einfach, nahm seine Antworten zur Kenntnis und brütete dabei über den Anhaltspunkten, die sie hatten.

„Die Fragen haben wir uns damals auch gestellt. Außerdem habe ich Recherche betrieben, nachdem ich wieder draußen war. Ich habe kaum etwas herausgefunden, abgesehen davon, dass dieses System alt ist. Aber je länger ich jetzt wieder hier bin, desto mehr ergibt alles einen Sinn."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

Er sah sie kurz an. „Es gibt Hindernisse, Fallen, Rätsel, Gegner. Und alles ist darauf ausgerichtet zu töten. Wenn man das Alter dazu nimmt, ist die Vermutung naheliegend, dass dieses System geschaffen wurde, um Verbrecher und Verbannte aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Man hat die Löwen hierher geschafft und das regelmäßige Futter hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie ruhig blieben."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Je mehr Severus erklärt hatte, desto mehr hatte sich ihr eine Frage aufgedrängt: „Warum hast du mich einfach hier reingehen lassen, wenn du wusstest, was mich erwartet?"

Er blieb stehen und blickte aus dunklen Augen auf sie hinab. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, während sie seinen Blick stoisch erwiderte. Ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung keimte in ihr, zusammen mit Misstrauen und Wut. Sie wusste sehr gut, wohin das führen würde, wenn sie dem nicht bald einen Riegel vorschob. Hier unten konnten sie sich keines dieser Gefühle leisten. „Lass uns weitergehen", beschloss sie deswegen nach einigen Momenten und deutete auf den Gang. Ohne auf Severus zu achten, setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus hielt sich nach dem Gespräch bedeckt. Sie liefen zwar nebeneinander, doch während Hermine nach vorne blickte, begutachtete er die Wände zu seiner Rechten. Die Kratzspuren wurden immer dichter, bis die Farbe sich von einem dunklen Braun komplett in einen hellen Sandton verfärbt hatte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er den markanten Geruch der Löwen wahrnehmen konnte. Falls es noch mehr von diesen Viechern geben sollte, waren sie nicht weit weg.

Im nächsten Moment streckte Hermine ihren Arm aus und brachte ihn so dazu, stehen zu bleiben. Irritiert beobachtete er, wie sie einen Stein vom sandigen Boden aufhob und vor sich in den Gang rollte. Er verschwand urplötzlich.

Sie tauschten einige Blicke und drängten sich jeweils an die linke und rechte Seite des Ganges. Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sie an der getarnten Falle vorbei, die sie einsehen konnten, als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren. Ein schwarzes Loch, aus dem der tierische Geruch intensiv und feuchtwarm nach oben stieg. Ein leises Grollen bestätigte die Vermutung, die sich geradezu aufgedrängt hatte.

„Mir scheint, du hast deinen Beruf doch nicht ganz grundlos bekommen", sagte Severus, während Hermine die Tarnung der Falle aufhob und das Loch magisch verschloss.

Sie blickte mit gleichmütiger Miene zu ihm auf. „_Mir_ scheint, Frederick hat sich einiges von dir abgeguckt, als ihr noch befreundet gewesen seid. Eine Gryffindor zweimal in eine Löwengrube locken zu wollen, ist typisch Slytherin."

Severus zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und wandte sich um, um dem Gang weiter zu folgen. Hin und wieder warf er Hermine kurze Blicke zu, doch sie war stets zu konzentriert, um es zu bemerken. Ihr Verhalten hatte sich geändert, seitdem sie heute losgegangen waren. Er vermutete, dass es etwas mit ihrem Aufenthalt in dem Sarg zu tun hatte.

Und unter diesem Gesichtspunkt fiel es ihm schwer, es zu bedauern, dass sie diese Erfahrung gemacht hatte. Er konnte sie so wachsam und sorgfältig besser gebrauchen. Es würde die ganze Sache für sie beide sicherer machen. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er es Frederick nicht heimzahlen würde, wenn sie ihn gefunden hatten.

„Severus!" Hermine streckte die Hand aus und deutete nach vorne. Ein sanfter Lichtstrahl fiel von rechts quer über den Gang, durch den sie liefen.

„Ich habe es gesehen", erwiderte er und umfasste den Zauberstab fester, während sie sich langsam auf die erste Abzweigung nach bestimmt einem halben Kilometer zubewegten.

Severus schob Hermine hinter sich und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Warme Luft strömte um seine Nase, ein klebriger Geruch lag darin und berührte seinen vom Tränkebrauen empfindlichen Geruchssinn. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er identifiziert hatte, um was es sich dabei handelte. Und als es soweit war, drückte er Hermine noch weiter nach hinten.

„Was soll denn das?", schimpfte sie leise und überraschend dicht an seinem Ohr.

Severus warf ihr einen kurzen, sehr verärgerten Blick zu. Diese Stelle war nicht der beste Ort, um ein Gespräch dieser Art zu führen. Er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr so zu schweigen. Dann spähte er wieder um die Ecke und schob sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne, bis er mehr von dem sehen konnte, was dort vor sich ging.

Zweifellos hatten sie das gefunden, was Frederick vermutlich als Unterkunft diente. Die Bezeichnung Wohnung traf es nicht wirklich, aber es war auch mehr als eine simple Höhle. Zumindest war es geschützt durch eine Horde Katzen, die vermutlich gerade auf Nahrungssuche waren. Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte er nur schwer etwas vom Wohnbereich einsehen, da der schmale Gang um eine kleine Kurve bog. Doch das, was er hörte, zusammen mit dem, was er roch, projizierte ein ziemlich eindeutiges Bild in seinem Kopf. Frederick hatte eine Geisel. Und Severus konnte sich sehr genau vorstellen, welchem Zweck sie diente. In diesem Gang roch es geradezu penetrant nach Sex.

„Lass uns gehen", raunte er Hermine zu und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Dahin können wir nicht zurück. Wie willst du da wieder hochkommen?", erinnerte sie ihn mit großen Augen. Anscheinend hatte sie noch nicht ganz verstanden, was sie hier gefunden hatten.

„Frederick schafft es anscheinend auch, also los!"

„Bist du schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er möglicherweise die andere Richtung benutzt?" Sie nickte in den Gang, der weiter an der Abzweigung vorbei führte.

„Natürlich bin ich das. Aber du wirst dich sicherlich daran erinnern, dass die Kratzspuren dort hinten", er deutete wieder in die andere Richtung, „weniger gewesen waren, wohingegen hier kaum noch etwas von der Wand übrig geblieben ist."

„Und?", fragte Hermine lang gezogen.

„Das hier ist sein Unterschlupf, verdammt! Und sie bewachen ihn!", zischte Severus ungehalten. „Vermutlich sind sie gerade auf der Suche nach uns, um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass sie von dort kommen, wenn sie erfolglos bleiben." Sein Kopf ruckte nach vorne.

„_Wenn_ sie erfolglos bleiben. Das kann noch Stunden dauern. Außerdem bin ich nicht scharf darauf, den ganzen Weg wieder zurück zu laufen. Also pack deinen verdammten Slytherin-Starrsinn ein und setz' dich in Bewegung!" Sie gab ihm einen Stoß gegen den Rücken, so dass Severus unfreiwillig nach vorne stolperte.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht und sie an den Oberarmen gepackt. Hermine stieß ein scharfes Zischen aus, sagte aber nichts. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war verhärtet und entschlossen. „Du bist nicht in der Position, mir Befehle zu erteilen!"

„Dann sieh es als gut gemeinten Rat an. Denn wenn ich tippen soll, würde ich sagen, dass Frederick vor seinen Kätzchen zurück kommt. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir dann nicht mehr hier sind."

Ein weiteres Klirren von Ketten erklang und Severus blinzelte, hoffte, dass Hermine es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Vergeblich: „Was war das?"

„Nichts für kleine Gryffindors." Urplötzlich sehr von ihrem Vorschlag angetan, griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich den Gang entlang. Hermine machte einen langen Hals, als sie an der Abzweigung vorbei lief, und rümpfte die Nase.

„Bah, das stinkt hier", murmelte sie.

Severus gab ihr mit einem eindeutigen Geräusch zu verstehen, dass sie still sein sollte, und zog sie in den Schatten, den der Gang warf. Seine Nackenhaare hatten sich erneut aufgestellt. Irgendetwas, das ihm schon so manches Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, sagte ihm, dass sie einen gewaltigen Fehler machten, indem sie dem Gang weiter folgten. Doch er konnte sich auch gut vorstellen, wie Hermine reagieren würde, wenn sie von Fredericks Sexsklavin erfuhr. Er wollte es lieber nicht riskieren.

Nicht, dass er die Frau ihrem Schicksal überlassen wollte, aber sie brauchten zumindest einen Plan. Und einen guten noch dazu. So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, das zuzugeben, aber Frederick hatte ihm einiges voraus, wenn es um Verwandlung und Zauberkunst ging. Während der Schulzeit hatten sie sich so gegenseitig Nachhilfe geben können, wobei Severus noch immer davon überzeugt war, dass seine Lehrstunden effektiver gewesen waren als Fredericks. Zumindest konnte er sich an kaum mehr etwas erinnern.

Kurz sah er Hermine an, die sich immer wieder wachsam umdrehte und offensichtlich ebenso auf Geräusche horchte, die nicht von ihnen kamen, wie er selbst. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war sie eine recht passable Schülerin in allen Bereichen gewesen. Zusammen (und er verzog das Gesicht allein bei dem Gedanken daran) konnten sie möglicherweise etwas ausrichten.

„Wir müssen aufpassen, dass Frederick uns nicht wieder trennt", murmelte er, noch immer halb in seine Gedanken versunken.

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich hatte nicht vor, es darauf ankommen zu lassen."

Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den letzten Gedanken laut geäußert hatte, und seine Mimik wurde ausdruckslos. Er nickte kurz und zog sie dann weiter hinter sich her.

„Severus." Hermine hielt ihn fest und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Er kam dem nur sehr widerwillig nach. „Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Er schnaubte leise. „Ich vertraue niemandem."

Und bevor Hermine etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde der Gang plötzlich einige Nuancen dunkler. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er dankbar dafür sein sollte oder nicht. Es bewahrte ihn zweifellos vor einer Erklärung. Aber möglicherweise würde es sie beide das Leben kosten.

Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte in den Gang, der eine sehr seichte Kurve machte. Aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, drang Licht, in das nun eine Silhouette fiel. Eine menschliche, sehr lang gezogene Silhouette. Und sie kam immer näher.

* * *

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

* * *

Hermine presste sich gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die rauhe Fläche und für einen Moment blieb ihr die Luft weg. Es war, als befände sie sich erneut in dem gläsernen Sarg, um Luft ringend. Doch dieses Mal war nicht die fehlende Luft ihr Problem. Ihr Atem klang laut und sie befürchtete, dass jeder ihn hören müsste. Wahrscheinlich würde Severus ihr jeden Moment zuflüstern, sie solle gefälligst aufhören zu atmen, doch die Aufforderung blieb aus. Stattdessen kopierte er ihre Haltung und sagte ihr mit einem stummen Blick, sie solle sich nicht rühren.

Kein Problem, dachte Hermine. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, ihr Körper schien die physikalischen Eigenschaften der steinernen Wand hinter ihr angenommen zu haben. Allerdings brachte sie ein kleines Nicken zustande und wartete.

Schlurfende Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren.

„Elektriker! Immer diese Elektriker!", murmelte eine heisere Stimme und Hermine war dabei sich zu fragen, ob sie sich vielleicht verhört hatte, als die Stimme diesmal lauter erklang.

„Sind Sie der Elektriker?"

Die Stimme klang dünn und brüchig, wie zu oft beschriebenes Pergament, und Hermine fühlte ihre Angst schwinden. Niemand mit solch einer elenden Stimme konnte eine große Gefahr bedeuten. Severus musste ähnlich denken, denn er warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu, gleich darauf gefolgt von einem anderen Blick, der ihr sagte, sie solle sich ruhig verhalten. Als sie bemerkte, wie er sich langsam von der Wand fort bewegte, wollte sie bereits eine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken um ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen, doch sie hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück.

Die zu der Stimme gehörende Person war noch immer hinter der Ecke, doch die schlurfenden Geräusche kamen näher. Ein weiteres Geräusch, wie das Klirren von Ketten, hallte in dem Tunnel und Hermine kniff ihre Augen zu. Im Grunde gab es nichts, wovor sie sich hätte fürchten können. Selbst der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff hatte unheimlichere Töne von sich gegeben, doch trotzdem fühlte Hermine, wie ihre Händflächen schwitzten und ihr Herzschlag noch einige Gänge nach oben schaltete.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie und beobachtete Severus, der sich mit langsamen Bewegungen aber hoch erhobenem Zauberstab der Ecke näherte.

Noch zwei Schritte...

Ein lautes Knarren.

Noch einen Schritt...

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit. Ich kann die Wohnung nicht sauber halten wenn..."

Ein lauter Schrei ließ Hermine zusammenzucken und obwohl alles in ihr drängte, sofort den Rückweg anzutreten, trat sie stattdessen nach vorne und in Richtung Severus.

Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer stand in dem anderen Tunnel und selbst in dem mageren Zwielicht konnte sie sein verblüfftes Gesicht erkennen. Der Schrei nahm an Lautstärke zu und nur eine Millisekunde später erschien eine zerlumpte Gestalt vor Severus, die im vollen Lauf auf ihn zuschoss, als wolle sie ihn umrennen. Das laute Klirren war unter ihrem Gebrüll kaum zu erahnen und der Wahnsinn in dem Ton ließ Hermine die Haare im Nacken aufrecht stehen.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie erneut in dem Gang, in den Severus gestürzt war und sie wollte die Hand zu ihm ausstrecken, doch sie erschrak, begleitet von einem Schrei aus ihrem eigenen Mund, als die Gestalt nur einen Meter vor Severus' erstarrtem Körper wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand abprallte und nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Sie landete mit einem schmerzhaften Laut und Hermine trat rechtzeitig um die Ecke um noch mitzuerleben, wie sie mit unbeholfenen Bewegungen auf dem Boden von ihnen fort robbte.

Severus zog beide Augenbrauen weit in die Höhe, nahm seinen Zauberstab jedoch nicht hinunter.

„_Expelliarmus_?", fragte Hermine nach und legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um das Gesicht besser erkennen zu können, das unter einem Berg Haare und Stoff zu ihnen empor linste.

„Nein", entgegnete Severus. „Ich war das nicht. Die Kette hat sie aufgehalten."

Er klang beinahe, als fühle er sich bei etwas ertappt, doch Hermine ignorierte es und trat näher an die Person, die eindeutig _nicht_ Frederick war.

„Ist schon gut. Wir wollen Ihnen nicht weh tun", säuselte Hermine mit leiser Stimme und hob die Hände in einer unbedrohlichen Geste.

„Sprich nur für dich", murmelte Severus und auch diese Bemerkung ignorierte sie, was ihr allerdings schon etwas schwerer fiel.

„Das ist eine Frau, Severus. Und sie kann das Wort Elektriker aussprechen. Was sagt dir das?"

„Dass sie eine intakte Zungenfunktion hat?"

„Nein! Sie ist vermutlich eine Muggel."

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht wütend loszuschimpfen. Die Ignorier-Taktik sollte fürs Erste reichen. Ganz langsam und immer darauf bedacht, ihre Hände gut sichtbar vor sich zu halten, ging sie einige Meter von der Frau entfernt in die Hocke.

„Hallo", sagte sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Außer dem Gesicht, das sie erwartungsvoll anblickte, gab es keine. „Mein Name ist Hermine und der grumpige Mann dahinten ist Severus. Sie können ihn auch Grumpy nennen." Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Der Name lässt sich leichter merken."

Die einzige Antwort bestand aus einem herzerweichenden Wimmern und die Gestalt presste sich noch dichter an die Wand, um zu entkommen.

„Sie hat offensichtlich einen _Cruciatus_ zu viel abbekommen", ließ Severus wie beiläufig verlauten und kam nun endlich auch näher. Mit unruhigem Blick verfolgte die Fremde seinen Weg und schielte zwischendurch immer zu Hermine, vor der sie allerdings weitaus weniger Angst zu haben schien.

„Sie wurde angekettet", bemerkte Hermine schließlich mit einem halb fragenden, halb entsetzten Tonfall. Sie wollte bereits nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, als Severus sich laut räusperte.

„Sie hat offenbar schlechte Erfahrungen mit kleinen, hölzernen Stöcken. Lass ihn stecken!"

Einen Augenblick lang war sie so überrascht über seine Weitsicht, dass ihre Hand noch Sekunden später in der Bewegung verharrte, die sie zu ihrer Tasche geführt hätte. Stattdessen beobachtete sie Severus, der mit langsamen Bewegungen seinen eigenen Zauberstab in Richtung Boden und damit zu der klirrenden Eisenkette neigte. Ein kleines Antippen später und sie lag in zwei Hälften geteilt zu seinen Füßen.

„Wo ist er?", fragte er mit einer fordernden Stimme und Hermine hätte ihn fast deswegen angefaucht, als die Frau ihn verwundert anblickte. Zwar presste sie sich noch weiter in die Wand, so dass Hermine fürchtete, sie könne jeden Moment mit ihr verschmelzen, doch tatsächlich wisperte die Frau mit heiserer Stimme: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Severus nickte und begann sich weiter umzusehen, während Hermine sich nun auf allen Vieren vor der Frau niederließ, um sie zu betrachten. Ihre Haare hingen strähnig und stark verknotet vor ihrem hageren Gesicht und ihre Pupillen zuckten unverwandt in den eingefallenen Augenhöhlen. In Fetzen hing ihre Kleidung, die kaum als solche erkennbar war, und an ihren Füßen fand Hermine keine Schuhe.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte sie schließlich und war nicht verwundert, als die Frau zusammenzuckte und zurückstarrte.

„Name?", fragte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen, als würde sie versuchen, sich daran zu erinnern. „Madonna", erwiderte sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln, das nicht so recht in ihr Gesicht passte. „Ja, Madonna."

„Madonna?", wiederholte Hermine und der Name klang vertraut. „Gut, dann also Madonna, bis wir einen besseren Namen finden."

„Nein, nein. Madonna ist schon gut", erklärte die Fremde mit fester Stimme, nickte und rappelte sich etwas unbeholfen auf. Kaum stand sie aufrecht, begann sie mit leiser Stimme zu summen und trottete in den dunklen Gang zurück, aus dem sie gekommen war. Allerdings nur, bis ihr Severus entgegen kam und sie einen spitzen Schrei von sich gab.

„Ist schon gut... uhm... Madonna," versuchte Hermine sie zu beruhigen und warf Severus einen bösen Blick zu. Der wiederum zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte Hermine mit einer Handbewegung verständlich, dass er sie sprechen wollte... alleine.

„Ich hoffe, der Elektriker kommt in der nächsten halben Stunden. Ansonsten verpasse ich _Denver Clan_", murmelte die Frau soeben kaum hörbar und Hermine zog eine verwirrte Grimasse, bevor sie sich von Severus ein paar Meter weit weg ziehen ließ.

„Wir müssen sie mitnehmen!" - „Wir müssen sie hier lassen!", platzten sie beide im selben Moment hervor und ihre Gesichter spiegelten den Ärger wider, den ihre widersprüchliche Meinungsäußerung prophezeite.

„Was soll das heißen, wir müssen sie hier lassen?", zischte Hermine und blickte über ihre Schulter, wo „Madonna" soeben ihren Kopf schief legte und auf etwas lauschte.

„Oh, ich glaube, das war die Türklingel", ließ sie verlauten, was Severus wiederum dazu veranlasste, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Vollkommen unmöglich. Sie ist doch völlig... durchgedreht. Sie würde vermutlich noch nicht einmal bemerken, dass wir sie retten."

„Nur weil sie unsere Hilfe nicht zu schätzen weiß, heißt das doch nicht, dass wir sie ihr deswegen nicht geben sollten."

„Sie hält uns auf", entgegnete Severus, befürchtete allerdings, dass er diese Diskussion nicht gewinnen würde.

„Sie ist eine Muggel. Sie ist eine unschuldige Frau, die hier unten wer weiß wie lange eingesperrt wurde. Wer weiß, was er noch alles..." Ihr stockte der Atem und eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam sie, als sie an die Implikationen dachte. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er... sie...?" Sie brach verzweifelt ab, hoffte darauf, dass er sie unterbrechen, seinen Kopf schütteln und ihre Gedanken verscheuchen würde. Doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen beugte er sich noch etwas näher zu ihr hinunter.

„Wir werden ihr Hilfe schicken. Aber dafür müssen wir zunächst uns retten, verstanden?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Sie hatte die Bewegung nicht bewusst angeordnet und dachte daran, ihren rebellierenden Muskeln mal gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte, die seltsam selbstbewusst und sicher klang. So anders als die Worte, die sie vorher gehört hatte.

„Er kommt."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus riss den Kopf herum und blickte in die Richtung des Ganges, den auch die etwas verrückte Frau fixierte. Leise Schritte waren zu hören. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch er presste ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihre Hände schnellten nach oben, pulten an seinen Fingern. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Denk an den Schall! Er wird uns hören." Der penetrante Geruch des Shampoos drang in seine Nase und Severus richtete sich wieder auf.

Hermine starrte ihn noch immer an, doch ihre Gegenwehr hatte aufgehört. Langsam zog Severus seine Hand zurück. Seine Blicke sprangen zwischen dem Gang und „Madonna" hin und her.

Und im nächsten Moment war es Hermine, die eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn soweit zu sich herabzog, dass sie an sein Ohr heranreichte: „Du hast ihre Ketten getrennt. Er wird wissen, dass wir hier waren."

Severus machte sich aus ihrem Griff los und schenkte ihr einen missmutigen Blick. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und reparierte die Kette halbherzig, bevor er Hermine unwirsch hinter sich her zog und in den kleinen Seitengang zurückkehrte, in dem „Madonna" sie gefunden hatte. Nur dieses Mal blieb er nicht stehen, sondern lief weiter in die Dunkelheit, Hermines stolpernde Schritte hinter sich.

Wenige Momente später konnten sie die ungehaltene Stimme Fredericks hören. Hermine zerrte an seiner Hand und wollte offensichtlich zurück, aber Severus hatte in seinem Leben oft genug irgendwen hinter sich hergezerrt, um sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Er blieb nicht stehen, tastete sich mit der freien Hand an der Wand entlang und wusste daher ungefähr, in welche Richtung der Gang führte.

Irgendwann wurde er heller und nach einigen weiteren Minuten mündete er in der bewaldeten Höhle. Severus erkannte bald, dass sie sich beinahe direkt gegenüber von dem Gang befanden, in den sie vorhin gegangen waren.

Hermine nutzte die Tatsache, dass sie wieder am Ausgangspunkt waren, allerdings dazu, die auferlegte Schweigepflicht zu brechen: „Lass mich los, verdammt!" Severus tat, was sie sagte. Und schon trommelten kleine Fäuste gegen seine Brust. „Warum hast du sie da gelassen? Wer weiß, was er jetzt mit ihr anstellen wird! Du bist so ein Bastard!"

Nach ein paar Momenten griff er nach ihren Armen und hielt sie fest. Hermines Atem ging schwer, ihre Augen waren glasig und sie schien kurz davor, restlos die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen konnte er ihren Puls rasen spüren. Zusammen mit dem Schweiß auf ihrer kühlen Haut sprach das für eine Angst, die schon an Panik grenzte.

„Hör auf damit!", befahl er mit scharfer Stimme und zwang Hermine so dazu, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Ihre braunen Augen fixierten seine schwarzen und obwohl er sich nicht so recht wohl damit fühlte, hielt er ihren Blick fest und half ihr, sich zu beruhigen.

„Wir müssen ihr helfen", sagte sie dennoch dumpf und schluckte. Als sie den Blick senkte, sah er, wie ihr einige Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Severus nickte, ließ ihre Hände los. Verstohlen wischte sie sich über das Gesicht und drehte sich um. „Wir werden einen Weg finden. Aber wir können uns nicht unvorbereitet einer Konfrontation mit Frederick stellen. Er hat zu viele Vorteile in dieser Umgebung."

„Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass wir genauso viele Vorteile bekommen", stellte Hermine fest und als sie ihn jetzt ansah, hatte sie sich wieder komplett unter Kontrolle. Lediglich ihre leicht geröteten Wangen verrieten, was kurz zuvor passiert war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die nächste Stunde über liefen sie schweigend durch die riesige Höhle zurück zu ihrem Lager. Drückende, feuchte Hitze lastete auf den Bäumen und auch auf Hermines Gemüt. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie sich Kopfschmerzen zwischen ihren Schläfen bildeten. Immer wieder setzten sich Mücken auf ihre schweißige Haut, die sie unwirsch verjagte und ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt auch entnervt zerschlug. Nur dass danach noch mehr Mücken zu kommen schienen als vorher_. Die kommen zur Beerdigung_, dachte Hermine frustriert und verlagerte sich wieder aufs Wedeln.

Bis Severus sie wortlos zurückhielt und mit einem Zauber belegte, der die Viecher abhielt. Sein Blick verriet deutlich, dass sie darauf auch von alleine hätte kommen können, als er sich an ihr vorbeischob und von nun an voranging.

Hermine hob von ihm unbemerkt die Schultern und folgte ihm. Sie war die ganze Zeit am Überlegen, wie sie „Madonna" helfen konnten. Der Anblick dieser Frau und vor allem der Klang ihrer Schreie, während sie geflohen waren, ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Sie wusste, zu was Frederick fähig war. Und sie wollte nicht wissen, was „Madonna" schon erlebt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren und wenn Hermine tippen sollte, würde sie vermuten, dass ihr auch der Bezug zur Realität fehlte. Wobei das sicherlich ebenso auf Frederick zutraf.

Als sie wieder in ihrer Hütte angekommen waren, setzte Hermine sich auf ihren Schlafsack und stemmte den Kopf in die Hände. Einige Minuten beobachtete sie, wie Severus die Beute seiner letzten Nahrungsmittelsuche in ein annehmbares Mahl zu verwandeln versuchte. Dann sagte sie unvermittelt: „Die Karte des Rumtreibers."

Severus sah sie an. „Ich bedaure, aber Hogwarts liegt etwas weiter nördlich und etwas weiter über der Erdoberfläche. Zumindest größtenteils."

Hermine machte ein entnervtes Geräusch. „Ich spreche nicht davon, die Karte des Rumtreibers hier zu benutzen, sondern uns eine eigene Karte dieser Art für das Gangsystem zu machen. Dann wüssten wir, wo Frederick sich aufhält."

„Weißt du, wie die Karte des Rumtreibers erstellt wurde?", fragte er spitz.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird so schwer nicht gewesen sein."

„Potter und Black sind jeden einzelnen Gang abgelaufen." Er sah sie mit eindeutigen Blicken an und kümmerte sich wieder um ihr… Hermine sah zur Uhr. …Mittagessen.

„Ich sagte ja, so schwer wird's nicht gewesen sein", murmelte sie abwesend.

„Nur dass Potter und sein Gefolge mehr Zeit und ein wesentlich kleineres Areal hatten", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch.

„Für's erste reicht es ja, wenn wir die Gänge um Fredericks Unterkunft aufzeichnen. Danach können wir immer noch weitersehen. Eine Karte können wir sicherlich gut gebrauchen."

„Und wie viel Zeit gedenkst du uns zu geben?"

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick stoisch, während sie abwog. „Vierundzwanzig Stunden."

Severus schnaubte. „Du willst in vierundzwanzig Stunden ausreichend Gänge ablaufen und eventuell vorhandene Geheimgänge finden, damit die Karte uns hilfreich ist?"

„Genau das will ich. Ich werde die ersten zwölf Stunden übernehmen und du die zweiten." Sie zog ihren Rucksack heran, um nach einem Stück Pergament zu suchen. Die Karte selbst zu gestalten, war nur eine Frage von einigen wenigen Zaubern und Verwandlungen. Und wenn sie den Schnickschnack mit dem Passwort und den abschreckenden Nachrichten für ungebetene Nutzer wegließen, würde sich das Ganze noch sehr viel leichter gestalten.

„Wenn, dann teilen wir die Schichten auf sechs Stunden auf", wandte Severus ein. „Und bevor wir irgendetwas machen, werden wir erstmal essen. 'Madonna'…" Und er schaffte es tatsächlich, den Namen so verächtlich auszusprechen, als handele es sich um _die_ Madonna. „… hat es um die fünfzehn Jahre hier ausgehalten, dann werden ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger auch nicht schaden." Er nahm ihr den Rucksack aus der Hand und gab ihr eine Schüssel hinein.

Skeptisch betrachtete Hermine den Inhalt – einen gräulichen Brei undefinierbarer Herkunft. Severus' Blicke hingegen erinnerten sie daran, dass er Tränkemeister war. Das war nicht weit entfernt vom Kochen und zumindest ihre Kochfähigkeiten hatten sich dramatisch verbessert, seitdem sie sich auf dem Gebiet der Tränke auskannte. Also probierte sie einen Löffel voll.

Und verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. „Bei Gryffindors Schwert, was ist denn _das_?" Sie angelte nach dem Wasser und spülte gründlich nach. „Sag mir nicht, du hast dich jahrzehntelang von solchem Fraß ernährt!"

„Nein, ich hatte einen Hauselfen", antwortete er süßlich.

„Warum hab ich mir das bloß gedacht?" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ den lächerlichen Versuch eines Essens verschwinden. „Lass mich das mal machen", entschied sie dann und drängte ihn von der Kochstelle weg, während sie sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus sagte kein Wort, beobachtete aber genau, was Hermine tat. Er wusste, dass er ein miserabler Koch war. So gut er über die Harmonien der Trankzutaten, ihre Wechselwirkungen und magische Potenzierungen Bescheid wusste, so wenig konnte er beurteilen, ob an eine Gemüsesuppe noch Salz musste oder nicht. Zaubertränke probierte man nicht, um zu beurteilen, ob sie richtig gebraut wurden. Man betrachtete die Farbe, roch an den Ausdünstungen und beurteilte die Konsistenz oder Reinheit.

Aber Essen sah entweder immer gleich aus oder durfte mitunter auch mal anders aussehen als beim letzten Mal. Es folgte keinen festgelegten Grundsätzen. Es ging um das Bauchgefühl, um den Geschmack. Das war nicht seine Welt.

Hermines anscheinend schon. Sie mischte einige Früchte, probierte zwischendurch immer mal wieder und dachte angestrengt nach. Und als sie fertig war, servierte sie ihm etwas, das eine leicht gelbliche Farbe hatte und einen fruchtigen Geruch verströmte. „Guten Appetit!", sagte sie mit zufriedener Miene und begann zu essen.

Severus tat es ihr gleich, doch er vergaß nicht, dabei ein ausreichend missmutiges Gesicht aufzusetzen. Es schmeckte wirklich gut für die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihnen hier boten. Und Hermines Blicke verlangten regelrecht nach einem Urteil – das er ihr genauso wie früher im Unterricht nicht freiwillig geben würde.

„Und?", fragte sie vermutlich deswegen nach einiger Zeit sehr langgezogen.

Severus seufzte schwer und rührte träge in seinem Essen. „Eine Karte der Rumtreiber also…"

* * *

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

* * *

Nachdem Hermine mit einigen gemurmelten Worten und dem wiederholten Kreisen ihres Zauberstabes die große Höhle positioniert hatte, sah das Pergament aus, als wäre es ein miserabler Brainstorming-Versuch, bei dem noch nicht der Anflug einer Idee ersichtlich war. Einsam klebte die ovale Höhle inmitten der leeren Fläche und Hermine hatte zumindest die etwaige Position der Hütten einfügt, damit die Karte nicht allzu nackt aussah.

Seitdem waren jedoch schon einige Stunden vergangen und das Liniennetz hatte inzwischen eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Netz einer betrunkenen Spinne.

Hermine wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ließ zum x-ten Mal ihren Zauberstab über die Karte gleiten. Eine Röhre aus feinen Pinselstrichen schlängelte sich unter Hermines geschickter Hand hervor und erweiterte die Karte so um weitere Tausend Meter Tunnel.

Gleichzeitig verfluchte sie sich dafür, diese Idee gehabt zu haben. Eine Karte der Rumtreiber! Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Aber wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass das Kartographieren von Tunnelsystemen so aufwendig sein konnte. Hinzu kam natürlich, dass die Rumtreiber ihrerseits viele Jahre zur Vollendung gehabt hatten.

Ihre Füße schmerzten, ihre Augen rieben müde gegen ihr Lid und die Wunden auf ihrem Rücken brannten, auch wenn Severus ihr versichert hatte, dass keine einzige von ihnen Anzeichen einer Entzündung zeigte.

Eine feine Schicht aus Staub und Schmutz bedeckte ihr Gesicht und ihre Finger fühlten sich klebrig an. Sobald sie zurück bei den Hütten war, würde sie sich ein erneutes Bad gönnen. Ein Glück, dass sie geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen war, das Shampoo zu replizieren, bevor Severus es hatte leeren können.

Ein kühler Luftzug kündigte die Nähe der Haupthöhle an und sie legte noch einen Schritt zu. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück bei Severus sein, bevor er ein weiteres Mal...

Das Licht ihres Zauberstabes erlosch und sie knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, während ihr Zauberutensil sich selbstständig machte und mit orange-farbenen, leuchtenden Linien in die Luft schrieb:

„_Wo bist du?"_

Ein entnervtes Seufzen entwich ihr und griff einige Male ziellos in die Luft, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab fand und mit ausholenden Bewegungen eine Antwort schrieb.

„_Shoppen. Bei Harold's ist Winterschlussausverkauf."_

Sie wusste, dass ihre trotzige Antwort keinerlei Hilfe war, doch innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde hatte er sie dreimal auf diese Art und Weise kontaktiert und sie so jedes Mal davon abgehalten, weiterzulaufen. Auf den letzten Kommentar erhielt sie keine Antwort und so schrieb sie noch ein hastiges _„Bin in fünf Minuten da"_ hinterher, bevor sie endlich wieder das Licht angehen ließ und ein letztes Mal die Tunnelverläufe notierte.

Schon nach der nächsten Biegung war das Licht aus der Höhle hell genug, um ihr den Weg zu weisen und keine drei Minuten später stapfte sie erschöpft den Hügel hinauf, der zu den Hütten führte. Severus saß in gewohnt steifer Haltung vor dem Eingang und sah beinahe ausgeschlafen aus, obwohl er kaum mehr als fünf Stunden geschlafen haben konnte.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du ein wenig ernsthafter mit dieser Sache umgehen könntest. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, uns missverstanden zu fühlen, wenn wir von einem Psychopathen gejagt werden." Seine Worte klangen erstaunlich ruhig und vernünftig und Hermine konnte nicht verhindern ein wenig beschämt den Kopf zu senken. Sie fühlte sich genauso wie damals, als er sie während ihrer Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke vor lauter Aufregung vier anstatt drei Tropfen Trollschweiß in ihren Anti-Transpirant-Trank hatte fallen lassen.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie etwas betreten, setzte jedoch gleich darauf eine aufmüpfige Miene auf. „Allerdings haben deine regelmäßigen Unterbrechungen meiner Arbeit nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass ich schneller fertig werde."

Dieses Mal sah auch er zumindest ein wenig reumütig aus. Doch der Augenblick verging so schnell, wie er gekommen war und schon sah er wieder säuerlich genug aus, um eine Topfpflanze zum Verwelken zu bringen.

„Wie weit bist du gekommen?" Er streckte seine Hand aus und wortlos übergab Hermine ihm die Karte, die er sofort öffnete. Ähnlich wie die Karte Hogwarts' war sie mehrfach gefaltet und konnte soweit ausgebreitet werden, wie gerade benötigt. Untermalt von einigem Grunzen nickte er schließlich und faltete die Karte wieder zusammen. „Gute Arbeit", lobte er. Zwar konnte Hermine verhindern, nach den gewonnenen Hauspunkten zu fragen, doch das stolze Lächeln hingegen stahl sich ungehindert auf ihr Gesicht.

„Danke", erwiderte sie deshalb und senkte erneut den Kopf. Diesmal allerdings, um ihre roten Wangen zu verstecken.

„Kein Grund, sich zu bedanken", schnarrte Severus sofort mit etwas festerer Stimme. „Das war eine reine Tatsachenfeststellung." Er deutete ins Innere der Hütte, die er mit Schutzbannen versehen hatte. „Du solltest dich ausruhen und etwas essen. Ich werde in sechs Stunden wieder da sein."

Sie nickte und spürte, wie allein seine Worte dafür sorgten, dass ihre Augenlider schwerer wurden. Sie unterdrückte ein eigenwilliges Gähnen und nickte nur. Sie hatte nicht vor, seiner Aufforderung zu widersprechen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wirre Träume suchten Hermine heim, kaum dass ihr Kopf auf das provisorische Bett gesunken war. Unterirdische Gänge schlossen sie ein, begruben sie mit immer näher kommenden Wänden und schweißgebadet schoss sie mit einem halb erstickten Laut in die Höhe.

Einen Moment lang konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als die Hände in den Boden zu krallen, während die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken langsam verebbten. Ihre Finger waren blutleer, so fest umschlangen sie den Stoff unter sich, doch sie zwang sich, ein paar tiefe Luftzüge zu holen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und griff zu allererst nach ihrem Zauberstab, dem sie rasch eine Uhrzeit entnahm. Sofort schlug ihr Herz heftig in ihrer Brust und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, hatte sie laut seinen Namen gerufen.

„Severus?" Siebeneinhalb Stunden waren vergangen, seitdem Severus sie zurück gelassen hatte und sie wiederholte die Abfrage noch zweimal bevor sie sicher war, dass sie sich nicht vertan hatte. Das konnte nicht gut sein.

Etwas schneller, als es ihre schlaftrunkene Kondition erlaubte, stand sie auf und musste sich am Ausgang an der Wand stützen, um den Schwindelanfall unbeschadet zu überstehen. Stolpernd trat sie vor die Tür und sah sich um.

„Severus?", rief sie etwas heiser, bevor sie sich räusperte und den Versuch wiederholte. „Severus?"

Keine Antwort.

„Melde dich gefälligst!"

Noch immer keine Antwort und Sorge ließ ihre Stirn in Falten liegen. Er hätte schon lange zurück sein müssen.

Eilig tat sie dasselbe, mit dem er sie die ganze Zeit genervt hatte: Sie schrieb eine leuchtende Nachricht in die Luft und hoffte, dass er sie sehen würde. Und dass er eine verdammt gute Ausrede für seine Verspätung hatte!

Doch nichts geschah. Sie bekam keine Antwort.

Hermine lief eine weite Runde bis zum Tümpel und bis zu der Grenze, an dem das öde Felsland in den üppigen Urwald überging und entschied schließlich, dass es ziemlich unsinnig war, weiterhin ziellos in der Gegend umherzuirren. Sie brauchte einen Plan.

Ihren schmerzenden Rücken ignorierend, ließ sie sich vor der Hütte, noch innerhalb der Schutzbanne, um sicher zu gehen, nieder und atmete mehrere Male tief ein und aus. Und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden ehe ihr Kopf frei genug war, um ihr eine Idee auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren.

Es war kein einfacher Zauber und wenn sie sich nicht richtig konzentrierte, würde er sie überall hin führen, nur nicht dorthin, wo sie hin wollte. Also konzentrierte sie sich fest und es fiel ihr überraschend leicht, sich Severus' Gesicht vor Augen zu halten. Seine markante Nase, seine schmalen Lippen, die kleinen Fältchen auf seinen Wangen. Die Art, wie er es schaffte, nur mit dem Heben einer Augenbraue ein Gefühl auszudrücken, für das andere ganze Litaneien an Schimpfwörtern, obszöne Gesten und ein _Sonorus _benötigten.

„_Demonstra Via Severus Snape._"

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, schwebte eine kleine Lichtkugel auf Augenhöhe vor ihr. Wie ein kleines Glühwürmchen zitterte es in der Luft und zog erst zu der einen, dann zu der einen Seite, bevor es in die Höhe stieg. Es sah fast so aus, als würde es auf Hermine warten. Langsam, als wolle sie ihre Konzentration nicht verscheuchen, erhob sie sich aus ihrer sitzenden Position und folgte dem glühenden Punkt, der vor ihr auf und ab tanzte wie ein Hund, der darauf wartete, dass sein Herrchen das Stöckchen warf.

Sie folgte ihm in den ersten Tunnel und musste zügig laufen, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Schon bald darauf stand ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sie beglückwünschte sich zu der Entscheidung, nicht bereits gebadet zu haben. Ihr Atem ging schnell und innerlich plante sie bereits, wie sie es Severus heimzahlen konnte, dass er sich (schon wieder) in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Was konnte denn so schwer daran sein, einfach etwas vorausschauender zu handeln?

Zugegeben, auch sie hatte bereits in arger Bedrängnis gesteckt und Severus hatte sie da rausgeholt. Allerdings hatte sie zumindest den Anstand, keine Früchte zu pflücken, während seine Hilfeschreie durch die Gegend hallten.

Das magere Licht reichte nicht aus, um ihren Weg vollends auszuleuchten und bei ihrem momentanen Tempo schaffte sie es mehrere Male nicht, rechtzeitig einer Wand auszuweichen.

Erneut verschwand das Licht und Hermine schaffte es diesmal schnell genug, die scharfe Kurve zu nehmen, ohne gegen die Wand zu rennen. Allerdings musste sie abrupt abbremsen, als sie noch ganz knapp sah, wie der leuchtende Punkt in einer Wand verschwand.

Bisher war es ihr gelungen, in ihrer Konzentration nicht zu straucheln, doch mit einem Mal war ihr Kopf wie leer gefegt, nur um kurz darauf gefüllt zu werden mit der Frage, wieso um Himmels Willen ihr der Zauber diesen Weg zeigte? Normalerweise zeigte dieser Art Zauber nur begehbare Weg. Durch Wände zu laufen war nicht Sinn und Zweck einer Suche.

Einige abgehackte Atemzüge lang wartete sie darauf, dass das Licht zurück kam. Doch auch nachdem sich ihre Atmung fast normalisiert hatte, blieb ihr kleiner Gehilfe fern, was im Grunde nur eins bedeuten konnte: Ihre Suche war hier beendet.

Doch wo war Severus?

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte beinahe zehn Minuten damit verbracht, diesen und die umliegenden Gänge abzusuchen, doch Severus blieb verschwunden. Sie konnte sich diese Tatsache nur auf eine Art erklären: Er musste _hinter_ dieser Wand sein. Und wenn der Zauber ihr diesen Weg zeigte, dann gab es keinen anderen.

Nicht, dass das ihre Lage auch nur irgendwie besser gemacht hätte. Ihre einzige Chance bestand darin, auf die andere Seite zu apparieren, wie sie festgestellt hatte, nachdem sie ein beinahe ein Meter tiefes Loch in die Wand gesprengt hatte und noch immer nicht auf der anderen Seite angekommen war. Für einen Moment war ihr auch der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie es mit massivem Stein zu tun haben könnte, aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie mit ihrer Suche wieder am Anfang stand und diese Möglichkeit war indiskutabel.

Deswegen bereitete sie sich darauf vor zu apparieren. Grundsätzlich war es möglich, an Orte zu apparieren, an denen man noch nie gewesen war. Doch es war schwierig und erforderte ein hohes Maß an Konzentration und Fantasie. Hermine hatte es noch niemals zuvor ausprobiert und dass sie ihren ersten Versuch unter einem Druck dieser Art absolvieren sollte, gefiel ihr nicht im Mindesten.

Dennoch schloss sie die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Sie stellte sich einen der Gänge vor, durch die sie nun schon seit Tagen liefen. Und dann stellte sie sich Severus vor. Gefangen oder verletzt. Sie konnte sich nicht so richtig entscheiden, welches Szenario ihr besser gefiel. Wenn er gefangen war, könnte es sein, dass sie gerade einer Falle auf den Leim ging. Wenn er verletzt war, könnte sie zu spät kommen. Denn wenn es nichts Ernstes war, hätte er ihr geantwortet oder wäre selbst appariert.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und das Blut rauschend durch ihre Adern beförderte. Ein monotones Fiepen setzte ein und sogar ihre Fingerspitzen pulsierten. Irgendwann schüttelte sie den Kopf und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Gang und Severus' Anwesenheit. Dann disapparierte sie.

Das erste, was sie wahrnahm, als sie wo auch immer ankam, war Schmerz. Ungewollt schrie sie auf und musste sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen, um damit aufzuhören. Sie taumelte einige Schritte und lief dann gegen einen harten Widerstand. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie sich einer steinernen Wand gegenüber.

Der Schmerz verebbte bald und machte einem anderen, beklemmenden Gefühl Platz, das seinen Ursprung in ihrer Brust hatte. Während ihr Herzschlag vor dem Apparieren schnell und heftig gewesen war, war er nun unregelmäßig und schwächlich. Hermine hatte niemals einen drohenden Herzstillstand erlebt, doch sie glaubte, dass er sich so anfühlen musste.

Nach Luft schnappend sah sie sich um und fand bald etwas, auf das sie sich konzentrieren konnte. Severus war tatsächlich hier, insofern hatte wenigstens das geklappt. Er stand in dem Gang, die Hände gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gepresst und beobachtete mit besorgter Miene, was sie tat. Hermine kämpfte sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position und versuchte das angsteinflößende Gefühl zu ignorieren, das ihre Herzprobleme verursachte. Während sie auf Severus zustolperte, ging sie in Gedanken die Heilzauber durch, die sie kannte. Keiner davon war hilfreich bei Rhythmusstörungen. Sie könnte sich höchstens wiederbeleben, wenn ihr Herz entschied, ganz stehen zu bleiben.

Was jedoch hoffentlich erst passieren würde, wenn sie es geschafft hatte, Severus aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Er zeigte ihr mit seinen Händen, dass er in einer Art Blase saß. Trotz der Brisanz der Lage lachte Hermine trocken auf. Er sah aus wie ein Pantomime.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Blase und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sie erschrak, als sie sah, wie diese zitterte, doch bald darauf spürte sie einen festen Widerstand unter ihren Fingern. Vermutlich war die Falle nun, da jemand darin saß, zugeschnappt und ungefährlich – zumindest für Außenstehende.

Sie bekam immer weniger Luft, ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde er durch irgendetwas zugeschnürt. Das unrhythmische Trommeln ihres Herzens ließ Schweiß auf ihre Stirn treten und jagte Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Sie hatte niemals zuvor solche Angst gehabt.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und versuchte genug Konzentration aufzubringen, um diese Blase aufzulösen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie an das Ding überhaupt herangehen sollte. Bis ihr einfiel, dass Frederick von sich überzeugt und hier unten der einzige Magier war. Warum sollte er es sich schwer machen, wenn es auch einfach ging?

Sie deutete auf die Blase und sprach ein erschöpftes „_Finite incantatem!_". Und als sie zu straucheln begann, fassten zwei starke Hände nach ihren Armen.

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich bisher nie vorgeschlagen habe, zu apparieren!", war das Erste, was Severus sagte.

Hermine lächelte müde, während sie sich an ihn lehnte und keuchend Luft holte. „Nichts zu danken… Ich hab dich da gerne… rausgeholt."

Er knurrte missmutig. „Vermaledeite Alleswisserin!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz. Ich hab keine Ahnung… was ich jetzt… deswegen…" Sie deutete auf ihr Herz. „… machen soll." Sie schloss die Augen und sog wild Luft in ihre Lungen. Dabei krallte sie ihre Hände in Severus' Umhang und flüsterte leise: „Ich hab… Angst… Severus."

Severus griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Anscheinend suchte er ihren Puls und fand ihn auch. „Nun, ausnahmsweise kann ich einmal mit medizinischem Wissen dienen", erwiderte er nach ein paar Momenten und ging in die Knie, so dass sie mit aufrechtem Oberkörper auf dem Boden saß. Er drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und tastete ihren Hals ab.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine atemlos, eine Hand auf ihre Brust gepresst. Der Gang begann sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen, kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn.

Severus antwortete erneut nicht, doch kurz darauf schien er gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte. Mit zwei Fingern massierte er ihre Halsschlagader und Hermine stellte bald darauf fest, dass ihr Herzschlag ruhiger und gleichmäßiger wurde. Sie bekam besser Luft und auch das Karussell, auf dem sie bis eben gesessen hatte, kam zum Stillstand.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Severus auf und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Geht es?"

Hermine nickte und lehnte erschöpft ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Sie fühlte sich noch immer zittrig und schwach, doch das Schlimmste schien überstanden zu sein. „Woher wusstest du, was zu tun ist?"

Er stand auf, stützte sie jedoch weiterhin, und das knirschende Geräusch des Sandes unter seinen Schuhen hallte von den Wänden wider. Ohne sie anzusehen, sagte er: „Meine Mutter war herzkrank. Sie hatte häufiger solche Anfälle. Kannst du alleine laufen?" Erst bei dieser letzten Frage sah er sie an und hielt ihr seine freie Hand hin.

Hermine griff danach und kam schwankend auf die Beine. „Ich denke schon." Sie sah ihn nicken, bevor er sich umdrehte und los ging, allerdings langsamer als sonst. Auf wackeligen Beinen und möglichst dicht hinter ihm, um sich im Zweifelsfall bei ihm abstützen zu können, folgte Hermine ihm.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus horchte angestrengt auf die Geräusche von Hermines Schritten hinter ihm. Ab und zu nutzte er die Seitengänge, die sie passierten, um einen Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen. Sie war noch immer blass und sichtlich geschwächt, aber ihr Herz schien wieder seinen Dienst zu tun.

Er hatte selbst seine Erfahrungen mit dem Apparieren im Gangsystem gemacht und es seitdem nicht wieder ausprobiert. Damals hatte er Frederick erklären müssen, was zu tun war. Glücklicherweise war das Massieren einer Halsschlagader leichter als das Zubereiten eines Warzentrankes, so dass er es rasch verstanden hatte. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dieses Wissen noch einmal wieder anwenden zu müssen.

Und es überraschte ihn, dass ein solcher Zwischenfall es immer noch schaffte, auch seinen Puls in die Höhe zu jagen. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er seine Mutter so oft nach Luft hatte jappsen sehen, sollte man meinen, er hätte sich daran gewöhnt. Doch vermutlich gewöhnte man sich nie an den Ausdruck der Todesangst in den Augen der Betroffenen.

Noch jetzt sah er Hermines braune Augen vor sich. So groß, dass es kaum eine Übertreibung war, sie mit Handtellern zu vergleichen. Gequält und hilflos. Ihr Körper hatte den nahenden Tod gespürt. Er hatte sich vorbereitet. Selbstmord, um dem Tod aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur schwer konnte er sich ein trockenes Schnauben verkneifen.

Danach konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Weg vor sich. Er hatte einen guten Orientierungssinn und konnte sich noch daran erinnern, welche Abzweigungen er vorhin genommen hatte. Solange Hermine auf ihren beiden Füßen blieb, würden sie problemlos in die Höhle zurückfinden.

Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er in der Tasche seines Umhanges den Griff des Zauberstabes spürte. In dieser Blase hatte er sich damit nicht helfen können. Sie schirmte Magie komplett ab und ließ sich durch nichts beeindrucken. Möglicherweise war es schlauer, wenn sie etwas Abstand voneinander hielten, falls Frederick hier noch mehr solcher Fallen aufgestellt hatte.

Mit dem festen Vorhaben, Hermine genau dieses Verhalten vorzuschlagen, warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter. Er hatte sogar schon den Mund geöffnet. Doch als er sah, wie sie immer wieder die Hände zu den Seiten ausstreckte, um bei Bedarf einen Halt zu haben, warf er seine Idee über den Haufen. Er hätte ihr gerne noch mehr Ruhe gegönnt. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen passiert war, es sorgte dafür, dass er da sein wollte, falls etwas mit ihr passierte. Und diese Feststellung ließ ihn nun doch leise knurren.

Prompt blieb Hermine stehen. „Warst du das eben?"

„Was?"

„Das Knurren."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, so als wolle er sie für geistesgestört erklären. Doch die Schlüsse, die sie daraus ziehen würde, ließen ihn resigniert nicken. „Können wir jetzt weitergehen?"

Hermine setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und folgte ihm durch die Gänge. Sie bogen um einige weitere Ecken und hatten gerade einmal fünf Minuten Weg hinter sich gebracht, als erneut ein leises Knurren zu hören war. „Severus!", mahnte Hermine und klang mäßig verärgert, während sie erneut beide stehen geblieben waren.

„Nun, _das_ war ich nicht", erwiderte er leise.

* * *

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

* * *

„Ich wäre dir auch nicht böse, wenn du es gewesen wärst", flüsterte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, aber mit gepresster Stimme.

„Nun, in diesem Fall wäre ich nur allzu gerne bereit, dir meine Schuld zu gestehen. Was allerdings nichts an der Tatsache ändert..." Zu dem Knurren gesellten sich nun eindeutige Kratzgeräusche, die in dem schmalen Tunnel vermutlich dreimal so laut klangen, wie sie tatsächlich waren. „... dass ich es nicht _bin_!"

Ein Luftzug erreichte ihn von vorne. Auch Hermine musste ihn in ihrem Rücken gespürt haben, denn sie sah ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.

„Du kannst dir gerne so viel einreden, wie du möchtest. Nichtsdestotrotz sollten wir hier verschwinden. Sofort!"

Er griff nach Hermines Umhang und schob sie vor sich. Er wollte sie auf der Flucht im Auge behalten und verhindern, dass sie genau das tat, was er sich dummerweise nicht verkneifen konnte. Ein Blick über seine Schulter und er wusste, wie sich Hermine gefühlt haben musste, als ihr Herz Doppel- und Dreifachschichten geschoben hatte.

Mindestens zwei löwenähnliche Tiere drängten dicht an dicht nebeneinander und in einem wilden Galopp durch den schmalen Gang. Ihre Schulterblätter rieben so dicht an den Wänden, dass Severus selbst aus der Entfernung erkennen konnte, wie die Erde in hohen Fontänen zu Boden bröckelte.

„Was ist dort? Sind es Löwen?", keuchte Hermine vor ihm und ihr Atem klang heiser und rasselnd. Hätten diese zwei Stubentiger nicht warten können, bis sie mehr oder weniger sicher innerhalb ihrer Schutzbarrieren in der der Haupthöhle waren?

„Lauf weiter!", antwortete er ohne Umschweife und musste sich arg zusammenreißen, sie nicht einfach in die Arme zu nehmen. Ihre Schritte wurden unsicherer und er fasste sie fest am Oberarm, als sie zu stolpern drohte.

Nach der nächsten Biegung waren es nur noch weniger Meter bis zur Haupthöhle und kaum hatten sie diese betreten, schubste er sie äußerst unsanft aus der direkten Bahn, während er selbst noch einige Meter weiter lief und sich dann dem Tunneleingang zuwandte, seinen Zauberstab hoch erhoben.

„_Lumos Maximus!_"

Ein Strahl, so hell, als würde er ganz alleine das gesamte Quidditch-Stadium für den World-Cup erhellen wollen, schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und verschwand in dem Tunnel. Er konnte das gequälte Jaulen der Tiere hören und es hörte sich verdammt gut an. Zwar würde es ihre Verfolger auf Dauer nicht aufhalten, aber für einen kleinen Vorsprung sollte es genügen.

Eine Sekunde hielt er den Zauber, bevor er ihn mit einem „_Nox!_" löschte und sich zu Hermine hinunterbeugte, die noch immer schwer atmend und zitternd auf allen Vieren hockte und offenbar nicht die Kraft fand, sich von selbst in die Höhe zu stemmen. Er hörte ihre Zähne aufeinanderkrachen, als er sie mit sich in die Höhe riss und halb unter dem Arm klemmte.

„Das ist..." hörte er sie fluchen.

„...wirklich der..."

In der Ferne sah er die Sicherheit ihrer Hütte blitzen und zwang seine Beine noch schneller zu laufen. Inzwischen hatten seine Knie die Konsistenz von Poppys selbstgemachter Grütze.

„... demütigendste Augenblick meines Lebens", ächzte Hermine weiter. Doch das Knurren hinter ihnen nahm erneut an Lautstärke zu und wurde von einem Jaulen begleitet, was nicht sonderlich darauf hinzuweisen schien, dass ihre Verfolger gerade keinen Appetit auf Frischfleisch hatten. Nun, im Fall von Hermine war wohl eher der Ausdruck Hors D'oevre angebracht.

Doch trotz ihres Fliegengewichts schien sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer zu werden, während der Anstieg den Hügel hinauf immer steiler wurde. Sein Atem dröhnte laut in seinen Ohren, doch er schaffte es nicht, die Geräusche der Tiere zu übertönen. Begleitet von einem Klackern rauschten einige Kiesel an ihm vorbei und noch im selben Moment verlor er den Halt unter den Füßen. Die Steine auf dem Boden schienen allesamt gleichzeitig entschlossen zu haben, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, ihren Weg nach unten fortzusetzen, während Severus und Hermine nichts weiter wollten, als so schnell wie möglich nach oben.

Das Klackern wurde schnell zu einem Grollen, das eindeutig nichts mit ihren Verfolgern zu tun hatte und Böses ahnend hob Severus den Kopf, um in Richtung der Hütten zu blicken. Sie waren noch mindestens einhundert Meter entfernt, eine beträchtliche Anzahl davon in Höhenmetern ausgedrückt. Doch das war es nicht, was Severus in diesem Moment störte.

Es war viel mehr die Tatsache, dass ihnen eine Lawine entgegengerumpelt kam und die Felsen ganz oben hatten bei Weitem nicht die Größe eines Kieselsteines.

„Severus", hörte er Hermine fauchen und als er zu ihr sah, war ihm klar, dass sie wohl schon seit einigen Sekunden versucht hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Wir sollten..."

„Ganz deiner Meinung", bemerkte er, noch bevor sie ihren Satz beendet hatte und erneut zog er sie auf ihre Beine, um sie voranzutreiben. Nur wenige Meter trennten sie von der relativen Sicherheit des Waldes, wo die Lawine weniger die Möglichkeit hatte, sich eine Schneise zu schneiden. Doch das Ziel hätte genauso gut am anderen Ende der Höhle oder, Merlin bewahre, in seinen Kellergewölben in Hogwarts liegen können. Ohne festem Boden unter den Füßen konnte von einem Vorankommen keine Rede sein.

Doch eine schnelle Reaktion und einen noch schnelleren Zauberspruch von Hermine später klebten beide schwer atmend an einem Baum und sahen zu, wie die Felsenbrocken mit der Geschwindigkeit von Güterzügen an ihnen vorbei rasten. Severus brauchte nicht nicht viel Vorstellungskraft um zu wissen, was gerade mit den Großkatzen geschah. Er glaubte, ihr Heulen zu hören, ihre schmerzerfüllten Todesklänge und konnte bei aller Tierliebe keine Trauer für sie aufbringen.

Das Spektakel zog sich in die Länge und noch immer presste er sich gegen den Baumstamm, die Augen zusammengekniffen, um sie vor der Staubwolke zu schützen, die die Lawine mit sich brachte. Sein Hals kratzte und seine Lider rieben wie Sandpapier auf seinen Augen, als er es eine halbe Ewigkeit später wieder wagte, die Augen zu öffnen ... und in nur wenigen Zentimetern Entfernung in das schiefe Grinsen von Hermine sah.

Wie er klebte sie an dem Baum, dessen Stammumfang einige Meter betragen musste und ihre Wange rieb dabei an der rauen Oberfläche. Eine dünne Staubschicht verdeckte ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare, was sie prompt zu einem Niesen veranlasste. Doch rasch setzte sie wieder ihr schiefes Lächeln auf und blinzelte Severus mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen entgegen, der wohl entschuldigend wirken sollte, dessen Wirkung jedoch eher aus einer aufkeimenden Nervosität von Seiten Severus' bestand.

„Hermine?", fragte mit angestrengt gefasster Stimme und begann einige fruchtlose Versuche, seine Gliedmaßen von dem Baum zu entfernen.

„Severus?" Ihr Augenaufschlag war der Inbegriff von Unschuld und ihr schiefes Grinsen begann etwas zu wackeln.

„Was hast du getan?"

Sie schluckte. „_Magneto!_", antwortete sie kläglich und Severus' Muskeln begannen unter seinen Anstrengungen, _irgendetwas_ an seinem Körper zu bewegen, zu zittern.

„Könntest du die Güte haben, ihn aufzuheben?"

„Uhm..." Sie schluckte erneut und er spürte, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer machte. „Das ist gerade schlecht." Da sie ihren Kopf genauso wie er nicht bewegen konnte, deutete sie mit einem Rollen der Augen hinter sich, wo Severus ihren Zauberstab liegen sah.

„Großartig!", stöhnte er und war beinahe dankbar für die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte. Andernfalls hätte er für nichts garantieren können. Diese Situation war einfach zu demütigend.

„Ich revidiere meine Aussage von vorhin. _Das_ ist der demütigendste Augenblick meines Lebens", murmelte Hermine nur und Severus pflichtete ihr lautlos bei.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer und sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Der wütende Ausdruck in Severus' Augen oder die Tatsache, dass sie gerade bemerkte, wie sehr ihre Blase auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab zur Hand?", fragte sie etwas kleinlaut und bereute ihre Frage sofort. „War ja nur eine Frage", murmelte sie weiter und versuchte, in ihrer Position eine bequemere Lage zu finden. Doch die Rinde des Baumes kratzte und roch nach klebrigem Harz. Wie sollte sie den nur jemals wieder aus den Haaren bekommen?

„Innenfutter meines Mantels", knurrte Severus soeben und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Gesicht rot anlief.

„Wie bitte?"

„Mein Zauberstab. Innenfutter meines Mantels. Ich würde ja danach greifen, aber ich KLEBE AN EINEM VERMALEDEITEN BAUM!"

Sie zuckte zusammen unter seinem wütenden Gezeter und wünschte sich, sich noch fester an den Baum schmiegen zu können. Mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

„Ich könnte versuchen..."

„Was versuchen?"

„Ich könnte versuchen, ob ich rankomme", fuhr sie fort und unterstrich ihre Aussage mit einer Bewegung ihres Armes. Tatsächlich war es ihr möglich sich zu bewegen, solange sie sich nicht von dem Baum entfernen wollte. Vermutlich würde sie ein paar Schürfwunden auf den Handflächen und aufgerissene Ärmel davontragen, aber alles war besser, als weiterhin unter den eisigen Blicken ihres ehemaligen Lehrers an einem Baum zu kleben.

Sie wartete auf ein Nicken von Severus, ehe sie vorsichtig begann, mit ihren Fingerspitzen voran in Richtung Severus zu rutschen. Schon bald atmete sie schwer vor Anstrengung und Verlegenheit und spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb anspannte, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, mit ihren Fingern soweit vorzudringen.

„Wo?", fragte sie schließlich und war froh, dass ihre Stimme kräftiger klang, als erhofft.

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ehe er antwortete: „Weiter... unten."

Genau das hatte sie befürchtet.

Durch den Stoff seines Hemdes hindurch spürte sie, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln abhoben, wie er sich alle Mühe gab, nicht zu tief zu atmen.

„Rechts."

Ihre Hand befand sich bereits auf Hüfthöhe und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um mit scheinbar unmenschlicher Anstrengung ihren Arm weiter unter seinem Körper nach vorne zu schieben. Inzwischen fühlte sie seinen ledernen Hosengürtel auf ihrem Handrücken und den Saum seines Mantels an ihren Fingerspitzen. Severus hatte sein Gesicht nach oben gedreht, war es nun, um Hermine nicht bei ihren Versuchen, sich lächerlich zu machen, zuzusehen oder aus einem anderen Grund. Hermine war ohnehin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigte, ihre Hände vom Zittern abhalten.

Etwas rundes, schmales schob sich zwischen ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger und sie gab einen leisen Freudenschrei von sich. Doch der wurde rasch durch ein Seufzen ersetzt, als der Zauberstab ihren Fingern entglitt und weiter in die Untiefen seines Mantels entwischte. „Verdammt!"

Sich angestrengt auf die Lippe beißend setzten ihre Finger ihre Suche fort und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie auf einmal ein entrüstetes „_Dort_ wirst du meinen Zauberstab ganz sicher nicht finden!" hörte.

Ihr Gesicht trug spätestens jetzt die Farbe einer überreifen Cherimoya und sie murmelte eine rasche Entschuldigung, während sie ihre Finger wieder etwas höher gleiten ließ. Ein Klackern sagte ihr, dass sie ihrem Ziel schon sehr nahe war und nach etlichen Ansätzen schaffte sie es endlich, den schmalen Zauberstab fest genug mit ihren Fingern zu greifen und langsam zurückzuziehen. Ganz langsam zog sie ihn unter Severus Oberkörper hervor, der, ähnlich wie ihr eigener, in Schweiß gebadet war, und sie seufzte erleichtert, bevor sie zu einem Gegenzauber ansetzte.

„_Finite Incan..._"

Ein lautes Knacken in der Nähe ließ sie in diesem Augenblick erschrocken zusammenfahren und der Zauberstab purzelte aus ihren schweißnassen Händen, um mit einem beinahe spöttischen Laut im Unterholz liegen zu bleiben.

„Ups!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte angestrengt, möglichst ruhig zu atmen. In Gedanken hatte er schon mehrfach bis zehn gezählt – stets erfolglos. Zu ihrem eigenen Glück verhielt Hermine sich ruhig. Er war überzeugt, hätte sie jetzt nur ein Wort gesagt, hätte er den Zauber eigenhändig außer Kraft gesetzt, nur um ihr den Hals umzudrehen.

„Severus?"

Er sog scharf Luft in seine Lungen und wehrte sich gegen den Zauber. Es brachte ihn jedoch nicht weit. Nur einen Finger schaffte er, von der harten Rinde zu lösen und genau diesen hielt er in die Höhe. Offensichtlich schaffte er es noch immer, Hermine auf diese Art zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Wenn auch nicht für lange: „Severus, du beherrschst nicht zufällig zauberstablose Magie, oder?"

Nun öffnete er doch seine Augen und hob, so gut es ihm möglich war, eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe. „Doch, natürlich. Aber es ist so bequem hier, dass ich es nicht für nötig hielt, uns zu befreien, bevor die nächsten Löwen kommen." Seine Stimme klang so ölig, wie er es seit Hogwarts nicht mehr hinbekommen hatte. Insofern hatte das Ganze möglicherweise doch noch sein Gutes.

Sie lief rosa an. „Hätte ja sein können…"

Er grollte einige unverständliche Flüche, bis er entschied, dass es ihm sicherlich besser gehen würde, wenn er seinen Unmut laut äußerte: „Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass deine Ideen das Letzte sind?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich wenigstens etwas getan, um uns da rauszuholen, anstatt auf losem Gestein weiterzulaufen!"

„Wir wären längst oben gewesen, wenn du nicht die Notwendigkeit eines angemessenen Herzschlages auf die Probe hättest stellen müssen."

„Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass man hier nicht apparieren kann!"

„Dachtest du, Wandern würde zu meinen Hobbys zählen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob du überhaupt eine Ahnung hast, was Hobbys sind!"

„Meine Kenntnisse über Hobbys sind besser als deine über die Benutzung eines Zauberstabes!"

Daraufhin plusterte Hermine sich auf, soweit ihre derzeitige Position es erlaubte, und setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an. Letztendlich brachte sie nicht mehr als ein „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!" heraus.

Severus schnaubte und hätte den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. In diesem Moment kam eine kleine, weibliche Gestalt um die Ecke, die ihm fürchterlich bekannt vorkam. Und sie zog ein vergleichsweise kurzes Stück Kette hinter sich her, das im Rhythmus ihrer Schritte über den Boden rasselte. Je weiter sie sich auf den Baum zubewegte, an dem er und Hermine hingen, desto mehr musste Severus seine Augen verdrehen, um sie im Blick zu behalten.

„Sie kann uns helfen", murmelte Hermine.

„Sag bloß", erwiderte Severus gedehnt und kassierte dafür einen genervten Blick seiner ehemaligen Schülerin.

„Uhm… Madonna?", versuchte Hermine es, klang dabei jedoch wenig überzeugt.

Die junge Frau allerdings horchte auf und hob ihren Kopf, bis sie Hermine ansehen konnte. „Sind Sie der Klempner?"

„Nein, auch der nicht." Hermine seufzte.

„Du solltest es mit Namensschildern versuchen", wandte Severus ein.

„Oh ja! Und deines bekommt einen missgelaunten Smiley ins E. Könnten wir deinen unpassenden Sarkasmus vielleicht für einen Zeitpunkt aufheben, zu dem wir nicht an einem Baum kleben?"

„Das war nicht meine Idee", erwiderte er gleichmütig.

Ihre Antwort bestand lediglich aus einem entnervten Geräusch. Dann wandte sie sich wieder der entlaufenen Frau zu: „Madonna, sieh mal! Da unten auf dem Boden liegt ein… uhm… Stock." Sie spreizte ihren Zeigefinger in einem ungesunden Winkel von der Hand ab und deutete auf den Zauberstab.

„Jaah… Wie unordentlich." Madonna ging darauf zu, hob den Zauberstab auf und machte Anstalten, ihn in der Mitte durchzubrechen.

„Nein!", schrieen Hermine und Severus unisono.

Madonna erschrak heftig, die Ketten klirrten und sie ließ den Zauberstab wieder zu Boden fallen. Mit handtellergroßen Augen starrte sie Hermine an, dann Severus und wich dabei einige Schritte nach hinten.

„Der Stock ist nicht einfach nur ein Stock", erklärte Hermine nach einigen Sekunden. „Du kannst uns damit helfen, von diesem Baum loszukommen."

Für einen Moment überlegte Severus, ob er sie darauf hinweisen sollte, dass Madonna wohl kaum die richtige war, um einen _Finite incantatem_ zu sprechen. Doch dann entschied er, dass er sich lieber ansehen wollte, was Hermine geplant hatte. Dafür nahm er auch gerne noch etwas länger das unbequeme Kissen der Rinde inkauf.

„Baum loszukommen?", wiederholte die junge Frau ratlos.

„Genau. Heb den Stock wieder auf." Zu Severus' Überraschung kam Madonna der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach. „Und nun schwing ihn einmal durch die Luft." Rote Funken sprühten aus der Spitze und der Stab landete erneut klappernd auf dem Boden.

„Wenn sie ihn noch öfters fallen lässt, wird sie ihn auch so kaputt bekommen", nörgelte Severus daraufhin. Dennoch war er erstaunt, dass Madonna tatsächlich dazu in der Lage war, Funken hervorzubringen. Irgendwo in ihr musste eine Hexe verborgen sein, denn ein wahrer Muggel hätte das nicht geschafft.

„Sei still", zischte Hermine ihn gereizt an und Severus verzichtete lediglich auf eine Antwort, weil Madonna in die Hocke gegangen war und den Zauberstab interessiert begutachtete. „Das war sehr gut!", lobte Hermine überschwänglich. „Nimm ihn wieder in die Hand." Madonna tat es.

Und in Severus keimte der Verdacht, dass Frederick sie genau darauf trainiert hatte: zu tun, was man ihr sagte. Diese Eigenschaft könnte ihnen möglicherweise noch einmal von Nutzen sein – auch über die momentane Lage hinaus.

„Nun schwing ihn mal im Kreis durch die Luft!" Das, was Madonna daraufhin veranstaltete, erinnerte mehr an ein angeschlagenes Ei – und hatte auch eine entsprechende Wirkung. Laut knatternd verbreitete sich übel riechender Qualm um sie herum. Hermine hustete. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein Zauberstab so etwas kann."

„Ich auch nicht", knurrte Severus und blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen aus seinen Augen. „Und ich wollte es auch niemals herausfinden."

Einige Momente später hatte der stetige Luftzug in den Gängen dafür gesorgt, dass sie wieder sehen konnten, was sie taten. Und Hermine führte ihre Unterrichtseinheit sogleich fort: „Mach einen Halbkreis mit der Spitze von rechts oben nach rechts unten." Madonna hob den Arm, setzte links oben an und endetet formvollendet links unten. Ein Hase sprang aus der Spitze und hoppelte davon.

„Meinst du, sie kann ihn uns fürs Abendessen einfangen?", fragte Severus trocken.

Hermine reagierte nicht auf seine Äußerung. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder an Madonna: „Das andere Rechts." Daraufhin tat sie es richtig und es schien, als würde ihr das Ganze zunehmend Spaß bereiten. Ihre blassen Wangen hatten eine beinahe gesunde Rötung angenommen und sie trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Sehr schön!", lobte Hermine. „Und nun deute mit der Zauberstabspitze auf uns, mach den Halbkreis und sag dazu _‚Finite incantatem'_!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Die Niete in Carmarthen? Was ist Carmathen?"

„Nicht was, wo", seufzte Hermine leise. Severus sah sie ungläubig an. „Da gibt es tolle Museen."

Er gab einen entnervten Laut von sich und löste mühsam seine Handfläche vom Baum. „Madonna!", schnappte er. Die junge Frau blinzelte mehrmals und sah ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. „Leg den Stock in meine Hand!" Er machte eine fordernde Geste und beobachtete äußerst zufrieden, dass sie auf seinen Befehl hörte. Kurz darauf hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er beschrieb den Halbkreis, so gut es möglich war, und sprach dazu ein deutliches „_Finite incantatem!_".

Im nächsten Moment fielen er und Hermine vom Baumstamm wie reife Äpfel. Hermine keuchte, Severus verzog das Gesicht. Seine wiedererlangte Bewegungsfreiheit genießend, stützte er sich auf seine Hände und sah Hermine mit schmalen Augen an. „Tu mir einen Gefallen", sagte er.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Werde niemals Lehrerin!"

* * *

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

* * *

Zugegeben, ihre Hütte war weder sauber noch sicher und am wenigsten gemütlich, aber Madonna sah sich darin um, als wäre es das Ritz Carlton in London.

Hermine folgte ihr, immer darauf bedacht, der jungen Frau und ihrer doch ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Neugier nicht im Wege zu stehen. Gerade in diesem Moment bückte sie sich und begann ungestüm an jedem Zipfel von Hermines Rucksack zu ziehen.

Severus betrat hinter ihr ebenfalls die Hütte und gab ein undefinierbares Schnauben von sich, als Madonna halb mit ihrem Kopf in der Öffnung der Tasche verschwand. „Irre ich mich oder..." Er machte eine Pause, in der er offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „... schnüffelt sie an deinem Rucksack?"

„Sie hat vermutlich das Shampoo gefunden", grinste Hermine müde und ließ sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang auf den Boden gleiten. Eine dumme Entscheidung, denn die Wunden auf eben diesem Körperteil bedankten sich mit einem scharfen Ziehen. Severus warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu und in seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er kurz davor war, ihr zu erklären, dass er nicht vorhatte, seine medizinischen Künste allzubald wieder zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Madonna besann sich inzwischen darauf, Severus' Schlafsack zu betrachten und den seltsam raschelnden Stoff zwischen ihren Fingern hindurchgleiten zu lassen.

„Was nun?", fragte Hermine mit dem schweren Gefühl von heraufbeschwörender Verdammnis.

„Wir schlafen eine Runde", entgegnete er und Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ich bin erst vor einigen Stunden aufgewacht und hatte davor, Dank deiner Fallen-findenden Fähigkeit, fast acht Stunden Schlaf. Ich bin nicht müde." Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, spürte sie, wie sich ein aufsässiges Gähnen auf ihre Lippen stehlen wollte. Von ganz tief unten aus ihrem Bauch. Doch sie schluckte es trotzig herunter und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, den sie als Räuspern tarnte. Severus wiederholte ihre vorherige Geste mit den Augenbrauen und legte den Kopf mit einem selbstgefälligen Blick schief.

„Du hattest vor kaum einer Stunde einen leichten Infarkt, von den noch immer heilenden Wunden werde ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Du brauchst den Schlaf. Und wir sollten die Ruhe vor dem Sturm nutzen, so gut es geht."

Gleichzeitig gingen ihre Blicke zu Madonna, die sich erneut intensiv mit der Shampooflasche auseinandersetzte und im Begriff war, den Schraubverschluss zu öffnen. Es gelang ihr ohne weitere Probleme und noch ehe Hermine zu einem Protest hatte ansetzen können, leckte ihre Zunge in einer vorsichtigen Geste an der Innenseite des Deckels, an dem noch Shampoo kleben musste.

„Nicht...!", rief Hermine aus, doch zu spät. Madonna verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse und warf das Objekt des Ekels weit von sich nur um kurz darauf angestrengt ihre Zunge aus ihrem Mund zu halten und sie mit ihren Händen zu reinigen.

„Für Nudelsuppen denkbar ungeeignet", meldete sie mit wichtiger Stimme und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte erneut zu Severus' Schlafsack, den sie offenbar als das erkannte, was er tatsächlich war. Denn sie rollte sie darauf zusammen und legte den verbleibenden Zipfel über ihre nackten Beine.

„Ihr IQ scheint höher zu sein, als ich dachte. Bergtrolle hätten den Schlafsack vermutlich als Taschentuch missbraucht."

„Severus!", schimpfte Hermine. „Sie kann ja wohl kaum etwas dafür, dass sie so ... mental instabil ist. Stell' dir nur vor, du würdest jahrelang hier unten von jemandem festgehalten werden, der..." Sie schluckte. „... wer weiß, was mit ihr gemacht hat."

Severus verzog keine Miene und gerade das war es, was Hermine wissen ließ, dass er sehr genau wusste, was Frederick mit Madonna angestellt hatte.

Severus ließ sich an der anderen Seite der Hütte ebenfalls nieder, während Hermine geistesgegenwärtig einen weiteren Kopierzauber auf ihren Schlafsack anwandte. Sie warf ihm das Bündel raschelnden Stoffes entgegen.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen", sagte er mit stoischer Miene.

„Doch, das ist es!", erwiderte Hermine mindestens ebenso überzeugt und brachte sich in eine liegende Position, ihren Kopf auf ihrem rechten Oberarm gebettet. Madonna hatte bereits angefangen leise zu schnarchen, was Severus zu einer weiteren säuerlichen Miene verhalf.

„Erkläre mir bitte nochmal, warum wir sie mitgenommen haben?"

„Wir haben sie nicht mitgenommen." Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Dass Severus aber auch allem einen negativen Klang beifügte. Es war schon fast eine Gabe. „Sie hat uns unsere Hintern gerettet, als wir an einem Baum klebten."

„Bitte, erinnere mich nicht daran."

Sie kicherte. „Wenn ich das Harry und Ron erzähle."

Die Wände und der Boden schienen unter ihr zu erzittern. Es musste aus Angst sein, denn Severus Stimme wurde keinesfalls lauter. Im Gegenteil. Sie klang schneidend, fast dünn. Jedoch schärfer als ein japanisches Samuraischwert kurz nach seiner Fertigstellung. „Solltest du es jemals wagen, dieses Detail irgendjemandem zu erzählen... und sei es deiner Topfpflanze ... werde ich dafür sorgen, dass deine Asche den Erstsemestern in Hogwarts als Probe zur Verfügung steht."

Das Schlimme an der Äußerung war, Hermine glaubte ihm und schaffte es trotzdem nicht, ihr Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu verbannen. Sie war tatsächlich müde und ihre Augenlider wurden mit jeder Minute schwerer. Eine angenehme Schwere drückte sie in den Schlafsack hinein und es war vermutlich der sich anbahnende, gesunde Schlaf, der sie die Worte sagen ließ: „Denkst du noch an Hogwarts? Ans Unterrichten?"

Vielleicht hatte sie es geträumt, vielleicht war es auch nur ein undeutiges Gemurmel von Madonna, aber sie hätte schwören können, ihn antworten zu hören: Immer.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie war eingeschlafen. Das vorher angespannte Gesicht schlaff und faltenfrei. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in beruhigender Beständigkeit und mit jedem Ausatmen pustete sie eine Strähne ihres Haares von sich weg. Seine Finger wollten sie beiseite wischen, doch er ließ es bleiben. Hüllte sich stattdessen ebenfalls in seinen Schlafsack und starrte die Decke an, die mehr Löcher als Bedeckung hatte.

Hogwarts. Hermines Frage kam so unerwartet wie unerwünscht und doch hatte er das Gefühl, innerlich darauf vorbereitet gewesen zu sein. Dachte er jemals daran? Die Antwort, die er ihr gegeben hatte kam entsprechend unbedacht. Immer? Nun ja, immer war etwas übertrieben.

Und wenn, dann dachte er ungern daran zurück. Er konnte Kinder nicht leiden. Hatte es nie. Konnte es nicht ausstehen, wie ihre dümmlichen Gesichter ihn hilflos anblickten und erwarteten, dass er als Lehrer ihre Köpfe füllte, als wären es Jutesäcke. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass ihn selten ein Schüler wirklich dümmlich angesehen hatte. Mal abgesehen von einem gewissen Neville Longbottom, der trotz seiner Panik die Dummheit in seine Züge eingemeißelt hatte. Doch alles war besser gewesen, als ihre verwirrten Blick in seinem Unterricht betrachten zu müssen. Also war er dazu übergegangen, ihnen Angst einzuflössen und ihre dümmlichen Mienen mutierten zu zittrigen Klumpen Lehm, die er mit seinen nachdrücklichen Worten hatte formen können. Schon wenige Monate nachdem er in Hogwarts angefangen hatte, gab es die ersten Gerüchte, er würde Erstsemester als Zutaten für seine Tränke benutzen und kleine Katzenbabies zum Frühstück essen. _Ja_, dachte er etwas wehmütig und seufzte in Erinnerung schwelgend. _Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen_.

Wie schön es doch gewesen war, den absoluten Terror in ihren Augen zu sehen, wenn er ihnen Fragen stellte, die sie unmöglich hätten beantworten können.

Neben ihm schnappte Hermine im Schlaf nach Luft und er Severus sah besorgt zu ihr hinüber. Doch sie schien nur im Schlaf eine ihre Wunden gereizt zu haben, denn sie wachte nicht auf. Verzog nur für einen kurzen Moment irritiert ihr Gesicht und wurde dann wieder still.

Es kam selten vor, dass er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf ließ. Normalerweise hielt er sie geordnet und streng hierarchisch nach Prioritäten sortiert. Ähnlich seinem Sockenfach. Doch heute...?

Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Hermines Gesicht hinter der Barriere, wie sie ihn mit letzten Kräften aus seinem Gefängnis befreite. Eine dumme Entscheidung. Noch jetzt hätte er sie am liebsten angeschrien und durchgeschüttelt für dieses vollkommen wahnsinnige Apparierexperiment. Sie hätte sich wer weiß was zersplintern können. Was, wenn sie einen Arm verloren hätte? Oder ein Bein? Das hätte er wohl kaum mit einer kleinen Massage wieder gut machen können.

Ein Knurren entwich seinen Lippen und seine innere Unruhe trieb ihn aus seinem Schlafsack. Vor der Hütte zog er ein paar Runden, überprüfte die Schilde und Warnzauber und ließ sich schließlich wieder in seinem Schlafsack nieder. Etwas drückte unangenehm gegen seine Rippen und er zog aus seinem Mantel die Karte, die er vor sich ausbreitete. Er hatte ein gutes Stück Gänge geschafft, bevor er in diese missglückte Lage geriet, aus der Hermine ihn so kopflos – _Unpassende Bemerkung, _scholt er sich - befreit hatte...

Er schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung, was alles hätte passieren können.

_Konzentrier dich, Severus!_

Mehrere Ebenen hatte er abgelaufen und dabei so einige interessante Entdeckungen gemacht. Mehrere Verstecke mit noch mehr Knochen, die bereits Jahrhunderte alt sein mussten. Eine Tropfsteinhöhle, in der es nach Salz und Algen gerochen hatte, sowie einen weiteren abzweigenden Tunnel, den er bei seiner nächsten Runde abzugehen gedachte.

Ein wenig beruhigter faltete er die Karte zusammen, verstaute sie wieder in der Innentasche seines Mantels und legte sich auf den Rücken, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Madonna wählte diesen Moment, um sich im Schlaf auf die andere Seite zu drehen.

„Bitte nicht!", murmelte sie ängstlich, warf ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und beruhigte sich erst wieder, nachdem Severus sie mit einem milden Beruhigungszauber belegt hatte.

Und in diesem Moment wusste er genau, was er zu tun hatte. Er würde Hermine vor diesem Schicksal bewahren, koste es, was es wolle.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine wurde eingehüllt von Schwärze. Es war nicht die Art Schwarz, die ihr Angst gemacht hätte. Es war so, wie wenn man sich die Bettdecke über das Gesicht zog und den bekannten, etwas säuerlichen Geruch von Schlaf einatmete. Man wusste einfach, dass man sicher war, und dass einem auch nichts geschehen würde, wenn man mit nach Sauerstoff schreienden Lungen die Decke wieder runterzog. Denn man war in seinem Bett.

Auch das Wissen, dass darunter etwas sitzen könnte, das einem nachts die Hand leckte und nicht der eigene Kater war, änderte nichts an dem überzeugten Gefühl der Sicherheit, das durch ihren Verstand strömte. Schließlich ließ sie ja ihre Hand nachts immer auf der Matratze.

Hermine schwebte regelrecht in diesem Schwarz. Es war ihr bekannt, doch sie wusste nicht, wo sie es einordnen sollte. So wie sie früher mit ihrer Mutter immer über die Namen von Schauspielern und Sängern nachgedacht hatte, so versuchte sie nun herauszufinden, was an diesem Schwarz die Note von Vertrautheit vermittelte.

Sie kam nicht mehr darauf, ehe sie verschwand. Und mit der Vertrautheit verschwand auch die Sicherheit und Hermine erkannte, dass das eine mit dem anderen verknüpft war. So unzertrennlich wie Yin und Yang, wie Sonnenauf- und -untergang, wie Geburt und Tod.

Letzterer kroch lautlos auf sie zu, nutzte die Dunkelheit um sie herum schamlos aus und versetzte ihren Herzschlag in dieselbe Lage wie einige Stunden zuvor. Nur dass dieses Mal niemand da war, der ihren Hals massierte und ihr versprach, dass es gut werden würde.

Der Schutz der Bettdecke wurde zur Qual, als ihre Lungen Sauerstoff forderten. Hermine wollte sie abwerfen und tief einatmen, doch die Ränder der Decke waren mit ihrem Körper verwachsen. Sie pulte an den Nähten, die so fein waren, als hätte die Natur selbst sie gewoben. Sie wollte ihre Fingernägel zur Hilfe nehmen, doch sie waren zu kurz. So kurz, dass es wehtat.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und nichts als warmer, säuerlicher Dunst strömte in ihren Körper. Der Sauerstoff darin war kaum mehr als eine Erinnerung. Die Decke über ihr, die vorher weich und nachgiebig gewesen war, verhärtete sich und wurde kalt. Und als Hermine ihre Augen aufschlug, blinzelte sie in stechende Helligkeit. Die Art Helligkeit, in der man sich nackt und ausgeliefert fühlte und sie schrie entsetzt auf.

Jemand fasste sie an den Schultern und Hermines Verwirrung war grenzenlos, als sie ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal aufschlug. Ohne zu wissen, was sie überhaupt tat, griff sie nach den Händen auf ihren Schultern und hielt sich daran so sehr fest, dass sie spürte, wie ihre Fingernägel – die weder kurz waren, noch wehtaten – in das warme Fleisch sanken.

Gierig saugte sie die kühle Luft ein und genoss das Halbdunkel, das die Hütte erfüllte. Als er sich über ihr bewegte, konnte sie Severus' Gesicht erkennen. Die Bestätigung, dass es seine Hände waren, die sie malträtierte, folgte auf dem Fuße: „Könntest du bitte meine Hände loslassen?"

Hermine zuckte zurück, als hätte sie sich an seiner warmen Haut verbrannt. „Tut mir leid." Die Schwere des Schlafes zerrte noch immer an ihren Lidern.

Severus wich ein Stück zurück, so dass Hermine sich aufsetzen konnte. Ihre Haare fielen schwer auf ihren Rücken, während sie sich über das Gesicht strich. Die Einzelheiten des Traumes schwanden immer mehr, doch sie gab sich auch nicht wirklich Mühe, sie festzuhalten.

„Ist sie schizophren?", hörte Hermine eine leise weibliche Stimme flüstern.

Synchron mit Severus wandte sie ihren Kopf zu Madonna und runzelte die Stirn. Noch während sie sich fragte, woher ihr Gast das Wort ‚schizophren' kannte, sagte Severus: „Nicht mehr als du."

„Severus!", wies Hermine ihn zurecht. Und dann an Madonna: „Schlaf weiter, es geht mir gut."

Doch die junge Frau schien davon nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein: „Wenn sie schizophren ist, will ich draußen schlafen. Ich muss sowieso noch auf den Klempner warten." Und schon war sie dabei, aus ihrem Schlafsack zu steigen.

Severus beugte sich zu ihr und hielt ihre Hände fest. „Sie ist nicht schizophren und du bleibst hier! Und wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es erzwungen tust. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Hermine wollte gerade protestieren, als Madonna ein gänzlich neutral klingendes „Okay!" erwiderte. Mit großen Augen blickte sie zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her, während er sich zurückzog und sie sich wieder hinlegte. Als sich Hermines und Severus' Blicke trafen, ruckte sie mit dem Kopf zum Eingang der Hütte und stand demonstrativ auf.

Severus folgte ihr kurz danach. Hermine entfernte sich so weit von der Hütte, dass Madonna sie hoffentlich nicht mehr hören würde. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du so mit ihr umspringst, Severus!"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Zumindest vermutete Hermine, dass er dies tat. Ganz sicher war sie sich nicht, dafür war es zu dunkel. Doch seine Stimme klang sehr nach einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, als er sagte: „Und wie sollte ich stattdessen mit ihr umspringen? Soll ich ihre Hand halten und Süßholz raspeln, während sie versucht, uns ans Messer zu liefern?"

„Du könntest ihr zum Beispiel das Gefühl geben, nicht länger eine Sklavin zu sein! Das ist nämlich Sinn und Zweck einer Befreiung."

„Sie ist aber nicht frei, Hermine. Genauso wie du und ich ist sie hier unten gefangen. Und wenn du mir eine Handvoll Realismus erlaubst: Sie _wird_ auch niemals wieder frei sein, selbst wenn wir sie hier rausholen. Das Gefängnis ist in ihrem Kopf."

Darauf wusste Hermine nichts zu erwidern. Sie starrte Severus mit geschürzten Lippen an und als ihr seine Blicke unerträglich wurden, wandte sie sich ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging ein paar Schritte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Luft strömte angenehm durch ihre Lungen.

„Was hast du geträumt?" Severus' Stimme hatte ihren Ursprung so dicht hinter ihr, dass Hermine erschrak. Er reagierte nicht darauf.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr", log sie rasch. Natürlich, die Details waren weg, doch den grundsätzlichen Inhalt wusste sie noch.

Severus holte hörbar Luft. „Wären wir nicht hier, würde ich dir dein Trauma ohne zu zögern selbst überlassen. Aber an diesem Ort könnte das tödlich enden. Entweder erzählst du mir freiwillig, worum es in deinem Traum ging, oder ich werde mir das Wissen anderweitig besorgen."

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Für dich ist das alles sehr einfach, oder? Wenn irgendjemand nicht das tut, was dem gnädigen Herr beliebt, drohst du ein bisschen und alles geht wie von alleine. Denn du bist ja der große, böse Mann aus den Kerkern, in dessen Gegenwart niemand auch nur zu husten wagt, weil das den Tod zur Konsequenz haben könnte! Aber ich sag dir was, Severus… Du bist nicht mal ansatzweise so böse, wie du gerne vorgibst zu sein! Du kannst nicht wegsehen, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht und du versuchst schon dein ganzes Leben lang, das vor anderen zu verbergen. Denn wenn sie es sehen und sich bedanken würden, könntest du sie nicht mehr hassen."

„Bist du fertig?", fragte er trocken, als Hermine Luft holen musste.

„Nein!", schnappte sie. Doch ihr fiel nichts mehr ein, das sie noch hätte sagen können. „Oder vielleicht doch", gab sie widerwillig zu und spürte, wie ihr eine verräterische Hitze in die Wangen stieg.

„Schön. Dann können wir ja zu deinen Problemen zurückkehren. Und nur damit du mich richtig verstehst: Die Drohung steht nach wie vor!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus hörte sich Hermines Bericht schweigend an, während sie langsam auf dem kleinen Plateau von einer Seite zur anderen liefen. Die Bewegung tat ihnen beiden gut und ihn würde sie zusätzlich noch ermüden.

Was sie erzählte, überraschte ihn nicht. Ein Mensch wie Hermine konnte die Dinge, die ihr hier unten bereits zugestoßen waren, nicht ohne Alpträume und Ängste überstehen. Was ihm Sorgen machte, war, dass er momentan der einzige war, der sich um sie kümmern konnte. Er war vermutlich die schlechteste Wahl, wenn es um so etwas ging. Wobei Madonna – und er würde sich nie an diesen lächerlichen Namen gewöhnen – ihm wirklich Konkurrenz machte.

Als Hermine geendet hatte, setzten sie sich nahe der Hütte auf den Boden. Severus wusste, dass sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete. Doch dank der Erkenntnisse, die er früher an diesem Abend gehabt hatte, sah diese Reaktion nun anders aus als noch vor wenigen Tagen. Tatsache war, er wollte sich vor sie stellen und ihr versprechen, dass er verhindern würde, dass so etwas noch einmal geschah.

„Severus, ich…", setzte Hermine schließlich an. Zu seiner eigenen Erleichterung kam sie jedoch nicht mehr dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden.

Die Erde unter ihnen bebte. Severus runzelte seine Stirn und zog seinen Zauberstab. Nachdem er für Licht gesorgt hatte, konnten sie sehen, dass die kleinen Kieselsteine vor ihnen auf und ab hüpften. Sie folgten einem Takt, ebenso wie das Dröhnen, das nun anschwoll. Bumm – bumm – bumm – bumm.

Er tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine und im nächsten Moment standen sie beide auf den Beinen, das Licht an seinem Zauberstab erlosch. „Was ist das?", fragte sie leise.

„Unser persönlicher Weckdienst", knurrte Severus. „Hol deinen Zauberstab!"

Hermine tat es, ohne zu zögern. Noch während sie in der Hütte war, begann Severus Schutz-, Isolations- und Illusionszauber über eben diese zu legen, die er aktivierte, als Hermine wieder neben ihm stand. „Ist Madonna sicher?"

„Ja." Dann wandten sie sich beide dem Gang zu, aus dem das lauter werdende Dröhnen kam und begaben sich in Kampfposition.

* * *

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

* * *

Der Abhang lag zu ihren Füßen. Noch immer vibrierte der Boden unter Hermines Füßen und kitzelte sie unangenehm an den Sohlen. Während ihre Augen unentwegt die Gegend nach verdächtigen Bewegungen absuchte, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab abwehrbereit vor sich, einen _Protego_ auf den Lippen.

„Dort!", wies er sie in eine Richtung und sie drehte sich um 90 Grad nach links, wo sie im ersten Moment nur das schwarze Loch eines der Gänge erkennen konnte. Und als sich ihre Augen an das mäßige Licht gewöhnt hatten, wünschte sie sich, sie hätten es nicht getan.

„Bei Merlins Unterhosen", hauchte sie und gab es auf, die Tiere zu zählen, die aus dem Loch strömten wie Ratten aus einem überflutenden Kanaldeckel. „Was ist das?"

„Elephantidae. Allgemein bekannt als Elefant", erwiderte Severus und nur das Geräusch knirschender Zähne deutete auf seine eigene Überraschung hin.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Elefant ist!", antwortete Hermine mit einer Stimme, die lauter und höher klang, als es beabsichtigt war. „Aber was macht der hier?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Severus mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vielleicht mag er Cherimoyas."

„Severus!"

„Meinst du, er würde es als Friedensangebot aufnehmen, wenn wir ihn auf die Würmer in den Früchten hinweisen?"

„Ganz ehrlich?", grunzte Hermine halb panisch, halb amüsiert. „Ich denke eher nicht."

„Nun gut. Dann brauchen wir einen anderen Plan."

Das große Tier gab ein aggressives Tröten von sich und die anderen Tiere – Hermine erkannte mehrere Panther, zwei weitere Löwen, ein hyänenartiges Rudel und zu ihrer großen Überraschung ein Straußenpaar - nahmen dies als Anlass, auszuschwärmen.

Die Banne, die sie umgaben, flimmerten fast unsichtbar auf, als einer der Panther ihnen gefährlich nahe gekommen war und Hermines Griff um ihren Zauberstab verstärkte sich noch einmal. Seine Tatzen glitten fast geräuschlos über die Kiesel und es strahlte eine Kraft und Schnelligkeit aus, die Hermine Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie und das Tier voneinander. Zwar konnte er sie aufgrund der Banne noch nicht sehen, was aber nicht hieß, dass er seine Nase nicht benutzen konnte. Seine Schnurrhaare hoch in die Luft gestreckt, schnupperte der schwarze Panther aufgeregt und Hermine lehnte sich zu Severus hinüber.

„Jetzt verstehe ich deine Vorliebe für geruchlose Shampoos", wisperte sie.

„Nun ja, wenn er uns bisher nicht gerochen hat, hat er uns jetzt vermutlich gehört", knirschte Severus zurück und tatsächlich: Der Kopf des Tieres wirbelte in ihre Richtung, die Augen fast argwöhnisch zusammengekniffen und sein Schwanz zuckte angriffslustig. Er setzte zum Sprung an.

„_Pro...", _begann Hermine, wurde aber abrupt von Severus unterbrochen, der soeben darauf hinwies, dass ein _Protego_ ihn wohl eher reizen als abschrecken würde.

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Hermine, ohne die Augen von dem Panther abzuwenden. „Ich wollte..." Hastig überlegte sie nach einem geeigneten Ersatzzauberspruch.

„_Proludum_!_"_, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich wollte _Proludum_ sagen.", was ihr wiederum einen ungläubigen Blick von Severus einbrachte.

„Du wolltest ihn mit einem Vorspiel ablenken?"

Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg und es war schwer, nicht beschämt den Kopf zu senken.

Stattdessen fuhr sie ihn an: „Schlag was Besseres vor!"

Er öffnete den Mund und sie erwartete nicht weniger als einen ausgereiften Plan, durchnummeriert von A bis Z. Doch er kniff nur die Augen zusammen. „Wo ist der Elefant?"

„Das ist dein Plan? Das ist gar kein Plan!"

„Hermine!" Sie verstummte. „Wo ist der Elefant?"

„Er..." Sie sah sich um, noch immer aus den Augenwinkeln ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Panther gerichtet. „Es ist ein Elefant. Der kann ja wohl kaum einfach so verschwinden. Außer David Copperfield ist auch hier."

Severus schnaubte. „Stümper! Sogar ich hab die Spiegel gesehen."

Hermine erstarrte, dann drehte sie langsam den Kopf zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer. „Woher kennst du David Copperfield?"

„Hab eine Wette verloren. Aber das bringt uns hier auch nicht weiter. Wo ist der verdammte Elefant?" Beide drehten sich einmal um sich selbst, bevor Severus mit schmalen Augen die Tiere vor sich betrachtete. „Findest du nicht, dass sie ziemlich friedlich sind?"

„Das kommt auf deine Auffassung von friedlich an..." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann überzog ein Anflug von Verständnis sein Gesicht. „Er ist ein Animagus", zischte Severus, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand zwischen den Hütten.

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals. „Ein was? Severus, könntest du bitte deutlicher sprechen?" Sie versuchte, zu ihm aufzuschließen, und blieb dann so abrupt stehen, dass sie beinahe hingefallen wäre. „Ein Animagus..."

„Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor!", rief Severus ihr über die Schulter zu. Hermine sah, wie er einen scharfen Haken schlug und um eine der leeren Hütten herumlief.

Als sie ihm folgte, hatte er bereits Frederick am Kragen gepackt und presste ihn gegen die Felswand, die nur wenige Meter entfernt aus dem Boden aufragte. „Dich darf man auch keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen", knurrte er seinen früheren Schulkameraden an.

„Wie viel mal fünf Minuten sind denn zwanzig Jahre, Schniefelus?"

Hermine blieb einige Schritte entfernt stehen und richtete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf Frederick. Severus bedeckte allerdings so viel vom Körper des anderen, dass sie sich nicht traute, einen Klammerfluch auszusprechen.

Im nächsten Moment schaffte Frederick es, Severus von sich zu stoßen und nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich wieder in den Elefanten zu verwandeln, den sie vorhin bereits aus der Ferne gesehen hatten. Hermine lief zu Severus, der durch die Wucht der Verwandlung nach hinten auf den Boden gestürzt war. Noch während sie ihm auf die Beine half, glaubte sie ihn ein kaum verständliches „Zu viel" murmeln zu hören.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Für so eine zierliche Frau wie Hermine hatte sie erstaunlich viel Kraft in den Armen und Severus schwankte kurz, als er wieder auf den Füßen stand.

„Na toll. Du hast wieder einen Elefanten aus ihm gemacht", nörgelte Hermine und schubste ihn einige Schritte weiter aus der Bahn des Dickhäuters, dessen Hintern beängstigend nahe neben ihnen wackelte.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, glaube mir."

Hermine sagte daraufhin nichts, schwenkte allerdings dafür ihren Zauberstab etwas enthusiastischer, ohne dass Severus erkannte, was sie damit bezweckte.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er, doch eine Antwort erübrigte sich, als er sah, wie aus der nächsten Hütte zwei sich schnell bewegende Punkte schossen und die baumdicken Beine des Elefanten umschwirrten, als wäre es französischer Schimmelkäse.

„Darf ich vorstellen. Mickey und Minnie Mouse!"

Darauf eine passende Antwort zu finden, war nicht einfach und so fiel Severus nichts weiter ein, als seinen perplexen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, während sie sich beide immer mehr von dem Tonnengewicht entfernten. Erneut bebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen und die Wände der umstehenden Hütten begannen verdächtig zu zittern, ihren krümeligen Putz in der Atemluft verteilend. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden stürzten die ersten ein wie Kartenhäuser.

„Wir müssen Madonna aus der Hütte holen", warnte Hermine und nachdem Severus zustimmend genickt hatte, liefen sie in gebeugter Haltung zu der Stelle, an der sie Madonna zurückgelassen hatten. Bereits im halbwachen Zustand hatte die sich zusammengerollt, um sich von den herabfallenden Deckenelementen zu schützen. Severus und Hermine bückten sich, krallten sich jeweils einen von Madonnas Oberarmen und zogen die wehrlose Frau mit sich, die ihren ungläubigen Blick auf die einstürzende Hütte gerichtet hielt.

„Jetzt muss ich auch noch den Dachdecker bestellen", schimpfte sie heiser, während sie versuchte, sich in eine stehende Position zu rappeln.

Bevor Severus etwas dazu sagen konnte, wandte Hermine sich an die junge Frau: „Wir suchen uns ein neues Haus, das erspart viele Telefonate."

Madonna dachte kurz nach. „Okay", erklärte sie sich dann mit dem Plan einverstanden und ließ sich endlich wegführen.

Ein gewaltiges Rumpeln ließ alle drei stolpern und als Severus einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, sah er gerade noch den Elefanten auf sie zulaufen. Er riss die beiden Frauen mit sich zur Seite und schützte sie, so gut es möglich war. Durch die massige Kraft es Tieres brachen die Banne, die den restlichen Zoo vom Kampfgeschehen getrennt hatten, in sich zusammen. Die Großkatzen stürzten sich geradezu auf die Opfer, die nun endlich in ihrem Einflussbereich lagen, während die beiden Strauße das Interesse zeitweilig verloren hatten und stattdessen Früchte von den Bäumen pickten.

„Was nun?", japste Hermine.

„Anstatt wie immer mit intelligenten Fragen zu glänzen, könntest du ausnahmsweise mal nach den Antworten suchen", schnappte Severus daraufhin und sah aus dem Augenwinkel die beiden Mäuse in einen der Gänge verschwinden. „Kommt mit!"

Severus sprang auf die Füße und zog Hermine mit hoch. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen und warfen wahllos Flüche in sämtliche Richtungen. Alles, was explodierte und puffte, wurde ausgenutzt. „Was hast du vor?", kehrte Hermine nach einigen Momenten zu ihren Fragen zurück – sehr zu Severus' Verärgerung.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„Ähm, nach einem miesen Plan B?"

„Wir hatten einen Plan A?"

Ihre Antwort bestand aus ungläubigen Blicken.

„Ihr wisst aber schon, wo wir hinmüssen, oder? Sonst sollten wir vielleicht nach dem Weg fragen, bevor wir uns verlaufen", wandte Madonna ein.

„Hast du einen Knebel dabei?"

Hermine achtete gar nicht auf Severus' Frage, sondern beugte sich zu Madonna und murmelte: „Männer fragen nie nach dem Weg!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich könnte es erklären", wandte Severus ein, „aber dann müsste ich euch umbringen. Und dann könnten wir uns das alles hier sparen."

Kurz darauf hatten sie den Eingang des Tunnels erreicht. Severus merkte bald, dass es leicht bergauf ging und nutzte diesen Umstand, um ihnen eines der Probleme vom Hals zu schaffen. Er richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes über seine Schulter und ließ einen Schwall hoffentlich kalten Wassers die Höhle fluten. Nachdem sie seine Absicht verstanden hatte, tat Hermine es ihm gleich.

„Ich wäre für einen durchdachten Plan C", sagte Hermine entschlossen, als das Kreischen der Wildkatzen leiser wurde.

„Können wir gleich zu Plan Z springen? Das erspart uns eine Menge Pläne", knurrte Severus, während er sie in einen kleineren Gang schob.

„Ich hätte aber gerne einen Plan M", plärrte Madonna dazwischen.

Auf Severus' Stirn begann eine Ader zu pulsieren. „Und ich hätte gerne einen Earl Grey mit einem Schuss Zitrone und einer Prise Zimt, aber ich bezweifle, dass das jemanden interessiert."

„Severus, das ist widerlich", kam es von Hermine.

Ein Grollen erklang in den Tiefen seiner Brust, während der sandige Boden unter ihren Füßen hinwegflog. Madonna stolperte und es war nur dem raschen Zugreifen von Severus zu verdanken, dass sie ihre Flucht nicht länger behinderte.

Bei der nächsten Abzweigung stieß er Hermine und Madonna ins Dunkel und wandte sich zum offenen Ende des Ganges um. „_Creo speculum!_", murmelte er und eine matte Fläche, durch die er schemenhaft das Dahinter erkennen konnte, erschien vor ihm.

Hermine trat neben ihn und beobachtete ebenso angespannt, was nun passierte. Beinahe eine Minute standen sie stumm nebeneinander, dann hastete eine Gestalt an dem Gang vorbei, zögerte nicht einmal. Severus tauschte einen zufriedenen Blick mit Hermine, dann liefen sie weiter.

Nach ein paar Minuten verfielen sie in einen langsameren Gang und Severus zog die Karte aus seiner Tasche. „Mal sehen, wie nützlich das Ding ist", murmelte er. Er breitete das Pergament auf dem Boden aus und vollzog mit seinem Zauberstab die Bewegungen, die nötig waren, um aus den im Gestein hinterbliebenen Auren der hier unten anwesenden Personen beschriftete Punkte auf der groben Oberfläche zu erschaffen.

Danach starrten sie beiden angestrengt auf die Karte und suchten nach dem Punkt, der mit Frederick Ferret beschriftet war. Madonna kniete sich neben sie und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. Mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen setzte sie in der Mitte an und fuhr die Gänge entlang wie bei einem Labyrinth-Rätsel. „Das war ja einfach", maulte sie, als sie einen Ausgang gefunden hatte. Enttäuscht stand sie auf und tapste in die Dunkelheit davon.

„Diese Naivität ist wirklich beneidenswert", seufzte Hermine und tippte auf einen der Punkte. „Anscheinend hat dein Ablenkungsmanöver funktioniert."

Severus nickte wortlos, während er den Punkt von Frederick vier Gänge entfernt beobachtete. Schließlich faltete er die Karte wieder zusammen und deutete auf den Gang, in den Madonna verschwunden war. „Lass uns einen neuen Unterschlupf und einen Plan Z finden."

Hermine nickte, ließ ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten und hastete hinter Madonna hinterher.

Severus folgte ihr. „Das wird ein Spaß."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Der Gang, den sie entlangschlichen, war schmaler als alle anderen zuvor. Die Decke hing so tief, dass sich Hermines Haare wieder und wieder in herausragenden Wurzeln verfing.

„Bleib stehen!", murrte Severus hinter ihr und löste den Knoten auf.

„Autsch", zischte sie, als ein besonders starkes Ziehen ihre Kopfhaut reizte.

„Ich habe gesagt, bleib stehen!", wiederholte Severus mit nachdrücklicher Miene und nach wenigen Sekunden war sie wieder frei.

Sie bedankte sich mit einem kaum verständlichen Grummeln und lief weiter. Jeder Schritt klang wie das Kratzen von Pfoten und jeder Atemhauch wie das ungeduldige Schnauben von hungrigen Katzen. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, doch sie unterdrückte den Drang, sich alle paar Schritte umsehen zu wollen.

Als er sprach, war seine Stimme leise und Hermine dankte ihm innerlich für die willkommene Abwechslung. „Am Ende dieses Ganges befindet sich der Durchgang zu einer Höhle."

„Eine Höhle? Mal was Neues", erwiderte Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Eine Tropfsteinhöhle", korrigierte Severus sie mit einem Hauch von altbekannter Ungeduld.

„Bist du diesen Gang bereits abgelaufen oder woher weißt du das?"

„Bin ich. Auf der Karte ist er bereits eingezeichnet."

„Vorbildlich."

Schweigend stapften sie weiter, Müdigkeit und Angespanntheit eine Decke aus Nervosität strickend. Wie Madonna es schaffte, ohne Lichtquelle vor ihnen herzulaufen, war Hermine ein Rätsel. Doch sie fand die äußerst beunruhigende Antwort in der Tatsache, dass die Dunkelheit für Madonna in den letzten Jahrzehnten ein ständiger Begleiter gewesen war.

„Ich habe einen Plan", sagte Severus schließlich und die Aussage kam so unerwartet, dass Hermine einen Moment brauchte, um seine Tragweite zu verstehen.

„Einen Plan?", wiederholte sie etwas dümmlich, als ob sie mit dem Wort nichts anzufangen wusste. Sie musste wohl doch müder sein, als sie es hatte zugeben wollen.

„Ja. Einen Plan. Du weißt schon, ein Ablauf von Ereignissen, die so stattfinden, wie man sie vorhergesehen hat." Sie rollte ihre Augen, sagte aber nichts zu seinem ironischen Tonfall. „Aber ich gebe zu, dass wir improvisieren müssen."

„Das sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein. Immerhin befinden wir uns seit etlichen Tagen in einem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem. Ohne Improvisation wären wir wohl schon lange nicht mehr hier... Naja, im übertragenen Sinne nicht mehr hier." Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Ob das als Ausrede für reduzierte Zurechnungsfähigkeit galt? „Ach, du weißt schon, was ich meine", endete sie schließlich.

„Nein, aber möchtest du den Plan nun wissen oder nicht?"

„Plan Z? Ja, 'tschuldigung."

„Fredericks Macht über die Tiere muss einer Basis zu Grunde liegen. Entweder eine Bewusstseinsmanipulation wie ein Imperio, eine Zweckgemeinschaft oder ein anderer Zauber. Ich bezweifele, dass Erklärung eins und zwei dafür verantwortlich sind. Aber irgendwie hat er es geschafft, die Tiere so auf sich zu fixieren, dass sie ihn nicht fressen. Man sollte beachten, dass es primitive Wesen sind, die ausschließlich ihren Instinkten folgen."

Er machte eine Pause und wartete darauf, dass Hermine seinen Gedanken so weit gefolgt war, dass sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. _Selbst in dieser Situation lässt er den Lehrer raushängen_, überlegte sie amüsiert, war aber gleichzeitig fasziniert davon, wie sehr seine erwartungsvolle Miene ihr half, das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen.

„Der Geruch", gab sie schließlich zurück. „Wie Hunde, die eine Fährte aufnehmen. Nur dass sie ihn als... Leiter ihrer Herde ansehen."

„Korrekt!", antwortete er und in seine müde Stimme mischte sich etwas Anderes. Etwas, das Hermine immer aus seinen Worten hatte heraushören wollen, als sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen war: Anerkennung und die schlichte Voraussetzung, dass Hermine auf seine Frage die richtige Antwort haben würde. Stolz streckte sie sich um einige Zentimeter während des Laufens in die Höhe... und blieb prompt wieder an einer Wurzel hängen.

„Bleib stehen!", befahl Severus ihr erneut und während er sie zum x-ten Mal aus den Fänger dieser unterirdischen Krallen befreite, sinnierte er weiter laut über seine Überlegungen.

„Wir brauchen etwas, das stark – und damit meine ich geruchsstark – genug ist, diesen Sinn bei den Tieren außer Gefecht zu setzen."

Der Tunnel wurde wieder breiter, so dass sie – wenn schon nicht nebeneinander – dann doch wenigstens schräg hintereinander laufen konnten. Sie stolperte, hatte ihre Augen nur eine Sekunde lang geschlossen, und seine Hand schlang sich um ihre Taille. Zwar zog er sie von dort wieder weg, legte sie jedoch stabilisierend auf ihren Rücken, so dass er sofort zugreifen konnte, wenn sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlieren sollte.

„Danke", murmelte sie. Überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich noch in der Lage war, verlegen zu klingen.

„Keine Ursache", antwortete er. „Und bevor du auf dumme Ideen kommst: ich hatte an etwas anderes als Stinkbomben gedacht."

Die Bemerkung entlockte Hermine ein leises Lachen. „Ich bin doch nicht Ron", sagte sie empört. „Allerdings sind Stinkbomben bedeutend effektiver als der Gedanke, den ich gerade hatte."

„Dann will ich ihn nicht wissen."

„Na gut, allerdings wird meine Idee wohl oder Übel wahr werden, ob wir es wollen oder nicht."

Er zögerte kurz, bevor er fragte: „Was meinst du?"

„Das Shampoo liegt noch in der Hütte und verdammt, ich will eine Dusche."

* * *

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

* * *

„Frederick schleicht die ganze Zeit bei den Hütten herum." Severus verzog den Mund und faltete die Karte wieder zusammen.

„Irgendwie habe ich das befürchtet", erwiderte Hermine, wofür sie kurzzeitig ihr Zähneklappern unterbrach. Sie saß mit angezogenen Beinen und verschränkten Armen vor der Illusion eines Lagerfeuers. Da sie sich in einem geschlossenen Gangsystem befanden, konnten sie es nicht wagen, hier ein Feuer zu entzünden. Doch sie war davon überzeugt, dass zumindest das Bild eines Feuers ihr dabei helfen würde, sich warm zu halten.

Severus beobachtete ihren Versuch mit ausgeprägter Skepsis. Ihm selbst war nicht kalt. Natürlich war es hier nicht so warm wie in der Höhle, denn das Sonnenlicht, das die Vegetation dort ermöglichte, erreichte die Gänge nicht. So blieb die Luft kalt und kühlte nachts noch mehr ab. Doch durch die Jahre, die er in den Kerkern von Hogwarts verbracht hatte, machte ihm die Kälte nicht viel aus. Hitze bereitete ihm eher Probleme.

Ein leises Quieken war aus dem dunklen Teil der Sackgasse zu hören, in der sie es sich bequem gemacht hatten. Hermine seufzte. „Vermutlich hat sie Alpträume."

Severus schnaubte. „Sie ist schlimmer als ein Säugling."

„Sie ist so was wie ein Säugling, Severus." Hermine sah ihn vielsagend an.

„Ich geh ja schon", knurrte er daraufhin, packte die Karte beiseite und stand auf. Da die Illusion des Feuers auch kein Licht verbreitete, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und erschuf ein gedämpftes Licht an der Spitze. Damit beleuchtete er den Bereich, in den Madonna sich mit ihrem Schlafsack zurückgezogen hatte (ganz dicht an die raue Felswand, Gesicht nach vorne gedreht, um alles im Blick haben zu können). Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, bewegte aber ihre Lippen.

Severus neigte sich weiter nach unten und versuchte etwas zu verstehen. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung verlieh sie ihrer Stimme keinen Laut. Was immer sie sagte, es war nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt.

Während er wieder aufstand, berührte er die schlafende Frau flüchtig am Oberarm, was sie zu beruhigen schien. Sie seufzte leise und drehte sich auf den Rücken, ohne aufzuwachen.

Severus löschte das Licht und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Dann zog er sich seinen Umhang aus und hängte ihn Hermine um die Schultern, als er an ihr vorbei zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte. „Sie schläft", murmelte er dabei.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, zog jedoch begierig den Umhang um ihre Schultern. Anscheinend suchte sie in seinem Gesicht nach einer Erklärung für sein erschreckend zuvorkommendes Handeln. Severus vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Erst als sie den Kopf senkte und hörbar einatmete, hob er eine Augenbraue. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er spitz.

„Er riecht nach dir", erwiderte Hermine.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Sie würde doch wohl nicht sentimental werden, nur weil er das lästige Zähneklappern abstellen wollte. „Er riecht wie viel zu lange nicht gewaschen."

Sie schmunzelte. „Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass du anders riechst."

„Nun, glücklicherweise trifft das auf uns beide zu."

„Es ist aber nicht nett, einer Dame zu sagen, dass sie stinkt, Severus." Ihre Stimme hatte noch immer diesen albernen Unterton, der ihn nervte, egal bei wem er ihn hörte.

„Das muss mir entgangen sein", erwiderte er deswegen mit scharfer Stimme. Und weil Hermine anscheinend absichtlich ignorierte, was genau er meinte, fügte er hinzu: „Dass du eine Dame bist."

Das Lächeln, das um ihre Mundwinkel gespielt hatte, verschwand. „Du würdest feststellen, dass dir so einiges entgangen ist, wenn du nur mal deine Augen aufmachst."

„Du irrst dich. Ich habe meine Augen aufgemacht und nichts, was ich gesehen habe, war von Bedeutung." Kaum hatte er geendet, griff er erneut nach der Karte und faltete sie auseinander. Seine Blicke auf die sich bewegenden Punkte geheftet, gelang es ihm nicht, Hermines Enttäuschung über den Verlauf des Gesprächs zu ignorieren. Dabei hätte er gewettet, dass sie sich von seinen Worten nicht blenden lassen würde.

Tatsache war, dass er im Laufe seiner Lebensjahre sehr wohl etwas von Bedeutung gesehen hatte, wann immer er es gewagt hatte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Zuerst war da Lily gewesen. Dann Frederick. Jetzt war es Hermine. Und er würde alles dafür tun, dass es nicht wieder in demselben Desaster endete wie die beiden Male davor.

„Ich gehe schlafen", entschied Hermine in diesem Moment und stand auf.

„Tu das. Ich warte auf eine Gelegenheit, unsere Sachen aus den Hütten zu holen", erwiderte Severus, ohne zu ihr aufzusehen.

Hermine stand noch ein paar Momente vor dem Illusionsfeuer. Dann wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand im Dunkeln. Severus sah ihr mit verbissener Miene hinterher. Seinen Umhang hatte sie mitgenommen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Einige Stunden später sah Severus mit juckenden Augen, wie der kleine Punkt mit der Beschriftung ‚Frederick Ferret' sich von den Hütten entfernte. Schlagartig war er wieder hellwach und richtete sich gerade auf. Er überlegte nur kurz, ob er Hermine wecken sollte. Denn wenn er sie mitnahm, musste er auch Madonna mitnehmen. Das kam nicht infrage.

Leise erhob er sich von der Wand, gegen die er sich irgendwann gelehnt hatte, um seinem schmerzenden Rücken etwas Entlastung zu gönnen. Seine Beine waren steif vom langen Sitzen in der Kälte. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie ihre Sachen zurückbekamen.

Den Blick immer mal wieder auf die Karte gerichtet, lief er durch die kahlen Gänge. Seine Schritte, so leise er sie auch setzte, hallten von den Wänden wider. Und zu seiner Schande kam es auch des Öfteren vor, dass er in dem Glauben, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, stehen blieb und lauschte. Nur einmal war ein entferntes Schaben zu hören, das sich jedoch weiter von ihm entfernte. Nun noch eine Spur wachsamer als zuvor, setzte Severus seinen Weg fort.

Die ansteigenden Temperaturen bemerkte er schon einige Gänge vor der großen Höhle. Den beißenden Geruch ebenfalls. Doch der Qualm, der ihm beinahe die komplette Sicht nahm, quoll erst relativ spät in die Gänge.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und erschuf eine schützende Hülle aus frischer Luft um seinen Körper. Sie würde es ihm auch ermöglichen, die Temperaturen auf einem einigermaßen erträglichen Niveau zu halten. Langsam schob er sich vorwärts und letztendlich durch den Eingang zur Höhle.

Er befand sich nicht direkt an der Stelle, an der die Hütten standen, sondern etwa drei Eingänge weiter. So konnte er das Inferno gut überblicken und verstand, warum Frederick die Höhle so plötzlich unbeaufsichtigt gelassen hatte.

„Von wegen Gryffindor", knurrte Severus, während er das Spiel der meterhohen Flammen beobachtete. Gierig fraßen sie das trockene Material, aus dem die Hütten gebaut worden waren. Ein eigentümliches Knistern lag in der Luft und als etwas explodierte und eine Flamme hoch in die Luft jagte, wusste er, dass es wohl auch ihre Rucksäcke erwischt haben musste.

Severus ertappte sich selbst bei dem unnachgiebigen Verlangen, irgendetwas zu zerstören. Die Karte hatte er bereits stark in seiner Hand zerknüllt, so dass es ihn Kraft kostete, sie loszulassen. Sie war zu wichtig, um sie auch noch zu verlieren.

Schließlich wandte er sich von dem Bild ab, das die Hütten ihm boten, und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in das improvisierte Lager.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als Hermine aufwachte, glaubte sie für einen Moment, der drohende Herzinfarkt von letztens wäre wieder da. Sie starrte direkt in Madonnas Gesicht, ihre Nasenspitzen nur etwa zwei Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Eilig rutschte sie nach hinten und setzte sich auf. „Madonna", lachte sie und klang dabei etwas hysterisch. „Was tust du?"

„Du schnarchst", war die Antwort.

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf, so dass sie beinahe die Größe von Handtellern erreichten. „Tue ich nicht!"

„Und manchmal redest du."

„D-Das ist… i-ich hab…"

„Hör auf zu stottern!", kam eine tiefe Stimme von der anderen Seite, die Hermine als Severus' identifizierte. Er saß gegen die Wand des Ganges gelehnt und drehte seinen Zauberstab in den Händen. Dass er eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich hatte, war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Zum einen hat sie Recht, zum anderen weiß sie es in zehn Minuten sowieso nicht mehr."

„Sei nicht so gemein, Severus!"

„Du hast seinen Namen gesagt", verteilte Madonna weiter die Informationen der Nacht, als würde es sich um den regionalen Wetterbericht handeln.

Hermine lief rot an. „Das hab ich nicht!", kiekste sie.

„Doch, hast du", sagte Severus unberührt. „Ich wäre dir allerdings sehr verbunden, wenn wir mal von deinem Schlafverhalten zu unseren restlichen Problemen kommen könnten."

„Und er…", begann Madonna erneut, deutete dieses Mal jedoch auf Severus.

„Und dir auch!", fuhr er scharf dazwischen. Unter seinen drohenden Blicken sank Madonna auf den Boden und schmollte.

„Was sind denn unsere restlichen Probleme?", entschied Hermine, dass sie die Ablenkung von ihrer Person lieber ausnutzte, anstatt weiter nachzuhaken. Sie hatte später immer noch Zeit, Madonna ein bisschen auszufragen.

„Nichts Weltbewegendes", erwiderte Severus mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass Frederick die Hütten in Brand gesteckt und es vorher dummerweise versäumt hat, unsere Sachen in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Hermine starrte mit halb geöffnetem Mund in die schwarzen Augen des Mannes, der sie während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts als einziger zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Sie war nicht besonders erpicht auf ein Revival dieser äußerst speziellen Fähigkeit, auch wenn die Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinem Gesicht sie geradezu ansprang und ebenfalls einzunehmen versuchte.

Nach ein paar Momenten blinzelte sie mehrmals und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Er hat sie angezündet?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Wie ich es gesagt habe", bestätigte Severus.

„So mit Feuer?"

Nun war es an Severus, sie mit leerem Blick zu mustern. Zumindest für einige Sekunden, dann: „Ist Madonnas Art eigentlich ansteckend?"

Erst da wurde Hermine wirklich bewusst, was sie gefragt hatte. Die Hitze kehrte in ihre Wangen zurück und sie wandte sich von ihm ab, sah sich in dem leeren Gang um und kam schließlich zu der bahnbrechenden Erkenntnis, dass ihnen nicht mehr als die Karte und ihre Zauberstäbe geblieben war. Und Madonna.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine die Frau, die noch immer auf dem Boden saß und schmollte. Sie kannte das Gangsystem vermutlich genauso gut wie Frederick, wenn nicht sogar besser. Vermutlich war das der Grund dafür, dass der Anblick von Madonna ihr die Hoffnung wiedergab, die Severus ihr genommen hatte. Und zusammen mit der Hoffnung kam der Tatendrang.

„Dann muss es eben auch so gehen", entschied sie einfach. Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und tat ihr Bestes, um sich nicht von Severus' angehobener Augenbraue beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_Ich auch_, seufzte Hermine innerlich und rückte Severus' Umhang auf ihren Schultern zurecht, den sie während des Schlafes als Decke genutzt hatte. Er kratzte unangenehm auf ihrer Haut und erinnerte sie daran, wie sehr sie sich nach einer Dusche sehnte. Oder noch besser... ein Schaumbad. Aber diese Gedanken waren im Moment mehr als unangebracht. Also schob sie ihr Unwohlsein in die hinterste Schublade ihres Bewusstseins und räusperte sich.

„Der Geruchssinn von Tieren", begann sie mit belehrendem Tonfall, der Severus sofort dazu veranlasste, mit den Augen zu rollen. „... ist mit Abstand ihr wichtigstes Sinnesorgan. Ihr gesamtes Verhalten bei der Nahrungssuche beruht darauf, ob sie eine Fährte aufnehmen können. Im Gegensatz dazu benutzen sie ihre Augen fast überhaupt nicht. Sie können ja ohnehin nur Umrisse erkennen. Und manchmal auch nur dann, wenn sie sich bewegen."

Sie machte eine Pause und begann auf einer Grundfläche von einem Quadratmeter nervös auf und ab zu laufen... was schnell darin resultierte, dass ihr schwindlig wurde und sie sich an einem Stalakmiten anlehnen musste.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich hinsetzen", ermahnte sie Severus und sie schüttelte den Kopf, verkniff es sich aber weiter zu laufen.

„Wenn wir es schaffen, Frederick seinen Status als 'Herdenführer'..." Sie gestikulierte mit ihren Fingern imaginäre Gänsefüße um das letzte Wort. „... zu nehmen, würde wir ihm seinen Vorteil nehmen."

Severus nickte. „Und mit etwas Glück serviert er sich seinem Gefolge selbst auf einem silbernen Tablett."

„Exakt!", rief Hermine freudig aus.

„Das ist ein guter Gedanke. Und wie gedenkst du das in die Tat umzusetzen?" Im Licht seines Zauberstabes sah sein Gesicht blass und fast etwas bläulich aus. Doch das Sticheln in seiner Stimme, sowie das spöttische Lächeln auf seinen Lippen entging Hermine nicht.

„Nun, ich kann ja schließlich nicht alles alleine planen, nicht wahr?", entgegnete sie deswegen etwas mürrisch. Sie zog Severus' Umhang erneut fester um ihre Schultern während sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, was ihr Gegenüber zu ihrem nicht ganz ausgereiften Plan beizusteuern gedachte.

„Wenn ich in meinen Gemächern wäre, in Hogwarts, umgeben von Kesseln und Zutaten und Ressourcen, dann wäre das wohl das einfachste auf der Welt", grübelte er laut. „Allerdings befinden wir uns etliche Meter, wenn nicht Kilometer unter der Erde, wir besitzen nichts außer dem, was wir auf dem Leib tragen – zumal mir selbst das nicht mehr geblieben ist – und unser einziger Vorteil ist eine unfertige Karte eines Tunnelsystems, von dem wir nicht annähernd wissen, was es noch für Fallen beinhaltet."

Er verstummte und seine Worte sanken schwer auf ihre Schultern, als drücke sich die Höhlendecke immer tiefer auf ihr Gemüt.

„Du bist nicht besonders hilfreich mit deinem Pessimismus", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Ich bin nicht pessimistisch, sondern realistisch. Außerdem habe ich nur laut überlegt."

„Dann lass es!"

„Auch gut."

„Bitte!" Sie schnaubte empört und sie schwiegen einander eine Weile lang an, bis Severus schließlich doch Worte fand, die es Hermine erlaubten, etwas zuversichtlicher zu werden.

„Allerdings hätte ich eine Idee, wo wir unsere Zutaten womöglich finden werden."

Nun ja, vielleicht weniger zuversichtlich, als eher überzeugt davon, dass Severus seinen Verstand verloren hatte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", platze Hermine heraus und sie erkannte anhand von seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

„Nein!", antwortete er deswegen beiläufig. „Aber wenn du es dir genau überlegst, ist das unsere einzige Möglichkeit, uns einen diesbezüglichen Vorteil zu beschaffen."

„Wenn du mit Vorteil meinst, dass wir einen vergleichbar schnellen Tod erleiden, dann könntest du damit sogar Recht haben", schnaubte Hermine empört, doch innerlich hatte sie diesen Vorschlag geahnt, noch bevor er ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Letztendlich _war_ es ihre einzige Möglichkeit.

„Du willst also in Fredericks Unterschlupf spazieren, seinen magischen Zutatenschrank ausräumen und ein fröhliches Liedchen trällernd dort wieder rausspazieren."

„Ich gedenke weder zu spazieren, noch..." Er kräuselte irritiert seine Stirn. „... werde ich ein fröhliches Liedchen trällern." Als Hermine darauf nichts erwiderte fuhr er fort. „Wir wissen, wo der Eingang zu seinem Unterschlupf sein müsste. Und wir wissen, mit welchen Hürden wir vermutlich zu rechnen haben. Wir sollten keine Zeit damit verschwenden, über Dinge zu diskutieren, die uns näher an unser Ziel bringen, wenn wir die Zeit effektiv nutzen könnten, eben diese Dinge zu _tun_."

Sie musste zugeben, dass er damit Recht hatte und biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich einen unangebrachten Kommentar zu verkneifen, den sie womöglich später bereuen könnte.

„Ich kann helfen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und erschrocken wirbelte sie herum. Madonna saß im Schneidersitz in einer kleinen Nische und hatte offenbar ihr ganzes Gespräch mit angehört. Ihre Augen waren erstaunlich klar und ein Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht, den Hermine noch nie gesehen und noch weniger erwartet hatte. Entschlossenheit. „Ich weiß, was ihr sucht. Und ich weiß, wo ihr es findet."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich das bereuen werde", murmelte Severus, doch er behielt sein Tempo bei, als er Madonna durch den niedrigen Gang folgte.

„Es war dein Plan, also beschwer' dich nicht", hörte er Hermine hinter ihm schimpfen.

„Der Plan gehört dir. Es ist die Umsetzung, die mir Sorgen macht", schnaubte er zurück. Ehrlich, das war doch alles ziemlich amateurhaft, was sie hier vorhatten. Andererseits war es so amateurhaft und unüberlegt, dass es fast klappen könnte.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Madonna und Hermine die Zutaten besorgen sollten, während Severus mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver dafür zu sorgen hatte, dass die zwei Frauen dabei ungestört waren.

Leichter gesagt als getan.

Die Karte hatte ihnen offenbart, dass Frederick sich in der Nähe von dem Ort aufhielt, an dem sie Madonna gefunden hatten. Die Tiere indes hatten sich im gesamten, näheren Areal verteilt und schienen paarweise oder in Rudeln die Gänge auf und ab zu laufen, ganz so, als würden sie patrouillieren.

Sie hatten das Ende des engen Ganges erreicht und während Severus und Hermine ein letztes Mal gemeinsam auf die Karte sahen, stand Madonna etwas abseits und blickte nervös in die Richtung, in die Hermine und sie gemeinsam aufbrechen würden.

„Ich werde versuchen, sie in diesen Teil der Höhle zu locken", sagte Severus und fuhr mit seinem Finger einen Kreis etwa einhundert Meter von den abgebrannten Hütten entfernt in der großen Höhle. „Er sollte weit genug von eurem Ziel entfernt sein, um sicher zu sein und nah genug, dass es nicht auffällt."

Neben ihm nickte Hermine und ihre strähnigen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Trotzdem es schon einige Tage her war, dass sie ihre Haare gewaschen hatte, stieg ihm für eine Sekunde der Geruch des Shampoos in die Nase und er widerstand der Versuchung, näher an sie heran zu treten. Er wünschte, sie würde ihre Haare zumindest zu einem Zopf binden. Es war schwer zu erraten, was sie gerade dachte, wenn er sie nicht direkt ansah.

„Ist gut", bestätigte Hermine schließlich.

„Du solltest die Karte mitnehmen", entschied Severus, nachdem sie einige Sekunden unentschlossen darauf gestarrt hatten.

Hermine jedoch schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, nimm du sie. Du bist für die Ablenkung zuständig, du solltest also auch wissen, wen du abzulenken hast. Wenn etwas ist, weißt du, wie du uns erreichst." Sie hob zur Veranschaulichung ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe und fügte rasch hinzu. „Vielleicht solltest du davon absehen, dich alle fünf Sekunden zu melden. Sonst kommen wir nie an unsere Ziel." Sie grinst etwas mühsam. „Klar?"

Er nickte, legte die Karte sorgfältig zusammen und warf einen letzten, misstrauischen Blick auf Madonna, die inzwischen von einem Fuß auf dem anderen stampfte.

„Pass auf dich auf!", ermahnte er Hermine, verwirrt darüber, dass er bei diesen Worten einen seltsamen Knoten im Hals spürte.

Hermine nickte ebenfalls und drehte sich um, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Schnell verlor sich der Lichtkegel ihres Zauberstabes in der Dunkelheit des Tunnels und Severus begann, in die andere Richtung zu laufen, hoffend, dass sich ihre Trennung nicht als fataler Fehler herausstellen würde.

* * *

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

* * *

„Dummer Plan, ganz, ganz dummer Plan", murmelte Hermine etwa eine halbe Stunde später, während sie ihre liebe Not hatte, Madonna ruhig zu halten. Nachdem sie bis vor kurzem noch wild entschlossen und zielstrebig gewesen war, schien sie sich nun daran zu erinnern, was Frederick mit ihr angestellt hatte. Sie zappelte wild herum, summte hin und wieder alte Popsongs und kaute unter nervtötenden Geräuschen an ihren Fingernägeln.

„Jetzt reicht es", entschied Hermine schließlich, zückte ihren Zauberstab und schob ihr schlechtes Gewissen zur Seite, als sie Madonna mit einem Schlafzauber ruhig stellte. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als die Frau in sich zusammen sackte.

Bevor der Anblick des bewusstlosen Körpers ihr schlechtes Gewissen mit zu viel Kraft füttern konnte, wandte Hermine sich wieder der Kante des Felsvorsprungs zu, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatten. Noch saß Frederick in seiner Höhle wie eine Glucke auf ihren Eiern. Hoffentlich würde bald eines seiner Schoßhündchen oder Miezekätzchen auftauchen und ihm von Severus berichten.

Obwohl Hermine sich selbst und Madonna mit diversen Illusionszaubern belegt hatte (vor allem was den Geruch betraf), erschrak sie heftig, als ein Strauß von hinten an ihr vorbei marschierte, ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. „Beim Barte des Merlin...", murmelte Hermine und legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust in der irrigen Hoffnung, so ihren Herzschlag beruhigen zu können.

Das imposante Tier bemerkte nichts davon, sondern setzte weiter auf schon beinahe elegant zu nennende Weise einen Fuß vor den anderen. Hermine folgte jeder Bewegung mit ihren Blicken, bis der Strauß im Eingang zur Höhle verschwunden war.

Danach dauerte es noch etwa eine Minute, bis Frederick einen triumphalen Laut ausstieß und dann noch mal ein paar Sekunden, bevor er mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und gefolgt von dem Strauß und mehreren Löwen seine Höhle verließ.

„It's Showtime..."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus stand, den Rücken zur Wand, mit konzentrierter Miene zwischen zwei aufeinander treffenden Gängen. Seine Blicke sprangen zwischen den beiden dunklen Löchern hin und her, seine Muskeln waren allesamt bis aufs Äußerste gespannt. So viel körperliches Training hatte er seit dem Krieg nicht mehr gehabt.

Vor etwa zehn Minuten hatte ein Strauß ihn gesehen. Severus hatte darauf geachtet, dass das Tier glaubte, er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Nun war er zwei Gänge weiter gegangen und wartete auf die Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

Hin und wieder zog er die Karte zu Rate, doch trotz aller Vorteile, die sie ihm boten, bevorzugte Severus es, sich auf seine fünf Sinne zu verlassen und einfach die Gänge zu beobachten. Wenn alles so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte, dann würde Frederick ihn überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Ein sehr feiner Luftzug kam aus dem Gang zu seiner Rechten und ließ Severus' Haare leicht flattern. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken und das Adrenalin, das durch deine Adern rauschte, ließ seine Finger zucken. Er musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, noch stehen zu bleiben. Bewegungslos, vollkommen still und ebenso konzentriert.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag ein breiter, flacher Stein. Nachdem er hier Stellung bezogen hatte, hatte Severus eine Prise Sand darauf verteilt. Nun, da er wusste, aus welcher Richtung die Infanterie kommen würde, musste er nur noch den richtigen Moment abpassen, um das Katz' und Maus-Spiel zu beginnen.

Gedanklich zählte er die Sekunden. Er war bei dreiundzwanzig angekommen, als die ersten Sandkörner zu hüpfen begannen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte er noch nicht hören, dass Frederick und seine Truppe auf dem Weg waren.

Es konnte also losgehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Der Geruch, der letztes Mal aus der Höhle auf den Gang gesickert war, war heute nicht wahrzunehmen. Dafür roch es nun penetrant nach wilden Tieren und während Hermine sich weiter vortastete, versuchte sie den Verdacht, dass sie bereits erwartet wurde, nieder zu kämpfen.

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, horchte auf jedes Geräusch und zwang ihre Augen dazu, mehr zu sehen als sonst – letzteres jedoch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Der schmale Gang, der in die Höhle führte, machte eine Kurve, der sie nur widerwillig folgte. Doch dahinter wurde es heller und so gewann sie an Mut und schob sich an der Wand entlang um die Ausbuchtung des Felsens herum.

An den Gang fügte sich nahtlos eine Höhle an. Die Decke stieg in die Höhe, die Wände beschrieben einen nahezu perfekten Kreis von etwa zehn Meter Durchmesser. Mit Holzgestellen und bunt zusammengewürfelten Stoffen waren Paravents zusammengebaut worden, die die Höhle in mehrere Fragmente teilten. Als Hermine die Stoffe genauer betrachtete, konnte sie darin aufgetrennte Kleidungsstücke erkennen, viele davon besudelt mit bräunlichen Flecken.

Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und wandte sich den anderen Dingen zu. Die Höhle war für unterirdische Verhältnisse detailliert eingerichtet. Vermutlich hatte Frederick sich bei den Leichen bedient, die seine Haustiere hinterlassen hatten.

An der rechten Wand war eine Art Regal angebracht, auf dem sich Bilder von verschiedensten Menschen aneinander reihten. Einige Fotografien waren magisch, andere statisch. Doch ausnahmslos alle zeigten glückliche Gesichter. Es waren die Art Bilder, die man von seinen Liebsten einsteckte, wenn man auf Reisen ging.

Ein dumpfes Gefühl machte sich in Hermines Magen breit und sie löste sich endlich von der Wand, die ihr bisher Halt gegeben hatte, und durchquerte den Raum. Der Boden war weitestgehend frei und so musste sie nicht sonderlich aufpassen, wo sie hintrat. Der tierische Geruch nahm an Intensität zu, je weiter sie in den hinteren Teil der Höhle gelangte. Das Licht, das von an den Wänden angebrachten Fackeln stammte, wurde von dort hinten ferngehalten, indem einige mit besonders festen Stoffen behangene Paravents aufgestellt worden waren. Vermutlich handelte es sich um Rucksackstoff.

Darauf bedacht, keine allzu offensichtlichen Spuren zu hinterlassen, ging Hermine weiter. Den Zauberstab zwischen ihre Zähne geklemmt, schob sie zwei der Paravents auseinander und erhielt so auch Einblick in eine Art Abstellkammer. Und was sie dort fand, ließ sie einen äußerst zufriedenen Laut ausstoßen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus bewegte sich zielstrebig, aber ohne große Hast. Seine Verfolger waren noch immer weit genug hinter ihm, als dass er keine direkte Konfrontation befürchten musste. Nachdem er sich anfangs lieber auf seine Sinne verlassen hatte, vertraute er nun eher der Karte in seinen Händen. Er musste aufpassen, dass Frederick ihn nicht auszutricksen versuchte und einige seiner Tiere in einem Bogen um Severus herum schickte, um ihn dann von vorne zu überraschen.

Nicht, dass der elende Gryffindor es nicht bereits versucht hätte, doch bisher hatte Severus es stets rechtzeitig bemerkt und war in einen Seitengang abgebogen.

Seit einigen Minuten beschlich ihn allerdings die Befürchtung, dass er bald in arge Probleme geraten könnte. Er näherte sich immer weiter dem Rand des Bereiches, den Hermine und er bisher auf der Karte erfasst hatten. Zwar wurden die Lebewesen im Gangsystem trotzdem noch als schwarze Punkte angezeigt, doch sie schwebten mitten im Nichts und er wusste nicht, ob er sich nun direkt darauf zu oder knapp daran vorbei bewegte.

Das einzige, das ihm zu tun übrig blieb, war, die Gänge, die er nun abschritt, ebenfalls zu verzeichnen, so dass sie nicht noch einmal in diese Lage kommen würden.

Als er schließlich etwas Distanz zwischen sich und Frederick gebracht hatte, nutzte er eine kleine Verschnaufpause, um kurz Kontakt zu Hermine aufzunehmen. Wie schon vor einigen Tagen zeichnete er eine Nachricht in die Luft und schickte sie an die andere Hälfte des Teams: _‚Wie lange brauchst du noch?'_

Danach wandte er sich zum Gang um und lief weiter. Die Decke wurde mit jedem Schritt niedriger und ihn beschlich die Befürchtung, dass er den falschen Weg genommen hatte. Doch als er auf der Karte Ausschau nach Frederick hielt, sah er, dass sein damaliger Freund schon zu dicht war, als dass Severus hätte umdrehen können. Wenn dieser Gang in einer Sackgasse endete, hatte er ein gewaltiges Problem.

Doch gerade als er sein Schicksal als besiegelt ansah, öffnete der Gang sich in eine kleinere Höhle, aus der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein weiterer Gang abzweigte. Mit einem zufriedenen Laut setzte Severus sich wieder in Bewegung – und wurde prompt von Hermines Antwort ausgebremst.

‚_Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gefunden habe...'_

Severus hob seine Augenbraue und schrieb zurück: _‚Deinen Rucksack?'_

Dieses Mal dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden, ehe die Antwort kam: _‚Woher weißt du das?'_

Der Tränkemeister grinste, zufrieden mit sich und seiner Kombinationsgabe und verzichtete darauf, noch mehr Zeit mit Smalltalk zu verschwenden. Den Blick auf den vor ihm liegenden Gang gerichtet, ging er weiter, beugte sich an dem einen oder anderen Stalaktiten vorbei – und hielt erneut inne, als es unter seinen Schuhen knirschte.

Nicht so, wie Sand auf Steinboden knirschen würde. An das Geräusch hatte er sich in der Zeit, die sie nun schon hier waren, längst gewöhnt. Er hörte es kaum mehr. Und das war auch der Grund, warum dieses Knirschen so üble Ahnungen in ihm heraufbeschwor. Es war das Knirschen größerer Fragmente. Es war ein Knirschen wie... Knochen.

Unsicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was sich unter seinen Schuhen befand, schloss Severus einen Moment seine Augen, dann blickte er hinab und leuchtete den Boden mit seinem Zauberstab aus. Es waren tatsächlich Knochen. Sehr kleine Knochen.

Er ging in die Hocke und betrachtete sich den Fund genauer. Der Boden bestand, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner vorherigen Annahme, nicht aus Stein, sondern aus fest getretener Erde. Und diese Erde war offensichtlich dafür benutzt worden, um Leichen zu verscharren.

Vorsichtig wischte Severus die Erde zur Seite und nahm einen der Knochen in die Hand. Er war nicht besonders fachkundig in Osteologie, doch wenn er sich weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und einen Tipp abgeben sollte, würde er sagen, dass es sich um einen Oberschenkelknochen handelte. Ein Oberschenkelknochen, der kaum die Länge seiner Handfläche maß.

Die grausame Bedeutung seines Fundes sickerte in Severus' Verstand wie eine hochkonzentrierte Säure.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Mit an Euphorie grenzender Begeisterung durchwühlte Hermine ihren Rucksack. Alles war noch da und scheinbar unangetastet. Der verbliebene Rest des Shampoos ließ fast eine freudiges Jauchzen auf ihren Lippen entstehen, welches sie rasch erstickte, als sie glaubte, ein entferntes Geräusch zu hören.

Hastig zog sie den Reißverschluss zu und schwang die Tasche über ihre Schulter.

Ein weiteres Geräusch, nicht unähnlich dem Klackern von Kiesel auf einem Steinboden, ließ sie erstarren und für einen kurzen Moment hielt sie die Luft an, aus Angst, ihre harschen Luftzüge würden sie verraten. Doch obwohl sie lang genug die Luft anhielt, dass sie vermutlich bereits blau anlief, hörte sie nun nichts mehr.

Langsam ließ sie Luft entweichen, lauschte noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich erneut dem Inventar der Abstellkammer widmete.

Das Regal vor ihr enthielt noch einiges an Material, das von Nutzen sein könnte. Wahllos griff sie hinein, sah sich die gefüllten Gläser, Tuben und Phiolen an, die zu allem Überfluss nicht beschriftet waren, und hoffte nur, dass sie die richtigen Entscheidungen traf.

Im oberen Regalfach lagen verschiedenste Felle von Tieren, die einen strengen Geruch verbreiteten und ihre Nase kräuselte sich in angeekelter Manier, als sie zwei der am widerlichsten stinkenden Exemplare in den Rucksack schob. Es folgten mehrere zugestöpselte Phiolen einer klaren, trägen Flüssigkeit, ein kleines Töpfchen mit einer weißlichen Salbe und Leinentücher, die mehr Flecken aufwiesen, als saubere Stellen. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch ließ sie den gesamten Inhalt der Tasche um die Hälfte schrumpfen, damit sie noch einige der unbeschrifteten Gläser mitnehmen konnte. Wer weiß, wozu es gut sein konnte.

Mit einer Tasche auf dem Rücken, die inzwischen ein unangehmes Gewicht erreicht hatte, ging sie zurück auf ihre Position direkt am Eingang der kleinen Kammer. Vorsichtig lugte sie hindurch, nur um sicherzustellen, dass sie auch wirklich noch alleine war. Bereits im Begriff, die Decken beiseite zu schieben, hielt sie allerdings inne, als erneut das Geräusch von eben erklang. Ein unverwechselbares Klackern. Und kurz darauf das eindeutige Schlurfen von Füßen.

Ihr Herz begann aufgeregt zu pochen und eine Welle aus Adrenalin breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, ließ ihren Atem schneller werden und jedes Geräusch schien mit einem Mal noch lauter.

„Handtasche", hörte sie eine Stimme murmeln und mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Verärgerung erkannte sie Madonna, die offenbar vorzeitig aus ihrem unfreiwilligen Schlummer erwacht war. Sie hätte vielleicht doch statt des Schlafzaubers einen Stupor anwenden sollen. „Handtasche nicht vergessen... und wo ist denn jetzt schon wieder der Haustürschlüssel?"

Madonnas Stimme klang leicht nervös, genauso als wäre sie tatsächlich eine Frau auf dem Weg zu einem Meeting, die ihre Haustürschlüssel suchte.

Hermine schloss erleichtert die Augen und musste sich zusammenreißen, der Frau nicht ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen. Wenn sie hier erwischt wurden, dann...

„Was tust du hier?"

Hermine zuckte zurück, die Hand schon am speckigen Vorhang, um ihn beiseite zu schieben. Doch die Stimme, die soeben erklang, war ganz sicher nicht Madonnas.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?"

Wo war Frederick so plötzlich hergekommen? Was war mit Severus' Ablenkungsmanöver? War es womöglich schief gegangen? Was, wenn...? Nein!

Hermine zwang sich die Ruhe zu bewahren und zog das Laken einen Spalt weit zur Seite, um in das abgegrenzte Areal zu blicken, welches sich direkt neben der Abstellkammer erstreckte.

Das erste, was sie sah, war Frederick, der keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stand und zu ihrem grenzenlosen Entsetzen so aussah, als wolle er genau zu ihr. In diese Abstellkammer. Allerdings war seine Aufmerksamkeit momentan noch auf einen anderen Punkt gerichtet, direkt hinter ihm, so dass er sich mit dem Rücken zu Hermine drehte.

„Ich...", hörte sie Madonnas zittrige Stimme. „Ich suche Salz... für die Suppe."

Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass Frederick es hören musste. Es war so laut, dass sie sogar glaubte, dass Severus es hören musste, wo immer er sich auch befand.

An Fredericks Gestalt vorbei sah Hermine die arme Seele einige Male ihren Mund auf und zu schnappen, als suche sie noch immer nach den richtigen Worten und dann, nur für einen klitzekleinen Augenblick, sah Madonna ihr in die Augen. Und Hermine begriff, wieviel Madonna im Grunde verstand. Alles. Sie wollte ihn von Hermine ablenken, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und dieser Gedanke tat noch mehr weh als Hermine realisierte, wieviel die Frau, die ihr im Grunde vollkommen fremd war, riskierte.

„_Crucio!_"

Der Fluch kam unerwartet und Hermine brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was genau es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Doch spätestens als Madonnas Schluchzen ertönte, wusste sie es wieder.

„Das wird dich lehren, einfach so zu verschwinden!", brüllte Frederick. Madonnas Schluchzen wurde zu einem Wimmern und verstummte schließlich. Noch immer erklang das kaum hörbare Rauschen des Fluches, wie das Surren einer defekten Glühbirne oder das quälende Summen einer Mücke in der Nacht. Selbst Meter von ihm entfernt prickelte die Kraft des verbotenen Zaubers auf Hermines Haut und ließ ihre Zähne schmerzen.

Unfähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, stand sie in der Abstellkammer und wünschte sich, woanders zu sein. Irgendwo. Nur weit weg. In ihrem Büro, in ihrem kleinen Häuschen außerhalb von London, im Fuchsbau, mit Ron und Harry und Ginny. Gerne auch im Quidditchstadium, inmitten von Menschenmassen. Doch es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, an der Realität festzuhalten, während Madonna zu Tode gefoltert wurde.

Sie holte tief Luft, trat wagemutig einen Schritt nach vorne und zog den Vorhang beiseite. Es war ihr Glück, dass Frederick konzentriert seine gesamte Energie auf Madonnas zuckenden Körper lenkte und erst bemerkte, dass noch jemand da war, als Hermine mit lauter Stimme rief: „_Expelliarmus!_"

Es hätte hundert bessere Zauber gegeben, effizientere und vor allem nachhaltigere als den Entwaffnungszauber, doch nicht ein einziger war ihr eingefallen. Also hatte sie das erste gerufen, was ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Und seinen Zweck hatte es erfüllt.

Fredericks Zauberstab flog durch die Luft, über einen der Vorhänge hinweg und verschwand klackernd in einem der abgetrennten Räume, während Frederick selbst aufgrund der Wucht ihres Zaubers emporgewirbelt wurde und mit fliegenden Armen und Beinen gegen eine der lakenbestückten Wände stürzte. Laut polternd krachte das gesamte Gerüst unter seinem Gewicht ein, riss einige umherstehende Gegenstände mit sich – tönerne Vasen, einen Stuhl sowie ein kleines Regal mit einer Anzahl grob geformter Tassen und Teller. Die Stoffvorhänge landeten auf ihm und hastig trat Hermine aus ihrem Versteck, huschte zu Madonna, die noch immer zitternd auf dem Boden lag und riss die magere Frau mit sich, noch ehe sie Fuß fassen konnte.

„Lauf!", zischte Hermine Madonna zu und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Frederick sich fluchend aus dem Gewühl aus Laken und Scherben und Stuhlbeinen kämpfte. Seine rasende Stimme ließ ihr Trommelfell vibrieren. Selbst in seinen wütendsten Minuten hatte Severus nicht solche Worte in den Mund genommen, wie der Gryffindor es in diesem Moment tat.

Ohne ein weiteres Mal zurückzublicken rannte Hermine los, das wertvolle Gepäck auf ihrem Rücken und Madonna hinter sich herziehend.

„Ich kann nicht...", hörte Hermine Madonna krächzen und im nächsten Moment stürzte die Frau zu Boden, konnte sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd, blutige Spuckefetzen rannen ihr aus dem Mund und Hermine vermutete, dass sie sich während des Cruciatos auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

„Du musst", forderte Hermine verzweifelt, steckte ihren Zauberstab in ihren Hosenbund, damit sie beide Hände frei hatte und bückte sich, um ihre Begleiterin unter den Achseln erneut in die Höhe zu ziehen.

Hinter ihr polterte Frederick noch immer wie in Raserei und seine Stimme überschlug sich, seine Wort nicht mehr verständlich. Doch die Botschaft war eindeutig.

Inzwischen hatte sie es geschafft, Madonna ein weiteres Mal mit sich zu ziehen und ohne darauf zu achten, wo genau sie hin lief, rannte sie weiter. Vorbei an der Höhle, in der sie Madonna gefunden und durch Gänge, die sie noch nie zuvor betreten hatte. Das magere Licht ihres Zauberstabes leuchtete ihnen den Weg, bis sie glaubte, den halben Planeten durchquert zu haben. Fredericks Stimme war bereits nach wenigen Minuten verklungen und nur Hermines Panik und Angst erinnerte noch an seine Todesdrohungen.

„Ma... Madonna?", keuchte sie, hielt sich an der Wand fest um nicht in die Knie zu gehen und wartete darauf, dass Madonna ihr antwortete.

„Hermine?"

Noch nie zuvor hatte Madonnas Stimme so klar und deutlich geklungen wie in diesem Augenblick und Hermine ließ endlich ihre Hand los, betrachtete die ältere Frau im bläulichen Licht des Zauberstabes.

„Was?", erwiderte Hermine schließlich, eine ungute Vorahnung im Bauch.

„Hörst du das auch?"

Hermine hielt die Luft an, wartete bis ihre Lunge schmerzte und sah Madonna aus großen Augen an.

„Das klingt...", begann sie, doch ihre Stimme wurde vom ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen verdeckt, das sie überrollte. Sie konnte nichts weiter tun als sich auf den Boden zu werfen, ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf zu verschränken und hoffen, dass es – was auch immer es war - schnell vorbei ging.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Seine Finger kribbelten und zum dritten Mal in den letzten Minuten war er kurz davor, ihr eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Nur einen kleinen Hinweis, dass das Ablenkungsmanöver funktioniert hatte. Jedoch wusste er auch, dass es ein Risiko war, sie auf diese Weise von ihrer Aufgabe abzulenken. Besser war, er ließ sie ihren Job machen, während er den seinen tat.

Bestmöglich die Gedanken an den grausamen Fund verdrängend, lief er weiter, seine Aufmerksamkeit immer darauf gerichtet, dass Hermines Pünktchen auf der Karte sich die ganze Zeit bewegte. Sie schien Madonna hinter gelassen zu haben und war nun bereits seit einigen Minuten auf einem Fleck stehen geblieben, während die patrouillierenden Tiere Kreise um seinen Aufenthaltsort zogen, ganz so, als würden sie ihn einkreisen.

Was sie vermutlich auch taten. Aber Severus wusste, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, Hermine Zeit zu verschaffen.

„Das ist tatsächlich der dümmste Plan, den ich je hatte", murmelte er und lief eilig ein paar Meter zurück als er bemerkte, dass mehrere Punkte direkt auf ihn zugelaufen kamen. Eine Abzweigung, dann noch eine. Seine Laufstrecken wurden immer wirrer, immer unvorhersehbarer und es war nur eine winzige Unachtsamkeit, eine falsche Entscheidung, aber sie genügte. Er saß in der Falle.

Der Gang, in dem er sich befand, war ungewöhnlich lang und ohne Abzweigung. Was insofern ein großes Problem war, als dass sich mehrere Punkte auf ihn zubewegten. Von beiden Seiten und schnell, sehr schnell.

Er löschte das Licht, ging in die Knie, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten und begann wahllos Flüche in die zwei Richtungen zu schicken. Anhand der Laute glaubte er Raubkatzen und Wölfe erkennen zu können, außerdem seltsame fiepsende Geräusch, die eigentlich nur von dem Straußenpärchen kommen konnten.

Mühsam hatte er einen Schild um sich aufgebaut, der jedoch nicht viel Schutz brachte, als einer der Tiger im vollen Lauf dagegen prallte und ihn beinahe unter sich begrub.

Die Geräusche der Tiere wurden leiser, erstarben schließlich ganz und kratzende Geräusche, die sich schnell von seiner Position entfernten, ließen ihn schließlich wissen, dass er die Angreifer, wenn schon nicht alle besiegt, dann doch offenbar in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Mit einem atemlosen _Lumos _erleuchtete er seinen Zauberstab und mit pochendem Herzen suchte er nach der Karte, die er im Eifer des Gefechtes irgendwo hatte fallen lassen.

„Verdammt!"

Das Rauschen des Blutes in einen Ohren hatte nichts mit dem Kampf zu tun, den er gerade ausgetragen hatte. Wohl eher mit der Tatsache, dass er Fredericks und Hermines Punkt weit entfernt von dem Punkt fand, wo er sie erwartet hatte. Madonnas Punkt war noch immer in Hermines Nähe... genauso wie unzählige andere Punkte, die sich so dicht und zahllos aneinanderreihten, dass Severus nur eine große schwarze Wolke erkennen konnte, die auf Hermine zugerast kam. Näher und näher und...

Hermines Punkt verschwand.

* * *

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

* * *

Eins, zwei… drei, vier… fünf, sechs…

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und zählte die Schläge seines Herzens, die laut wie eintöniges Glockengeläut in seinen Ohren hallten. Er war bei zehn angekommen, als er sich endlich dazu bringen konnte, einen weiteren Blick auf die Karte zu werfen.

Nach wie vor sah er nur eine unförmige schwarze Wolke. Während seine Finger das Pergament zusammenknüllten, flogen die verschiedensten Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Verunreinigtes Schweineblut. Graphitstaub. Tinte. Asche. Schlingwurzelextrakt. Doch eines hatten alle gemeinsam: sie waren schwarz und unförmig.

Am Ende dieser Kette stand ein einziges Wort: Apparation. Ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken, steckte er die Karte weg, ging wieder in die Hocke und konzentrierte sich auf Hermine. Auf ihren Geruch, ihr Lächeln, die Farbe ihrer Augen, ihre Gestalt, ihre Stimme – auf alles, das sie als _sie_ identifizierte und ihn so zu ihr bringen würde.

Dann legte er seine gesamte magische Kraft in den Willen zum Apparieren und spürte kurz darauf das so vertraute und doch seit langem vermisste Gefühl, durch ein Nadelöhr gepresst zu werden.

Eins… zwei, drei, vier… fünf, sechs… sieben, siebeneinhalb…

Severus riss seine Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Nun war aus dem gleichmäßigen, irgendwie dumpfen, vollen Ton seines Herzschlages ein wildes, unregelmäßiges und uneffektives Trommeln geworden. Sein Körper schüttete Adrenalin in hohen Dosen aus, die Sauerstoffsättigung in seinem Blut sank merklich schon in den ersten Augenblicken.

Er taumelte zur Seite und lief gegen eine Wand. Spitze Steine bohrten sich in seinen Oberarm und er sog erneut Luft in seine Lungen – nur dass der Sauerstoff nicht in seinen Zellen anzukommen schien. Mit hellen flirrenden Punkten vor seinen Augen drehte er seinen Kopf erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Der Gang war vollkommen leer.

Ein leises Wimmern, das er so nicht von sich kannte, begleitete seinen Griff zur Karte. Während er sie auf den Boden warf, auf seine Knie sank und das Pergament ausbreitete, tastete er mit seiner freien Hand seinen Hals ab, bis er die unregelmäßig zuckende Ader gefunden hatte, nach der er so verzweifelt suchte. Mit bemüht ruhigen Bewegungen begann er sie zu massieren.

Dabei wanderten seine Blicke über die Karte und er stellte fest, dass er nur einen Quergang von der schwarzen Wolke entfernt war. Stolpernd rappelte er sich wieder hoch und lief los. Sein Herzschlag wurde kaum regelmäßiger unter der Massage, doch er bekam besser Luft. Allerdings waren die durchs Laufen abgehackten Bewegungen, die er mit seinen Fingern vollführte, auch nicht eben das, was ein Mediziner unter einer vernünftigen Carotismassage verstehen würde.

Schließlich entschied er sich, nicht weiter darauf zu achten, bog nach rechts in einen schmalen Verbindungsgang und hörte das Rauschen schon, bevor er nach etwa fünfzig Metern nach links bog. Und dann sah er sie. Fledermäuse.

„Hermine!", rief er und blieb stehen, denn wenn es wirklich nur Fledermäuse waren, war sie vielleicht nicht tot. Wenn es nur Fledermäuse waren und die Karte auch jedes Tier verzeichnete, dann war die Magie dieses Mal möglicherweise nur am mangelnden Platz gescheitert. Wenn es wirklich nur Fledermäuse waren…

„Severus?"

Obwohl es ihm nicht viel brachte, atmete er erleichtert auf und lief weiter. Ihre Stimme hatte ungläubig geklungen, allerdings auch so, als hätte sie alle Hände voll zu tun. Schützend riss er seine Arme nach oben, als ihm die ersten Tiere um den Kopf flatterten. Den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, stolperte er weiter vorwärts, fand zwischendurch Madonna und griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Mistviecher!", fluchte sie lautstark, „Verdammte Mistviecher!"

Severus knurrte leise (was auch mit Herzrhythmusstörungen noch wunderbar funktionierte) und zog sie rücksichtslos mit sich. „Hermine!", rief er erneut, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihm antworten und so zeigen, in welche Richtung er laufen musste. Nur beiläufig bemerkte er, dass die spitzen Krallen der Fledermäuse ihm das Gesicht zerkratzten, seinen Umhang zerrissen und ihm mit ihren wilden Flügelschlägen die eine oder andere Ohrfeige verpassten.

„Ich bin hier!", hörte er dann endlich Hermines Stimme und es klang, als wäre sie nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Mühsam setzte er weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen, wurde ab und an von Madonna angerempelt, die sich schneller bewegen wollte, als er konnte, und stieß dann urplötzlich gegen etwas Weiches, das sehr viel größer war als diese… er hasste es, dies zuzugeben, aber Madonnas Bezeichnung passte wirklich. Es _waren_ verdammte Mistviecher.

Jedenfalls schien er Hermine gefunden zu haben und um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und möglicherweise auch aus der Freude heraus, dass sie doch noch lebte, zog er ihren schlanken Körper an sich.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie erstickt.

„Dir das Leben retten", erwiderte er dumpf und zog sie mit sich in die Hocke. Hier unten waren weniger Fledermäuse, die ihm in den Ohren pulten und an den Haaren zogen. „Dich kann man auch keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen."

„Aber wie bist du so schnell hergekommen?" Sie musste ihre Stimme heben, um sich über das schrille Kreischen der Tiere Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Nicht der richtige Ort, nicht die richtige Zeit!", erwiderte Severus und sah sie mit schmalen Augen an.

Dann wurde es plötzlich ruhiger um sie. Die Fledermäuse zogen ab, als hätten sie den Befehl dazu bekommen. Und als Severus diesen Gedanken hatte, wusste er, dass genau das geschehen war.

Mit der bösen Befürchtung, in eine Falle geraten zu sein, drehte er seinen Kopf herum und konnte durch die dünner werdende Wolke von Tieren Fredericks Gestalt keine zehn Meter hinter ihm ausmachen.

„Wir müssen hier weg!", hauchte Hermine entsetzte und schob sich dichter an Severus heran. Madonna tat es ihr aus irgendeinem Grund gleich und Severus schätzte sich glücklich, dass es so war. Er schenkte Frederick ein höhnisches Lächeln, dann legte er seine Arme um die Rücken der Frauen und disapparierte ein weiteres Mal.

Ob sie ihr Ziel erreichten, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Mit einem deutlichen „Uff!" kippte Hermine nach hinten, als das Gefühl des Seit-an-Seit-Apparierens verschwand. Ein paar Sekunden horchte sie in sich hinein und erwartete das wilde, unregelmäßige Trommeln ihres Herzens, doch es blieb im Takt.

Sofort kämpfte sie sich wieder auf die Füße und sah sich um. Madonna war selbst damit beschäftigt, sich zu berappeln. Severus hingegen lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. „Severus!", stieß Hermine hervor, die Augen so groß wie Handteller. Auf allen Vieren überwand sie die Distanz zu seinem Körper und tastete mit zitternden Fingern über seine Brust, das Hemd, die Knöpfte, einige Haarsträhnen. Dann krallte sie etwas Stoff zusammen und schüttelte ihn unsanft. „Severus!"

Doch er hörte nicht. Sein Kopf schlingerte auf dem Hals wie der eines Säuglings, seine Lippen liefen blau an und seine Haut war fahl. Entsetzt ließ sie ihn los und suchte nach seinem Puls. Als sie ihn am Hals nicht auf Anhieb fand, legte sie sogar ihr Ohr auf seine Brust – und hörte ein Flattern, so schnell und fein wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, allerdings vollkommen ohne Rhythmus.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Madonna vorsichtig um sie herumlief. Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin. „Urore… nein. Urare… auch nicht. Uroare… hm, bäh."

Währenddessen schnürte etwas Hermines Hals zu, mit so viel Kraft, als wären es die Hände eines erwachsenen Mannes. Sie schnappte nach Luft und blinzelte gegen das Brennen in ihren Augenwinkeln an. Dann erinnerte sie sich an das, was Severus mit ihr getan hatte, als sie appariert war. Mit einem erstickten Laut schob sie seine Haare zur Seite und suchte seine Halsschlagader. Ihre zuerst zitternden Kreise wurden bald ruhiger und sicherer.

Und Madonna murmelte weiter: „Urane… ne. Uranoare…" Sie gab einen ungeduldigen Laut von sich. „Mist!" Und stampfte dabei mit dem Fuß auf den staubigen Boden.

Erneut legte Hermine ihr Ohr auf Severus' Brust, musste allerdings feststellen, dass sein Herz noch immer genauso unregelmäßig und zwecklos schlug wie zuvor.

„Urunaro!", platzte Madonna dann heraus und schnippste mit der Hand vor Hermines Gesicht herum.

„Was?", fragte diese irritiert.

„Stöckchen… wedeln… Na, dieses Dingsbums!", stotterte die ältere Frau aufgeregt und hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere, als müsse sie zur Toilette.

„Zauberstab?", schlug Hermine dumpf vor und hörte mit der Massage auf, als sie feststellen musste, dass Severus' Lippen nur noch blauer wurden.

„Ja! Zauberstab! Urunaro!"

Einen Moment lang überlegte Hermine, ob sie Madonna glauben konnte. Doch die blauen Augen wirkten so klar und sicher wie selten zuvor. Und nach einem erneuten Blick auf Severus entschied sie, dass es schlimmer wohl kaum mehr werden konnte.

Also zog sie den Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und richtete ihn auf die Brust des Tränkemeisters. „_Urunaro!_", sprach sie bedächtig und schwang den Stab durch die Luft. Einige silberne Funken sprühten aus der Spitze und schienen in seinen Körper zu tauchen, als bestünde er aus Wasser. Lange Sekunden kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe und wartete, hoffte, dass etwas passieren würde.

Dann endlich, als sie schon angefangen hatte zu akzeptieren, dass es zu spät gewesen war, bäumte sein Körper sich auf. Die dunklen Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen zu quellen, so weit riss er sie auf. Gierig sog er Luft in seine Lungen, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich einen Moment und Hermine schaffte es gerade so eben, eine Hand unter seinen Kopf zu legen, damit er damit nicht ungebremst auf den harten Boden schlug.

Nachdem Severus sich wieder entspannt hatte, sank er zurück und verlor erneut das Bewusstsein. Doch dieses Mal hob und senkte sich seine Brust sichtbar und sowohl Gesicht, als auch Lippen verloren mit jedem Atemzug mehr ihrer ungesunden Farbe.

Gleichzeitig lachend und weinend tastete Hermine ein weiteres Mal nach seinem Puls und fand ihn kräftig, gleichmäßig und effektiv. Sie legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um sich zu beruhigen und sah dann auf zu Madonna, die mit einem breiten Lächeln das Geschehen beobachtete.

„Danke!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Etwas, das sich anfühlte wie Poppys Finger, kurz bevor sie eine Wunde fanden, fuhr über Severus' Stirn, während er langsam ins Reich der Zurechnungsfähigkeit zurückkehrte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich in Erwartung des brennenden Schmerzes an – und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Warst du bei Poppy in der Lehre?", knurrte er leise und wischte Hermines Hand beiseite, die – vermutlich mit einem in Alkohol getränkten Stoffstück – die Schrammen versorgte, die die Fledermäuse ihm mit ihren Krallen beschert hatten.

„Nein. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es vergleichbar gut wirksame Methoden gibt, um Dreck aus Wunden zu spülen!" Ihre Antwort klang bemerkenswert scharf, was Severus dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu öffnen. Mühsam blinzelte er gegen das helle Licht an, das ihre Zauberstabspitze erleuchtete, und nachdem die aufsteigenden Tränen verschwunden waren, konnte er auch erkennen, dass Madonna den Stab hielt.

„Du machst dich gut als Operationslampe", teilte er ihr mit, während er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Augenblicklich drängte Hermine ihn an den Schultern in die liegende Position zurück. „Du bleibst, wo du bist, bis der Diagnosezauber mir keine Herzschwäche mehr anzeigt!"

„Wenn es danach geht, kannst du mir gleich einen Strick geben." Sie sah ihn perplex an. „Eine diagnostizierbare Herzschwäche habe ich schon seit dem Krieg. Der Cruciatus-Fluch zerstört nicht nur den Verstand. Und da ich nicht geplant habe, bis ans Ende meines Lebens auf diesem Rucksack zu liegen..."

Hermine gab einen Laut von sich, der wie „Hmpf!" klang, hielt ihn jedoch trotzdem davon ab, sich aufzusetzen. „Dann wirst du solange dort bleiben, bis ich deine Kratzer gereinigt habe. Du hast schon genug Falten, da müssen nicht noch Narben hinzu kommen!"

„Pass auf, was du sagst!" Seine Stimme nahm einen tiefen Bariton an und er schaffte es mühelos, den Tonfall aus seinen Lehrerzeiten wieder zu erwecken.

„Dann pass du auf, was du tust!", konterte sie ohne falsche Scheu. Wütend warf sie den Stoff in die Ecke und funkelte ihn aus braunen Augen an, wie er es zuvor nur gegenüber Potter oder Weasley beobachtet hatte. Und das war noch zu Hogwartszeiten gewesen. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du appariert bist! Wo du doch weißt, was dann passiert! Du wärst beinahe drauf gegangen, verdammt!"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und stemmte sich auf die Unterarme. Ihr standen keine Tränen in den Augen. Dafür war sie viel zu wütend. Allerdings konnte er ihren Puls rasen sehen und ein flüchtiges Feixen schlich über seine Lippen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich es überleben würde. Es war ein einkalkuliertes Risiko."

Hermine starrte ihn sprachlos an, dann zwang sie anscheinend ihren Verstand dazu, den ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Wortschatz zu nutzen: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so egoistisch bist."

„Ich bin egoistisch?", wiederholte er und garnierte es mit einem Schnauben. „_Ich_ habe mich weder kopflos in ein unterirdisches Gangsystem gestürzt, noch in eine Schar Fledermäuse!"

„Dafür hast du es kalt lächelnd hingenommen, mich mit einer unzurechnungsfähigen Frau und _deinem_ ehemaligen und äußerst feindseligen Schulkameraden hier unten alleine zu lassen! Ich hätte sogar dein Grab ausheben müssen!" Bei der letzten Feststellung überschlug sich ihre Stimme und ihre Hand zuckte, als unterdrücke sie den Impuls, sie vor den Mund zu schlagen.

Doch da sie anscheinend nicht vor hatte, ihre Worte zurückzunehmen, ließ auch er seine Zurückhaltung fallen: „Wenn es dir unmöglich ist, deinen Zauberstab zu einem so simplen Zweck zu benutzen, kann ich das gerne vorher für dich erledigen!", zischte er harsch und riss dabei die Augen so weit auf, dass sie vorzuquellen schienen.

Hermine schürzte die Lippen. „Dann kannst du dich sicherlich auch selbst reinlegen und einbuddeln." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, wirbelte herum und ging.

Severus starrte ihr hinterher, wie man vielleicht einem verpassten Zug nachsehen würde. Verärgert und gereizt und gleichzeitig mühsam beherrscht, weil man selber Schuld hatte. Dann zwang er sich, woanders hinzusehen, und sein Blick fiel auf Madonna.

Wie eine Statue stand sie da, den Zauberstab mit beiden Händen umschlungen und gab sich so offensichtlich große Mühe, nicht existent zu sein, dass es verwunderlich war, dass sie keinen Erfolg damit hatte. Mit kaum gezügeltem Interesse betrachtete sie die steinige Decke der riesigen Höhle, in der sie sich befanden, und zählte vielleicht die Stalaktiten, die weit über ihren Köpfen endeten.

Unglücklicherweise reichte auch dieses unauffällige Verhalten, damit Severus' Frust überlief. Er schnappte nach Hermines Zauberstab, bemerkte dann, dass es sein eigener war und löschte das Licht mit einem grimmigen Knurren.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte nicht übel Lust, alles, was ihr den Weg kam, ins Jenseits zu hexen. So wütend hatte sie bisher noch niemand gemacht – nicht einmal Ron und das sollte was heißen!

Sie hätte damit leben können, wenn Severus gesagt hätte, er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Wenn er gesagt hätte, dass ihm auf die Schnelle nichts besseres eingefallen war. Denn abgesehen von der Angst, die sie um ihn gehabt hatte, war sie sogar recht froh, dass er disappariert war. Nur Merlin wusste, was passiert wäre, wenn er gezögert hätte.

Doch dass er mit seinem Tod gerechnet und ihn anscheinend sogar dankend inkauf genommen hatte, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus! Sie hatte sich vieles gefallen lassen, seitdem er beschlossen hatte, dass sie seine Hilfe nötig hatte. Doch damit war es jetzt vorbei.

„Ich werde nicht diejenige sein, die die Schuld für deinen Tod auf sich lädt, mein Lieber", knurrte Hermine und kickte einen Stein vor sich her. Dann rollte der erste ins Dunkel und sie suchte sich einen neuen, größeren. Und weil sie bei Aktivitäten dieser Art schon immer eine Niete gewesen war, ließ der schief fliegende Stein ihre Wut eher noch wachsen, als dass er sie tilgte.

Irgendwann – sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren – bückte sie sich und wog den Stein in ihrer Hand. Ein angenehmes Gewicht. Glatt und schwer, wie die Klangkugeln, die ihre Eltern ihr aus Japan mitgebracht hatten. Kurzentschlossen holte Hermine aus und schleuderte den Stein mit einem erstickten Laut in den Gang.

Doch der Stein war nicht das einzige, das durch den Gang flog. Aus der Richtung, in die sie gezielt hatte, jagte ein silberner Blitz auf sie zu. Gerade so eben schaffte sie es, sich zur Seite zu schmeißen und dem Geschoss aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Funkenschweif raste keine fünf Zentimeter an ihrem Gesicht vorbei, die prickelnde Hitze strich über ihre Haut. Sie verfolgte die Flugbahn mit großen Augen und galoppierendem Herzschlag, während die Zeit sich zu dehnen schien wie ein zäher Kaugummi.

Im nächsten Moment schlug der Blitz in die Decke ein, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass Gestein und Geröll sich löste und mit ohrenbetäubendem Krachen auf den Boden fiel. Das Beben der Erschütterung fuhr durch Hermines Körper und ließ sie zittern. Kleinere Steine splitterten ab und flogen schräg, einer erwischte ihre Schulter und ließ sie erstickt keuchen.

Dann blitzte ein weiteres Mal silbernes Licht auf, gedämpft durch Staub und Sand, irgendwo weiter hinten im Gang, da wo der Stein gelandet sein musste. „Frederick", murmelte sie und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch eine weitere Lawine ließ sie neuerlich taumeln und als ein besonders großer Brocken wie ein überdimensionaler Amboss den Boden des Ganges aufriss, fiel Hermine und es wurde schwarz um sie.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus' Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er das Poltern hörte. Es war vielleicht zehn Minuten her, seitdem Hermine gegangen war. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass man eine weite Strecke in zehn Minuten zurücklegen konnte, wenn man nur aufgebracht genug war. Jedenfalls weit genug, dass eine mittlere Katastrophe sich für ihn hier nur wie ein leises Poltern anhören würde.

„Vermaledeite Gryffindor!", zischte er und schloss seine Hand fest um die Phiole, mit der er gerade hantierte. Sie enthielt ein übel riechendes Konzentrat, das unter extremer Verdünnung an Fredericks Löwen erinnerte. Er hatte geplant, eine Lösung vorzubereiten, bis Hermine sich ausreichend abgeregt hatte, um wieder in die Höhle zurückzukehren.

Doch wie es schien, musste er seinen Plan ändern – schon wieder.

„Was war das?" Madonna tauchte an seiner Seite auf, die Augen groß wie Handteller und nur flach atmend. Ihr Verstand mochte nicht wissen, was diese Geräusche bedeuteten – ihre Instinkte wussten es sehr wohl.

„Sie hat wieder irgendetwas angestellt", knurrte Severus.

Und noch ehe er seine Gedanken geordnet und einen neuen Plan entworfen hatte, ging die seltsame Frau an seiner Seite langsam auf den Gang zu, in dem Hermine verschwunden war. Und aus dem nun das unheilvolle Poltern erklang. Sie reckte das Kinn vor, streckte die Nase in die Luft und atmete ein, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er einen Trank prüfte.

„Nein, nicht Hermine", sagte sie dann. „_Er_."

* * *

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

* * *

_Er._

Severus wirbelte herum, die Phiole noch immer fest in seiner Hand.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte er wissen und musste sich zusammenreißen, die Phiole nicht mit dem unbarmherzigen Druck seiner Finger zu zerquetschen.

„Er riecht übel", antwortete sie mit einem langgezogenen „ü", rümpfte die Nase und erinnerte mit ihrer Grimasse dumpf an McGonagall, wenn die alte Frau sehr widerwillig den prophylaktischen Anti-Erkältungs-Trank von Severus einnehmen musste. Nicht dass Severus es veranlasst hätte. Aber der Nachteil, Tränkemeister an einer Schule mit medizinischer Versorgung zu sein, lag eindeutig in der wiederkehrenden Verpflichtung, Poppy mit ausreichend Tränken zu versorgen.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und verbannte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Was nicht sonderlich schwer war... denn in dem Moment wollte er nach der Karte in seinem Mantel greifen, um festzustellen, wo Hermine sich momentan befand. Die Karte war verschwunden.

„Wo ist die Karte?", zischte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Madonna. Doch sie antwortete, ihre Stimme noch immer erschreckend zurechnungsfähig.

„Sie ist dir aus dem Mantel gefallen." Sie machte einen Schritt tiefer in den Gang hinein. „Hermine hat sie..."

Noch bevor sie den zweiten Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Severus dabei, mit seinem Zauberstab eine Frage in die Luft zu schreiben.

_Hermine, wo bist du?_

Die Buchstaben hingen für einen Moment lang in der Luft und verpufften nur langsam. Verblassten immer mehr, bis nicht mehr übrig blieb als ein bitterer Geschmack auf Severus' Zunge. Er wiederholte den Zauber, schrieb nur ihren Namen, gefolgt von einer einzigen Aufforderung.

_Antworte!_

Erneut begannen die Buchstaben zu verschwimmen und er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass mit ihnen seine Ruhe schwand. Dort, wo eben noch grimmige Entschlossenheit war, brodelte ein nervöses Lavabad. Die imaginären Blasen blubberten, platzten, wurden größer und größer und die Zeit tickte davon, langsamer und langsamer. Und alles lief auf einen einzigen Moment hinaus.

Der Name rollte ihm ungewollt schwer über die Zunge und verblasste so schnell, wie die in die Luft geschriebenen Worte davor.

„Hermine..."

Doch eine Antwort blieb ihm auch weiterhin verwehrt und seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, was rein gar nichts mit den Herzrhythmusstörungen zu tun hatte.

„Er kommt", ließ Madonna verlauten. Sie hatte sich nicht gerührt, starrte auch weiterhin in den Gang, in den Hermine verschwunden war. Doch ihr Tonfall hatte einen drängenden Unterton, ein leichtes Vibrieren, das der Aussage Nachdruck verlieh und Severus aus seiner Starre riss. Wenn Frederick näher kam, würde er sie hier wie auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert bekommen.

Hastig schob er seine ablenkenden Gedanken in den Hintergrund und erhob seinen Zauberstab, um die Höhle so gut wie möglich auszuleuchten. Eine 360 Grad Drehung und einige Flüche später stellte er fest, dass es nur diesen einen Ausgang gab. Zumindest der einzige, den er erkennen konnte. Sie saßen in der Falle. Ein weiteres Apparieren traute er sich nicht zu, schon gar nicht ohne Hermine an seiner Seite, die ihn danach ordentlich zusammenstauchen konnte für so viel Unverstand. Er lächelte, eine Mischung aus trauriger Erkenntnis und Belustigung und hielt inne in seiner Bewegung, noch immer die Phiole in seiner Hand. Einen Moment lang starrte er darauf, als würde er sie das erste Mal sehen. Dann...

„Madonna, geh weg von dem Eingang!", befahl er. In seinen eigenen Ohren klangen die Worte seltsam und fremd. Ein monotoner Singsang, der sich in den Tiefen der Höhle brach und ihn auffüllte wie feiner Sand einen Glasbehälter. Eine Sanduhr, beständig und gleichgültig ihrer Wirkung auf einen nervösen Geist.

Madonna gehorchte sofort, lief zuerst behutsam einige Schritte rückwärts, ihren Blick unverwandt auf das dunkle Loch vor ihr gerichtet, ehe sie sich umdrehte und mit schnellen, wenn auch etwas wackligen Schritten auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drückte er ihr Hermines Rucksack in die Hand und er selbst umklammerte seinen Zauberstab in der rechten, die Phiole mit dem Mittel, welches sie vor Fredericks Raubtieren verbergen sollte, in der linken.

„Brauchen wir nicht einen Plan?", murmelte Madonna, während er sie vor sich her scheuchte, weg vom Eingang und weiter hinein in die Höhle. Das Licht seines Zauberstab fraß sich einen Weg in die Dunkelheit, jedoch nicht weit genug, um zu sehen, ob die andere Seite in erreichbarer Nähe lag. Aus dem Tunnel hinter ihm erreichten sie nun Geräusche, schnelle, kratzende Geräusche. Scharfe Krallen auf unebenem Grund. Die Tiere mussten sich wie eine Welle fortbewegen. Wie eine Welle aus tödlichem Wasser, welches Luft und Gestank vor sich herschob und damit ihre Ankunft ankündigte. Und wo die Tiere waren, war Frederick nicht weit.

Doch dort, wo die Tiere waren, war auch Hermine.

Severus verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Atem, stolperte auf dem glitschigen Untergrund und konnte sich noch im letzten Moment an Felsen abstützen, die linkerhand als erste Stufe zu einem Plateau hinaufführte. Madonna hatte einige Schritte Vorsprung gehabt, doch sie kehrte zurück, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und das Licht seines Zauberstabes ließ ihre Augen funkeln. Vor vielen Jahren, so dachte Severus in diesem Augenblick, musste sie eine schöne Frau gewesen sein. Unverbraucht, ungefoltert und frei. Doch die Jahre der Gefangenschaft hatten ihr eine zerbrechliche Aura gegeben. Für eine Sekunde wunderte sich Severus, wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte, so lange zu überleben.

„Steh auf!", forderte sie unbarmherzig und mit Erstaunen bemerkte er, wie er gehorchte. Aha, da war also die Antwort auf seine Frage. Sie hatte nicht aufgegeben zu kämpfen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie hustete. Eigentlich war es mehr ein heiseres Röcheln, das ihr nichts brachte als stechende Schmerzen in ihrem Brustkorb. Benommen fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über ihre trockenen Lippen und würgte die staubige Substanz sofort wieder aus, die ihr Gesicht zu bedecken schien. Brennend kroch sie zwischen ihre geschlossenen Augen, spannte eine feste Schicht über ihre Wangen, als hätte sie ein Peeling zu lange einwirken lassen.

Erinnerungsfetzen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, ließen alles an ihr vorbei laufen wie eine Werbung im Fernsehen, die man nicht anschaut, jedoch auch nicht umschaltet. Einfach nur, weil man zu faul ist die Fernbedienung zu betätigen. Diese furchtbare Angewohnheit hatte sie bei ihrem Vater nie verstehen können.

Etwas presste sich unangenehm gegen ihren unteren Rücken und sie wollte das Becken etwas heben, um dem Druck zu entkommen. Doch kaum war der Befehl bei ihren Muskeln angekommen, entkam ihr ein erschrockener Laut. Der Schmerz ließ jeglichen Atem aus ihren Lungen entweichen, was wiederum dazu führte, dass staubiger Regen auf sie niederrieselte, in ihre Nasenlöcher kroch und ihre Lippen erneut mit einer krümeligen Schicht bedeckte, die sie mit der Hand wegwischen wollte. Doch ihre Arme waren eingeschlafen. Schwer und fremd fühlten sie sich an. Sie wollte ihre Finger bewegen... und schrie auf. Nur ein kurzer Laut, gefolgt von einem erneuten Hustenreiz und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Bei dem Versuch sie wegzublinzeln, bemerkte sie die Dunkelheit, die sie zudeckte wie eine Schicht Erde.

Moment, die Dunkelheit _war_ eine Schicht Erde.

Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf, ganz weit, als ob sie mehr sehen konnte, wenn sie nur weit genug offen waren. Doch die undurchdringliche Schwärze ließ sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil, sie schien noch näher zu rücken, lastete schwer auf ihr. Obwohl das wohl eher an der Tunneldecke lag, die über ihr eingebrochen war.

„Großartig!", raunte sie und ihre Stimme klang dumpf und hohl. Der Geruch von Erde und Moder stieg ihr immer stärker in die Nase. Im Grunde ein angenehmer Duft... wenn man nicht gerade lebendig in einem Grab gefangen war, über dem viele, viele Meter Erde und Stein und Felsen lagen.

Sie schloss die Augen, zwang ihre Atmung ruhiger zu werden – und stellte im selben Moment fest, dass sie hier eine äußerst hilfreiche Entdeckung gemacht hatte.

Luft.

Sie fühlte sich frisch und kühl an, obwohl der erdige Geruch sie dämpfte. Offensichtlich würde sie hier nicht ersticken müssen. Nicht schon wieder! Sie rollte mit den Augen, ein Stöhnen auf den Lippen, das nicht so sehr mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass sie wohl jämmerlich verdursten würde, als damit, dass sie es schon wieder geschafft hatte, in eine Situation zu bringen, aus der Severus sie befreien musste.

„Verdammt!", murmelte sie. „Das wird langsam lächerlich."

Einige Minuten lang lag sie einfach da, ließ sich von der Stille einlullen und katalogisierte den Zustand ihres Körpers. Ihre Arme begannen unangenehm zu kribbeln. Offenbar hatte die Aufwachphase ihrer Blutzirkulation einige Minuten Verspätung. Der Versuch, ihre Zehen zu bewegen, endete in einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei und veranlasste sie dazu, diese Tests vorerst auf Eis zu legen. Stattdessen gewann sie mehr und mehr an Zuversicht, als sie einige tiefe Atemzüge später bemerkte, dass etwas zwischen ihren Fingern lag. Vermutlich hatte sie sich die Fingerknöchel aufgeschlagen oder einige blutige Kratzer, denn das vertraute Gefühl ihrer Zauberstabes wurde gemindert durch eine glitschige Feuchtigkeit, die warm und klebrig ihre Fingerkuppen bedeckte. Sie drückte etwas fester zu und ignorierte das Brennen, biss sich auf die Lippen und murmelte „_Lumos!_". Vielleicht war es Einbildung, vielleicht auch nicht, aber ein dämmriges Schimmern schien von irgendwo herzukommen, ließ die Dunkelheit etwas weichen. Allerdings nicht ausgeprägt genug, damit sie Einzelheiten erkennen konnte. Sie wollte den Stab etwas rotieren lassen, nur um zu testen, ob sie genug Platz für einen Zauber hatte, doch sie ließ es schnell bleiben. Zehntausend Tonnen Erdreich schienen es ihr nicht leicht machen zu wollen.

Sie löschte das Licht wieder, um Kräfte zu sparen, und kaum hatte die samtige Dunkelheit sie wieder, horchte sie mit klopfendem Herzen auf. Waren das Schritte? Nein, ein Kratzen. Ein Kratzen und ein Klackern, wie Kieselsteine, die hüpfend einen Berghang hinunter kullerten. Dann noch mehr rhythmisches Kratzen. Und mit einem Gefühl, das stark zwischen Entsetzen und Erleichterung schwankte, gelang sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie offenbar ausgebuddelt wurde. Wie ein Knochen, den eines von Fredericks Kätzchen zum späteren Verzehr eingebuddelt hatte.

„Verdammt!", wiederholte sie und wartete auf das Unausweichliche.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie hatte seine Hand umklammert und gegenseitig zwangen sie sich, weiter zu laufen. Halb schiebend, halb ziehend.

Der Tunnel hinter ihm war weit genug entfernt, um den Luftzug nicht mehr zu spüren. Der Geruch hingegen war eminent und zum Bedauern seiner Nase sehr ausgeprägt.

Sie umrundeten eine gewaltigen Stalakmiten, dessen Umfang am Fuß breit genug war, damit sie sich dahinter vorerst verstecken konnten, um etwas zu Atem zu kommen. Kaum hatte Severus Madonnas Handgelenk losgelassen, machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ging etwas unbeholfen in die Knie. Ihre Hände auf ihre Knie stützend, versuchte sie ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, während Severus ihr ziemlich ruppig den Rucksack von den Schultern riss und seinen Zauberstab hinein hielt, um nicht wie ein gottverdammter Leuchtturm auf sich und seine Begleitung aufmerksam zu machen.

Er suchte etwas.

Nur Sekunden war es her, als ein Gedankenblitz durch seinen Kopf geschossen war und die Erleuchtung hatte ihn taumeln lassen. Doch die vergangenen Tage – oder waren es eher Jahre – hatten zuviel verlangt. Die Idee war erloschen, als hätte er einen gedanklichen Nox ausgesprochen.

Er musste nachdenken. Brauchte Zeit. Brauchte...

„Hermine."

Er riss den Kopf zur Seite, starrte Madonna an. Sie hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt, auch wenn ihre Atmung noch immer zu schnell, ihr Teint noch immer zu bleich war. Wie ein weißer Vollmond leuchtete ihr rundes Gesicht.

„Was?", fauchte er, obwohl es wirklich als Frage gemeint war. Er musste nachdenken. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Falls Hermine noch am Leben war, konnte er ihr keine Hilfe sein, wenn er einen Fehler machte. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht vom nutzlosen Gebrabbel einer Irren ablenken lassen.

„Wir können Hermine nicht zurück lassen", sagte sie und Severus verfluchte sie dafür, ausgerechnet jetzt ihren Verstand wieder zu finden.

„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?", fauchte er noch ungehaltener. Weiterhin wühlte er in dem Rucksack, hoffte, wenn sein Blick auf den fehlenden Hinweis fiel, würde sein Gedanke zu ihm zurückfinden. Doch seine Hand zitterte und er fluchte. Hastig beugte er sich ein wenig zur Seite, spähte um den rauen Bauch des steinigen Stalakmiten herum und als er noch nichts erkennen konnte, hob er kurzentschlossen den Rucksack am unteren Teil des Träger in die Höhe und schüttelte.

Allem voran die vermaledeite Shampooflasche. Selbst im geschlossen Zustand kam ihm eine fruchtige Duftwolke entgegen, die ihn die Nase rümpfen ließ.

Die Shampooflasche... Die Idee kratzte an der Oberfläche seines Verstandes wie eine Katze, die in einer kalten Winternacht hereingelassen werden wollte. Nicht dass Severus Erfahrung mit Katzen hatte, die in sein Haus wollten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sie herein ließ.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er erneut, nahm die Shampooflasche in die eine, die Phiole in die andere Hand und starrte darauf. Sein Zauberstab, noch immer erhellt, lag zu seinen Füßen und der kleine Lichtkern begann zu flackern... und ging aus.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das Kratzen erstarb, nur um wenige Sekunden später erneut zu beginnen. Dieses Mal etwas hektischer und eifriger. Vielleicht war es ja doch Severus? Was allerdings eher unwahrscheinlich war, wie Hermine feststellte, als dem Kratzen ein Grollen folgte. Ein Vibrieren ging durch den Boden und durch ihren Körper. Sie spürte, wie Steine und Erde sich auf und unter ihr bewegten und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als ein besonderes schmerzhafter Druck irgendwo auf ihrer rechten Wade so sehr zunahm dass sie glaubte, er würde daraus Kaffeepulver mahlen wollen.

Doch sie blieb still liegen und versuchte entgegen jedes inneren Dranges nicht, bei der Rettung auch noch zu helfen. Wenn sie den Raubkatzen schon als Snack dienen sollte, dann würde sie wohl kaum noch den Vorgang des Ausbuddelns beschleunigen. Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen. Oder vielleicht waren sie auch schon vorher geschlossen gewesen. Sie gab ein halb verzweifeltes, halb amüsiertes Schnauben von sich und spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie kitzelten und sie wollte sie so unheimlich gerne wegwischen. Doch sie lag ohnehin schon in einem Grab. Kein Grund, jetzt Fassung zu bewahren.

Sie schluchzte, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und die Tränen sammelten sich an ihren Schläfen, liefen in unberechenbaren Bahnen über ihre Haut und in ihre Haare. Ihre Bahn führte sie bis zu ihren Ohren, in denen das Blut rauschte, laut und aufbrausend.

Sie spürte ihren Körper erzittern und wusste nicht, ob es an der bebenden Erde oder ihrem Weinen lag.

Sie wollte um Hilfe rufen, irgendjemanden an ihrer Seite haben. Irgendjemand, der einfach nur da war. Damit sie nur nicht alleine sterben musste.

Es war ein seltsamer Moment. Er zog sich in die Länge wie ein unausgesprochener Zauber, der für einen Moment die Zeit anhielt und ihr wurde klar...

Nicht irgendjemand! Sie wollte Severus!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Dunkelheit breitete sich um sie herum aus und er hörte, wie Madonna erschrocken nach Luft schnappte und näher an ihn heran rutschte. Er ließ es zu und steckte die zwei Gegenstände in seine Manteltasche bevor er nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, um ihn erneut zum Leuchten zu bringen. Beinahe wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan. Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil Madonnas Finger sich spontan in seinen Oberarm gruben und ganz sicher blaue Flecken hinterlassen würden.

„Nicht doch, Severus", Fredericks Stimme klang seltsam dumpf, als würden sie sich nicht in einer riesigen Höhle, sondern in einem Grab gegenüberstehen. „Das Licht ist definitiv zu viel Dramatik, meinst du nicht auch?"

Er stand nur wenige Meter entfernt. Musste wohl appariert sein, so wie er es schon einige Male getan hatte, ohne jegliche Anzeichen von negativen Konsequenzen.

'Großartig, Gehirn. Darüber machst du dir Gedanken? Kümmer' dich lieber darum, dass wir hier lebend rauskommen!', dachte Severus und setzte sein grimmigstes Gesicht auf. Wäre er in Hogwarts gewesen, hätte sein Blick ausgereicht, eine Gruppe Erstklässler zum kollektiven Weinen zu bringen. Hier allerdings schien es Frederick nur zu amüsieren.

„Ich kenne dieses Gesicht", knurrte der andere Mann. Sein fleckiger, am Saum zerrissener Umhang schleifte mit einem Kratzen auf dem Fußboden, schaffte es aber nicht, die unzähligen Krallen und Pfoten und blähende Nüstern zu übertönen, die inzwischen so laut geworden waren, dass Severus sich wunderte, dass er ihren üblen Mundgeruch noch nicht riechen konnte. „Den hast du vor all den Jahren vor dem Spiegel geübt und schon damals hab ich dir gesagt, es sieht aus, als hättest du einen üblen Fall von Verstopfung." Er kam näher und Severus hielt nun seinen Zauberstab auf Frederick gerichtet, der den seinen noch nicht einmal in den Händen hielt. Stattdessen macht er eine kaum wahrnehmbare Kopfbewegung hinter sich. Augenpaare funkelten ihnen aus der Dunkelheit entgegen, blinzelten angriffslustig und je näher sie kamen, desto besser konnte er ihre Umrisse ausmachen.

Severus' Blick verdunkelte sich noch mehr, während er seine Hand langsam und so unauffällig wie möglich in die Richtung seiner Manteltasche tasten ließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Madonnas Blick sehen, der überraschenderweise nicht auf Frederick, sondern auf ihn selbst gerichtet war. Ihre Finger drückten zu, zweimal, dreimal, dann ließ sie los.

Und Severus löschte das Licht.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Severus."

Der Name rollte über ihre Lippen, so einfach und vertraut, dass sie fast glaubte, er wäre persönlich anwesend. Hier, in diesem Moment, vergraben unter den Tonnen Geröll. Sie konnte es fast vor sich sehen. Sein Gesicht, seine zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die die sie missbilligend ansahen und ihr sagen wollten, was er von ihrem sentimentalen Getue hielt. Sie lachte heiser und ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich in ihrem Mund breit. Bitter wie Severus.

Ihre Tränen waren verebbt und getrocknet und sie blinzelte vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit, die keine mehr war. Dämmriger Zwielicht erreichte ihre Augen, doch sie konnte noch nicht genau erkennen, von wo es kam. Graues Gestein hing über ihr. Graue Erde und graue Wurzeln. Alles war grau und verschwommen. Wobei Letzteres wohl eher daran lag, dass ein paar hartnäckige Tränen ihre Sicht noch immer verzerrten.

Klackern und Kratzen und Grollen drang nun wieder deutlicher an ihre Ohren und sie erschrak. Wieso war es auf einmal so laut? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es während ihres Mini-Nervenzusammenbruchs verdrängt, aber inzwischen war es so deutlich, dass sie glaubte, das Raubtier würde ihr bereits das Ohr ablecken wollen. Hoffnung begann in ihr zu quellen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihre rechte Hand bewegen konnte. Nicht viel, kaum genug, dass sie ihre Faust leicht öffnen konnte. Was sie natürlich nicht wollte, denn in eben dieser Hand lag noch immer ihr Zauberstab und ein hysterisches Kichern wollte sich schon wieder auf ihre Lippen stehlen, das sie jedoch schnell hinunterschluckte. Sie hatte natürlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass ihre Hand mit ihrer Waffe als erstes ausgegraben wurde. Diese Entwicklung eröffnete einiges an Möglichkeiten.

So wartete sie in angespannter Zuversicht. Und dann... verschwand die Schwere auf ihren Finger so plötzlich, dass sie glaubte, der fliehende Druck hätte auch ihre Hand mitgenommen.

Sie konnte inzwischen Einzelheiten erkennen. Einen Riss in ihrer Grabeswand, der hell und breit genug war, dass sie hindurch sehen und große, verschmutzte Tatzen erkennen konnte, die mit braunen, verhärmten Krallen im Boden wühlte, gefährlich nahe an ihrem Unterarm. Ein weiteres Kratzen und eine der Krallen schnitt tief in ihre Haut, was ihr einen schmerzerfüllten Laut entlockte und sie wusste, sie würde sofort handeln müssen, bevor sich das Kätzchen schon mal mit einem Häppchen Appetit holen konnte.

Einen Moment lang kam ihr der schreckliche Gedanke, ihr Zauberstab hätte kaputt gegangen sein können und was sie in den Händen hielt war kaum mehr als ein paar lose Fasern, umhüllt von einem zerbrochenen Stück Holz. Doch sie konnte den Gedanken kaum vollenden, als sie bereits ihren Zauberstab fest umklammerte und eine Kreisbewegung vollführte.

„_Impedimenta!_"

Es gab einen wütendes Gebrüll, einen dumpfen Schlag … und dann nichts mehr.

* * *

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

* * *

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, bist du derjenige von uns gewesen, der Probleme mit Verstopfungen hatte, Frederick", sagte Severus laut und nutzte den Widerhall seiner Stimme, um unbemerkt die Phiole in seiner Hand zu öffnen. Den Stopfen ließ er in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Schicksal gegen sie arbeitete, war es wohl besser, auf diese Art zu verhindern, dass er ihm aus der Hand rutschte und über den Boden rollte. Selbst wenn Frederick es nicht bemerken würde, würde er selbst vermutlich später darauf ausrutschen.

„Willst du wirklich mit Erinnerungen anfangen?"

„Es gibt ja nicht viel mehr, das uns miteinander verbindet", erwiderte Severus und konnte einen bitteren Beiklang nicht gänzlich verhindern. Dafür kosteten nonverbale Zauber zu viel Konzentration, denn nebenbei ließ er seinen Zauberstab zucken wie ein Puppenspieler die Fäden einer Marionette. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die übelriechende Substanz in der Phiole wirklich seinen Befehlen folgte, während er blind durch die Dunkelheit blinzelte und versuchte, zumindest ein paar Schemen einzufangen.

„Nun, wenn das so ist...", grollte Frederick und es klang, als wäre er näher gekommen. Das leise Scharren der Tiere hob erneut an, spitze Krallen schabten über den steinigen Boden und schwere Körper bewegten sich mit einer Eleganz, die der einer Balletttänzerin in nichts nachstand. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut, dass wir uns in unserem dritten Jahr geschworen haben, immer füreinander da zu sein."

Madonna keuchte leise, als der Geruch, den sie am meisten fürchten musste, sich in ihren Haaren und auf ihrem Körper verteilte. Doch die Zeit, die sie mit ihm und Hermine verbracht hatte, schien ihr gezeigt zu haben, dass sie ihnen vertrauen konnte. Sie hielt still und wartete, bis sie vollkommen mit einer dünnen Schicht des Konzentrats überzogen war.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. Sie stank wie eine verdammte Löwengrube.

„Wir schworen uns, füreinander da zu sein, solange wir leben. Ich dachte, du wärst tot", antwortete er dann und richtete das Zucken seines Zauberstabes nun auf sich selbst. Leise gluckernd stieg die Flüssigkeit den schmalen Hals der Flasche hinauf und verteilte sich zu ganz feinen Tropfen, die wie Nebel um sein Gesicht quollen. Instinktiv schloss er die Augen.

„Du sollst nicht denken, Severus, du sollst _nach_denken."

Zusammen mit dem Konzentrat lief dem Tränkemeister eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Nicht wegen dem, was Frederick gesagt hatte, sondern weil er direkt vor ihm stand.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine tat ein paar heftige Atemzüge und lauschte in die sich ausbreitende Stille. Ihr Herz raste und das Adrenalin ließ ihre Gliedmaßen kribbeln. Erst als nach meheren Minuten noch alles ruhig war, erlaubte sie es sich, erleichtert aufzuatmen.

Ihre Zauberstabhand war nun vollständig frei und als sie versuchte, ihren Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen, konnte sie auch einen ganz leichten Lichtschimmer erkennen. Angestrengt überlegte sie, wie sie sich nun befreien sollte, bestensfalls noch bevor ihr Besucher wieder zu sich kam.

Sie holte tief Luft und erwartete eigentlich, irgendwann mit ihrem Oberkörper an eine Grenze zu stoßen. Doch was immer das Kätzchen angestellt hatte, es hatte das Erdreich über ihr etwas aufgelockert. Gerade genug, damit sie ihren Brustkorb zur vollen Größe ausdehnen konnte. Als sie in einem Taumel der Glückseligkeit ausatmete, rutschte allerdings alles wieder nach.

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, sie hätte ihre einzige Chance vertan. Dann ließ sie es auf einen weiteren Versuch ankommen und stellte fest, dass Fortuna oder sonst irgendjemand ausnahmsweise einmal ein Auge auf ihre aussichtslose Lage hatte. Die Erde gab nach und als sie dieses Mal ausatmete – langsam und vorsichtig – nutzte sie den Platz, den ihr Oberkörper geschaffen hatte, um ihre Hand über sich zu ziehen. Die Zauberstabspitze drang in die modrige Feuchtigkeit ein wie ein Zahnstocher in einen fertig gebackenen Kuchen und Hermine sammelte ihre Kräfte und sagte: „_Stupor!_"

Die Macht ihrer Magie riss Erde, Steine und Staub von ihrem Körper und wirbelte sie hoch in die Luft. Hermine konnte es zwar nicht sehen, doch es fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihr einen Amboss von den Beinen genommen. Sofort folgte sie ihrem Instinkt und rollte zur Seite.

Sie traf mit dem Kopf auf etwas Weiches, Lebloses, vermutete den Löwen dahinter und kiekste erschrocken. Mit den Armen stemmte sie sich hoch und versuchte so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und ihr Gefängnis zu bringen. Bevor die Geröllbrocken dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft folgten und wieder nach unten fielen.

Als sie schon das Geräusch der ersten fallenden Steine hören konnte, gelangte sie plötzlich an einen Abhang. Sie musste nichts mehr tun, um von hier wegzukommen. Sie musste sich einfach nur fallen lassen. Und so rollte sie wie ein lebendig gewordenenes Weinfass über Erde und Schutt, schlug sich Ellbogen und Knie auf und kam mit einem Ruck am Fuß des Hügels zum Liegen.

„Autsch!", zischte sie, was weder das Ausmaß ihrer Schmerzen, noch ihre momentane Situation wirklich traf. Doch es war alles, was sie sich im Moment erlauben konnte, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren.

Einige Momente gab sie sich, um ihren Körper zu sortieren, dann setzte sie sich auf und versuchte in ihrer klammen Tasche die Karte zu finden. Sie wusste absolut nicht, wo sie war.

Nachdem sie schließlich fündig geworden war, entzündete sie ein Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und drehte das Pergament mehrmals, bis sie die Beschriftungen der Punkte lesen konnte, ohne sich auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Und dann blieb ihr das Herz stehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es gibt diesen einen Moment, kurz bevor man die Nerven verliert. Der Moment, in dem man entscheiden muss, ob man es geschehen lässt oder nicht. Ob man sich der instinktiven Mischung aus Angst und Fluchtreflex hingibt, oder ob man den Vorteil des Homo sapiens nutzt und seinen Verstand einschaltet.

Severus kannte diesen Moment gut. Er hatte ihn oft erlebt, sowohl vor einem Kessel, der kurz vor dem Explodieren stand (und nur ein sehr kleiner Bruchteil davon hatte jemals seine eigenen Mischungen enthalten), als auch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Er hatte sich stets für seinen Verstand entschieden und das war vermutlich der Grund dafür, dass er noch lebte.

Deshalb verzichtete er auch in dem jetzigen Dilemma auf die Vorzüge einer anständigen Panikattacke und riss die Hand hoch, in der er die Shampoo-Flasche hielt. Mit dem Daumen öffnete er den Schnappverschluss und presste den Plastikkörper zusammen, bis die blumig riechende Masse daraus hervorschoss.

Hätte ihm jemand vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass dieses vermaledeite Ding der Schlüssel zu ihrem Plan werden würde, hätte er an einen schlimmen Fall von Wahnvorstellungen gedacht. Nun allerdings...

Frederick zischte und wich instinktiv zurück; vermutlich hatte er etwas von dem Zeug in die Augen bekommen. „Elender Mistkerl!", brüllte er, überwand den Schmerz und stürzte sich auf Severus – oder vielmehr die Stelle, an der Severus eben noch gestanden hatte.

Denn kaum war Frederick zurückgewichen, hatte er sich Madonna geschnappt und war an ihm vorbei hinter einen Stalakmiten gesprungen, der sich als pechschwarzer Schatten vom Eingang der Höhle absetzte. Das Geräusch, das Fredericks Kopf machte, als er mit dem Felsen kollidierte, drehte ihm den Magen um.

„Man schleicht sich nicht im Dunkeln an", murmelte Severus und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Doch weder seine Worte, noch das Schnalzen waren in der anschwellenden Geschäftigkeit zu hören. Das Rudel bewegte sich rastlos und vor allem ziellos durch die Höhle. Auch wenn sie hinter einem Stalakmiten hockten, war das alles andere als ein sicherer Ort.

Madonna wimmerte hinter Severus und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schulter. Er zerrte heftig an ihrer Hand und zog sie unter seinem Arm hindurch an sich. „Befiehl ihnen anzugreifen!", sagte er laut genug, damit sie ihn über den Lärm der Tiere hören konnte.

„Was?", kiekste sie und wollte sich von ihm losmachen.

„Tu es!", donnerte der Tränkemeister und packte sie so fest an den Armen, dass sie vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

Doch ihr Schrei schaffte es nicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Lichtschimmer abzulenken, der hüpfend aus einem Gang auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Höhle kam. Der heller wurde und immer deutlicher den Farbton eines magischen Lichts annahm.

In Severus schwoll zuerst tiefe Erleichterung auf. Erleichterung darüber, dass es Hermine gut ging, denn neben ihm und Frederick war sie die einzige hier unten, die einen Zauberstab besaß. Und dann war es, als würde er – ebenso wie sein früherer Freund – mit dem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes fallen.

Während Madonna mit angsterfüllter Stimme den Befehl gab, den sie so oft von Frederick gehört haben musste, fiel Severus ein entscheidendes Detail wieder ein: Hermine roch genauso wie Frederick nach dem blumigen Shampoo, das das Rudel als den Geruch des Feindes interpretieren würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Dunkelheit war eine Sache. Eine andere war Dunkelheit kombiniert mit absoluter Stille.

In einer Zeit, in der Weasley's Zauberscherzartikel an jeder Straßenecke explodierten oder Muggelflugzeuge wie magische, wenn auch äußerst uneffiziente Transportmaschinen über den Himmel donnerten, war Geräuschlosigkeit Mangelware. Schön, es war nicht sonderlich aufwändig, mit einem Zauberstabwedeln und einigen gemurmelten Worten eine künstliche Stille zu produzieren, doch sie war immer begleitet mit einer bestimmten Schwingung, einem Surren, einem Kribbeln auf der Haut. Einer fühlbaren Aura der Magie, die aus der Stille eine Illusion machte.

Nicht jedoch hier unten.

Die Stille lag schwerer auf ihrem Gemüt als die Dunkelheit, die sie mit einem einfach Lumos vertreiben konnte. Ihr Atem schien ihr lauter als besagte Flugzeugturbinen. Jeder Fußtritt, jedes Klackern und jedes Schaben auf dem steinigen Boden schien ihr kilometerweit voraus. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie leise vor sich hin gesummt doch jeder Laut aus ihrem Mund brach sich wie Donnerschläge und sie verstummte aus Angst, die Stille könnte sich wegen der musikalischen Vergewaltigung rächen.

Auf dem Weg zu Severus hielt sie einige Male inne, löschte das Licht und lauschte. Die Lautlosigkeit schien bei Dunkelheit noch drückender, dafür jedoch war jedes Geräusch umso verräterischer. Doch scheinbar hatten sich tatsächlich alle Tiere an einem einzigen Punkt versammelt, dem sie immer näher kam.

Umso erschreckender war der plötzliche Anstieg von Lauten, als sie um eine weitere Biegung trat. Er kam so plötzlich, dass das laute Grollen den Boden unter ihren Füßen zum Beben und die Luft um sie herum spürbar in Wallung brachte. Das Brüllen von Löwen, das Fauchen von Tigern, sogar das verfluchte Kreischen der Strauße.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und hob die Karte vor sich in die Höhe. Nur noch wenige Meter bis zu einer größeren Höhle und einer undifferenzierbaren Masse an Punkten, unter denen sich Severus und Madonna befanden.

Und sie lief genau drauf zu.

Wie doof konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein? Momentan zweifelte sie arg der Existenz ihrer gesunden Intelligenz. Sie schnaubte und lief schneller. Wer brauchte schon einen Plan, wenn ein Severus am Ende der Strecke auf sie wartete, um ihre gehörig die Leviten zu lesen? Schon wieder?

Zügig stolperte sie näher, musste nun nicht mehr drauf achten, keine verräterischen Geräusche zu machen. Was auch immer momentan in der Höhle vonstatten ging, es hatte inzwischen die Lautstärke einer zwanzig Mann starken Blaskapelle erreicht und ihr fiel ein, dass es wohl ziemlich auffällig wäre, mit dem Licht ihres Zauberstabes sofort auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wie war das doch gleich mit der gesunden Intelligenz? Ohne länger zu zögern, löschte sie das Licht und fand sich in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit wieder, an die sich ihre Augen erst noch gewöhnen mussten.

Sie verspürte den Drang nach Severus zu rufen. Einfach nur, weil sie wissen wollte, ob er in der Nähe war, ob es ihm gut ging. Sie musste zugeben, sie hätte sich trotz der Misere, in der sie sich mal wieder befand, bedeutend wohler gefühlt, wenn er an ihrer Seite gewesen wäre.

„Severus?", rief sie auch genau aus diesem Grund. Doch der Ruf ging in einem furchteinflössenden Gebrüll unter, das verdächtig nach hungrigen Löwen klang. Gleich gefolgt von einem menschlichen Schrei, dem eines Mannes, schmerzerfüllt, der schlimmer nicht hätte klingen können. Er ließ sie taumeln und sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen, als ihre Knie weich zu werden drohten.

„Severus", hauchte sie und dieses Mal klang ihre Stimme laut, obwohl es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. Stolpernd zwang sie sich, nach vorne zu laufen, ohne Orientierung außer dem Lärm. Den Todesschreien, die in ein Röcheln übergingen, ein Gurgeln und schließlich ziemlich abrupt verstummten.

Nein, nein, nein! So war das alles nicht geplant gewesen.

Ihr Zeh krachte gegen einen Stein, der Schmerz zuckte für einen Moment in ihrem Fuß hinauf bis in ihre Wade und ihre Hände nach vorne werfend, stürzte sie zu Boden, nur um einige Meter weiter auf allen Vieren zu kriechen. Die spitzen Kanten des felsigen Untergrundes schnitten ihr in die Handflächen, rissen ihr den Stoff ihrer Hose an den Knien auf. Die momentane Panik schnürte ihr den Brustkorb zu und sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt in das dunkle Grab, aus dem sich doch erst vor so kurzer Zeit herausgekämpft hatte.

… „Hermine!" …

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, übertönte das Gebrüll der Tiere, das Geräusch von Gliedmaßen, die in Stücke gerissen wurden. Wie robuster Jeansstoff, genau so hörte es sich an, durchsetzt von schmatzenden Lauten und … Bei Merlin. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Hätte die Dunkelheit ihr nicht die Sicht genommen, dann hätten es die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Die kaum schemenhaft erleuchtete Höhle kam näher und sie roch den mineralischen Duft von Jahrmillionen altem Gestein, das feuchte Aroma glitschiger, moosbedeckter Höhlengewächse und dann den stinkenden Atem eines dieser Untiere. Direkt vor ihr.

Sie blinzelte die Tränen beiseite, scheute nicht vor ihrem Ende und als das Tier ein fürchterliches Gebrüll von sich stieß... schloss sie ihre Augen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Okay. Zugegebenermaßen war diese Aktion wohl eine der irrationalsten, dümmsten und gleichzeitig heroischsten, die er jemals zustande bekommen hatte. Und wohl auch nie wieder tun würde.

Madonna hatte den Befehl kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als der lauernde Anflug von Tod und Ausweglosigkeit in der Luft lag. Fredericks Gesichtsausdruck war, soviel konnte Severus noch erkennen, im ersten Moment beinahe amüsiert. Es dauerte jedoch keinen Wimpernschlag, als das erste Tier sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, was seine Gesichtszüge entgleiten ließ, schneller als Severus' ehemaligem Freund klar wurde, was passierte.

Severus glaubte seinen Namen zu hören. Ein ungläubiger, fast überraschter Tonfall, der ihm nur noch mehr verdeutlichte, wem er soeben den Tod gebracht hatte. Der Anflug von Bedauern war so schnell verschwunden, dass Severus ihn nicht einmal bewusst fühlen konnte, bevor sich seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gang konzentrierte, in dem das Licht erloschen war.

Hatte Hermine es ausgemacht? Oder war es zu...

Nein!

Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, rannte er los. Wie ein Hürdenläufer sprang er über abgelenkte Tiere hinweg, duckte sich unter ihren ausschlagenden Pranken, Schnäbeln und Schwänzen hinweg. Aus den Augenwinkeln glaubte er zu erkennen, wie Madonna ihm folgte, doch achtete er nicht auf sie. Unbedacht trat er auf eine Schlange, die wütend nach ihm schnappte, und konnte schließlich nur knapp den um sich schlagenden Krallen eines Tigers ausweichen, welcher erschrocken von Severus' hastiger Flucht zur Seite gesprungen war. Wohl aus Angst vor der Rache seines Herrchens.

Ha! So hatte Fredericks Erziehung also doch noch was Gutes.

Doch das Tier war bereits vergessen, kaum dass Severus es passiert hatte.

„Hermine!", schrie er über die Schreie Fredericks hinweg, als ob seine Stimme ihm vorauseilen und sich schützend vor Hermine werfen konnte.

Wie poetisch! Er sollte ein Buch schreiben.

Einer der Strauße schnappte nach ihm, sein Schnabel machte dabei ein klackendes Geräusch und für einen Moment kam Severus der Gedanke, dass der Geruch, den er sich selbst und Madonna angeheftet hatte, wohl nicht lange halten würde. Zumindest nicht lang genug, um nicht vielleicht doch einen zweiten, dritten und vorsichtshalber gleich noch einen vierten Notfallplan aufzustellen.

Der Gang kam näher, doch er war nicht der einzige, der sich hinein zu drängen gedachte. Die wilden Tiere schienen Hermines Fährte aufgenommen zu haben und noch immer im Blutrausch von Fredericks unziemlichem Ende hörten sie ganz sicher auch nicht mehr auf Befehle, nicht Madonnas, geschweige denn seine eigenen. Es war reines Glück, das ihn sicher durch die Horde kommen ließ.

Dunkelheit, noch undurchdringlicher als in der Höhle, empfing ihn und sofort schienen die Geräusche hinter ihm gedämpfter, als ob der lose Sand an den Wänden die Schwingungen aufnahm und nicht wieder hergab. Es roch stark nach tierischen Ausdünstungen und ein feindseliges Knurren ließ ihn aufhorchen, kurz darauf gefolgt von einem Laut, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Es war kaum lauter als ein Windhauch, doch erfüllte es Severus' Kosmos wie es nur der Urknall hätte tun können. Ein Seufzen, oder eher ein gehauchter Atemzug, gefüllt mit Bedauern und einer unmissverständlichen schicksalsergebenen Akzeptanz, die ihn beinahe automatischen Punkteabzug vollziehen ließ.

„Hermine Granger, wenn ich dich schon wieder retten muss, verlange ich ab sofort Gefahrenzuschläge", zischte er und konnte schließlich ausreichend Geistesgegenwart aufbringen, um seinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten zu bringen.

Was er umgehend bereute.

Das Licht reichte kaum aus, um ihn einen Meter weit blicken zu lassen. Die unzähligen Pfoten und Krallen um ihn herum hatten Jahrtausende alten Staub aufgewirbelt, wie Flocken in einer Schneekugel. Er öffnete erneut den Mund, um nach Hermine zu rufen, doch der trockene Staub legte sich sofort auf seine Zunge und kratzte ihn am Hals, was einen heftigen Hustenanfall auslöste.

Er schloss die Augen, wollte einen weiteren Versuch wagen, als er einen Ruck an seinem Arm spürte und stolpernd zur Seite gezogen wurde. Ein erschrockener Laut entkam seinen Lippen und er hoffte insgeheim, dass ihn niemand gehört hatte, als er plötzlich fremde Lippen aus seinen spürte, eine halb ersticktes Schluchzen, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es sein eigenes war oder...

„Hermine?"

Er blinzelte und fand sich in einer Nische wieder, hockend und mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Vor ihm, unscharf und vom Staub bedeckt, saß Hermine.

Ihre großen Augen blickten ihn halb herausfordernd, halb besorgt an und sie leckte sich sich hastig über die Lippen bevor sie heiser fragte: „Severus, was tust du hier?"

Er suchte nach einer möglichst passenden Antwort während er noch immer auf seinen Lippen das warme Kribbeln des Kusses spürte, doch jedweder Sarkasmus war verdeckt von der Erleichterung, sie lebendig aufzufinden. Sein Blick glitt hastig ihren Körper entlang. Keine Bisswunden , keine spritzenden Blutfontänen. Das war von Vorteil.

„Ich rette dich! Was glaubst du denn?", antwortete er und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht so irritiert klang wie er sich fühlte.

„Du? Mich retten? Ich hab gedacht, diese Tiere hätten dich in tausend Stücke zerrissen!" Ihr schriller Tonfall jagte einen unangenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Mich? Ich schmecke nicht sonderlich gut", wollte er sie beruhigen, während sich eine von Hermines Händen auf seine Wange legte und er spürte, wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Rasch nahm Hermine ihre Hand wieder runter und rutschte etwas nach hinten, was in diesem schmalen Raum eine ziemliche Meisterleistung war.

Außerhalb der Nische kratzten noch immer Krallen über den steinigen Untergrund und der Lärm der Herde rückte unversehens wieder in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Den Kopf nach rechts wendend, versuchte er in dem sandigen Nebel etwas erkennen zu können – bis ein entfernter Schrei für einen Moment den Tumult verstummen ließ.

* * *

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

*linst vorsichtig um die ecke* Ähm... Tja, was soll ich sagen?

Also das war so. Anja und ich hatten uns in einem Wurmloch verirrt, als wir rausfinden wollten, ob die Welt dieses Jahr tatsächlich untergeht. War ein biestiges Ding, das Wurmloch! *schwör* Aber wir können euch beruhigen! Planet Erde wird 2012 überstehen , Autos werden in gar nicht allzu ferner Zukunft mit Nagellackentferner betrieben und diese Story wird endlich beendet! :D

oOoOo

Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel

**Kapitel 23**

„Was war das?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt und krabbelte zu dem schmalen Durchgang, hinter dem die Hölle tobte. „Da hat jemand geschrien, Severus! Das war Madonna!" Sie rutschte mit ihren Schuhen über den sandigen Boden und verlor mehrmals den Halt, ehe sie sich in eine hockende Position stemmen konnte. „Wir müssen ihr helfen!"

Instinktiv griff Severus nach ihr, bekam den Gürtel ihrer Hose zu fassen und riss sie zurück in den einzigen Schutz, der ihnen geblieben war. „Du wirst da nicht rausgehen!", knurrte er, nachdem sie auf ihren Allerwertesten zurückgefallen war.

„Wir müssen zu ihr!", beharrte Hermine und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. „Sie wird sterben!"

„Besser sie als du", murmelte der Tränkemeister und schämte sich prompt für seine Worte. Dennoch verstärkte er den Griff um ihren Gürtel und hielt sie so davon ab, sich in ihr eigenes Verderben zu stürzen.

„Lass mich sofort los!", schrie sie ihn an und versuchte sogar, nach ihm zu schlagen. „Severus! Ich warne dich!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und ließ seine Ohren klingeln. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde diese kleine Nische die längste Zeit ein schützendes Versteck gewesen sein.

„Halt den Mund!", zischte er ihr zu und da ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass sie dieser Anweisung nicht Folge leisten würde, lehnte er sich nach vorne und fasste sie mit der freien Hand an der Schulter. Hermine verlor den Halt und kippte nach hinten in seine Arme. Er presste ihr die Finger auf den Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Dennoch wehrte sie sich gegen seinen schraubstockartigen Griff wie ein Fisch. Sie wand sich in alle Richtungen, die der Raum hergab, versuchte sogar, ihn zu beißen, und schrie aus Leibeskräften, ohne dass es jemand anderer als Severus hörte. Sie gab ihren Widerstand erst auf, als ein weiterer Schrei außerhalb der Nische erklang, der dann ein abruptes Ende fand.

Das, was Severus dann als Stille empfand, war nichts anderes als das Fehlen von menschlichen Lauten. Die Herde trabte weiter vor der Höhle, die Tiere fielen sich gegenseitig an und in der Dunkelheit fanden nur wenige die Auswege in die umgebenden Gänge.

Der Tränkemeister schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Die Frau in seinen Armen war gänzlich erschlafft und hing in seinem Schoß wie eine leblose Puppe. Würde er nicht ihren hastigen warmen Atmen an seinen Fingern spüren, hätte er sich ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht.

Nach ein paar Momenten beugte er sich an die Stelle herunter, an der er Hermines Ohr vermutete. „Ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt dafür hassen wirst. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Er strich mit seiner Nase durch ihre verschwitzen Haare und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann ließ er sie los.

Sofort kämpfte Hermine sich mit scharrenden Geräuschen und äußerst rücksichtslos von seinem Schoß. Sie flüchtete sich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke der Nische und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Severus hörte lange Zeit nicht mehr einen einzigen Mucks von ihr.

oOoOo

Als der Tumult vor der Nische langsam nachgelassen hatte, musste Hermine kurzzeitig eingenickt sein. Jedenfalls schrak sie heftig auf, als Severus mit dem Fuß über den Boden scharrte.

Sie blinzelte durch die Dunkelheit und fühlte sich einmal mehr absolut verloren. Hier unten, so tief in den Gängen, gab es nicht einmal mehr Restlicht, das ihr ein paar Schemen offenbarte. Es war stockdunkel. Und absolut still.

„Severus?", hauchte sie kaum hörbar, während ihr Herzschlag in die Höhe schnellte.

Von der anderen Seite der Nische war ein dumpfes Grollen zu hören.

Hermine schluckte. In ihr stieg die Verachtung über sein Verhalten auf. Dass er sie davon abgehalten hatte, Madonna zu helfen. Obwohl sie in den letzten Stunden einen rationalen Teil gefunden hatte, der ihr versicherte, dass sie an seiner Stelle dasselbe getan hätte.

Kopfschüttelnd riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und tastete sich über die scharfkantigen Felsen zum Ausgang der Nische. Die Ruhe in diesem Teil des Gangsystems war auf eine sonderbare Art beängstigend. Wo waren die Massen von Tieren abgeblieben? Und das so plötzlich...

Andererseits hatte sie jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Vielleicht hatten sie auch Tage dort gehockt und abgewartet. Irgendwann hatte die Raserei ja ein Ende finden müssen.

Als sie aus der Nische klettern wollte, blieb sie mit ihrem Fuß an einem Felsvorsprung hängen und fiel mit einem gedämpften „Uff!" auf die Nase.

„Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, dich um die Ecke zu bringen, oder?", fragte der Tränkemeister trocken, nachdem er geschickt über sie hinweggestiegen war und seinen Zauberstab erleuchtet hatte. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Doch jeder Gedanke daran, zähneknirschend seine Hilfe anzunehmen, verschwand augenblicklich aus Hermines Kopf, als sie an den Beinen des Tränkemeisters vorbei einen unförmigen Haufen am Boden liegen sah. Sie stemmte sich hoch und schluckte schwer.

Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Severus sich umdrehte, um ihrem Blick zu folgen. Dabei wanderte das Licht an seinem Zauberstab mit ihm und beleuchtete den Haufen deutlicher als zuvor. So deutlich, dass Hermine sehen konnte, dass er sich erst ein wenig hob und dann wieder senkte.

„Sie lebt noch!", kiekste Hermine und krabbelte die wenigen Meter über den staubigen Boden hin zu Madonna. „Kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie hektisch und berührte die Frau an der Schulter. Am liebsten hätte sie sie auf den Rücken gedreht und an ihrem Oberkörper geruckelt, doch sie traute sich kaum, sie auch nur schief anzusehen. „Sie atmet, Severus!", wiederholte Hermine mit bebender Stimme und wischte sich etwas Feuchtes von der Nase.

„Ich sehe es", war die vorsichtige Antwort neben ihr. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich hingehockt und betrachtete Madonna mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Hol deinen Zauberstab raus, Hermine. Du sorgst für Licht, ich sehe sie mir genauer an."

Hermine folgte seiner Anweisung und als sie ihr leises „_Lumos!_" flüsterte, kam von Severus ein „_Nox!_". Sie beobachtete, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab Beschwörungen murmelte, die ihr vage bekannt vorkamen. Eine Menge grün leuchtender Schrift erschien über Madonnas leblosem Körper in der Luft, wurde immer mehr und stieg immer weiter hinauf. Bis sie mit einer sehr kurzen Zeile endete, die Hermine nicht lesen konnte, da sie für sie in Spiegelschrift geschrieben war.

Stattdessen flogen ihre Blicke zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und fixierten seine starre Miene. „Was?", fragte sie, als ihr die Zeit zu lang wurde. „Was steht da, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister sah sie durchdringend an. „Wir müssen sie hier wegschaffen", sagte er nur und ließ ihren Körper sich sehr vorsichtig mit einem „_Wingardium Leviosa!_" in die Luft erheben.

Hermine schluckte mühsam ihre brodelnde Angst herunter und ging voraus, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen. Als sie in ihrer Tasche nach der Karte suchte, hätte sie sie beinahe fallen lassen, weil ihre Hände so sehr zitterten. Severus sagte nichts dazu und das ließ ihre Angst beinahe zur Panik werden.

oOoOo

Prognosis letalis. So hatte das Urteil des Diagnose-Zaubers gelautet. Die Worte schwirrten durch Severus' Kopf, ohne dass er sie zu beherrschen vermochte. Tödliche Prognose. Und dennoch ging es ihr besser als Frederick. Von ihm war nicht mehr übrig geblieben als ein Blutfleck auf dem sandigen Boden. Severus biss seine Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass seine Kiefer knirschten.

Er wagte es den ganzen Weg über nicht, auch nur einen Blick auf Madonna zu werfen. Die Angst davor, dann festzustellen, dass es bereits zu spät war, beherrschte seinen Geist wie lange Zeit nichts anderes. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der Hermine sagte, dass sie Madonna nicht weiter mitzunehmen brauchten. Also ließ er es bleiben.

Der Weg zurück bis in die Haupthöhle kam ihm endlos vor. Und alles, was sie dort erwartete, war Zerstörung. Die Herde hatte nicht eine einzige der Hütten verschont. „Was nun?", fragte Hermine neben ihm, während sie das Licht am Ende ihres Zauberstabes löschte.

Der Tränkemeister legte Madonna vorsichtig neben sich ab und richtete seinen eigenen Stab dann auf eine der Hütten. „_Reparo!_", befahl er mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Handgelenks und beobachtete, wie die verstreuten Bestandteile der Hütte sich wieder zusammen setzten. Dann wandte er sich an Hermine. „Hol Wasser. Koch es ab. Und bring alles mit, was dir nützlich erscheint." Sie nickte kurz und machte sich auf den Weg.

Daraufhin kehrte Severus mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Madonna zurück und schluckte angesichts ihres desolaten Zustandes. Jetzt, im Licht der Haupthöhle, konnte er verstehen, warum die Prognose des Zaubers so niederschmetternd gewesen war. Er schloss sich dem Urteil bedenkenlos an.

Dennoch ließ er sie in die Hütte schweben, erschuf ein paar sehr helle Lichtkegel und begann vorsichtig, die wenigen Stofffetzen von ihrem geschundenen Körper zu schälen. Je mehr er von ihrer blassen Haut frei legte, desto mehr Kratzer und Schürfwunden offenbarten sich ihm. Die meisten wiesen bereits einen roten Hof auf, der eine beginnende Entzündung ankündigte. Blutergüsse zogen sich über ihre Flanken, ihr Gesicht war zugeschwollen und der Puls an ihrem Hals flatterte unregelmäßig und in immer länger werdenden Abständen.

Er suchte sie vergeblich nach stark blutenden Wunden ab. Und trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass es welche gab. Sie mussten innerlich sein. Es war erstaunlich, dass die Tiere sie trotz der Raserei nicht angefallen und zu ihrem Mahl gemacht hatten. Vielleicht war die Bindung, die Madonna über all die Jahre zu Fredericks Armee aufgebaut hatte, doch größer, als Severus gedacht hatte.

Was nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass sie der Frau zu seinen Füßen ein Grab geschaufelt hatten. Er sank auf seine Beine zurück und starrte hilflos herab auf ihren ausgezehrten Körper. Er konnte hier weder einen Trank brauen, der es vermochte, ihre inneren Wunden zu heilen, noch konnte er sie auf die Art der Muggel retten und sie aufschneiden. Die erste Variante dauerte zu lange, die zweite würde sie augenblicklich umbringen.

Hermine kehrte in genau dem Moment zurück, in dem Severus seinen Zauberstab hob, um die Frau, die ihm gerade etwas sympathisch geworden war, von ihrem Leid zu erlösen. Er wandte den Blick zum sich verdunkelnden Eingang der Hütte und begegnete Hermines Blick.

Der Eifer, der in ihrer Mimik gelegen hatte, verblasste immer mehr, als sie erkannte, was er vor hatte. Schließlich saß er viel zu weit weg von Madonna, um ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Entsetzen trat in die braunen Augen seiner ehemaligen Schülerin. „Was hast du vor?", fragte sie mit dunkler Stimme und ließ das Wasser fallen, das sie in einem magisch erschaffenen Behälter transportiert hatte.

„Ihre Verletzungen sind zu schwer", antwortete Severus. Seine Stimme klang so distanziert, als würde er über einen verhunzten Trank sprechen.

„Nein!", keuchte Hermine und duckte sich in die Hütte. „Du wirst sie nicht umbringen!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, genauso wie zuvor in der Nische. „Nicht jetzt! Nicht nach allem." Sie ging auf ihn los und wollte ihm den Zauberstab entreißen.

Severus schleuderte die schlanke Frau von sich, als wöge sie keine vierzig Pfund. Sie fiel nach hinten und krachte mit dem Kopf gegen die Hüttenwand. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl!", herrschte er sie an, das Gesicht zu einer irren Fratze verzerrt. „Sie stirbt, Hermine! Und nichts, was du oder ich hier unten tun könnten, würde etwas daran ändern! Willst du sie leiden lassen?"

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, während sie sich wieder in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position kämpfte. Ein paar Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. „Woher willst du das wissen?", erwiderte sie ungehalten. Sie rutschte nach hinten, bis sie sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. Offensichtlich war sie mit ihren Kräften am Ende.

Ein Zustand, den Severus nicht anders empfand. „Sieh sie dir an." Seine Stimme klang auf einmal entsetzlich müde. „Sie ist ausgemergelt, schwach und schwer verletzt. Ich bezweifle, dass selbst die fähigsten Medimagier im Sankt Mungos noch etwas für sie tun könnten. Wie sollten wir dann hier etwas ausrichten?"

Sie schluchzte und schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. „Aber ... du kannst sie doch nicht einfach töten", flüsterte sie.

„Willst du sie leiden lassen?", wiederholte Severus seine Frage, sanfter dieses Mal.

Hermines Antwort bestand aus einem panischen Blick auf die Freundin, die Madonna doch irgendwie für sie geworden war. Dann schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf und verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Severus wünschte sich, er könnte dasselbe tun. Sich verstecken vor der Realität und dem, was er nun tun musste. Er schluckte hart, straffte seine Haltung und wandte sich wieder Madonna zu, die reglos auf dem Boden lag. Seine Zauberstabspitze zitterte etwas, als er sie hob und auf das Herz der Frau deutete. Doch seiner Stimme war kein Zweifel an seiner Tat anzuhören: „_Avada Kedavra!_"

oOoOo

Severus war nach draußen gegangen und hatte begonnen, ein Grab für Madonna auszuheben. Hermine konnte ihn in der harten Erde scharren hören, während es zunehmend dunkler wurde. In der Hütte konnte sie selbst die Hand vor ihren Augen nur noch schemenhaft erkennen. Doch die blonden Haare Madonnas leuchteten.

Mit steifen Gliedern rutschte sie näher an die Leiche heran. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Versagerin, hatte sie es doch nicht geschafft, auch nur einen Menschen mehr lebend hier rauszubringen, als sie reingebracht hatte. Und wenn sie den Ausgang nicht fanden, würde die Quote noch mehr sinken. Betrübt verschränkte sie die Arme auf den angewinkelten Knien und legte ihr Kinn darauf ab.

Wenn Severus sie nicht festgehalten hätte, vielleicht ...

Oder wenn sie sich nicht wie eine feige Anfängerin in der Nische versteckt hätte, möglicherweise ...

Als Severus in die Hütte zurückkehrte, brachte er mit seinem Zauberstab Licht herein und Hermines Blick fiel auf das entstellte Gesicht Madonnas. Ihre Augen waren nur zwei schmale Schlitze zwischen geschwollenen Wangen, einer gebrochenen Nase und aufgeplatzten Lippen. Getrocknetes Blut klebte in ihren Haaren, auf ihrer Stirn waren deutlich tiefe Krallenspuren zu sehen, die sich dunkel gegen die fahle Haut abhoben.

Sie schloss die Augen und hielt die Luft an, bis die Übelkeit abflaute.

„Ich bin soweit", sagte Severus mit dumpfer Stimme.

Hermine nickte, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Ihre Beine schienen zu schwer, um sich damit vom nackten Boden hochzustemmen. Stattdessen streckte sie die Hand aus und strich durch die verfilzten Haare Madonnas. Ihre Finger verhakten sich in den Knoten.

„Ich möchte sie waschen, bevor ..." Hermine schluckte. „Ich möchte sie waschen."

Severus starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie einen letzten Tanz mit Madonna tanzen wollte. „Waschen?" Wiederholte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Möchte die Dame auch Rosenduft in ihr Badewasser?"

Sein unpassendes Kommentar wurde von Hermine mit stoischer Nichtbeachtung belohnt und er wusste, dass jeglicher Widerspruch noch unangebrachter war als seine letzten Worte.

„Fein", sagte er nach ein paar Sekunden und nickte ruckartig. „Ich helfe dir."

„Nein."

Ächzend kam Hermine auf die Beine, streckte auf der Suche nach dem Gleichgewicht die Arme zu den Seiten aus und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Severus Anstalten machte, sie zu stützen. Rasch zog sie die Hand weg und ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Sie ließ Madonna auf Hüfthöhe neben sich schweben und verließ zusammen mit ihr die Hütte.

oOoOo

Severus betrachtete verstohlen Hermines verhärmtes Gesicht, während er den Leichnam in das frisch ausgehobene Grab sinken ließ. Sie hatte die alten Kleider von Madonna in große weiße Laken verwandelt und sie sorgfältig darin eingewickelt. Nur den Kopf hatte sie frei gelassen; durch ein paar Zauber waren die Schwellungen zurückgegangen und die Blutergüsse verblasst. In der Dunkleheit des Abends, nur umgeben von vier Fackeln, waren die Verletzungen nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Die blonden Haare legten sich wie Spinnenweben auf die trockene Erde und ihr Kopf hob sich ein Stück. Es war ein Anblick, der Severus unvermittelt an die Beerdigung von Lily Potter denken ließ und in dem Moment war er so unendlich erleichtert, dass es nicht Hermines Leichnam war, den er zu Grabe tragen musste, dass er tief Luft holte.

„Willst du etwas sagen?", fragte sie da in seine Gedanken hinein.

„Was, ich? Nein."

„Severus!" Ihn traf ein missbilligender Blick.

„Was soll ich denn sagen?", zischte er. „Ich kannte sie doch gar nicht."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen, wie er es sonst nur von Minerva kannte. Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Vielen ... Dank", begann er widerwillig, „dass du uns ... vom Baum geholt hast." Dabei machte er eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Wie inspirierend."

„Ich wollte dir nicht alles vorweg nehmen." Wieder traf ihn ein Blick, unter dem er sich unzulänglich fühlte, dann trat Hermine einen Schritt auf das Grab zu.

„Lange haben wir dich nicht gekannt und ernst nehmen konnten wir dich nur … ähm … gelegentlich. Trotzdem hast du uns mehrmals das Leben gerettet und letztendlich sogar deines dabei gegeben. Das ist ein Geschenk, das wir nie wiedergutmachen können. Wir danken dir dafür und hoffen, dass du nach einem qualvollen Leben wenigstens in Frieden ruhen kannst." Sie zog eine der im Umkreis der Hütten wachsenden Blumen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, warf sie hinab ins Grab und eine Handvoll Erde hinterher.

Während sie zurücktrat und sich mit der Hand über die Nase wischte, ließ Severus die neben dem Grab aufgetürmte Erde lautlos in das Loch hinabschweben, bis es sich geschlossen hatte. Aus einem Impuls heraus erschuf er ein schlichtes Holzkreuz, das die Stelle markierte, und hörte Hermine langsam ausatmen.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er.

„Geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Severus, genau das zu tun. Doch dann entschied er sich um und steckte den Zauberstab in die Tasche, ehe er sich neben Hermine stellte und mit ihr schwieg.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn ein spitzer Schrei. Sofort saß Severus aufrecht in seinem Schlafsack, den Zauberstab in der Hand und den Blick fokussiert auf den Eingang der Hütte.

Es war Hermine, die dort stand und nun einen Schritt nach hinten trat. „Was ist los?", fragte er, genervt angesichts einer fehlenden unmittelbaren Gefahr.

„Deine Gefolgschaft ist da", entgegnete sie spitz und trat zur Seite, so dass er durch die Tür ins Freie schauen konnte.

Vor der Tür schlängelten sich mehrere Schlangen auf dem Boden, dahinter traten zwei Strauße unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere und ein Tiger schlich zwischen allen anderen Tieren hindurch, als würde er abzählen, wen er zuerst zum Frühstück verspeisen wollte und wer zum Mittag dann noch übrig blieb. Severus blinzelte und konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, sich die Augen zu reiben.

„Was wollen die hier?"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Was wohl? Du stinkst drei Meilen gegen den Wind nach Raubtier. Für sie bist du ihr neuer Frederick. Wenn du ihnen also sagen könntest, dass sie den Weg freimachen sollen? Ich würde mich gerne frisch machen."

Der Tränkemeister kämpfte sich aus dem Schlafsack und stand auf. Sofort geriet Leben in den Auflauf vor der Hütte. Der Tiger knurrte drohend, die Strauße breiteten ihre gewaltigen Flügel aus und die Schlangen ließen ihre Zungen hervorschnellen. „Das sieht eher aus, als würde ich ihnen neben Cherimoyas und Mäusen auf dem Frühstücksbuffet fehlen", stellte Severus fest.

„Was auch immer, Hauptsache ich kann mich frisch machen." Mit einem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck, den er so nicht von ihr kannte, wies sie ihn an, die Tiere von der Hütte fortzuschaffen und weil auch Severus zugeben musste, dass sie sich nicht für immer hier drinnen verkriechen konnten, belegte er sich mit einem Protego und kam ihrer Aufforderung nach.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Leise schlich Hermine sich zum See hinunter und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen. Von den Hütten her war der Lärm der Tiere zu hören und vereinzelt auch Severus' Stimme, wie er versuchte, dem Rudel Einhalt zu gebieten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn hörte, kehrte das nagende Gefühl in ihren Magen zurück und sie wollte sich vor Scham verstecken.

Wenn es sich so anfühlte, für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich zu sein, was musste man dann für einen Charakter haben, um es immer wieder und wissentlich zu tun? Wie viele Menschen hatte er schon ermordet? Sein _Avada Kedavra_ klang jedenfalls nicht so, als würde er ihn das erste Mal sprechen. Wie schaffte er es, sich im Spiegel anzusehen?

Sie zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und ging ins Wasser. Kühl schwappte es gegen ihre Schienbeine und ließ sie frösteln. Auf dem Grund rutschten ihre nackten Füße über Steine und Algen und wenn sie eine Weile still stehen blieb, konnte sie kleine Fische an ihren Beinen spüren.

Vorsichtig ging sie tiefer in den See hinein, das Wasser reichte ihr inzwischen bis zum Bauch. Sie tauchte kurz unter und ließ das Wasser aus ihren Haaren über ihren Rücken laufen, eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus. Als sie sich umwandte, war das Ufer etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt und neben dem Kleiderhaufen stand er, Severus Snape.

Hermines Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, während sie einander in die Augen blickten. Ein Schaudern durchlief sie wie ein kleiner Stromschlag. Sie wandte sich von seiner Gestalt ab und schwamm hinaus in den See. Mit tiefen Zügen glitt sie durch das klare Wasser, Algen wogten unter ihr und kaum fünfzig Meter entfernt ragte eine riesige Felswand aus dem Wasser und gut zweihundert Meter in die Höhe. Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte zu sehen, wo sie endete, während sie sich der Blicke des Tränkemeisters überdeutlich bewusst war. Sie holte tief Luft, tauchte unter und schwamm einige Meter weiter. Als sie die Wasseroberfläche wieder durchbrach, war die Felswand ein gutes Stück näher gerückt.

Sie drehte sich im Wasser um und sah zurück, noch immer stand Severus bewegungslos am Ufer und sah ihr nach. Sie wünschte sich, er würde gehen und sie alleine lassen. Wieder tauchte sie unter Wasser, schwamm tiefer und tiefer und konnte den Grund dennoch nicht mehr sehen. Es musste tief abgefallen sein irgendwo hinter ihr. Ein Gefühl von Nervosität überkam sie.

Doch als sie sich umdrehte und an die Wasseroberfläche zurückschwimmen wollte, spürte sie, wie sich etwas um ihren Knöchel legte und sie festhielt.

Ihr schien das Herz stehen zu bleiben.

Hermine zerrte an dem Widerstand, doch der Griff um ihren Fuß wurde nur noch fester dadurch. Sie ruderte mit den Armen, versuchte zu erkennen, was es war, das sie festhielt. Versuchte ihren Fuß zu befreien. Ein paar Luftblasen entkamen ihrem Mund. Ihre Lungen begannen zu schmerzen. Ihre Finger strichen durch weiche Algen.

Die Dunkelheit wurde immer undurchdringlicher, etwas zog sie hinab.

Noch mehr Luft entwich ihren Lippen. Sie wollte schreien. Sie brauchte Luft!

Wild ruderte sie mit den Armen. Versuchte dem Griff zu entkommen. Schlug um sich. Schluckte Wasser. Ihr Brustkorb schmerzte. Ihr Herz raste.

Ihr wurde schwindelig und die Dunkelheit umschloss sie so endgültig wie der Tod, den sie neben sich schweben sah.

Die schwarze Gestalt packte sie mit weißen Händen, zerrte an ihrem Fuß und zog sie an sich. Dann nahm er sie mit sich, noch tiefer hinab, dorthin, wo die Dunkelheit plötzlich endete. Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie sah dem Licht entgegen und hoffte, dass der Schmerz in ihren Lungen bald aufhören würde.

Und dann durchbrach ihr Kopf die Wasseroberfläche. Ein Reflex zwang sie dazu, nach Luft zu schnappen und gleich darauf heftig zu husten. Ein Schwall Wasser ergoss sich aus ihrem Mund, ihre Glieder kribbelten, als Sauerstoff die Muskeln erreichte. Ihre Arme klatschten immer wieder auf das Wasser, es spritzte in alle Richtungen und schmeckte eigentümlich eisenhaltig auf ihrer Zunge.

Jemand zog sie mit sich, einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Hermine hustete noch immer, das Bild einer Höhle hüpfte vor ihren Augen auf und ab. Und dann war da harter Fels, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Kraftlos krallte sie ihre Finger in die Vertiefungen und legte ihre Wange auf den kalten Untergrund.

„Wie hast du bloß bis hierher überlebt, wenn man dich nicht mal eine Minute aus den Augen lassen kann?", schimpfte hinter ihr eine Stimme, die sie die Augen verdrehen ließ.

Als sich ihre Atmung etwas beruhigt hatte, entgegnete sie: „Die lebensgefährlichen Situationen begannen erst, als ich dir wieder begegnet bin."

Severus griff nach ihren Oberarmen und zog ihren gesamten Körper aus dem Wasser heraus. Ein paar Vorsprünge im Felsen kratzten über ihren nackten Bauch, so dass sie den Rücken rund machte und seine Bemühungen unterstützte. Schließlich saß sie auf dem Trockenen und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wo sind wir hier?"

Severus zog seinen Pullover aus und wrang den Stoff, so dass das Wasser sich in Bächen über den Boden ergoss. Auf seiner nackten Haut glänzten die Wassertropfen und seine schwarzen Haare hoben sich deutlich von der weißen Haut ab. Seine Brustwarzen waren dunkel und hart, unter seinem Bauchnabel zog sich eine Linie schwarzer Haare hinab bis in seinen Hosenbund. Als er antwortete, hätte Hermine es beinahe verpasst: „In einer Höhle."

„Nein, wirklich? Und ich hab auf die U-Bahn gewartet." Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, ehe sie ihn strafend ansah.

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wo wir sind. Ich bin nur dem Licht gefolgt, als ich versucht habe, dich aus dem Algengestrüpp zu befreien. Ich dachte, da würde es zurück nach oben gehen."

„Anscheinend nicht", murmelte sie und kämpfte sich zitternd auf die Beine. Erst als sie stand, wurde sie sich ihres luftigen Kleidungszustandes wieder bewusst; sie stand in Unterwäsche vor ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer. Nicht, dass das ein neuer Anblick für ihn wäre, doch den Gedanken daran verdrängte sie gerne. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?", lenkte sie sich rasch von ihren Gedanken ab.

„Nein. Der liegt am Ufer bei meiner Jacke."

„Hervorragend, meiner auch."

„Dann müssen wir unseren Weg zurück wohl ohne Kopfblasenzauber finden", schlussfolgerte er und reichte ihr seinen nassen Pullover.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Ihn essen."

„Sehr witzig."

„Du sollst ihn anziehen. Er ist auch frisch gewaschen." Severus feixte.

„Er ist nass."

„Du auch."

„Ich will keinen nassen Pullover anziehen."

„Schön. Dann bleib nackt." Sie beobachtete, wie Severus sich wieder in das nasse Kleidungsstück zwängte. „Wollen wir dann?"

„Interessiert es dich nicht, wo das Licht herkommt?"

„Nein."

„Mich schon." Ohne auf ihn zu achten, ging sie an ihm vorbei und tiefer in die Höhle hinein, aus der das gelbliche Licht zu ihnen drang, so kräftig, dass es sogar unter Wasser zu sehen war.

„Neugier bringt die Katze um, Hermine!", rief Severus ihr hinterher.

„Pah! Wenn's bloß so wäre. Die Katzen der letzten Tage sind trotz Neugier sehr lebendig geblieben." Daraufhin hörte sie ihn erst etwas Unverständliches murmeln und kurz darauf folgte ihr der Klang seiner Schritte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus fluchte leise, während er Hermine in die Höhle folgte. Aus seiner Vergangenheit wusste er, dass Licht, das man nicht selbst erschaffen oder eingeschaltet hatte, meistens keine gute Ursache hatte. Und trotzdem suchte er jetzt genau danach.

Kurz darauf hatte er Hermine eingeholt, die nur mit BH und Slip bekleidet vor ihm herlief, ohne sich ihre Nacktheit anmerken zu lassen. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder auf ihren weißen Rücken und die Linie, die ihre Wirbelsäule zog. Auf ihre schmale Taille und den runden Po. Auf ihre nass glänzenden Waden und die Rötung, die die Algen auf ihrem Knöchel hinterlassen hatten. Und das war nur ihre Rückseite.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Zutatenfolge vom Aufpäppeltrank, bis das Flattern in seinem Magen sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, galt sein erster Gedanke trotzdem dem Kuss vom Vortag.

Er stöhnte.

„Du kannst ja gerne hier auf mich warten, wenn dich mein Drang, unsere momentane Situation besser einschätzen zu können, so sehr stört", interpretierte sie seinen Laut falsch und warf ihre schweren nassen Haare über die Schulter.

„Ich kann noch selbst entscheiden, was mich stört", grollte er und fing sich einen kurzen Blick von ihr ein, den er von früher aus dem Unterricht noch gut kannte: feindselig und stolz.

Schweigend liefen sie weiter und nach ein paar Minuten wurde das Licht so hell, dass sie ihre Augen mit den Händen abschirmen mussten. Die Luft kribbelte vor Magie und die Haare auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf. Seine Finger juckten und er war überzeugt, hätte er seinen Zauberstab hier gehabt, hätte er ohne sein Zutun Magie gewirkt.

„Was ist das bloß?", fragte Hermine und blieb stehen, als sie selbst mit geschlossenen Augen nicht mehr weiter gehen konnten. Das Licht war so hell, dass es ihnen die Netzhäute zu verletzen drohte.

„Ich nehme an", mutmaßte Severus, „dass wir uns in der Nähe von Stonehenge befinden."

„Da sind wir doch schon die ganze Zeit."

„Jetzt befinden wir uns vermutlich kurz vor dem Zentrum von Stonehenge", präzisierte er.

Hermine wandte sich vom Licht ab und blinzelte ihn an. „Stonehenge bündelt also Magie?"

„Es scheint so. Das würde auch Fredericks Veränderung erklären. Wenn er diesem Einfluss zwanzig Jahre lang ausgesetzt war, wird er Schäden davon getragen haben." Severus schluckte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund, ehe er sich aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Können wir nun gehen oder verspürst du zusätzlich noch den unnachgiebigen Drang zu erblinden?"

Da schielte sie tatsächlich noch einmal in Richtung des Lichts, ehe sie die Augen zukniff. „Diese Magie wird uns wohl nicht helfen, nach draußen zu kommen, oder?"

„Nein. Außer es genügt dir, als Leiche zurückzukehren." Er hätte schwören können, dass sie nach diesen Worten etwas blasser geworden war, doch sie wandte sich so schnell von ihm ab und kehrte zurück zum Wasser, dass er es nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Ohne auf ihn zu warten, holte sie tief Luft und sprang Kopf voran hinein. Severus fluchte und folgte ihr. Mit dem Licht im Rücken konnte er schemenhaft die Unterwasserwelt sehen, Fische, die verschreckt davonschwammen, Algen, die in der Strömung wiegten und Felsen, die sich unter ihnen auftürmten wie längst vergessene Mahnmale.

Als es komplett dunkel um sie wurde und der Sauerstoff langsam aufgebraucht war, fand er Hermine, die anscheinend nicht wusste, wohin sie sollte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich in die Dunkelheit, die nach endlos scheinenden Metern endlich heller wurde. Sie schwammen in die richtige Richtung.

Als sie im See durch die Wasseroberfläche brachen, schnappten sie gleichzeitig nach Luft und Hermine entzog ihm ihre Hand. Prustend kraulte sie zum Ufer, schnappte sich ihre Kleidung und lief davon.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am Abend lagen sie nebeneinander in ihren Schlafsäcken, umgeben von Tieren aller Art. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du sie in die Hütte gelassen hast", schimpfte Hermine, als eine der Schlangen sich quer über ihren Brustkorb schlängelte.

„Ich habe keine Einladungen verschickt", entgegnete Severus scharf und stieß das Tier zur Seite, als es bei ihm das gleiche versuchte.

„Und warum sind sie dann hier?"

„Weil sie partout nicht hören wollten, als ich sagte, dass sie gefälligst draußen bleiben sollen." Ein Wolf tapste von draußen in die Hütte und begann, Severus das Gesicht abzulecken. „Jetzt reicht's!" Der Schlafsack raschelte laut, als er sich auf die Füße kämpfte und seinen Zauberstab zückte. „Raus!", befahl er in demselben Ton wie damals, als Neville das halbe Klassenzimmer in Brand gesteckt hatte. Die Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte und sein Gesicht war ungesund rot angelaufen.

Hermine stützte sich auf die Unterarme, während sie beobachtete, wie die ersten Viecher die Hütte verließen. Die letzten paar hartnäckigen Verweigerer schaffte er schließlich mit dem Schwebezauber hinaus und versiegelte die Tür mit einem Schutzbann.

„Sehr beeindruckend", kommentierte sie und legte sich wieder hin.

Keine fünf Minuten später jedoch begannen die Wölfe zu heulen und die Raubkatzen stimmten mit ihrem Gebrüll ein. Ein paar Affen schrien wie unter Folter und selbst die Vögel, die schon vor einer guten Stunde verstummt waren, begannen wieder mit ihrem Gesang.

Trotzdem konnte sie hören, wie Severus neben ihr scharf einatmete, den Zauberstab hob und knurrend sagte: „_Si-len-cio!"_ Schlagartig wurde es still.

Hermine starrte mit verkniffenen Lippen an die schwarze Decke der Hütte. Jetzt hier zu liegen, in einem Schlafsack auf dem harten Boden mit Severus Snape keinen Meter neben sich, fühlte sich so irreal an, dass sie darüber verzweifeln wollte. Sie dachte an Madonna und das Gefühl der Scham fraß sich wie Säure durch ihren Magen. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, egal wie sehr sie dagegen anschluckte. Und kurz bevor sie glaubte, daran ersticken zu müssen, brach es aus ihr hervor: „Du hast sie umgebracht."

Zuerst antwortete ihr nur Stille. Eine schwere, unerträgliche Stille, in der sie ihr Herz rasen hörte, spürte, wie es gegen ihre Rippen schlug.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er schließlich.

„Wir haben sie im Stich gelassen und du hast sie umgebracht."

„Ich weiß."

„Es ist unsere Schuld."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß."

In der Dunkelheit tastete er nach ihrer Hand, die neben dem Schlafsack auf dem Boden lag. Seine Finger waren rau auf ihrem Handrücken, er hielt sie fest.

„Wie kannst du damit leben?"

„Ich versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken."

„Ich kann an nichts anderes denken." Sie schloss die Augen und sah sie sterben. So deutlich, dass ihr Herzschlag kurz aussetzte.

Er schob seine Finger zwischen ihre und drückte sie. „Mach die Augen zu und denk an Zuhause."

„Du willst mich heulen sehen, oder?", fragte sie trocken.

Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung folgte diesem Satz keine schlagfertige Antwort. Stattdessen hob er ihre ineinander verknoteten Hände und küsste ihren Handrücken. Und für einen kurzen Moment gab es nur das. Die Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut.

„Mach das nochmal", bat sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Und er tat es. Obwohl er Severus Snape war. Obwohl sie Hermine Granger war. Küsste er ihren Handrücken. Und ihr Verstand war wie leer gefegt.

Was danach passierte, geschah so schnell, dass Hermine keine Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Sie machte sich von Severus los, schlüpfte aus ihrem Schlafsack und kroch zu ihm. Zog den Reißverschluss seines Schlafsacks auf. Deckte ihn ab. Beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn. Tief und verlangend, wie sie zuletzt Ron geküsst hatte vor nunmehr fast fünf Jahren.

Und Severus erwiderte den Kuss in der Dunkelheit der stillen Nacht, die sie sich erschaffen hatten. Er presste seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und hielt ihn fest. Sein Kuss war zuerst etwas ungeschickt, so als hätte er es lange nicht mehr getan. Doch er überwand es und sie stöhnte gegen seine Lippen.

Da schaltete sich wohl sein Verstand wieder ein. Er schob sie von sich und seine Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit. „Was soll das, Hermine?"

„Ich will es vergessen. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit. Ich kann es zwar selbst nicht glauben, aber mit dir kann ich das. Du bist mein Gift und Gegengift."

„Wie poetisch", schnarrte er.

„Ach, sei still und mach weiter!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Später in der Nacht hatten sie ihre Schlafsäcke zu einem großen zusammengefügt und Hermine lag in Severus' Armen, presste ihren nackten Körper gegen seinen und schwebte in einem Zustand zwischen wachen und träumen. Sie war sich des leichten Schlafes bewusst, der Irrationalität ihrer Gedanken. Sein Atem auf ihrer Stirn beruhigte sie und hielt sie gleichzeitig vom Tiefschlaf fern, solange war es her, dass jemand neben ihr gelegen hatte.

Ein Hauch von Tiergeruch lag noch immer auf seiner Haut, das reine Wasser ohne Seife hatte ihn nicht gänzlich abzuwaschen vermocht. Und jetzt vermischte er sich mit dem Geruch von Schweiß und Sex. Sie atmete tief ein und lächelte, was er zum Glück nicht sah.

„Lächelst du?"

Hermines Atmung stockte kurz. „Nein", log sie.

„Lügnerin!"

„Bild' dir nichts drauf ein."

Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn, was er erstaunlicherweise ohne Widerworte geschehen ließ, und kehrte zurück in die verrückte Welt zwischen wachen und schlafen.

Doch dann rüttelte Severus an ihrer Schulter. „Wach auf!", flüsterte er.

„Ich muss das Kissen entschärfen", murmelte sie.

„Was?"

„Nichts." Hermine blinzelte und sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. Vor ihnen schwebte ein leuchtender Ball in der Luft, der sogar die Banne, die die Tiere fernhielten, mühelos überwunden hatte. „Was ist das?"

„Das Inquisitionskommando", spottete Severus und griff nach seiner Hose.

„Wie bitte?"

„Das ist ein Lokalisationszauber, Hermine. Irgendjemand hat uns gefunden", erklärte er ungeduldig, während er sich anzog.

„Und wer?"

Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie an. „Wenn wir Glück haben, niemand, der uns umbringen will."


	25. Chapter 25

So, hier wären wir also. eine Geschichte geht nach viereinhalb Jahren endlich zu ende. Danke für eure Treue, auch nach der ungeplanten dreieinhalb-jährigen Pause und viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel!

Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

* * *

Sie zogen sich schweigend an und räumten die Sachen zusammen. Während Hermine ihren Rucksack schulterte, hob Severus die Banne auf und schlich sich als erster durch die Meute schlafender Tiere. Hier und da sah er ein Ohr zucken, einer der Strauße beobachtete aufmerksam, was er tat. Doch erst als er Anstalten machte aufzustehen, schaltete Severus ihn mit einem Stupor aus.

„Beeil dich!", raunte er Hermine zu, die ihm mit etwas Abstand folgte. Sie strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und stieg über die ausgestreckten Vorderpfoten des Tigers hinweg.

Severus ging weiter und folgte dem leuchtenden Ball, der in etwa zwei Metern Entfernung vor ihm in der Luft schwebte und sich in derselben Geschwindigkeit bewegte wie er selbst. Als er das Minenfeld der Tiere passiert hatte, wartete er auf Hermine und nahm ihre Hand, bevor sie sich an den Abstieg der leichten Anhöhe machten, die die Hütte von der restlichen Höhle trennte.

So lautlos wie möglich schlichen sie sich vorwärts, setzten ihre Füße mit Bedacht und schafften es tatsächlich, fast bis zum Ende des Abhanges zu kommen, ohne dass eines der Tiere sich gerührt hatte.

Und dann trat er auf den falschen Flecken Erde.

Eine kleine Gerölllawine löste sich und stürzte polternd den letzten Meter hinab, Severus rutschte direkt hinterher und weil er noch immer Hermines Hand hielt, geriet auch sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit einem „Uff!" vor seine Füße.

Sie wandten die Köpfe und starrten mit großen Augen zurück zu den Hütten, die komplett hinter dem Abhang verschwunden waren. Keine drei Sekunden später schauten sechs Paar Augen zurück.

„Lauf!", rief Severus und zog Hermine auf die Beine, ehe er ihr einen Stoß in Richtung ihres Wegweisers gab. Stolpernd kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und lief nun vorweg, während Severus immer wieder zurückblickte und versuchte, ein paar ihrer Verfolger loszuwerden.

Sie wichen Bäumen und Sträuchern aus, über die Tiger und Strauße einfach hinweg sprangen, rutschten über am Boden liegende Früchte und bekamen Striemen im Gesicht von tief hängenden Ästen. Doch das Trommeln von Pfoten, Hufen und Krallen trieb sie vorwärts.

Nach einer Zeitspanne, die Severus vorkam wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, hatten sie das Ende der Höhle erreicht und bogen schlitternd in einen der schmalen Gänge ein. Das Rudel wurde für einen Moment ausgebremst, bis sie sich auf eine Reihenfolge geeinigt hatten (den Schreien nach zu urteilen, überlebten nicht alle diesen Kampf) und Severus hatte es nun leichter, die Flüche über seine Schulter zu schießen.

Schweiß lief ihm über die Schläfen, während er eine Hand zwischen Hermine Schulterblätter legte und sie immer weiter trieb, schneller und schneller.

„Severus – ich – kann – nicht – mehr", japste sie.

„Wenn du – noch – jammern kannst, – hast du – noch – Reserven", erwiderte er atemlos, spürte aber selbst kaum noch seine Füße. Dafür seine Lunge umso mehr.

Er warf einen Blick nach hinten, der Tiger war keine fünf Meter hinter ihm. Da wurde er plötzlich zur Seite gezogen, krachte durch den Schwung beinahe gegen die Felswand und landete schließlich unvermittelt gegen Hermine gepresst in einer Nische, die kaum genug Platz für sie beide bot.

Über seine Schulter hinweg errichtete sie einen Schutzbann und als Severus sich umwandte, sah er, wie das Rudel vorbeilief, weil die ersten nicht schnell genug bremsen konnten und von den anderen weiter den Gang hinuntergetrieben wurden.

„Hervorragend", grollte er.

„Was? Wir mussten – was tun."

„Schon. Aber jetzt", er holte tief Luft, weil er kurzzeitig das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken, „sitzen wir in der Falle." Er lehnte sich neben Hermine gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen, bis der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte. Als er sie wieder öffnete, begegnete er ihrem besorgten Blick und verengte die Augen. „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

Hermines Blick glitt zu der Kugel, die vor ihnen auf dem Gang schwebte und die ersten zurückgekehrten Tiere beleuchtete. „Hast du schon mal Tränke unter erschwerten Bedingungen gebraut? Also abgesehen von Neville Longbottoms purer Anwesenheit?"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine beobachtete, wie Severus' Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte er.

Sie nahm den Rucksack von ihren Schultern und begann, den geschrumpften Inhalt auf dem winzigen Platz, der zu ihren Füßen geblieben war, auszubreiten. Am Boden der Tasche fand sie die Gefäße, die sie aus Fredericks Vorratsschrank entwendet hatte, brachte sie auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe und reichte sie Severus hinauf. „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, sie sind nicht beschriftet."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn hielt er die Flaschen und Gläser gegen das Licht der Kugel, dann öffnete er einige und roch daran. „Es sind Rohzutaten", erklärte er schließlich. „Gemahlene Alraunenwurzel, Wermut, Salamanderblut, Baldrian, Schneckenschleim, Blutegelextrakt, Affodillwurzel und Schlafbohnen. Wo hast du das alles her?"

Hermine grinste. „Aus Fredericks Vorrat."

„Und das erzählst du mir jetzt erst?"

„Ich hab vorher nicht dran gedacht", verteidigte sie sich trotzig. „Es war ja nicht so als hätten wir viel Zeit zum entspannten Gedankenaustausch gehabt."

„Mit dir an meiner Seite brauche ich keine Feinde mehr", knurrte Severus.

„Schon klar. Aber wo hat Frederick das ganze Zeug her?"

„Ich nehme an, er hat die Zutaten hier unten kultiviert. Ich hatte eine Basisausstattung an Trankzutaten bei mir, als ich das letzte Mal hier war."

„Er hat es sich ja richtig bequem gemacht. Kannst du damit was anfangen?"

Trotz der Gefäße in seinen Händen schaffte er es, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. „Sechste Klasse Zaubertränke, Hermine. Ich war es zwar nicht, der euch unterrichtet hat, aber ich kenne den Lehrplan."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wälzte die Zutaten in ihrem Kopf. Dann endlich verstand sie: „Der Trank der Lebenden Toten!"

„Exakt. Was hast du noch in deinem Rucksack?"

Sie räumte die Tasche weiter aus, förderte noch ein paar Taschentücher und ein Haargummi zutage, ließ den Mascara, den sie am Boden ertastete, jedoch in einer der Falten verschwinden. „Das ist alles", log sie unschuldig.

„Also gut", murmelte Severus, schraubte das Glas mit den Alraunenwurzeln auf und leerte es durch die Banne. Die Tiere schnappten nach dem Staub, einige niesten und viele rieben sich die Augen im Fell. „Gib mir ein Taschentuch!", befahl er dann und wischte das Glas aus, bis nichts mehr von dem Pulver darin klebte. „Haben wir noch Wasser?"

Hermine nahm eine der Flaschen zur Hand und schüttelte sie prüfend. „Etwas, ja." Sie reichte es ihm und beobachtete, wie er die Flasche ins Glas entleerte und Wermut hinzufügte. Dann ließ er das Glas in der Luft schweben und erhitzte es von unten.

Es faszinierte sie, ihn bei der routinierten Arbeit zuzusehen. Er stellte den Wermutsud mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit her, die ihr den Atem raubte; von ihrem Zaubertrankwissen war in den letzten Jahren nicht allzu viel übrig geblieben, sie kaufte ihre Tränke lieber in der Apotheke.

Als der Sud fertig war, entfernte er den Wermut daraus und fügte die Affodilwurzel hinzu, die er vorher grob mit den Händen zerkleinert hatte. „Das gibt Kopfschmerzen nach dem Aufwachen", murmelte er und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Was nach dem Schlafen ist, ist mir herzlich egal", erinnerte Hermine ihn und zuckte zurück, als der Tiger gegen den Bann sprang in dem Versuch, sie anzugreifen. Aus dem Glas erhob sich blauer Rauch in die Luft und zog nur langsam in den Gang ab. Sie hustete.

Severus tauschte einen Blick mit ihr und schien zu überlegen. Doch als zwei Wölfe begannen, in der lockeren Erde vor dem Bann zu graben, traf er eine Entscheidung: „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"

„Wofür?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will den Garprozess beschleunigen, aber da mein Zauberstab schon das Glas in der Luft hält und es erhitzt, brauche ich deinen." Er streckte fordernd die Hand aus und zuckte mit den Fingern, bis sie ihm das Gewünschte hineinlegte.

Während Severus eine Beschwörung murmelte, wurde der Trank dunkel und nahm eine violette Farbe an, die fast schwarz war. Draußen auf dem Gang griff der Tiger einen der Strauße an und schleppte das grausam kreischende Tier zu Hermines Erleichterung ein Stück weit fort, ehe er anfing, seinen Hunger zu stillen. Und wenn Severus sich nicht beeilte, würde sie bald dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, denn eine Wolfsnase zuckte bereits unter dem Bann hindurch.

„Willkommen in der Evolution", murmelte Severus und klemmte sich ihren Zauberstab unter den Arm, während er eine der Schlafbohnen nahm und sie über dem Glas zerdrückte. Träge tropfte der Saft in das Gefäß.

„Beeil dich!"

„Ich tausche gerne meinen Platz mit dir", erwiderte Severus gedehnt. Sein Blick flog zu der noch immer zitternd in der Luft schwebenden Kugel und dann zu den Wölfen.

„Können wir darüber eine Nachricht übermitteln?", fragte Hermine angespannt. Wenn sie hier schon ihr Leben riskierte, sollte wer auch immer da oben war wenigstens auf sie warten.

„Nein. Aber du kannst es mit einem Patronus versuchen. Vielleicht erreicht er sein Ziel."

Hermine kämpfte sich auf die Füße und nahm ihren Zauberstab von Severus entgegen. Sie deutete auf den Gang und dachte an das letzte Weihnachtsfest, das sie zum ersten Mal mit ihren Eltern, Harry und den Weasleys zusammen im Fuchsbau gefeiert hatten, so fest sie konnte, dann sprach sie den Zauber. Der ihr bereits bekannte Otter brach aus der Spitze hervor und wuselte durch das Rudel, machte einige der Tiere ganz wild und wartete dann auf ihre Befehle.

„Wer auch immer uns dieses Licht geschickt hat, sag ihm, wir kommen. Wir brauchen nur noch etwas Zeit. Los!" Das weiß leuchtende Tier drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, dann huschte es davon.

Severus riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und rührte den Trank um, der mit jeder Umdrehung etwas heller wurde, bis er klar wie Wasser war. „Den Trank hätten wir", stellte er fest. „Aber wie bringen wir sie dazu, ihn zu trinken?"

Hermine überlegte kurz, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich wusste, dass Rons dämlicher Köter irgendwann mal für etwas gut sein würde." Sie schnappte sich den Rucksack und öffnete die kleine Außentasche, aus der sie eine zerknüllte braune Papiertüte zog. „Hundekuchen!", triumphierte sie.

„Das könnte funktionieren." Severus nahm ihr die Tüte aus der Hand und begann, einen der braunen Brocken nach dem anderen in den Trank zu tunken. Zwei davon warf er direkt in die unter dem Bann geöffneten Mäuler der Wölfe, die anderen auf den Gang hinaus. Danach wartete er, bis die ersten Tiere eingeschlafen waren. Von rechts und links näherten sich die nächsten, stiegen über die Schlafenden hinweg und knurrten.

„Hier sind die nächsten fünf", sagte Hermine und reichte die nun klebrigen Hundekuchen an Severus weiter. Der warf sie gezielt den Tieren zu, die sie aus der Luft fingen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später waren die letzten Hundekuchen verfüttert und der Trank aufgebraucht. Und trotzdem standen noch gut ein Dutzend Tiere auf dem Gang, die nur darauf warteten, dass sie sich aus ihrem Versteck wagten.

„Was nun?"

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Wenn du nicht nochmal dieselben Zutaten aus deinem Rucksack ziehst, dann werde ich diese Viecher jetzt auf die althergebrachte Art aus dem Weg räumen."

„Du willst sie umbringen?", keuchte Hermine.

„Warum muss eigentlich immer ich erklären, dass ein Mord nötig ist?", fragte er genervt.

„Du kannst sie schocken!"

„Das hält für fünf Minuten."

„Oder vielleicht ...", begann sie, wusste aber selbst nicht, wie sie den Satz beenden wollte.

„Es geht nicht anders!" Ungeduldig wartete er ihr Nicken ab.

„Tu es schnell", bat sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu, während Severus ihnen den Weg ebnete.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis er sie am Arm berührte und mit seinem Kopf in den Gang ruckte. Hermine stieg über die am Boden liegenden Tiere hinweg und verbot es sich zu überlegen, ob sie tot waren oder nur schliefen. Mit eiligen Schritten folgten sie dem Licht durch das labyrinthartige Gangsystem.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es dauerte etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis die Kugel stehen blieb. Sie erzitterte über ihnen, dann löste sie sich auf.

„Was bedeutet das? Sind wir da?", fragte Hermine hinter ihm atemlos, während er seinen Zauberstab erleuchtete und in die Luft hielt. Über ihnen sah die Decke genauso aus wie rechts und links davon.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", murmelte er. Er hatte keine große Erinnerung mehr an seine letzte Flucht aus diesem Gangsystem. Frederick hatte er für tot gehalten, er selbst war es beinahe gewesen. Das Glück, dass der Ausgang sich gerade in dem Moment über ihm befand, als er seinen Zauberstab ausstreckte und es versuchte, konnte er bis heute nicht fassen.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Hermine scharf. „Ist hier der Ausgang oder nicht?"

„Wir müssen es versuchen!", entgegnete er ebenso gereizt. Wenn es nicht klappte und der Ausgang nicht hier war, dann waren sie zwei Stunden lang einer falschen Hoffnung hinterhergelaufen.

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie einander an, dann schluckte Hermine. „Also gut. Lass es uns versuchen. Aber vorher ..." Sie kam zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und küsste ihn so unvermittelt, dass Severus überrascht nach Luft schnappte.

Dann kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück und was er seither für einen Traum gehalten hatte, wurde wieder zur Realität. Eine Realität, die viel zu schnell endete.

„Leg los!"

Severus räusperte sich, dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und löschte das Licht. Er hob seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Sie hoben vom Boden ab, tauchten durch lockeres Erdreich und wurden im nächsten Moment von der Sonne geblendet.

Der Aufprall auf der Erde war hart, Severus keuchte und hörte einen ähnlichen Laut von Hermine. Er legte sich eine Hand auf die Augen und rollte sich auf die Seite, dann blinzelte er mit tränenden Augen und sah vor sich das Gesicht von Harry Potter.

„Professor Snape, ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine spürte jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper, als sie auf den Rasen fiel. Sie spuckte Erde aus und wischte sich Staub aus den Augen, doch aus ihren Haaren rieselte immer neuer nach. Zwei starke Hände hielten sie fest, als sie sich auf die Beine kämpfte und ihre Locken ausschüttelte.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?", hörte sie Rons Stimme neben sich.

„Bestens", nuschelte sie und als sie die Zähne aufeinander presste, knirschte der Sand dazwischen. Sie spuckte nochmal aus, doch es schien gar nichts zu bringen. „Dieser Ausgang ist das letzte."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, Potter!", grollte Severus hinter ihr und Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, Harry und Ron müssten ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was sie und Severus getan hatten. Und diesmal dachte sie nicht an die unzähligen Todesfälle, die auf ihr Konto gingen.

„Die Sonne ist ganz schön warm hier oben", stellte sie fest und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick von Ron.

„Ist wirklich alles okay?"

„Ja! Es geht uns gut." Rasch entzog sie ihm ihren Arm und wandte sich Harry und Severus zu. „Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?"

„Wir sind skeptisch geworden, als du nicht zum Endspiel gekommen bist", erklärte Harry.

„Und dann haben wir in deiner Wohnung nachgesehen, ob dir etwas passiert ist. Da haben wir deine Notizen zu dem Fall gefunden, an dem du gearbeitet hast", fuhr Ron fort.

„Dein Chef war nicht gerade hilfreich", ergänzte Harry, „aber auf deinem Schreibtisch lagen die anderen Akten, auch die über Professor Snape." Mit dem Kopf nickte er in die Richtung seines ehemaligen Lehrers, machte sich dabei aber nicht die Mühe ihn anzusehen.

„Sparen Sie sich den Professor!", fuhr Severus harsch dazwischen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Jetzt auf einmal", kommentierte Harry leise. „Wir haben uns dann jedenfalls alleine auf die Suche gemacht."

„Und als Harry euch beinahe nach da unten gefolgt wäre", berichtete Ron grinsend, „war es ein Kinderspiel, alles miteinander zu kombinieren. Und da seid ihr."

„Ja, sehr schön", schnarrte Severus. „Ich werde dann jetzt nach Hause gehen." Und disapparierte ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.

Für einen Moment starrte Hermine fassungslos auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Erst Harry riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Dein Patronus hat uns übrigens erreicht. Wir hätten aber auch so noch lange nicht aufgegeben."

Sie lächelte. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihr es seid. Dunabee hätte bestimmt schon nach fünf Minuten aufgegeben. Schließlich muss er mich ja auch in meiner Abwesenheit bezahlen."

„Mit Sicherheit. Kommst du mit zu uns? Wir brennen darauf zu erfahren, was ihr da unten erlebt habt."

„Und vor allem wie du mit Snape _über_lebt hast", fügte Ron hinzu.

Hermine schluckte trocken, der verdammte Sand schien ihr den ganzen Mund zu verkleben. „Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich würde gerne erstmal nach Hause gehen, duschen, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Stück schlafen, nochmal duschen, meinen Bericht schreiben und meine Sachen verbrennen, bevor ich zur Sicherheit noch ein drittes Mal dusche. Danach können wir uns gerne bei dir treffen und dann stehe ich Rede und Antwort. Okay?"

„Okay. Kommst du alleine nach Hause oder sollen wir dich bringen?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, doch abgesehen von der lähmenden Müdigkeit und dem Muskelkater in ihren Beinen ging es ihr gut. Sie konnte es zwar noch nicht ganz glauben, wieder oberhalb der Erde und lebendig zu sein und zweifelte auch daran, ob die Dinge da unten wirklich geschehen waren, aber abgesehen davon ging es ihr gut. Kaum zu fassen. „Nein, das geht schon, danke. Ich melde mich, wenn ich wieder in dieser Welt angekommen bin. Grüß Ginny von mir", bat sie Harry und an Ron gewandt sagte sie: „Richte deinem dämlichen Köter ein großes Dankeschön aus und gib ihm ein paar Hundekekse extra. Er hat uns da unten das Leben gerettet."

„Oh, okay", sagte Ron verwirrt und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Hermine hob die Hand zum Abschied und dann disapparierte sie direkt in ihr Badezimmer. „Meine Dusche!", juchzte sie, „Und die Toilette! Ich werde euch nie wieder für selbstverständlich halten, Ehrenwort!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es waren fünf Tage vergangen, seitdem sie aus dem Gangsystem zurückgekehrt waren und Hermine schritt in Bluse und Anzug gekleidet mit zügigen Schritten über den Flur des Ministeriums. Ihre Kollegen sahen ihr neugierig hinterher, doch sie hatte kein Wort für sie übrig. An der Tür zu Wiggam Dunabees Büro blieb sie nur kurz stehen, klopfte und betrat es ohne Aufforderung.

„Miss Granger", grollte der übergewichtige Mann und wischte sich mit einem grauen Taschentuch die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Es gibt Sie also doch noch."

„Wie man sieht", entgegnete sie steif.

„Ich hatte Sie doch um tägliche Berichte gebeten."

Hinter ihrem Rücken ballte Hermine die Hände zu Fäusten. „Tut mir leid, das war nicht möglich. Aber Sie können sich eine Abmahnung sparen", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als er zu sprechen ansetzte. „Hier ist mein Bericht und hier ist meine fristlose Kündigung." Sie legte ihm beide Pergamente auf den Schreibtisch. „Einen schönen Tag noch."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus schrumpfte die letzten Bücher und verstaute sie in einem der Kartons, ehe er das Bücherregal zerlegte, verkleinerte und daneben stapelte. Das war alles, sein Haus war leer und verkauft und neben ihm standen fünf Kartons, in die er sein Leben verpackt hatte.

Getroffen hatte er diese Entscheidung schon zwei Tage nach seiner Rückkehr, doch bis er sich tatsächlich hatte aufraffen können, waren vier Wochen vergangen. Er versiegelte die Kisten und verkleinerte auch diese, bis sie in seine Umhangtaschen passten.

Und dann klopfte es an seiner Tür.

Ohne große Eile durchquerte er sein ehemaliges Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Für zwei Sekunden blieb ihm das Herz stehen, als er Hermine davor fand. „Was willst du?", fragte er, doch seine Stimme ließ die übliche Schärfe vermissen.

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Severus spürte, wie er erbleichte. Die Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm schneller als er einen Fluchtplan schmieden konnte.

„Scherz!" rief sie eilig und er verspürte einen starken Drang, ihr den Hals umzudrehen. „Mir ist bloß aufgefallen, dass ich es ziemlich vermisse, mich mit dir zu streiten und so und da ich von dir wohl keinen Besuch erwarten kann, bin ich hergekommen."

„Und so?", fragte er und zog die Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Ja, vor allem das Und so", entgegnete Hermine und lief rosa an. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Meinetwegen", sagte er, „Aber es lohnt sich nicht." Er trat zur Seite und offenbarte ihr das leere Haus.

Für einen Moment fehlten ihr die Worte, dann fragte sie hohl: „Ziehst du um?"

„Nein, ich verlasse das Land. Minerva ist ganz wild darauf, mich wieder an die Schule zu schleifen, wenn es sein muss mit gerichtlicher Anordnung, und daher plane ich, soweit weg wie möglich zu ziehen. Vielleicht nach Australien."

„Wow", hauchte sie und schluckte schwer. „U-Und ...", begann sie dann von Neuem, stockte allerdings.

„Und?"

Sie räusperte sich. „Und willst du alleine soweit weg wie möglich ziehen?"

Severus verzog nachdenklich den Mund. „Ich könnte möglicherweise über eine Reisebegleitung nachdenken."

Da breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das ihm schlicht den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. „Schön. Und wie passend, ich hab gekündigt und meine Eltern leben in Australien!"

„Sagte ich Australien?", fragte er rasch. „Ich meinte eigentlich Brasilien."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Na, da ist es auch schön. Wann geht es los?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie wäre es jetzt? Wäre jetzt für dich in Ordnung?"

Für eine Sekunde stand ihr der Mund offen, dann nickte sie. „Ja, jetzt wäre perfekt."

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

Auf lautlosen Pfoten schlich der Löwe durch die Gänge. Staubiger Sand wirbelte zwischen seinen samtenen Tatzen auf und ließ ihn erscheinen als würde er auf einer Wolke aus dunkler Luft dahingleiten. Um ihn herum wichen die anderen Tiere aus, traten in geduckter Haltung beiseite und ließen ihn ungestört passieren.

Seine Mähne streifte die Tunneldecke und ließ kleine Erdbrocken auf ihn rieseln, die er mit einem beiläufigen Schütteln von seinen Schultern beseitigte. Die mächtigen Muskeln unter seinem schmutzig-gelben Fell spielten dabei mit einer Leichtigkeit, die schon an Arroganz grenzte.

Leichtfüßig ließ er die letzte Kurve hinter sich und lief auf offenes Terrain hinaus. Die große Höhle lag verlassen vor ihm. Sein Maul öffnete sich und er ließ ein lautes Brüllen entweichen, dessen Echo sich tausendfach an den fernen Wänden zu brechen schien und noch lange nachklang, nachdem sich der Löwe bereits der Fellpflege gewidmet hatte und seine große, rauhe Zunge über seine Pfoten kratzen ließ. Er hielt kurz inne, sah auf und gab dann ein begrüßendes Knurren von sich, als sich eine hochgewachsene, wenn auch leichte gebückte Gestalt langsam auf ihn zubewegte. Schmutzige, knotige Finger krallten beinahe liebevoll in seine Mähne und der mächtige Löwenkopf lehnte sich sehnsuchtsvoll in die Berührung.

„Ich weiß, mein Freund," seufzte Frederick und verzog sein vernarbtes Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, während seine freie Hand gegen seine schmerzenden Rippen pressten. „Aber wir haben Zeit. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen haben wir Zeit. Und die sollten wir nutzen. Beim nächsten Mal…"

Der Löwe senkte seinen Kopf, legte sich flach auf den Boden und das Kinn auf die Pfoten. Seine Augen verfolgten die Kreise seines Herrn und ganz so, als würde er verstehen gab er ein zufriedenes Knurren von sich.

Zeit, ja, die hatten sie.

ENDE


End file.
